Love's Abiding Strength
by Professor Black 04
Summary: Sequel to Love's Unexpected Journey. During the two years that Neil has been away, tragedy has occurred at home, testing Adelaide's strength as she doctors the Cove and raises their three children. When he returns, they must find their way again as a family as the rely on their Love's abiding strength to carry them through. Also features: Christy, David, Bird's Eye, Opal...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If you have not read the prequel to this story, _Love's Unexpected Journey,_ you may want to do this before you read this story. And if you have, thanks for finding this story and encouraging me to continue Neil and Adelaide's story! And the suggestions of names...helped me brainstorm this name for certain. So, here we go...

**Love's Abiding Strength**

**Chapter 1**:

"Adelaide" Neil whispered in her ear and her eyes fluttered opened. "I have to go, sweetheart"

Her lip trembled as she sat up. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Shh" He kissed her forehead. "We were up half the night. You needed rest to endure today. The kids will be up soon. I went and kissed each goodbye already"

She began to cry as she knew it was time to say goodbye. "I don't want you to leave"

"I know, lass" he kissed her tears away. "Leaving you is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do"

She put her hands on his face. "I love you, Neil MacNeill...with everything in me. Come home to me"

"I love you too, Adelaide" he kissed her and she returned it...their kisses were passionate...full of angst, desperate...before Neil pulled himself away and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Stay here. No use watching me leave"

Adelaide nodded and with one last kiss, he rose from their bed and walked out their bedroom door. She could hear his steps down the stairs, the door open and close...and his steps down their porch stairs before there was silence...deafening silence.

Her beloved husband was gone...and she didn't know when he would return. Adelaide rolled over and wept.

_**One Year Later:**_

_I am the resurrection and the life, saith the Lord: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: and whosoever liveth and believeth in me, shall never die._

A slow mist started to rain upon the large gathering of people, who were weeping loudly.

_I know that my redeemer liveth, and that he shall stand at the latter day upon the earth: and though this body be destroyed, yet shall I see God: whom I shall see for myself, and mine eyes shall behold, and not as a stranger._

Creed Allen came to stand beside her. "Miz Addie"

Adelaide Huddleston MacNeill nodded to him, but then her eyes dropped to continue to stare at the ground, her eyes filled with tears at his sweet gesture. She had been standing alone off to the side and Creed had found her so she wouldn't have to be alone.

_We brought nothing into this world, and it is certain we can carry nothing out. The LORD gave, and the LORD hath taken away; blessed be the name of the LORD._

David's voice rang loud and true, but Adelaide was lost in her own thoughts on that grim, gray day. She barely heard the entire service, so overwhelmed with her grief, over the loss of her dear friend...her second one to die within the past six months.

Aunt Hattie's voice began to sing, sweetly but powerfully, drawing her attention back...

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

Adelaide had never felt so lost as she did at that moment. She longed for the steadiness of Neil's hand in hers, soothing her spirit.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

Her lip trembled as she tried to pull herself together and remain stoic. This year had been full of those dangers, toils and snares so much so that she couldn't the other side of them...would they ever get to the other side?

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

The Lord had given her so many blessings, yet still her heart hurt over all the losses. She knew He was here with her...yet, still...the darkness was engulfing her...

The service ended with the hymn and the crowd began to dissipate. Creed followed his Mama who was weeping loudly. Still, Adelaide was fixed to the spot she was at, her head bowed.

She felt a tap on her arm and startled, she looked up into the distraught face of Jeb Spencer, holding little Lulu in his arms, Clara crying beside him.

"Mr. Spencer" Adelaide's voice was hoarse.

"I just wanted to say, Miz Addie, that Fairlight counted ye as a friend"

"That's so kind, Mr. Spencer" Adelaide's lip trembled. "I counted her as a friend too. I'm so grateful for her friendship. I'm deeply sorry for your loss"

"Miz Addie, there be nothing more ye could have done" Jeb said, kindly. "Will ye write the Doc for me? He would want to know"

"Of course" she nodded. "I've been meaning to...I just haven't had the words"

"I don't have them words either" Jeb said, his voice low.

"Let me know if you need anything" she said as she rubbed Lulu's arm and reached down to give Clara a hug, who immediately latched onto her.

She squeezed her tightly as the little girl cried.

"I will. Thank ye kindly" Jeb he nodded. He reached down to pick up Clara in his other arm and carry both the girls towards the mission house, followed by his other children.

She remained in the graveyard for a few moments, paying her respects to her friend and then walking the short distance to Simon's grave. On the way, she past Tom McHone's grave. The loss of Opal's husband had been shattering for her friend and herself. That fateful night changed the course of her friend's life... and her life forever. Their friendship had grown stronger through their shared grief and Opal was beginning to find healing in the most unexpected source. Her healing, however, wasn't coming. She didn't know if she would ever find her peace again.

It had been a year since Neil left and overall, it had been the hardest year she had ever lived in the Cove.

She stood for a few minutes, staring at Simon's headstone. She didn't think it could get any harder than that first year here- losing her husband and bearing his child on her own. But this year was harder, and she knew it was because she didn't have Neil's presence by her side. He helped her work through things. He helped her process things when she retreated into her thoughts. She hadn't realized how much he drew her out when she began to become overwhelmed or anxious or burdened, until now that he was gone and those thoughts consumed her. She desperately wished he was here.

She left Simon's grave and walked further to the MacNeill portion of the cemetery. She fingered the small cross as tears flooded her eyes. _Her sweet child._

She heard a throat clear.

"Miz Addie, it be no good to dwell on the past"

Adelaide straightened, but she continued to look at the small grave.

"You aren't a woman, Mr. Taylor. Losing a babe...especially at 6 months along, it haunts me. Do you know I think of how old he would be?" she turned to him, "he would be about 3 months now. Cooing, babbling, grinning at me. This child was a part of me..." She paused, her lip trembling again...for the life of her, she couldn't keep it still, in spite of her best efforts to remain strong. She took a breath. "This was Neil's son. We dreamed of him not so long after the twins were born. We wanted Simon to have a brother. It's not so easy to forget"

"I meant no offense" Bird's Eye retorted gently, "only that ye must stop blaming yourself"

"I went out in that storm. I knew it was too bad to attempt" she said, "I should have never tried to ride Charlie out in it. It _is_ my fault"

"Ye were trying to help your friend's husband"

"Yes, but Tom still died and I lost my babe" Adelaide said, sorrowfully. "What good did it do? Nothing!"

"Ye mustn't be so hard on yeself. Nobody blames ye. And ye will have another babe with the Doc when he returns" Bird's Eye said. "The fancy Doctor from the city ye parents brought with them said ye will be fine"

"Yes, and he was helping out here, until you ran him off" she shook her head at him. "Was that really necessary?"

"I didn't like the way he was actin towards ye" Bird's Eye told her frankly. "And the young'uns were becoming too fond of him"

"You were imagining things" Adelaide said, waving her hand at him.

"No, Mrs. Doc" Bird's Eye told her, adamantly, "I was not. Ye be just too sweet to know the difference"

"I wouldn't ever..." she began, heatedly.

"No, ye wouldn't" he retorted, "I never thought that. Ye weren't the problem"

"We were friends long before I came here. He was my first husband's best friend" Adelaide titled her head. "And you and I are friends too. Is that inappropriate as well?" she challenged him.

"I'm not some fancy citified man" Bird's Eye told her, frankly.

Adelaide rolled her eyes as she and Bird's Eye began to walk back to the mission.

"What does the Doc say about it?"

"About Edward?" she asked.

"No, I'm assuming ye are smart enough not to tell him on that. About ye losing the babe"

Adelaide shrugged. "There is no use telling the Doc"

"Miz Addie" Bird's Eye's stopped in his tracks and turned to her in shock. "Haven't ye told the Doc?"

"I never told him I was with child, Mr. Taylor" Adelaide said, softly.

"Ye never told him ye were expecting his child" Bird's Eye said, "why not?" he demanded.

"I didn't want him to worry about me" she said. "I know how worried he gets when I am expecting and him being so far away, and mail being so slow, it just seemed more prudent to wait until after the babe was born. I was trying to be the strong one. And I wasn't nearly as sick with this babe as with the twins. I didn't think there was a need. I had thought I would tell him after the baby safely arrived" she sighed heavily. "That was a mistake"

"But didn't ye write to him after? Ye told him about Tom's death"

"Yes, but I didn't give him details. It just seems cruel to tell him now while he is so far away"

"Ye can't never tell him" Bird's Eye pointed out, "it is his babe"

"I know" she nodded. "I'll tell him when he returns- whenever that is"

"Ye are becoming hardened, Mrs. Doc" Bird's Eye said, softly.

Adelaide's lip trembled again. "I'm trying to be strong so I can survive all this death and despair"

"I know" his voice was low. "Ye have done a lot of good here in the past year, Miz Addie. Ye saved so many lives. Ye must think on that"

"I'm finally realizing all that my husband carried on his shoulders for so many years. He never focused on the good. It was the bad that kept him awake at nights." She took a breath. "Did you find Lundy's mama?"

"I found her grave" Bird's Eye said. "She died before her young'un"

"I'm sorry" Adelaide said, softly.

"She was dead to me years ago, woman" Bird's Eye said, "I'm just sorry she couldn't know about the boy"

"He died a hero in the war" Adelaide remarked.

"He was a good for somethin"

"Now who is the hardened one, Mr. Taylor?"

"I be always hardened" Bird's Eye retorted. "But at least now, I know I can marry Opal"

Adelaide smiled through her tears. "And for that, I am very glad. Opal needs you and I dare say, you need her to temper you"

"I still can't believe she wants to marry me" Bird's Eye said. "I think it be pure desperation to provide for her family"

Adelaide looked at him, sharply. "She cares for you, Mr. Taylor and she is willing to share her life with you. That's an honor. Desperate or not, she just wouldn't entrust the welfare of her children to anyone. Trust me, I know. Do not belittle yourself"

"I reckon that be wise advice to ponder on" Bird's Eye said.

"Is Isaak coming around to it?"

"Nah" he shook his head. "He'll get there. Losing his pa was tough for him. And I don't have the best reputation"

"Isaak and Creed have been spending a lot of time at my cabin" Addie said.

"The boys are fond of ye" Bird's Eye retorted. "And ye bake them cookies"

"When Ruby Mae relinquishes my stove" Addie responded. "I'm glad they come. Simon loves them and I always enjoy talking to them"

"I'm going to be off" Bird's Eye said. "I ain't welcome here"

Adelaide shook her head. "Isn't it time this feuding ends especially since you are marrying an Allen? If Opal can look past it, then it is high time the rest of you do the same"

"Woman, ye will never change that way around here" Bird's Eye said, "Just because Fairlight Spencer and Opal McHone can look past it, doesn't mean the rest of us can"

"Jeb doesn't begrudge you"

"No, but he ain't an Allen either. He just married one"

"True" Adelaide said, "I'll see you later then"

Bird's Eye nodded and was off in a flash, Adelaide reaching the mission house by herself for the gathering.

"How are you doing?" Adelaide put her arm around Opal.

Opal's lip quivered. "This be the hardest year of my life"

"I know" she replied, "Fairlight was special. Her name was so fitting for her. She was a light in everyone's life"

"That be so kind, Addie" Opal responded, patting her hand. "Have ye heard from the Doc lately?"

Adelaide shook her head, "Mail is so unreliable with the War. I'll write to him tonight though"

Opal nodded. "Give the Doc my regards"

"I will do that" she said and then went to find her sister, who was grieving the loss of her dear friend. She found Christy, white-faced with one year old Davey in his arms, Catherine by her side.

Adelaide put her head on her shoulder. "I'm going to get you some water. You are looking pale"

Christy turned to her. "Water isn't going to help"

"No" she retorted, "but you still should be drinking"

She found a glass and some water for his sister. David stopped her.

"How are you doing, Adelaide?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm just getting water for Christy" she said, "she is looking faint"

"She has never had to deal with loss of a close friend" he commented, "she is struggling with it"

"Naturally" she nodded. "You did a good job with the service"

David put his hand on her arm. "Were you listening? You seemed out of sorts out there"

Adelaide frowned. "I forgot that you pay attention to people when you preach. I'll be more stoic next time"

"That' s not what I was saying. You were plenty stoic, Addie" He paused, "All, I am saying is if you are struggling, given the past year, it's understandable to allow yourself to be upset. Healthy even"

"I'll be fine" Adelaide said, "You have other people to minister to who need it a lot more than me...don't worry about me"

"But you see, you are my sister so I have to" David said, teasingly.

"Oh I see" Adelaide chuckled, "Well, I release you from your obligation to be concerned"

"Doesn't work that way" David said, his voice low. "Do you need me to write the Doc?"

"No" Adelaide shook her head swiftly, "I will write him tonight to tell him about Fairlight"

"I meant more about you" he said, "if it was Christy, I would want somebody to tell me"

"Please don't" she said, softly. "Neil can't do anything to help from so far away"

"You do know that none of these deaths are on your hands" David told her, "_none _of them"

"I suppose conceptually, yes, but in reality, I still feel like I should have been able to do more. And it's not random people that I can separate myself from and maintain my objectivity- these are my friends...people I love. It's hard"

"That's natural" David told her. "Where are the children?"

"Ruby Mae kept them at home. I really didn't want them to be exposed to this and she didn't mind"

He nodded. "Good idea. Tell Simon that I will by tomorrow to take him for our walk"

She smiled. "He'll love that. Thank you for doing that every week"

"It's my pleasure" David said, honestly. "I love my nephew and I know he needs a male influence at times"

"He does" she sighed. "Try to talk to him about Neil again, if you don't mind"

David nodded. "If he continues to be angry about it, I wouldn't push the issue"

"It's just going to get worse as more time goes by and then blow up when he returns" Adelaide swallowed hard. "I'm trying to prevent that from happening"

"Doc knew that was a risk when he left" David said, calmly. "You have to let the boy feel what he is feeling, Adelaide, just how you have to let yourself feel what you are feeling"

Adelaide groaned. "I just want to fix everything"

David patted her arm. "Let go of that now, Adelaide. Some things just cannot be fixed"

"I know that all too well" she replied, softly.

* * *

_Dearest Neil,_

Adelaide paused, biting her thumb, a nervous habit which had become greatly pronounced in the past year.

_I hope this letter finds you well. I haven't heard from you in a while- I know mail is so unreliable. But I do worry about you daily. It seems that every time I write to you, it's to share more bad news. I don't know how to put this gently and I know this will be difficult for you to read, but Jeb asked me to share it with you. Fairlight has died- complications from influenza. She was the only death and the illness seems to have left the rest of the Cove, but with her death, it is like all the rest of the light has gone out of the place. I told Opal today that Fairlight's name was so appropriate for her. She was a true lady...graceful and beautiful of spirit. Her friendship and kindness towards me and our children will always be close to my heart. I know how close you were to her and how you must grieve her loss. Jeb is beyond himself in despair as you can imagine as well as Fairlight's little ones. Pray for them, please. Other than the bout of influenza, since I last wrote, we have had an emergency appendectomy and have been called to remove a plethora of bullet and stitch up various wounds- some from feuding, some from just plain ridiculousness. _

Adelaide wiped at her eyes, her tears dripping onto the paper, smearing the ink a bit. She turned her face away.

_The children are doing well. Simon continues to grow taller every day. He continues to look just like his daddy, even more so. Our "wee lasses" are well as well. Three seems to be a better age with the tantrums, although Julia still pulls ones at times that would have you shaking your head and reaching for the spoon. (I do spank her when she misbehaves, no worries there). They are precocious and fun though. I had them paint a picture for you. They shared the paper. We are working on their letters so that is why if you look really carefully you can see a J and an A amidst all the flourishes. _

_I'm at the bottom of the page, so I must go or postage will be enormous. I love you very much. _

_Addie_

_PS. Opal sends her regards. _

She sighed, shaking the paper dry before folding it up and addressing the envelope.

* * *

Neil looked up from the letter in his hands, frowning as he fingered the smeared ink, knowing that her tears made those marks. He could sense her struggle, even though she tried not to share her burden with him. It tore at his heart. He knew how tough it could be doctoring the Cove. The sorrow was so deep, but there were many triumphs as well. It seemed that Adelaide was losing sight of those. Tom's death and now Fairlight's...Neil put his head in his hands. No wonder his wife felt defeated. He reached for his own paper, knowing these words would reach her well after they needed to...

_My sweet Adelaide,_

_That news is devastating. Fairlight was a beautiful person- and a true friend to both of us. I mourn her loss deeply and grieve for Jeb and her children. How are the wee ones taking it? I know you must feel overwhelmed and burdened by her loss. I wish I was there with you to hold your hand and help you through it. Influenza is a tricky illness at times, Adelaide. Please don't blame yourself. There were so many times that I shoulder the deaths of my patients and that is an awful load for you to bear. I'm concerned about you. Don't try to spare me how you are feeling. Write to me about it. I want to share in it with you- even from so far away. _

_Thank for the update on the babes. Tell the lasses I love the pretty picture they painted and I'm hanging it up in my office at the hospital. _

_Research here is promising. I'm hoping to be home soon. This war can't last forever. When it is safe to travel again, I'll tie lose ends up here and come home to you. I promise. _

_I love you,_

_Neil_

Adelaide held the piece of paper in her hand, holding it against her and wept.

* * *

"Are you really thinking about starting Simon at school?" Julia asked, frowning. "He's awfully young"

"He'll be six in December" she said, softly, "and Evelyn said that it was okay to start him"

"I think he would be fine" Christy offered. "The older boys would look after him, especially if you ask Creed and Isaak too"

"And he is awfully bright" David said, "I think it would be good for him to have something to focus on"

"Of course, it is up to you" William told her, "Did you and Doctor MacNeill ever discuss it?"

"No" Adelaide shook his head. "but I think he would say to wait another year. Something about how boys need time to run around and be boys"

"Are you sure you aren't doing this because you are so busy?" Julia asked. "And the fact that Ruby Mae is now going home since her husband is coming home?"

"Well, I am busy, that's true" she said, "and I don't deny that it's going to be a change for all of us not to have Ruby Mae's help, but I really do believe Simon would thrive in school. And I don't have time to do it myself"

"I hate to see him teased because he is so young" Julia said.

"Creed and Isaak won't let any boys tease him" Christy reassured her mother. "They'll fight them before they let anyone pick on Simon"

"He's a good boy" David said, "I think he would be fine. And I'm still around...and Christy too. We would all make sure that nothing is happening"

Julia sighed, "I have to admit, part of me doesn't want him to grow up this fast"

Adelaide nodded her head. "Trust me, I understand all about that. I'm sure I will shed so many tears when I send him off"

"What last name will you use?" William asked.

Adelaide stilled. "I..." She paused, "I hadn't thought about that"

"We know Doc MacNeill feels that Simon is his son" David said, "so I really think it is your choice"

"Yes" Adelaide nodded. "Of course. I'm just not sure"

"I can't believe this hasn't come up before" Julia commented. "I know you use the girls full names when in trouble...what do you do with Simon?"

"Call him Simon Neil" Adelaide confessed, "and leave it at that"

"He doesn't know about Simon, right?" Christy said.

"Not yet" she said, "I think if Neil was here, we would have probably already discussed it with him, just causally, but I haven't felt right with Neil gone"

"He's already so angry at Doc" David said, "he doesn't need to feel angry that he has two fathers that are..."

"David!" Christy said, sharply.

"I'm not faulting the Doc" he explained, "I'm just saying from Simon's perspective that is how he would perceive it"

"It has been a year and a few months" Julia said, softly. "You can't fault the boy"

"Doctor MacNeill should be home soon" Christy said, "You said he was making considerable progress and the war must end soon...don't you think?"

Adelaide put her head in her hands.

"What's the problem, darling?" William asked, "Give him the MacNeill name"

"I feel like I'm betraying Simon" she confessed. "Simon's legacy is in our son and he is he only Napier left in Simon's family"

"I see your point" David said. "That's a hard spot, Adelaide"

Adelaide raised her head. "He'll have Neil's name. When he returns, he can help me explain it to Simon and we'll change his name back to Napier if we think it is best"

"Well, that's awfully complicated for the boy" William commented.

"I don't care" she replied. "I just don't care"

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean..."

"No, Daddy, it's fine" she said. "I have to get back to the cabin. I'm sure the girls are driving Ruby Mae to distraction"

Adelaide rose and gave her family hugs and stepped out on the porch.

"Adelaide" Julia's voice called.

She turned towards her mother.

"You have done a remarkable job with keeping things together while Neil has been gone"

"Thank you, mother"

"Are you worried about his return?"

Adelaide took a breath. "I want him to return desperately. I daydream about it. But at the same time..."

"You have girls that don't know their father and a little boy who is angry at him" Julia said, sympathetically, "and you yourself have been through so much as well"

"He has too" she countered. "I can't imagine what he has seen. We are all changed"

"But your love still remains strong. I see that in your eyes every time you mention his name" Julia said, putting her arm around her daughter. "Don't close your heart off to Doctor MacNeill when he returns, darling"

"I wouldn't..."Adelaide began to retort, then stopped herself because she knew the truth...she was tempted...sorely tempted.

"You have kept everyone at arm's length these past years" Julia countered, "as a way to be strong for your children and the entire Cove. Your feelings are so bottled up, I doubt you even realize them half the time. But he is going to need your support as well. It's going to be a difficult transition for all of you and the only way you will get through it is for you and him to be united"

"I love him" she said, softly. "so deeply, but I have had to numb my feelings...otherwise I would just drown in them"

"I know darling" Julia put her head against hers. "And he has always been your best friend. Try to be his too. It's going to difficult for him to come home as well. You need each other"

She nodded. "I will" she paused, her lip trembling, "will he hate me because I kept..."

Julia shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Adelaide. I think he will understand why you did and want to grieve with you. I think the only way that you will heal from the loss of your child, is allow yourself to mourn with his father"

Adelaide nodded. "I think you are right, though I might be too broken to heal"

"I don't believe that, my daughter. You have to allow yourself too...and you haven't yet. I think you are waiting for Neil to help you through it and that's okay, but that means you have to let him when he returns"

"Perhaps you are right" Adelaide retorted. "I do love you, mother. Thank you for all your help"

"I love you too darling" she said as she took her daughter into her arms.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to telephone Adelaide?" Julia asked. "I know she would love to hear your voice"

"No" Neil shook his head. "I want my return to be a surprise"

"She'll be surprised alright" William said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she faints away"

"My Adelaide?" Neil chuckled, "Not likely"

"That is true" Julia acknowledged, "but still, she would want to know so she can fix you something special for supper tomorrow"

"I don't want a fuss made over me" he told them. "Truly. I just want to be with my family. Plus, Adelaide will be so anxious all day if she knows I'm returning"

"Very well" she said, with a glance at William. "A surprise for Adelaide it is"

"Tell me about the children" Neil said, quietly.

"Our grandchildren are adorable" William said, fondly.

"Absolutely darling" Julia said with a nod. "This girls especially"

"Julia is a spitfire" William told him, shaking his head. "A true product of her parents"

"Or that curly red hair of hers" Julia added. "Some of the things she says..." she just shook her head. "She's so cute though. We love her to pieces"

Neil chuckled. "She always had a lot of fire to her, even as a wee thing"

"And little Annie" Julia smiled, "such a sweet spirit like Adelaide with just a hint of feistiness that makes her even more endearing"

"Annie is the image of Adelaide as a young girl...from looks to personality" William told her. "She can become pensive at times and take things to heart"

"Also very much like her mother" Neil said. "And the lad?"

"Incredibly smart and an ideal older brother" William responded.

"Very handsome too" Julia offered. "Looks like Simon still. Adelaide pulled out a photograph of Simon as a boy and they could have been twins"

"He would make any father proud" William said. He glanced at Julia who nodded at him. "You do know that it will be an adjustment for the children..."

"Aye" Neil nodded. "I'm prepared"

"We just didn't want..." Julia bit her lip.

"It's okay, Julia" he assured her. "I understand. I've been gone a long time"

"Was it worth it?" William asked, quietly.

"I can't deny that I have made substantial progress on my research and the need was so great over there...yet, I missed my family. I know I missed a lot" Neil shrugged. "I can't say one way or another at this point"

"Adelaide will be thrilled you are home" Julia said, with a smile. "When you were gone, it was like a piece of her was missing..."

"I understand" Neil nodded, "it was a same for me. I can't wait to get home to her"

He couldn't believe that tomorrow he would finally see his wife after two long years apart. It would be a moment etched in his mind for the rest of his life.

* Funeral service taken from Book of Common Prayer

**Amazing Grace, words by John Newton

**A/N**: So much has happened! Much of the first part of this story will involve them reconnecting as a family as they try to move past their two years apart...which will only make them stronger as they grow together. But there will also be plenty of light moments as well, I promise...especially involving those wee lasses. Hope you will continue to read. Please take a moment to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own...only done for enjoyment!

**A/N: **Thanks for all the feedback for the first chapter and those who have taken the time to find this new story! I really enjoy hearing everyone's thoughts!

**Chapter 2**:

Adelaide stirred the stew while she absently chewed on her thumb. Opal was due any day now and she prayed that everything would go well. These last two years doctoring the Cove had been the most challenging years of her life. She longed for Neil's return but at the same time, she was nervous about the length of the absence between them. She kept their house running, raised Simon and the girls, and kept his practice going. She hadn't heard from him in months, which made the distance between them seem every more of a gulf. The War had ended in November and it was already March. She knew the children didn't remember him and as much as she talked about their Papa- he was more of a storybook figure than an actual reality for them. Simon said he kind of remembered him, but the girls didn't at all.

"Do you need help with your homework, Simon, or are you okay?" Adelaide turned to her six year old son, who was working at their kitchen table.

"Fine, mama. Just working these figures" Simon said, with a cheeky grin. "It's easy breezy"

"Easy breezy, huh?" Adelaide giggled. She could hear the girls chatter on the porch as they played with their play stove that Bird's Eye made them last Christmas. She had made them little aprons to go with it and they did look darling.

"Mama?" Julia popped her in the door, her blondish red curls bouncing. Her bow was falling out, which was normal for Julia who was so active. She was Doctor MacNeill's child. Like her Papa, her lively presence often filled up the room. "Can we go play in the yard, please?"

"Please Mama" Annie's dark brown braids which were adorned with blue ribbons swung as she stared at her with wide blue eyes. "Promise not to get dirty!"

"We want to twirl mama" Julia added. "There's no room to twirl on the porch"

"Hum" she put the spoon down. "Come here Julia" Julia ran over to her and Adelaide reached to fix her bow. "Supper is almost ready" she said, "but go on with you. Stay in the yard. Don't go by the creek, understood?" she added sternly.

The girls made their solemn promises and bounced away. They were sweethearts, but like their mama, had plenty of sass to go along with it.

The girls wandered off to the yard and began to dance and twirl, making up their own songs to go with it.

"Why, aren't you pretty wee lasses?"

Julia and Annie stopped their dancing and the girls both stuck their thumbs in their mouth- a habit Addie had not successful broken.

They stared at the man who had interrupted their dancing.

"Where's your mama?" Neil bent down to talk to them.

"Making supper" Julia offered, always the braver of the two. "we aren't supposed to talk to strangers. Mama said that is very bad"

Neil nodded solemnly. "Your mama is a very smart woman, and is very correct, but I'm not really a stranger. Let's go inside. I want to see your mama"

"Do you know our mama?" Annie piped up, her voice sweet.

"Aye" Neil replied, "Very well"

Adelaide continued to stir the stew, but stopped as she noticed it had suddenly gotten very quiet in the yard. She reached to dry her hands on her apron so she could go check on the girls, when she heard a voice that made her heart beat clear through her chest.

"Hello Adelaide"

She froze as her hands began to shake. Did she just imagine that? Was she daydreaming again? Her thoughts racing, she forced herself to turn towards the voice. It was then she saw the face she had been dreaming of for the past two years. He stood in the doorway, the girls behind him, looking just as he looked when he left her so long ago.

"Oh my God, Neil" she gasped, her hand moving to her chest. Her body was responding so much slower than her brain at this point. Somehow she had to move to get to him, but she couldn't.

"Don't faint" Neil joked as he quickly crossed the room and put his hands on her arms, causing Adelaide's stomach to flutter.

"Give me some credit, Doctor MacNeill" she said, mock offended. She laughed. "Oh Neil!" She stared at him, shaking her head in wonder. She smiled and her eyes began to tear.

"Did ye miss me?" he gave her an impish grin and then pulled her, commandingly, into his embrace.

"Did I miss you? What a question to ask me!" Adelaide clung to him as she began to cry in his arms. "I feel like I have to be dreaming. This can't be real. You can't actually be here. I've waited so long"

"I'm here, sweetheart" He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Adelaide, sweet lass" he reached up to rub her cheek as tears spilled over. "You are just as beautiful as I remember you to be"

"You haven't aged a bit" Adelaide remarked, reaching up to finger his stubble. "You don't look a day older" She breathed heavily, "Two years, Doctor MacNeill. _Two years_..."

"Aye" Neil continued to rub her cheek. "I'm sorry, wife"

"I..." she threw herself in his arms again, never intending to let him go, but she felt a tug on her skirt and she pulled away.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Annie's eyes were wide and she looked scared. She had such a sensitive spirit at times. "Oh, Annie, darling" she reached down to pick her up, hugging her. "I'm not sad, I'm happy"

"But you are crying" Annie frowned and stuck her thumb in her mouth, glancing wearily at Neil.

Adelaide could sense the children's confusion and concern. She didn't want to frighten them. She was afraid she already did.

She turned to Simon. "Simon, love, will you help your sisters wash up for supper? Go outside and bring water in from the well. Don't let the girls get too close"

Simon looked at her, curiously. "Sure, Mama" Adelaide kissed Annie's head and then put her down and she followed after her brother.

The kids scurried away and Adelaide reached to squeeze his hands, her heart beating rapidly at the feel of his hands in hers. She let go of them quickly.

"What's wrong, lass?" Neil studied her pensive expression.

"The children...they don't quite remember...Simon maybe does a little, but given his reaction, I don't think he does" her lip quivered. "I'm sorry; I tried to help them remember. I talk about you all the time"

"I know" Neil sighed, resigned. It felt bizarre to be a stranger in his own home with his wife and children and yet he knew this was only the beginning. "We will take it slow" he promised.

She looked at him. "Do you need to wash up?"

He shook his head. "I'll just wash my hands. I stayed overnight with your parents last night"

"Did you?" Adelaide grinned. "You should have called...I would have made something better for supper and looked a little more presentable...I could worn one of my dresses that I know you love"

"Nah" Neil looked at her, his eyes blazing, "this is how I wanted you to look. You are lovely, Mrs. MacNeill"

She felt his intensity towards her and her want increased with it. "The children are just outside" she whispered as he took a step forward.

"I know" Neil said, "If I kiss you now, it's not going to be an appropriate one for the wee ones to walk into"

"Oh my" Adelaide said, her heart pounding at that announcement. "Well, then" She swallowed hard. Her smiled faded, "Neil, I..." she looked unsure. "It's been so long...this is going to be alright, right?"

"It's going to be fine" Neil reassured her, whispering. "We'll work it out, lass, with the wee ones and with us. It's going to be an adjustment. I think as long as we are prepared for it, we can handle it"

"We can handle it" she repeated, nodding.

The children came running in and sat at the table. Adelaide began to dish out the stew while Neil washed his hands, having placed his bag in the room.

Adelaide took her apron off hanging it on the hook. "Julia, Annie, hand me your aprons and I'll put them on the hook with mine"

They girls obeyed and Adelaide took the water and poured it into the pitcher. "Simon, would you mind pouring us all water?"

"Yes, ma'am" Simon replied and followed her directions.

"Is he eating with us?" Julia asked, tugging at her skirt.

"Yes" Adelaide replied. "Go sit at the table"

They sat down at the ends of the table, the kids at the sides- Simon on one, the girls on the other. Annie was sitting next to Neil, as was her usual spot, but she was clearly uncomfortable, now that the empty chair was occupied by this stranger.

"Julia" she whispered in her ear. "Trade?"

Julia shook her head adamantly.

Adelaide cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Children..." she glanced at Neil.

"Mama, who is that man?" Julia interrupted as she leaned over to her. She tried to speak in a whisper, but even her whisper voice was more like normal talking. "Is he safe?"

Annie stared at Neil, her thumb in her mouth and Simon looked between her and Neil, trying to assess the situation.

"Of course, he is safe" Adelaide told her.

"But..." Julia continued to whisper, "he talked to us and said he wasn't a stranger, but I don't know him. What if he is trying to trick us? He could be extra-tricky"

Adelaide exchanged a look at Neil, who was trying not to laugh. Leave it to Julia to lighten the mood.

"He's not trying to trick us, lovie" She paused, trying to figure out how to approach this. "Remember how we pray for your papa who is away?"

"Yes, ma'am" Julia answered.

"Well, Papa is home now" she explained simply. "And we are all very glad. I was so glad that I started crying" she leaned over to whisper to Julia, "Isn't that so silly of me?"

Julia giggled. "So silly, mama"

"But I don't remember Papa" Annie said, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"But I remember you" Neil said, trying to keep his voice soothing. Annie was looking at him like she was scared and Simon wouldn't even look at him.

"Simon?" Adelaide looked to son, who was very quiet.

He shook his head and Adelaide frowned.

"Maybe we should pray, Addie" Neil suggested, his eyes watching Simon intently.

"Good idea. Would you like to?"

"Aye" Neil responded and Julia piped in before they could pray, "Eye?" she pointed to her eye.

"Julia, close your eyes and hush" she said and Neil prayed for them and they began to eat.

"Mama" Julia leaned over, worry taking over again. "Are you _sure_ it is Papa? He sounds funny"

"He doesn't sound like any of the Papas we know" Annie added, just as seriously.

"I see the lasses have inherited your natural curiosity, Addie" Neil said, wryly. "It's quite impressive for four year olds. They are as precocious as I remember them to be"

"Girls" Adelaide admonished lightly. "Don't be rude"

"What's a lass?" Julia asked, tugging at the ends of her curls.

"A girl" Neil replied, smiling at her.

"Why do you talk funny?" Annie asked, curiously.

"Is my accent more enhanced since being away?" he looked to Adelaide, who nodded in affirmation.

"It is. Annie Elizabeth MacNeill" Adelaide admonished, "that's not nice to say people talk funny. I just warned your sister about that"

Annie looked stricken and Neil quickly replied when he saw her eyes fill with tears, "Do you remember that your mama said I have been away?"

Annie nodded.

"Where were you?" Julia asked, excitedly.

"In Scotland" Neil told them. "where people sound different than in the Cove. Kind of like how people in the Cove sound differently than Grandpa and Grandma Huddleston and how Mama, Uncle David and Aunt Christy sound different too because they grew up in the city"

"Oh" Annie nodded.

"Does that answer your question, Annie?" Neil asked, kindly.

"It was my question too" Julia crossed her arms.

"That it was, Julia" Neil chuckled. "Does that answer your question too, wee lass?"

"Yes" Julia said, excitedly.

"Julia, remember your manners" Adelaide reminded her tapping her arm, "yes..."

"Yes, sir" Julia said, still excited, "but how do you know our names?"

"I'm your papa, of course, I know the names of my children" Neil said. "I helped your mama pick out your names"

"And where did you live again?" Annie asked.

"Scotland, stupid" Simon muttered. "Haven't you been listening at all, Annie?"

Annie crossed her arms and glared, "That was mean" she pouted.

"Simon" Adelaide titled her head at him. "We don't call people stupid. You need to apologize now"

"Well, she acted stupid" Simon protested, but before he could say anything more, Julia kicked him under the table in defense of her beloved sister.

"Julia!" Adelaide admonished. "You are really close to being sent to your room. You know better"

"Ow" Simon rubbed his leg and started to reach across the table to pinch her but Adelaide grabbed his hand before he could.

"No, you are older" she reminded him. "Don't do something you will regret"

"She kicked me!" Simon protested. "She can't just kick me!"

"Simon" Adelaide squeezed his hand. "This is not like you. You never do this. Apologize to Annie for being unkind. And we'll leave it at that, okay?"

Simon frowned, but when Adelaide squeezed his hand tightly, he muttered, "Sorry Annie"

"Good" Adelaide let go of his hand and patted his arm. She glanced at Neil, who was attempting to keep his expression neutral, but she could sense his displeasure- whether it was at the kid's behavior or her discipline or a combination, she couldn't tell. She tried not to feel defensive.

"Where is Scotland?" Julia asked, capturing Neil's attention again.

"Way across the ocean. I'll show you on a map later" Neil told her. "Eat your supper Julia"

"Mama" Simon pushed his stew away. "May I be excused? I'm not hungry"

"If you are excused now, you can't eat later" she reminded him.

"My stomach hurts" he told her. "I don't feel like eating"

She reached over to feel his head. "You don't feel warm. When did this start?" she questioned.

He shrugged, his head down.

"Okay" Adelaide squeezed his shoulder. "Why don't you lay down in your room and I'll come in check on you in a bit?"

He left them alone to go to his room.

"Is Simon sick?" Annie asked, worried.

"I think your brother is fine, Annie-girl" Addie said. "Please don't worry about him, sweetheart. Finish your stew"

They ate in silence for a few moments. Julia turned back to Addie. "Are you sure it is okay to call him Papa?" she asked, inquisitively.

Adelaide inclined her head. "He is your Papa, love. Of course you should call him that"

"Good" Julia kicked her legs against the table.

"Are you done?" Addie asked.

"All done" Julia declared. "May I go to my room too?"

"Me too" Annie said. "I want to play with my dollies"

Julia nodded. "Dollies. Does Papa like Dollies?" she asked Adelaide. She was alternating between feeling brave enough to talk to this new Papa who seemed nice enough to answer all her questions and then not feeling brave at all and opting to talk about him to Adelaide.

"He loves dollies" Adelaide said, rising. "Go ahead, ladies. Off you go" The girls ran off and Adelaide went to sit next to Neil.

"Do you ever have a quiet moment?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rarely" Addie admitted. "The girls' language developed early and hasn't stopped since you have been gone. They are _our_ girls, Neil" she laughed.

"They are" Neil chuckled. "The curiosity is good for them"

"Absolutely" Adelaide said, "though a bit trying at times. Now I know how patient my parents had to be with me"

He grinned and then became sober as he pushed his empty bowl aside. "Tell me what's up with the lad" he said in a low voice.

"We can talk about that later" she said. "Let's get you settled in"

She rose but Neil's hand shot up and grabbed hers. "Adelaide"

At their contact, Adelaide felt the undeniable chemistry that so dominated their relationship. Her stomach fluttered at his touch.

"Sit back down and tell me what's going on" he told her, evenly. "I know there is something and I would rather know now"

Adelaide let go over his hand and sat back down. She shifted uncomfortably. "He's..."

"It's okay, Addie" his voice was gentle. "Just tell me what we are dealing with"

"He's been..." Adelaide shifted again. "When we talk about you, he's angry. At first he just missed you, but as time went on, it turned to being a little put out by the fact that you were gone. He feels different because he doesn't have a Papa, especially since David is still here and his friends' fathers are...or at least he didn't ever really believe he did. I think he thought you were gone for good. I'm not sure. I tried, Neil, I did. He's just so angry. David recommended backing off"

"David?"

"David and Simon have become especially close since you have been gone" she explained, almost apologetically. "He's taken him for a walk once a week for the past two years...on rare occasions they skip it, but Simon really responds to him. He needed a male influence and he always adored David and he is his uncle, so..." she bit her lip. "Anyway, I did try, but eventually, I just had to let him feel what he felt"

"I'm not saying it is your fault" Neil reached out to pat her arm, and Addie's heart jumped at his touch.

"He's sweet and smart as a whip...he's already blowing the others away at school and I started him early...I..." she paused, "we never talked about it, but I gave him your name to start school. I was unsure of what to do"

"That's fine, of course, Adelaide" Neil said, quietly, "no sense confusing the lad when he is already confused"

"I want him to know about Simon, but with you being gone, it might feel to him like he had two fathers, who left..." she chewed on her thumb, absently. She sighed and dropped her hands to the table.

"Why did you start Simon early at school?" Neil asked. "He needs to be a boy for a bit longer"

"Neil" Adelaide tried not to get defensive. "He's so smart. He is just like Simon- he just soaks up learning. And I am so busy with patients and emergencies that I didn't have the proper time to teach him. He's doing well. Creed and Isaak are continuing with their schooling and watch out for him. Actually all the older children do...for both of our sakes. He's generally happy but..."

"We might have a problem now that I am home" Neil finished for her, resigned. "I don't blame the boy"

"Listen" Adelaide's stomach flipped. "We don't have to have all of this figured out the first night. Let's just enjoy you being home and let me deal with the children"

"They are my children too, Addie"

"Of course they are" Adelaide said, "but as you said, we have to go about this the right way. We can't force things. Let me handle discipline and caring for their needs and you can just work to get to know them again" She paused and then added, "And before you say anything about the name-calling, kicking, almost-pinching incident at supper, I decided to cut them some slack. I didn't want to embarrass them in front of you on your first night back. Simon, especially...it really isn't like him to be mean to the girls"

"I understand" Neil nodded at her. "I had to stop myself from saying anything"

"I'm glad you did" she said, softly, "They need to time to adjust to you as their father"

"That might backfire on us" Neil told her, "I can't let them walk all over me. I need to have some authority over our family"

Adelaide rubbed her hands over her face. "What do you want from me, Neil?"

He reached for her hand. "You look tired, love"

"It's been a long two years" Addie said, softly. "For both of us, Neil" She closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of his hand in hers. "Even simple things like holding your hand...I forgot how amazing it feels"

"I was always good at hand holding" he squeezed it.

Adelaide chuckled at the reference to the night of Simon's birth when Neil offered to hold her hand through her contractions and told her that he was quite good at it. "You are indeed"

"I wish the mail was more reliable" Neil sighed. "I feel like I missed so much"

"Did you love Scotland?" she looked in his eyes.

"Aye" Neil smiled. "It was just as I remembered it. We ran a hospital in town and then on the side, the doctors and I worked out the trachoma research"

"And..." Adelaide looked at him, hopefully. "Were you successful?"

"On many cases" Neil nodded. "Advanced ones. Reversed the eye damage on some. It's not all sorted, but promising"

"Reversed the damage?" Adelaide was astonished. "Will you try on Aunt Hattie?"

"If she'll let me" Neil said, quietly. "How is she doing?"

"She's well" Adelaide said. "The same sweet lady that she has always been. She has been a God-send these past few years for me and the children. And Ruby Mae...and Opal and Bird's Eye."

"There was a lot you had to deal with" Neil frowned. "Tom and Fairlight. I grieved that I wasn't here"

"There would have been nothing you could have done, Neil" Adelaide responded.

"Aye" Neil said, softly, "I believe that the outcome would still have been the same, but I grieved I couldn't be here for you, love. I know you needed me and I wasn't here for you"

Tears flooded Adelaide's eyes at his words. If only he knew how true that was...

"Neil..." she struggled, "I..." she took a breath, "there are a lot I still need to talk to you about...things I failed to tell you...I just don't want to ruin your homecoming"

"It must be important for you to look like this distraught" He looked at her, attentively as he took his other hand in his, so he was holding both her hands. "Look at me, lass"

She forced her eyes on him, searching his, but all she saw was love and concern.

"We'll deal with it" he told her adamantly, "whatever it is. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional" she sniffled.

"Stop. You don't need to apologize for that" Neil kissed her hands, causing her heart to stir. "What else have I missed in the Cove?" he asked, lightly.

"Opal and Bird's Eye married. I never did tell you that"

"Married?" Neil grinned. "Really now? A Taylor and an Allen. I can't believe that!"

"And is expecting a babe at any moment" Adelaide said, quietly. "They are happy. Bird's Eye is different. The transformation is amazing. He has cared so well for Opal's family and our family too"

"And life in the Cove..."

"Is life in the Cove" she said, "I don't regret fighting you about staying on here and not going to Asheville. We have had our moments, but the Cove has rallied around me and really accepted my efforts to doctor them. I had more victories than failures, so I count myself as blessed. I'm glad you are home though and can take back over"

"Are you sure you are willing to relinquish living out your dreams?" he asked quietly.

"You are my dream...I missed you desperately" she said. "I'd rather give up medicine forever than have you away again"

"That's not exactly what I asked, sweetheart" Neil said.

"Well" Adelaide thought for a moment, "maybe I can still pull my fair share to help you"

He nodded.

She rose. "I'll do these after the kids are in bed" she began to pile the dishes and put them in the basin.

"I can get water for you when you are ready" Neil offered.

Adelaide smiled, "That would be great" She turned to him. "I really need to check on Simon. Make sure it is just anxiety over your return and not a virus"

"I can check on the little girls for you" he stood and walked over to where she was standing.

"Sure" Adelaide nodded. "They are going to melt your heart though"

"Aye" Neil grinned, resting his hands lightly on her hips. "They always melted my heart. Julia seems to be the sassier of the two...just like her mama"

"Like her namesake you mean" Adelaide said. "Comes by it honestly that one...though to be truthful, she also really reminds me of you"

"Of me?" Neil smiled, "Do I talk that much?"

"No" Adelaide laughed, "but you do have the same lively presence she does. And her temper...oh, Doctor MacNeill, you just wait"

"I remember the twos" Neil told her with a shake of the head.

"But now she can vocalize so much better" Adelaide chuckled. "She's just like you in a temper...storms about and everything. It would make you so proud"

Neil laughed. "You missed me"

"Oh, you have no idea" Adelaide looked in his eyes and they stared at each other, lost in each other's gaze.

"I have an idea" his voice was intimate and her heart stirred again.

"Neil" she murmured his name.

He dropped a hand and reached up to stroke her cheek. Adelaide closed her eyes and sighed.

"When's bedtime?" Neil's voice was low.

"Hum?" Adelaide asked, distracted by his touch. Even the simplest contact was sending her into frenzy and he knew it.

She opened her eyes and the look that he was giving her was smoldering. "Mrs. MacNeill"

She swallowed hard. He was going to kiss her. She knew it. The first time in two years...He stepped closer to her and his other hand was on her hip, moving her towards him in a sweeping movement.

They heard a clatter from the girls' room which startled them out of their moment, Adelaide jumping back. They both chuckled.

"Maybe we should just wait until the wee ones are in bed" Neil said, "I make no promises of being able to control myself around you, especially when you look at me like this"

Adelaide grinned, but the nerves settled in her stomach. The anticipation to make love was high now.

"What were we talking about?" she asked, backing further away from him.

"Julia"

"Ah, yes, Julia" she said, "So, just a fair warning, once Julia adjusts to you, I'm letting you deal with her from now on when she is in a temper" She told him. "You should know what to do to get her out of it..."

"I'm sure" Neil said. "How do you get her out of it?"

"She really doesn't respond to much. I just pretty much lock her in her room and let her work it out" Adelaide admitted. "Ruby Mae swears a spirit possesses her at times and tries Granny's grogs to soothe the wayward spirit. I, of course, discourage it. But I have to admit, it is like she is possessed when she gets in those tempers. I'm eager to you to take her into hand"

"I'm glad you have such confidence in my parenting abilities" Neil grinned. "So, Julia is our sassy lass"

"Yes" Addie inclined her head, "but don't count our Annie out...that girl has sass too"

"She seems more sensitive, though" Neil said, "not unlike you as a wee lass either or so your father tells me"

Adelaide nodded. "She's pensive at times. You have to be careful with her feelings. A harsh word can destroy the poor love for days. You saw her face when I just mildly rebuked her- when she is really in trouble is when we have our hands full...she takes everything to heart"

"There is so much I need to know" Neil said.

She reached out to squeeze his hand once before letting it go. "I'll help you with it" she assured him.

* * *

"Simon" Adelaide came into his room and sat on his bed next to him, where he was flipping through his picture books. "How's your tummy feeling, love?"

"Better" he told her.

"Good" She reached to ruffle his hair. "I want to talk with you a bit"

"About what?" Simon asked, still looking at his book and Adelaide reached for his book to set it aside, capturing his attention.

"How are you feeling about Papa returning?"

Simon frowned. "I don't want him here"

Adelaide looked stricken. "Simon, love, please don't say that" She continued to smooth down his hair. "You have to remember why he was away to begin with. He was trying to help soldiers because of the War. That was a good thing for him to do"

"I won't listen to him" Simon crossed his arms.

She inclined his head at him, "You _must_ listen to him, Simon Neil"

She patted his arm. "Listen to me now. Your father is a good man, better than any other man I know. You are so lucky that he is your father. I named you after him- that's how much I think that. You need to try to still be respectful to him even if you are feeling angry"

"Do I have to talk to him?" Simon looked rebellious.

"If he asks you something, you need to respond" Adelaide said, firmly, "politely, Simon. Understood?"

"I want to see Uncle David tomorrow" Simon's eyes filled with tears. "After school"

"That's fine" Adelaide nodded. "Play for a while longer, while I get the girls settled in bed. Do you want me to read you a story before you go to bed?"

He nodded and Adelaide pulled him into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Simon, you'll see. We all love you so much" she swallowed hard, tears filling her eyes as Simon melted in her arms.

* * *

Neil peeked on the little lasses, who were playing sweetly with their dollies.

They stopped when they realized that he was standing at the door.

"May I come in?" he asked, politely.

"Sure" Julia nodded and Annie went to sit up on her bed, crossing her legs.

"I like your room" Neil said, quietly, "It's very pink"

"Grandma painted it for us" Julia said.

"For our birthday" Annie added, shyly. "we are four now"

"Four and a half" Julia corrected.

"Four and a half years old" Neil smiled. "Such big girls you are"

"We are" Julia said. "Come sit with me, Papa"

"Where?" Neil asked, amused.

"On my bed" Julia giggled. She hopped up on it. "See? Right here" she patted the space. "I made it this morning and everything"

"Did you?" Neil said. Julia was certainly warming up to him. Annie was much more reserved. He sat next to her.

"Mama makes me make my bed" Julia said. "I don't like it, but I get in trouble if I don't"

"Well, then it is a very good girl that you listen to your mama even if you don't like it" Neil said as he reached for her Dollie.

"What's her name?" he asked, his voice kind.

"Lizzie" Julia said.

Annie was hugging her dollie with her thumb in her mouth.

"Annie, what's your doll's name?" Neil asked her.

"Emma" Annie said. "Do you like her name?"

"It's a beautiful name" Neil declared.

Annie rewarded him with a smile, but still kept her distance.

"Mama made us dresses for our dollies" Julia said, pointing to the doll dress. "See?"

"I do" Neil nodded. "That's very pretty. I didn't know Mama could sew that well"

"Well, she can sew up people better than clothes" Julia told him in a whisper. "But she tries. Miss Opal taught her. Do you know Miss Opal?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Miss Opal and I are friends"

"Really?" Julia's eyes were wide. "Who else do you know?"

"I know everyone" he said, simply.

"You do?" her mouth was open in shock.

"I do, wee one" Neil laughed. "Long before you were born"

Adelaide poked her head in, "There you all are. Did you show Papa your dollies?" she asked, her voice bright as she sat on Annie's bed, plopping her on her lap, hugging her tightly.

Annie turned to her, "Papa likes Emma's name"

Adelaide grinned. "Good"

"And our pink room!" Julia bounced on her bed. "Is it your favorite color, Papa?"

Addie looked at him, titling her head, her eyes sparkling. "It's my favorite color, Neil. Is it yours?"

Neil cleared his throat. "Well, I don't think I would paint my room pink, though it looks very nice in your room"

Julia frowned. "Where is your room?" she asked Neil.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked, with a confused glance at Neil.

"Where is Papa sleeping, Mama?" Annie tried to explain for her sister, also worried now. "We don't have a room for him. Will he have to go to the mission? Or maybe he can stay in Grandma and Grandpa's cabin" she suggested.

"No, silly" Julia shook her head. "He's staying in the office"

"Am I now?" Neil looked to his daughter, who nodded solemnly.

"We can ask Grandma to paint it a color for you too" Julia said, smiling at him. "What color would you like?"

"That's very nice, but that's not my room" Neil told her.

"But..." Julia frowned and thought it over, "We have Mama's room and Simon's room and the office and our room and that's all the rooms we have. Where is your room?"

"Adelaide" Neil looked to her.

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "Well" she swallowed hard. "Ladies..."

Neil couldn't hide his mirth. "Go ahead, Addie. Tell the lasses"

"Papa and I share a room together" she said, quickly. "Just like you two do. Isn't that lovely?"

"But you only have one bed" Julia frowned. "Shouldn't he have his own bed?"

Adelaide's face grew red and Annie turned to her concerned, "Are you okay, Mama? Your face is all red" She touched her cheeks, "and hot"

"I'm fine" Adelaide choked. "Well, when you are married, you share a bed with your husband. Okay?"

"Iris says Miss Opal and Mr. Bird's Eye sleeps in the same bed, but I thought that was just because everyone shares a bed at Iris's house" Julia said.

"That would be why" Neil said. "Mama and I share a bed because we are married"

Julia frowned. "But what if I have a bad dream? I like sleeping with you, Mama"

"Me too" Annie looked worried. "Or during storms. I'm scared of storms"

"This isn't a good idea _at all_" Julia crossed her arms. "Papa should have his own bed. We can move another one upstairs if you have to share a room because you're married. What a silly rule!"

Neil and Adelaide looked at each other and she quickly looked away lest she would burst into giggles at Julia's reaction.

"But we don't have another bed!" Annie looked like she was going to cry at the thought.

"We do in the office"

"But that's for Mama's patients"

Now Julia looked like she was about to cry.

Neil cleared his throat. "If you have a bad dream, Mama can come sleep with you until you fall back asleep" he suggested, trying to intervene before they began to go into hysterics.

Julia pondered it seriously. "That would be okay. Does mama like sharing her bed? Annie and I shared one when we were little and I didn't like it _at all._" She told them adamantly, "She took all my covers"

"I did not" Annie responded, highly offended.

"Well, you kicked me _all the time_" Julia said, dramatically.

"You kicked me too!" Annie protested, with a shy glance at Neil, who smiled at her. She didn't want him to think she was a bad girl.

"You pushed me off the bed" Julia accused.

"And this is why Grandma and Grandpa got you a new bed for Christmas" Adelaide inclined her head. "I was tired of hearing this every night and every nap time and every morning. You two ladies are very spoiled. Not every child is so lucky to have their own bed"

"I thank God every night for my own bed" Julia told Neil.

"Do you now?" Neil questioned, titling his head.

"_Almost_ every night" Julia said, solemnly.

Adelaide and Neil fought laughter again.

"So, Papa is going to sleep with you tonight, right?" Annie asked, still worried about this whole arrangement. "Are you sure that's alright?"

"They have to because they are married" Julia reminded her. "I'm so glad I'm not married!"

"Me too!" Annie agreed.

"Well, don't worry about me. I like sharing a bed with your mama" Neil said, with a mischievous glance at Adelaide who blushed.

"Have you shared a bed with Mama?" Annie asked, frowning.

"Of course" Adelaide said, "remember Papa lived here before he went away to Scotland"

This realization sent a firestorm of new questions.

"Does Papa take your covers, Mama?" Julia asked her. "Or push you off the edge?"

"Not that I remember" Adelaide said. "Let's talk about something else"

"But are you sure the bed was big enough for both of you?" Annie asked, just as innocently. She whispered to Addie, "Papa is awfully tall"

"You might have to sleep on top of each other" Julia told them, seriously. "Iris says that her Mama and Mr. Bird's Eye sleep on top of each other. You could try that if there isn't enough room"

Adelaide choked and then started coughing hard.

"Okay over there, lass?" Neil laughed loudly as Annie reached around to pat Addie's back.

"Just fine" Adelaide said, quickly as she slid Annie off her lap. "Let's get you ladies ready for bed" She quickly reached for their nightgowns. "Go make trips to the outhouse and then change into your nightgowns and then I'll tuck you into bed"

"Okay" Julia jumped up and Annie followed.

"Oh my" Adelaide said once the girls were out of the room.

Neil remained seated, smiling at her. "Your face is so red, lass" he teased. "All these years later and you are still embarrassed by the birds and the bees"

"Oh, just hush" she said, her eyes twinkling.

They laughed together as they looked at each other from across the room, their joy and pleasure at being with each other so clear at the moment...as it had always been. And in spite of all that had happened in the past two years and all that was to come, they knew in their hearts that while there would be struggles, their love and their joy would remain strong.

A/N: Up next: the reunion continues...after they put the wee ones to bed...And if you get a moment, I'd love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm thinking a stronger T rating is in order, nothing explicit as usual, but there is love making and are things implied...so fair warning to everyone! :)

**Chapter 3**

Adelaide shut the door to the girls' room.

"We'll see how long they talk for" Adelaide said. "Sometimes I hear them giggling and singing two hours after I put them to bed"

"Really?" Neil asked. "I'm not the least surprised"

"I have to go in and holler at them" Addie admitted. "Then it's usually quiet after that" She turned around to face him as they stepped into the main room.

"They'll warm up even more to you in the coming days" she assured him. "In no time, they'll be climbing in your lap and asking for hugs and kisses and giving you no space at all"

"I know" Neil nodded. "I think they have to trust me first. But I don't want to be too much of their friend and not their father"

"I agree" Addie said, "We'll clear it up with them once they adjust to you being here. Julia will test her limits with you, but I have no doubt that you can handle her"

"Will you allow me to parent our children?" Neil asked.

"Of course. You are their parent. They just have to get to know you better" she nodded. "I spank them and send them to their room and all sorts of things. They know there are consequences for poor behavior. We'll explain it to them. The girls should be fine"

"Good" Neil said. "They are adorable lasses"

"But of course. I am their mother" Adelaide said with a wry smile.

"Oh, I see" Neil chuckled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. "You are quite adorable too, Mrs. MacNeill. I always thought so"

Adelaide sighed again and Neil kissed her forehead.

"Neil" she breathed.

"Aye, lass?"

"I have to read Simon a story" she said. "I promised. He needs to be tucked in. And I need to do the dishes"

"Tuck Simon in and I'll get you some water for the dishes" Neil kissed her forehead again and released her. "And then why don't you get ready for bed too? I'm going to sit out on the porch for a while"

"I'll join you in a bit then" Adelaide said.

"Tell the lad goodnight for me" he told her and Adelaide nodded. She was glad Neil wasn't pushing the issue with Simon. But she knew it would come to a head soon enough.

* * *

"It's so quiet with the wee ones asleep" Neil commented as he smoked his pipe on the porch. "I forgot about the blissfulness of nighttime with you"

Addie nodded, fiddling with the end of her braid, as she pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Does Simon seem better?"

"I think so" Adelaide said.

"You are a terrible liar" Neil told her, inclining his head.

"Well" she paused, "Yes, I am"

"Hum" Neil looked at her, "What did he say?"

She shook her head.

"Adelaide" he prompted. "I really do need to know"

She responded, wearily. "Neil, love..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we just pretend everything is glorious for one night?" Adelaide said, softly. "I'm so thankful you are home, I can't tell you"

"That bad?" Neil questioned, amused by her attempt to change the subject on him. Adelaide was always good with the art of distraction.

"Give him time" she said, "He's going to stay after school to talk to David tomorrow. Maybe he'll confide in him. I hope he'll be respectful to you though. I made it clear he needed to be. Let me know if he isn't"

He nodded. "Maybe he just needs to blow up and we let me handle it"

"Eventually, it might come to that" Addie acknowledged. "Let's not force things though"

"That's fine" he sighed and they looked at the stars. "It's a beautiful night"

"It is" Adelaide turned to him, "Do you remember when it was just you, me and him when we were first married?"

"Aye" Neil reached over and took her hand. "Those were beautiful days and nights, Mrs. MacNeill"

"They were. It's hard to believe that he is six years old" She became lost in her thoughts, "This time six years ago, you and I started courting"

"Time flies" he remarked.

"These past two years didn't" she bit her lip. "Not at all"

"For me either"

She nodded and Neil laid his pipe aside. "Let's go to bed now, Adelaide" his voice was low.

Adelaide stomach flipped flopped as she suddenly felt tense with that announcement. It had been so long and she knew what Neil wanted. He was looking at her intensely- the way he always looked when he wanted to make love to her. And she knew that he was eager too. Neil was a passionate man and they had just come off a two year separation. Expectations were high, and while she wanted it herself, but that didn't stop her from feeling the nerves.

He stood and tugged her up, her hand in his, the other hand carrying the lantern and led her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Do you want to unpack?" Adelaide asked. "I can do your laundry for you" She said as he put the lantern on the dresser. "Actually" she said, nervously, "Why don't I unpack for you?"

"Later, Mrs. MacNeill" he said firmly.

"Are you sure? It won't take very long" Adelaide inquired. "I could do the laundry tonight and everything can dry by the fire and you can have clean clothes tomorrow"

"Your mother's housekeeper did my laundry last night so I do have clean clothes" he told her, studying her. "Don't worry"

"Okay" Adelaide sat on the bed and fiddled absently with the end of her braid. "Are we going to...?" her voice trailed off as Neil went to shut the door to their bedroom, locking it. They had added the lock pretty soon after they got married so the children couldn't walk into anything inappropriate.

"Aye" Neil went over to sit down next to her on the bed. "That is what I want. And I'm not going to lie to you, I wanted it hours ago"

She swallowed hard. "Okay, of course, we should now...we are married and have been apart for so long" She paused, "so..." she twisted braid in her hands. "I can get undressed if you want me to"

"Eventually" Neil chuckled as he reached take her hand away from her hair before threading his fingers in hers. "When I said I wanted to hours ago, I didn't mean that you have to strip down now, lass, or we should forgo all romance between us and just get down to it" he teased, lightly. "We can do this properly. I'm not going to pounce on you, Addie. You don't have to be so jumpy"

"Right" Her face reddened. "Sorry, I'm making this really awkward, aren't I?"

"Don't apologize, but you are acting a bit awkward right now"

"You weren't supposed to agree with me" Adelaide squeaked and Neil laughed harder.

"You are endearing to me, Adelaide" he squeezed her hand as he studied her, noticing her heightened color. She was embarrassed and that hadn't happened since they were first married. She was uncomfortable with him at the moment.

He cleared his throat. "Are you apprehensive about us making love, Addie? I haven't seen you this out of sorts in our bedroom since our wedding night"

"I feel like it is our shivaree all over again" she confessed. "It's been so long and I long for it and then I..." she tugged her hand out of his and buried her head in her hands, her head bowed and her hands on her forehead.

"What's wrong, my love?" he murmured, his voice tender.

"I know this is something you felt called for with the war and the opportunity to complete your research and I sent you with my blessing, but you left me, Neil. For two years...and I had to be so strong for the children...and for the entire Cove. Most days I'm hanging on by a thread, but I have everything under control..._my_ control... and now that you are back..." she stopped, unable to continue, afraid she would start crying.

"Are you frightened you will be undone if you let go enough for me to make love to you?" he asked, his hand on her back, comforting her.

"Something like that" she said. "I've had to keep tight rein on my feelings and emotions and if I give an inch, I'm going to go to pieces"

"It will probably be good for you...cathartic even" Neil said, gently. "And I'm home now, so you are able to do that"

"That feels selfish"

"No" Neil shook his head. "I understand. I had to be strong too, Adelaide. The boys that came through the hospital...The surgeons on the field performed many operations, but infection was rampant and we had to do quite a bit of fixing. It was gruesome, but doctors were so scarce there as it was..."

"But don't you see?" Adelaide lifted her head. "I can only imagine what you saw. What if our experiences have changed us? What if we are different? Do we even know each other anymore?"

Neil considered her words and then reached again for her hand, squeezing it before unbuttoning his top buttons and sliding it in his shirt, placing it over his heart. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his skin against her hand and her heart stirred.

"My love for you...my heart for you has never changed, Adelaide ...Elizabeth...Huddleston..." Her lip trembled as he continued to say her names, "... Napier... MacNeill" his voice was so tender that Adelaide began to cry.

She felt his heart beat underneath her hand, it strong and steady, soothing her.

"You are the one that I dream about at night" Neil said, quietly. "The thoughts of you and our children consume my thoughts during the day. You and the babes...you got me through"

She opened her eyes as his hand still covered hers, holding it against him. "But what if I prove to be a disappointment for you?" she said, "I feel different. What if makes you not love me anymore?"

"Then, I'll love the new Adelaide" he told her, his voice gentle. "You stormed into my life seven years ago, lass and moved my heart in ways I never thought possible. I got to know you once before and I'll know you once again"

"Please don't leave me again" she begged. "I found strength that I didn't know was possible, but I can't do it a second time"

"I would never have left you if I didn't think you were strong enough to handle it and if I didn't think this is what I was called to do" Neil said.

"That didn't make these years easier" Adelaide retorted, softly.

"I know that. Will you trust me to care for you again? To lead you and our family?" Neil asked, sliding her hand out, kissing it once, before dropping it to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "Do you still love me?"

"I never ever stopped loving you" Adelaide said. "we just had such a beautiful life together"

"We can have it again...together now" he told her, kissing her face. "Let's work through it together. You and I always had to work through things...it wasn't always easy, but our relationship was so much deeper and fuller for it"

"I'm scared for us to make love" she said, quietly. "that it won't be the same as I remember it being"

"We'll work through it together. Just like the children will have to adjust to me being back, you and I will too. But we will...and we will recapture anything we lost. I believe that"

"I believe it too" Adelaide threaded her hand through his. "We haven't kissed in two years. I should have kissed you the moment you returned"

Neil chuckled. "The children were right there, Adelaide, and I knew if I kissed you I wouldn't be able to stop."

"And that would lead to Julia asking way too many inappropriate questions. Still, two years, Neil..."

"Let's fix that now" Neil said, pulling her towards him and capturing her mouth with his. She almost immediately moaned as she felt the tenderness of his kiss. She loved kissing him- always did.

He could feel her anxiety melting away and those few kisses that started sweet began to take a decidedly passionate turn as her defenses fell to him. Their senses exploded as she was near him again, and he moved her to sit on his lap and pulled her close to him, his hands on her back. They kissed and felt each other through their clothes until Neil, impatient to get closer to her, handily undid the sash to her robe.

"Are you okay?" Neil forced himself to pull back, breathless, but she pulled him back towards her, kissing him again.

"I can't slow down if you keep pushing us forward" he warned, as her lips traveled down his neck and her hands tucked into his shirt.

"That's okay" she murmured. "Slow is overrated at the moment"

He grunted and that was all he needed to give himself over to their passion. He slid her off his lap.

Desperation to get to feel each other again and to become one again consumed them as Neil yanked off her robe and rather frantically untangled her from her nightgown as Adelaide worked on the rest of the buttons to his shirt. Her efforts were overeager and she quickly dropped her hand when she heard the shirt tear...

She squeaked against his mouth as she pulled away slightly. "Did I just rip your shirt?" she asked, eyes wide in alarm.

"You can fix it tomorrow. Don't be horrified. I like this eager Adelaide. It's more than arousing" Neil told her as he lifted her up into his arms, swung her over and pushed her back on the bed, them desperately needing to forge their connection once again.

Their union was powerful and emotional as they made love. She let herself go and all the emotions of the past two years poured out of both of them as they gave themselves to each other.

When they finished, she lay spent in his arms, feeling shattered and raw.

"You're okay" Neil murmured as he pulled their sheets back over her, his arms wrapped securely around her.

She took a breath. "Was that okay?"

"That was extraordinary, Adelaide" he reassured her. "Better than I remembered"

Adelaide tried to stop shivering from the intensity of their lovemaking and he held her close to him, trying to soothe her emotions.

He kissed her head. "Don't cry love"

"You just shattered me into a million pieces in the course minutes" Adelaide said, "have we ever made love quite like that?" she asked in wonder.

"Not that I recall" Neil said. "But there were two years of pent up emotions...of course it was intense" He squeezed her tightly. "I don't ever want to let go of you"

"I don't ever want you to let go of me" Adelaide admitted, crying. "This is pathetic, I'm so emotional. This is what I was afraid would happen."

"Nah" Neil rubbed her back soothingly. "I want you vulnerable with me. You were so strong and now you don't have to be. Thank you for taking care of everyone and everything so well while I was gone"

"You're welcome" Adelaide sniffed, trying to get herself under control. "We'll see if you will still be thanking me once you really see how I handled things"

Neil chuckled. "We'll sort through it. I'm certainly not going to judge the way you ran my practice or our household while I was gone for so long"

She sighed. "Good" He felt her relax against him.

They laid in contented silence for a few moments, before Neil gently moved her away from him.

He touched her face lightly. "I want to look at you"

"Hmm" Adelaide said. "Did you not get enough of a look?"

"We were so carried away, I didn't get a proper one" Neil told her, "I want to become more thoroughly reacquainted with my wife"

Her throat was dry. "Go ahead, Neil"

He reached to tug off the tie to her hair, unbraiding it. "I like your hair down"

"I remember that first picnic at our spot with Simon" she said, softly, "my hair had fallen out and you told me to leave it down. It was one of those first moments that I saw your desire for me as a woman, not just a friend or your nurse that you happened to tolerate"

"Believe me, I more than tolerated you, Addie" Neil told her, kissing her neck and then moving the sheet down. He began to explore her body more patiently, his touch tender. He was aware of Adelaide's reaction to him and the way she attempted not to squirm underneath his touch.

"You haven't changed much, love" Neil told her softly. He stopped as he fingered the marks on her stomach and Adelaide swiftly grabbed his hand and moved it away from her body.

"Don't do that" she frowned. "I hate those"

"Why is that?" Neil asked, surprised. "You have had them since the twins and you never said anything"

"You never pointed them out so readily" she bit her lip.

"You carrying our children earned every one of those marks" he gently untangled her hand. "You bearing my children is a beautiful thing, Addie" He began to kiss them causing her to cry again. "Don't deny me parts of you. I love that you are the mother of my children. There isn't a better one I could have chosen"

She gasped. "Neil, _stop_" Adelaide's voice was sharp, pushing him away from her. He looked at her surprised. Something was wrong for Adelaide to be that forceful about it.

"Adelaide?" he questioned. "What it is, love?"

"I..." She wiggled further away from him. "I'm sorry..." she began to cry more earnestly.

"Lass" he sat up and moved next to her. He reached to take her in his arms, but she pulled away quickly.

"I can't"

"That's fine. We don't have to" his voice was gentle. "What is it?" he repeated, his brow creasing in concern.

"I..." she shook her head and slid off the bed, pulling her nightgown on her and then reaching for her dressing gown and tying it tightly. She left without another word, but he could hear the door open and close as Adelaide went into the dark night.

* * *

He gave her a few minutes, before getting dressed, pulling on his own coat and then reaching for a blanket and her coat, the night air still chilly in March. He found her out sitting by the Creek bed, staring at the night.

"It's too cold, love" Neil said as he sat down next to her. "Let's put your coat on"

He helped her with her coat and then wrapped the blanket around her legs.

"I ruined your homecoming" she said, dejected.

"No" Neil's shook his head. "You didn't. Please don't think that"

"But..."

"Don't think that" Neil responded adamantly, "I know you are glad I am home. I've seen that all night by the way you look at me and just now again by the way we made love. And that's been the best homecoming you could ever have given me"

"I do love you, Neil MacNeill" Adelaide said, burying her head in her hands.

"Of course you do, lass" he told her, "but I also know there is something really wrong with you to react like that" He put his arm around her shoulders and she didn't attempt to pull away, instead opting for dropping her head onto his shoulder in defeat.

"I'm fine" she said, quietly. "I just had a moment"

"Now, that's a lie" Neil challenged. "You have never pushed me away from you like that ever. And it was a gut reaction, Adelaide. What did I say that bothered you?"

She swallowed hard. "We don't have to get into it tonight. I'm fine" she sighed.

"I want to know what it is" he told her. "and I think this as good as any time, don't you?" he told her, with finality.

"This is your first night home"

"Aye" Neil said, "and this is what _I_ want, Adelaide"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to have you regret coming home by burdening you when you dealt with far more than I did while you were away"

"Wait a minute" Neil held up his hand. "This isn't tit for tat. I don't care that I dealt with a lot. That's not a reason not to confide in me. The best gift you can give me tonight is to tell me what you failed to tell me when I was away. That shows you still trust me. Being your husband is more about taking you to my bed and I want to be your husband, Adelaide. Tell me"

"Okay" Adelaide relented. "Would you like to talk here?"

"No" He shook his head. "It's really cold. Let's go back upstairs. I don't want you to catch a cold" He offered her his hand and she took it, him pulling her up with him and reaching for the blanket. He led her back up to their bedroom and they took their coats off, hanging them up and sat on their bed, she crossing her legs and him putting the blanket back over her lap.

"Now" Neil's voice was tender. "Go ahead. I meant what I said. No fear, here, Adelaide. Whatever it is"

"I wish it was that simple" Adelaide swallowed hard, but she looked at him, determined to get it out. "I have to tell you about the night Tom McHone died"

He inclined his head. "The night Tom died?" he questioned. "You never did give me any details about his death"

She paused, "Yes, it's interconnected, but before that..." she took a breath, "I need to back track a bit"

"Okay" he rubbed the blanket over her knee. "Go ahead"

"Do you remember how we were like before you left?" she asked, softly.

"Of course" Neil nodded. "We could barely keep our hands off of each other"

"We made love more that month than we ever had since we were newly married" she said, softly. "We were both insatiable"

"Aye"

"And we weren't careful about it, remember?"

"I do"

She took a breath, trying to calm herself. "Shortly after you left, I skipped my cycle"

Neil's intake of breath was noticeable and she could sense his shock as he tried to process that news.

"I see" his voice was quiet, but steady.

"I kept it from you and that was a mistake. You had just left and I knew mail was so slow. I know how concerned you are when I'm expecting and I was worried it would be magnified because you were so far away. I thought I could have the child and then let you know that we had another baby" Tears flooded her eyes, "it was a mistake. I shouldn't have, but I really was just trying to protect you from undue worry especially with all that you had to deal with"

"I understand why you did what you did" Neil's hand remained on her knee. "What happened to the child?"

She swallowed hard. "Everything was going well" Tears overflowed. "I wasn't nearly as sick with this little one as I was with the twins or even Simon. Maybe for a week and then it passed. The baby was active and moving and Alice heard the heartbeat at 20 weeks like normal"

"So how is this connected with Tom?" Neil asked.

"A big storm blew through the Cove in September when I was 6 months along. You know how bad the storms can get"

"I do" Neil nodded.

"Trees were down, the wind was horrible, the Creek rising" Adelaide said, softly. "Ruby Mae and I and the kids were hunkered in for the night, when Isaak came. I don't know how the boy made it here safely, but Tom had been injured in the storm. A branch had fallen on him. They got the branch off, but they were afraid of internal injuries"

Neil rubbed her knee comfortingly.

"Isaak was begging me to come. He was so distraught. Tom was pretty bad off but they thought he could still be saved it I could fix the internal bleeding. So, I told him that he was to stay at our cabin with Ruby Mae and the children and I saddled up Charlie"

"You decided to take Charlie" Neil's voice was low. "Love..." his voice held his sorrow because he knew where this was headed the minute she confessed she decided to ride Charlie in the storm.

"It was the quickest way" Adelaide said, "And I can ride a horse. I thought it would be safest, but I...oh, God. I should have never gone out, Neil. It was a wicked storm, but Charlie has been out in worse and I thought..." her voice broke and her tears flowed freely. "It was a foolish decision in hindsight and I should have known better" She ducked her head, broken and Neil gave her a few minutes to try to compose herself before prompting her to continue.

"What happened?" he squeezed her knee.

"I don't know. He stumbled or something. I honestly don't know. All, I know is that I landed hard on the ground. And I knew right away, the way I landed, but I still hoped. Charlie stayed with me...it wasn't his fault" she swallowed the lump down in her throat.

He nodded. "And then..." he prompted.

"I couldn't move. I think I had twisted my leg. I ended up passing out. I woke up at the Spencer Cabin. Bird's Eye had found me and brought me there. I had started bleeding and Fairlight..." Adelaide's voice cracked. "I tried to tell her to get me to Tom, but at that point, I was having severe contractions. Jeb pretty much took moonshine from Bird's Eye and forced it down my throat to keep me calm. I don't think they knew what else to do. I begged Bird's Eye to go to Opal and he did, leaving me with Jeb and Fairlight. Fairlight delivered...it was a pretty quick labor" Adelaide breathed heavily. "A boy"

"Our son" Neil's tears spilled over as he leaned over to kiss Adelaide's head. "My sweet wife"

"Jeb made a little coffin for the babe and we buried him by your mother and father. Aunt Hattie said you would want it that way. Tom died that night as well...I could have saved him if I had gotten there. Alice arrived too late" She forced herself to look at him, "So, when you told me tonight that..." she broke down, "when you said about me bearing your children, and how I was a good mother to your children, I ran from you because it's not the truth and I couldn't bear to deceive you any longer, Neil..."

"Adelaide, no!" Neil exclaimed, tears filling his eyes again. He mourned the loss of his son, but more than that, he grieved for his wife. Her pain was so raw and he knew without a doubt that she believed that their child's death rested on her shoulders alone. It was a horrible burden to bear. "You mustn't think that, sweetheart"

"I killed our child by going out in the storm" her face crumpled. "Do you realize? That makes me the worst mother"

"No, no, love" he reached for her, putting his hands on her face. "Look at me, lass" he gently forced her face towards his as he moved close to her. "This...this was..." he stopped himself, "I don't blame you"

"But you can't say that it's not my fault"

"It's a tragedy" Neil told her. "I refuse to let you shoulder the blame. You could just as easily argue I was to blame by being away and forcing you to make that decision in the first place. You did what you thought was best. It wasn't intentional. And it could have been okay. It was a tragedy- you are not to blame, love"

"But I am" Adelaide shook her head. "The fact of the matter is that our son should be toddling around our cabin right now...saying words, chasing after his siblings...meeting his Papa for the first time. I had dreams for him and they are all gone" she leaned forward and buried her head in his chest. "I can't get past this, Neil. I don't think I ever will"

"You've carried this with you for the past year and a half, lass" Neil told her as he put his arms around her, hugging her tightly against him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you" She sobbed for a while in his chest while he rocked her gently, holding her tightly, them both continuing to cry- him silently, her more loudly.

"I need to stop" Adelaide sobbed, "I'm going to wake the children"

"Just get it out, lass" Neil countered. "Don't worry about that"

"I want our baby" she heaved.

"I know" Neil murmured.

They continued to rest in each other's arms, taking comfort from each other, until Neil nudged her away slightly.

"Are you physically okay?" Neil asked, worried. "Were there any complications I should know about?"

Adelaide pulled away. "Mother and Father came and brought..." she tried to compose herself, "Edward with them and he said he thought I should be able to give you more children"

"How would you feel about it?" his voice was low.

"Honestly?" She looked at him.

"Of course"

"I don't want any more children" she said, her throat dry. "I'm done"

Neil paused, frowning. "Can I ask why?"

"It's simple" she retorted, "I don't trust myself to carry your children anymore"

"Lass" Neil's eyes widened. "for God's sake, stop doing this to yourself. Have you thought this way for this long? It's a wonder you aren't completely broken now...between the babe and Tom and Fairlight"

"I..." she sighed, "I forced myself to shut myself off from feeling anything about that night or Fairlight's death. Mother said I haven't ever grieved our child and she thought I was waiting for you to come home" Adelaide forced a smile, "welcome home love"

"Hush" Neil pulled her onto his lap. "I'm so happy to be home with you. You can't imagine how much so"

"I'm broken, Neil"

"No" Neil shook his head. "You just buried these feelings so deep within you. You do that and now they are coming to the surface, it is intense. You'll heal from this. It will just take time"

"I never realized how much you drew me out of my tendency to be pensive until you were gone and I drowned in my tucked away thoughts"

Neil kissed her head. "we complement each other, Adelaide. It's part of what is beautiful in our relationship. I love you. We'll get through this. But I don't want you to shut yourself off from the possibility of another baby because you are scared"

"But..."

"Shh" Neil put his finger to her lips. 'You are the best mother there is. You telling me about our child has not changed the fact that I am incredibly grateful that you are the mother of my children nor has it changed the way I feel about you bearing my children. It _is_ beautiful, Adelaide. Let's not lose sight of that. We can't let our fear steer us"

Adelaide closed her eyes. "I'll try"

"Good girl. I'm glad you told me, love" He leaned over and kissed her again. "Tomorrow, I want you to take me to the wee one's grave"

She nodded. "Of course. And..."

"We will name our son"

"Really?"

Neil nodded. "I think it will help"

She swallowed hard. "If you think"

"Now, let's get some sleep" He kissed her gently, "Do you want your robe on or off for bed?"

"Off" she murmured and Neil untied it and slid it off before picking her gently up and tucking her under the covers. He changed for bed as well and slid into bed next to her. She turned into him.

"Do you have enough room?" Neil asked, innocently.

"We could sleep on top of each other again" Adelaide suggested, dryly.

They both chuckled as Adelaide snuggled into his side, him stroking her hair.

"I feel so spent" she said, softly. "I'm sorry I pulled away from you tonight"

"That's alright" he replied. "We'll make love again soon...and we'll take it slow like I wanted to"

"We can make love now if you want" she offered.

"That's a tempting offer, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil said, "but you are weary- emotionally and physically. I want you to rest"

"Maybe a good idea" she yawned as she began to give into her exhaustion.

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Neil said softly, still stroking her hair, "Adelaide?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I'm home. You make life so much better for me"

She sighed, contended. "I'm glad you're home too" Adelaide said, "I think I can finally sleep well tonight with you here next to me"

He kissed her head. "No more worries. I'm here"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Doctor MacNeill?"

"Aye, Mrs. MacNeill?"

"Don't steal my covers" she told him firmly. "Or kick me in your sleep"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Neil chuckled. "Goodnight, lass"

"Goodnight, love"

A/N: Would love your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks so much for those who have taken the time to review. Please continue to let me know what you think! :)

**Chapter 4:**

"That's a pretty dress, lass" Neil said as he kissed her cheek while she was making breakfast.

She turned and grinned at him. "_This_ is what I wanted to be wearing when you came home"

He touched the fabric of the blue dress that's color made her eyes stand out. "I like it" he said, approvingly.

"Good" she said and leaned over to kiss him, catching the attention of the children.

Julia frowned. "Are you and Papa going to kiss all the time now that he is back?"

"Aye" Neil turned to her. "I think we might"

"Ewww" Julia responded, "I kissed Willie once and it was all wet and squishy. Does Mama kiss wet and squishy?"

Neil coughed loudly and Adelaide giggled as she piled the pancakes on a plate. "For one, my wee one" he went over to sit next to her at the table and reached over to tap her arm. "You are not allowed to be kissing boys any more, understood?"

"Okay" She kicked her legs. "I didn't like it much anyway"

"And you aren't going to like it until you are much older" Neil turned back around to Adelaide, who was putting the pancakes on the table. "What do you say Mama? Twenty-five?"

Adelaide chuckled as she reached back for the plates and silverware. "Yep, twenty-five" She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Was I twenty- five when I married you?"

Neil chuckled. "You were mature"

"I see" Adelaide responded and began to set the table.

"But do you like it?" Julia asked, interrupted their side conversation.

"Aye" Neil nodded, solemnly. "Mama is a good kisser"

"Uncle David and Aunt Christy like to kiss too"

"But Aunt Christy tells him, 'not in front of the children'" Annie added, piped up.

"Is there something wrong with kissing?" Julia asked.

"No, lassie" Neil said, firmly. "not when you are married. Some people just don't like to kiss in front of people"

"Hum" Julia kicked her legs again as Simon came in the room.

"There you are" Adelaide said as she leaned down to ruffle Simon's hair. "Are you ready for school?"

Simon nodded, but didn't say anything.

"We are going to eat breakfast and then walk you today" Adelaide said, "I want to talk to Aunt Christy and Uncle David"

"Okay" Simon muttered. "You forgot to check my homework"

Adelaide paused. "I did forget. I have to make this next batch of pancakes. Um...let me see it now. I can do both"

Simon pulled it out and Neil stood and reached for the spatula. "I'll finish this"

"Thanks, love" Adelaide sorted through his papers, quickly checking over his math and handwriting.

"Looks okay" she said, with a smile as she handed it back to him.

"Do you always check the lad's work?" he asked.

"Usually" Adelaide said.

"Isn't that what Evelyn is for?" Neil said. "Shouldn't she know if he is struggling?"

"Well, she has alot of children and grades" Adelaide said, "And I ultimately believe we are responsible for Simon's education as his parents, especially since we are educated ourselves. Evelyn needs to focus on the others"

"Good point. All done here" Neil said as he piled more pancakes.

"Okay, let's eat so Simon won't be late for school" Adelaide said.

They sat down at the table.

"Oops, I forgot. I need coffee" Adelaide reached for the pot of coffee and poured her and Neil some.

"You look sleepy, Mama" Annie said.

"Do you especially need your coffee this morning, Mama?" Julia asked.

"I am a bit sleepy dears" Adelaide replied.

"Were you crying last night?" Simon asked, looking over at her. "I heard you crying"

Adelaide paused and cleared her throat. "I wasn't feeling well last night"

Simon turned to glare at Neil. "You made mama cry" his voice was low and accusatory. Those were the first words Simon had actually spoken to Neil and Adelaide and Neil both exchanged a stunned look. The battle was starting with the wee lad and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Julia and Annie stared at Simon, their foreheads creasing in worry. Did Papa actually make Mama cry sad tears?

"Simon, that's uncalled for" Adelaide said, sharply.

"Didn't he?" Simon asked. "You were happy until _he_ came home"

Adelaide looked to Simon in disbelief, but before she could say anything Neil beat her to it.

"No" Neil retorted, adamantly, "I did no such thing" The look he was giving Simon would cause any child to cool their attitude, but Simon was still simmering.

"You were mean to her" Simon insisted. "Mama never cries"

"Simon" Adelaide intervened, quickly, before Neil could respond further. "That's simply not the case and quite rude for you to suggest something like that. You are old enough to know that. Eat your breakfast now"

"But, Mama, the O'Teale's Papa makes their Mama cry when he comes home" Annie said, frowning, "Is that what is supposed to happen?"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide in horror at Neil being compared in her children's mind to Nathan O'Teale.

"It's the point of reference she has, Addie" Neil quickly said before Adelaide responded to Annie too harshly. "She doesn't know better"

"Papa did not and has never made me cry" Adelaide told her children, firmly. "I was crying because I was sad when I had to tell Papa about things that happened when he was gone"

"Like Miss Fairlight going to heaven?" Julia asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Yes, exactly. Papa made me feel better, because that is what he does"

"Will Papa make us feel better when we cry?" Julia asked her, seriously.

"Absolutely!" Adelaide smiled, brightly. "He did when you were little. You just don't remember"

"Good" Annie said, smiling at Neil, but Simon still looked disgruntled.

"Okay, less talking and more eating" Adelaide said, lightly. "We do have to leave soon"

They finished breakfast, Adelaide cleaning up quickly, before headed to the mission. The children ran ahead and Adelaide and Neil hung back on their walk.

"I made you cry" Neil murmured to her. "Is that really what he thinks?"

"I don't know" she groaned. "He isn't usually like this. He really isn't. His disposition is usually as sweet and kind as Simon's was"

Neil shook his head. "He and I are going to have it out one day soon, I think. He's going to push every button of mine to pay me back for leaving you all"

"Please be patient with him" Adelaide entreated. "I really think that is going to work so much better than you coming down hard on him. Two years without a father is tough for a boy, love"

"Ad..." but he paused when he saw Annie backtrack.

She reached for Adelaide's hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, quietly.

"Nothing" Annie said, but they could tell she was upset. Julia then backtracked, looking irritated.

"Simon called Annie stupid again, but she doesn't want to tattle. I almost kicked him again, but then I decided not to"

"That was a good lass" Neil praised, leaning down to pat her on the head. "I'm proud of you"

Julia looked at him. "Can I hold your hand since Annie is holding Mama's?"

Neil smiled at his daughter. "Sure, Julia, if you want to"

Julia put her hand in Neil's, "Papa, I told Simon that Annie wasn't stupid, but I think that was really mean of him, don't you?"

"I do" Neil shook his head as he squeezed her hand. "Adelaide" he prompted.

She sighed and squeezed Annie's hand.

"I'll talk to him later about it, girls. We are almost at the mission and he has to be focused for school"

"It's just going to get worse" Neil muttered to her. "You know it's true. Deal with it now before we have a whole out rebellion on our hands"

"My way, Neil" she insisted.

"Very well" Neil said, but she could tell he was perturbed with the situation.

They reached the mission and Simon ran off in the direction of the school.

"Doc!" Creed saw him from across the school yard and ran up to him, followed by Isaak, Sam Huston, and a bunch of other children.

Neil's smile was wide as the children greeted him and swapped howdys.

Evelyn squeezed Simon's shoulder, who was looking more and more upset that everyone seemed so happy that Doc was back, before going over to Adelaide, who was standing off to the side.

"If Simon misbehaves, please let me know" she told her, whispering.

"Simon is good as gold in school" Evelyn assured her. "from day one"

"I know" Adelaide sighed. "But he's a little put out by the Doc's return"

"I see" Evelyn said, quietly. "I'll let you know" She turned to her. "The Spencer children were absent yesterday and I don't see them today. Will you check on them?"

"I will today" she nodded. "No problem"

"I hate asking you because I know you want to spend time with Doctor MacNeill, but..."

"I don't mind" Adelaide said. "It really is fine"

She nodded and went off to gather the children to begin lessons.

Julia crossed her arms. "When can I go off to school?"

"When you are older, lassie" Neil knelt down and scooped her up and squeezed her, causing Julia to giggle and spontaneously throw her arms around his neck. "I would be sad if you went off to school and I didn't get to see you all day long!"

Adelaide smiled at Julia responding so well to Neil, Annie's hand still shyly tucked in hers. Christy came over.

"Neil MacNeill" she put her hand on her hip. "I heard you surprised my sister yesterday. Did she almost faint from shock?"

"I was worried for a minute" Neil admitted.

"Go on with you. That is not true" Adelaide protested. "I was completely calm and collected"

"Mama cried" Julia leaned over to whisper to Christy, "Happy tears. Did you know you can cry when you are happy?"

Neil laughed as he ticked Julia, before turning to Christy again, "Who told you I was home?"

"Addie called this morning, of course"

"I don't think our phones area connected for sisterly gossiping" Neil retorted looking between them.

"That's the very reason they are connected" Christy laughed. She reached out to give him a hug. "Welcome home, Doctor MacNeill. You were missed as you can tell from the Cove children's reactions" she put out her arms for Julia, who went to her.

"It was nice to feel so welcome by the children" Neil said and Adelaide bit her lip.

"They..."

"It wasn't a slight to our wee ones, Addie" Neil leaned over to whisper in her ear, squeezing her hand.

"Okay" she nodded.

"Now, off you two go" She put Julia down, taking her hand and then reached for Annie's hand. "You girls are going to spend all day with me! Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh so exciting!" Julia began jumping up and down. "Can we have a tea party?"

"Absolutely. Catherine has her tea set all ready" Christy said.

"We forgot our dollies, Aunt Christy" Annie said, frowning. "Emma wanted to come too!"

"That's okay. Catherine said she would share hers"

"Are you sure?" Adelaide asked.

"Absolutely" Christy nodded, "And Uncle David will walk you three home after supper. He's already planning on spending time after school with Simon, so that's just perfect!"

"Supper too" Adelaide said, "That's awfully generous"

Christy leaned over and whispered, "I thought you and Neil might want some private time. We all know how you two are" she teased.

"Christy Grantland" Neil chuckled, appreciatively. "You have read my mind"

"Oh, your mind has always been easy to read in regards to that" Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"To what, Mama?" Julia asked, confused.

"Nothing" Adelaide's face turned red and they all laughed.

* * *

Adelaide put her arm through his. "So, I need to check on the Spencers and the Taylors today"

"We'll do that this morning" Neil responded. "we have to swing back by the cabin and get your medical bag"

"Right" Adelaide nodded. "And then maybe we can pack a lunch and head out for a picnic"

"Hum" Neil retorted as they reached the cemetery. "I like that idea. The flowers should be starting to bloom. We can pick some for all three of my lasses"

Adelaide grinned. "You are working hard on wooing our daughters, Neil" she snuggled closer to him. "You are a great father"

"The girls are easier" Neil sighed. "I'll try to be patient with the boy"

"Thank you" she leaned over and kissed him. "You and he were always so close from day one"

"Which makes to see him act this way towards me even harder" Neil admitted. "He's my son too. I loved him since the minute he was born, even when he wasn't mine to love."

"I know that. He'll come around" They stopped at the little grave in the cemetery and Neil leaned down to finger the cross.

"I didn't want to name the baby" Adelaide admitted to him. "It a strange way that makes me feel even more attached to him. Otherwise, I can almost deny his existence"

"But that's deceiving yourself" Neil reached out to stroke her face. "You need to mourn our child, Adelaide. He was our child. You knew Julia and Annie's names right away"

"And Simon's too" Adelaide swallowed hard. "I couldn't bring myself to...afterwards" Her tears fell, "Fairlight asked if I wanted to, but...I just couldn't, Neil. I feel guilty about that. I should have been his mother at that moment"

Neil kissed her hand. "We handle grieve differently, Adelaide. There isn't a right or wrong way"

"I know" she whispered. "Neil"

"Yes, love?" He saw her anguish and he pulled her into his arms again.

She sobbed in his arms.

"What is it, Adelaide?" he prompted, gently.

"Please forgive me"

"Shh" Neil hushed her. "Sweetheart, there is nothing to forgive"

"I need you to" Adelaide said, her voice strained. "I was careless while carrying our child. You can't negate that even if I was put in a difficult position. I chose to risk my life and our babe's and it turned out badly. I need you to acknowledge that. Please"

Neil squeezed her tightly, "I do, but I don't blame you. You can't ask me to do that. But yes, you always have my forgiveness no matter what."

"Thank you"

"Now, will you forgive me for not being here?" he said, softly. "I need that as well"

"Of course" she buried her face in his chest.

"How about Samuel?" Neil said, quietly.

"Samuel Thomas MacNeill" Adelaide suggested.

"It's a great name" Neil said, kissing her head. "I'll work on carving him a cross with his name on it"

"Thank you" Adelaide continued to cry in his arms. "Will I see him again?"

He pulled away from her. "Aye. Just like Simon...and Fairlight...and Tom. You know that as well as I do"

"My faith is lacking, Neil" she admitted.

"That's okay" Neil wiped the tears away. "I can have faith for the both of us until yours is restored. Let's pray for you and then we need to go see the Spencers"

Adelaide nodded. "Let's"

* * *

Adelaide lowered the stethoscope and frowned. "How long has she had the fever?" she turned in asked Jeb as she smoothed down Clara's hair.

"Since yesterday morning" Jeb responded. "Zady has been caring for her and I kept the other young'uns home just in case they get it too"

Adelaide looked at the older girl, who was forced to grow up way too soon after Fairlight's death. "She's been doing a great job using Fairlight's remedies. We've already talked about it. I'm very impressed with what she knows to do. I wouldn't have known half that at her age!"

Jeb smiled at Addie's kind words. She always seemed to put the children right at ease.

"Clara" Adelaide plopped her on her lap. "If you sit on my lap, can the Doc have a listen to your chest?"

"Sure, Miz Addie" Clara smiled at her and Adelaide gave Neil her stethoscope. Neil smiled at Clara, making friends again with the small girl.

"May I look in your throat too?" Neil asked her and she nodded, Neil looking in her throat. Adelaide hugged her close.

"It hasn't settled into the chest yet, but we need to watch her fever closely" He turned to Jeb. "If it goes high, come and get me or Adelaide. One of us will check back tomorrow. I think it is just a spring fever, but we don't want it to turn into bronchitis and it could easily"

"Thank ye"

Adelaide picked Clara up. "Let's get you tucked back in bed, little one, and a cool cloth for your head and some water"

Jeb and Neil stepped out onto the porch.

"Good to have ye back, Doc" Jeb said, quietly.

"Thank you" Neil replied. "How are you doing?"

Jeb sighed. "You don't get over losing a woman like Fairlight overnight. It's been a year, but I think it can be thirty years and I still won't"

"She was one of a kind" Neil said.

"She was that" Jeb said, "Zady has been helpin. I know she wants to continue her schoolin and Fairlight would have wanted it"

"She's always had a keen mind" Neil said, quietly. "Does she have any fellows after her?"

"Sam Huston Holcombe and her seem close-like, but nothing official. John and Bessie help as they can, but they have their own lives to tend to"

"Adelaide said Bessie is expecting. Ye ready to be a grandpa?" Neil asked, smiling.

"I be too young for that" Jeb said. "But I'm happy for them" He paused, "How are your young'uns doing with your return?"

Neil shrugged. "The girls are warming up. The lad is a problem"

"They be good young'uns though. Miz Addie has done a fine job with them" Jeb said. "They'll get used to you again"

"I think so" Neil agreed. "I want to thank you for what you did for Adelaide that night she lost the babe"

"Think nothing on that" Jeb said. "Fairlight and I were happy to help Miz Addie that night. We were just sorry she lost that young'un. She was devastated by it. Fairlight understood especially havin lost so many young'uns herself. I like to think she is with them now. That would make her happy and at peace to be with our babes"

"I'd like to believe she is" Neil said, quietly.

* * *

After visiting with the Spencers, they went and checked on Opal and Neil caught up with Bird's Eye while Adelaide examined her. She thought that Opal could have a few more days before the babe came. Afterwards, it was still early, so they continued on to see Aunt Hattie for a quick visit.

"Aunt Hattie?" Adelaide called up, Hattie sitting on the porch.

"Adelaide" Hattie smiled. "What brings you by?"

"I just thought you might like a visit" Addie said, happily. "How are you doing today?"

Hattie stilled before declaring, "Where's that nephew of mine?"

Adelaide and Neil looked at each other, stunned.

"How in the world did you know that, Aunt Hattie?" Neil said as he approached her rocking chair, giving her a kiss on the forehead and then leaning down and gripping her hand.

"It's simple" Hattie said, squeezing his hand, "I heard two set of footsteps approaching. Your boots are heavier than Adelaide's shoes" she said, "But I especially heard it in her voice. I haven't heard this much joy in your wife's voice since you left" she said, softly, "I knew right away by how alive she sounded"

Neil turned to Adelaide who shook her head in wonder.

"I did miss you, Neil" Adelaide said.

"We all did!" Hattie exclaimed. "I'm so pleased you are back!"

They didn't stay long, before Miss Hattie shooed them away and told them that they needed to be enjoying themselves much to Adelaide's embarrassment and Neil's amusement. They made solemn promises to visit soon. Neil wanted to wait to talk to Aunt Hattie about the trachoma surgery until they had time to really talk and that would be later. They swung by the cabin and Adelaide packed them a quick lunch before heading back out.

Hand in hand they walked to their special spot. "The flowers are blooming" Adelaide said, "A bit early this year, don't you think?"

"It's different every year" Neil said. He laid the blanket down for them.

"Are you hungry yet?" she said as they sat together, Neil's arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"Not particularly for food" he said as he kissed her neck.

Adelaide laughed. "Okay" she said. "We'll satisfy that appetite with yours and then eat"

He whispered in her ear, "I don't think we could ever satisfy my desire for you, wife"

Adelaide's heart stirred as she turned in his arms to look at him. She sat up on her knees. "That's lovely to hear"

"You like the thought" Neil mused.

Adelaide smiled, "Yes, I do, actually" She paused, "After the babies and seven years together two of those years apart, I love that this is the way you still look at me like I'm the only one you would ever want"

"You are the only one I would ever want" Neil told her, twisting the ends of her hair around his finger. "Until death do us part, Adelaide MacNeill" He kissed her and eased her back onto the blanket and they made love with the waterfall in the background amidst the fragrant flowers.

Much later, they ate their picnic lunch and when they had finished with that, Neil began to gather up some wildflowers for them.

"What color flowers should we pick for the wee ones?" Neil asked as he twisted flowers together in a chain and put it in Adelaide's hair. "Ye look like a faerie queen" he said, appreciatively.

"This is our faerie land though I always pictured faerie queens with light hair" Adelaide laughed. "I fear I would make a disappointing faerie queen"

"Oh no" Neil shook his head, with mock seriousness. "All the faerie queens in my imagination look like you"

Adelaide smiled. "Did I cast my spell on you to say such sweet things, Doctor MacNeill?"

"Indeed you did" he chuckled. "Now close your eyes"

She closed her eyes and Neil gathered a bouquet of flowers for her- purple dominating the array.

"Here you go" he handed it to her and she opened her eyes.

"Perfect" Adelaide remarked as she smelled them. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Neil kissed her. "Now for our lasses. What type of flowers? The pink ones over there maybe?" he asked.

"For Julia" Adelaide said and Neil looked at her surprised, "I thought both girls loved pink"

"Annie does like pink, but she prefers purple" Adelaide responded, "Julia won the paint color battle"

Neil looked sad. "Couldn't you have painted two walls pink and two purple for our wee Annie?"

"Neil MacNeill, you are such a softie" Adelaide teased, "I think not. That would have been an eyesore."

"It just makes me sad that poor Annie gets drowned out by her sister's boisterous personality" Neil said.

"I make sure Annie gets her preferences too. She just yielded on the paint color" Adelaide said. "But if you pick her purple flowers, she is going to warm right up to you"

Neil grinned. "Her mother's daughter. That's what you did"

"I did indeed" Adelaide said. She watched Neil gather the flowers and then put them beside her. "They'll love them" she said, softly.

"Good" Neil nodded. "Now" he took her hand. "What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well, we should take these home and put them in water for the little ones" Adelaide said, "and then, maybe we should rest"

"Rest?" Neil asked, amused.

"Something like that" Addie said, titling her head, her eyes sparkling, "I would say here again, but I'm getting up there in years..."

Neil threw back his head and laughed, "almost thirty? Are you stiff from making love on the ground, lass?"

Adelaide leaned over and kissed him, "my back is sore" she admitted.

"My dainty wife" Neil chuckled, "Alright, bed it is. Do you need me carry you home?"

"No" she put her hand on her hip. "that won't be necessary"

He leaned down to help her up, and they gathered up the flowers, blanket and basket. "If you are old, I'm not sure what that makes me"

"Hum" Adelaide thought for a minute, "Ancient?"

"Perhaps" Neil figured her hair. "I'm still not graying" he said, impishly.

"Just what are you implying?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm not implying anything" He reached up and fingered two strands, "There and there"

"Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide squeaked. "You never point that out to a woman even if that woman is your wife who knows you have no tact"

"Do ye remember that about me?" Neil chuckled and threw her over his shoulder. "It's only because your hair is so dark, lass" he laughed heartedly.

"Or dealing with _your_ children" Adelaide said, "I've earned those two gray hairs. Now, put me down before you throw out your back"

"You have earned them and ye are still light as a feather" he swatted her playfully, before easing her down and kissed her soundly. Then he took her hand and they walked together in easy conversation and laughter all of the way home.

* * *

David dropped off the kids after supper time as Adelaide and Neil were just washing their supper dishes. Neil was humming as his arms were around Adelaide's waist- her washing the dishes.

"You could make yourself useful and dry" Adelaide said.

"I could" Neil said, "but then I wouldn't be able to do this" he kissed her neck and Adelaide giggled.

"Ewww" Julia said, loudly. "Uncle David, they're kissing again"

David laughed loudly and Neil released Adelaide.

"Were the children good, David?" Adelaide asked him, handing a dish and a towel to Neil to dry.

"Great" David said. "Simon's homework is all done and Christy checked it over as well"

"Good" Adelaide smiled at her son who was shifting beside his uncle, looking miserable to be home.

"Can I go to my room?" Simon asked, straight-away.

Adelaide paused and looked at David and then Simon, "Sure. Go ahead"

Simon stomped off and Adelaide closed her eyes. Simon wasn't miraculously over his attitude after his walk with David. She opened them again as she handed Neil another plate and then wiped her hands to go to David. She put her hands on the girls' shoulders.

"Ladies, Papa left a surprise for you in your bedroom. Go look, loves"

"A surprise?" Julia clapped her hands. "Oh goodie!"

Annie gave a wide smile. "Yay! I love surprises!"

"Say thank you to Uncle David for bringing you home" she said and both the girls gave David a big hug.

"Do you have a minute?" Adelaide asked him, quietly.

"Of course" David nodded and Neil came and joined them in the main room.

"How do you think Simon is?" Adelaide asked from her spot sitting next to Neil on the couch.

David looked between Addie and Neil and then shook his head. "He's angry that Neil was gone for so long. I think you might have your hands full with the boy. I talked to him about not acting out when he was mad, but I don't think I got through"

Adelaide frowned. "He's been calling Annie stupid"

David looked surprised. "He's never mean to the girls, especially sweet Annie"

"He knows better than to call Julia stupid" Neil said, wryly and David laughed.

"That is true. Julia would give it right back. It might get worse before it gets better" David said. "I think you may just have to ride it out"

Adelaide bit her lip. "I hate to see him so out of sorts"

"He'll adjust, Addie" David said, "Don't smother him though"

"I'll try" she said. "Thanks for talking to him today"

David rose. "That's not a problem, Adelaide" he paused, "If Simon wants to talk, do you feel like it is overstepping now that Doc is home?"

Adelaide looked to Neil. "What do you think?"

"No" Neil shook his head. "If he wants to be close to you and you can get through to him, I'm not going to discourage that"

David nodded. "Good then. It is good to have you back, Doc"

"It's good to be back" Neil said, sincerely and they said their goodbyes and Neil walked him out before returning to sit next to Adelaide on the couch.

"Addie" he brushed her hair off her face. "It's going to be okay with Simon. We'll figure it out. He can't freeze me out forever"

"I hope not" Adelaide sighed and then they fell quiet as Julia and Annie ran back in the room.

"We love our flowers!" Julia exclaimed as she climbed on the couch between Addie and Neil. "They are beautiful. Thank you, Papa!"

"You're welcome, Julia" Neil said with a smile.

Annie came up to him and tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"Yes, lass?"

"Thank you, Papa. They are pretty" Annie said, happily. She climbed up on the couch and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I love the purple, especially. Julia loves pink, but purple is actually my favorite color"

"I'm so glad, Annie" Neil grinned. "You are welcome, my sweet lass"

"Can I sit on your lap?" Annie asked, shyly and Neil reached over to sit her on her lap.

"Of course, lassie" he hugged her tightly. He kissed her head. "You don't have to ask either. That's what Papa's lap is for"

Julia grinned. "We always wanted a Papa to climb on his lap" she said, gleefully. "Catherine always sits with Uncle David and it looks so comfortable!"

A flash a pain went over his features, which he schooled quickly.

"What about my lap?" Adelaide said, not missing Neil's moment, as she picked up Julia and tickled her. "Mamas' laps are good too!"

"I love your lap too" Julia giggled, loudly.

Neil and Adelaide asked the girls about their day and the girls filled them in on all the excitement they had with Uncle David and Aunt Christy and their cousins.

Adelaide sent them off to change for bed with solemn promises that Neil and she would read to them a bedtime story.

"In a few weeks, they won't remember that you were ever gone" Adelaide said, softly. "You have _always_ been their father- from here or Scotland"

"Aye" Neil said, "This was an important opportunity and I did learn a lot, Adelaide, but I can't help that feel that I let my family down"

Adelaide reached for his hand. "We made this decision together and I stand by it. Focus on now"

The girls ran back out, with their storybook in hand and they both climbed on Neil's lap for their story.

"Should Simon come too? He usually reads with us and we are right in the middle of the book" Julia asked.

Neil eased Julia off his lap. "Go ask him if he wants to"

"Okay!" Julia said. A few minutes later, she came back with a frown on her face.

"He said he didn't want to!" Julia said. "But we _always_ read it together"

"That's okay" Adelaide said, rubbing her arm. "We'll catch him up on what happens later"

"Why doesn't Simon want to read with us anymore?" Annie asked.

"Don't worry about Simon" Adelaide said, softly. "I'll go talk to him. You can tell me what happens too, okay?"

Adelaide went to find Simon and came back out as Neil was finishing up the section. "Okay, that's enough for tonight" he declared. "What a good story!"

"I think so too" Julia said. "Mama picks the best books to read"

"I'm not at all surprised" Neil responded, "Mama loves books"

"She does!" Annie said, "Papa, can you come and help tuck us in again tonight?"

"Of course" Neil said and Addie and Neil tucked their wee lasses in for the night, Neil praying for them and each gave them hugs and kisses.

Adelaide came out and reached for the teapot. "I'm putting on tea. Would you like some?"

"Sounds good" he responded. She put on the kettle and then turned to him. "I'm going to tuck Simon in"

"Very well" Neil said. "I'll steep the tea when it is ready"

Adelaide tucked Simon in and came back out to the tea ready. Neil and she took it out on the porch, sitting watching the night sky.

"I was thinking, lass" Neil told her, his voice low. "The lad shouldn't be allowed to sulk in his room for much longer"

"Okay" Adelaide took a sip of tea. "Tomorrow, after supper, he has to join us as a family. There might be glares though"

Neil shrugged. "I can handle that. Let's start bible reading after supper as well"

"I have fallen off on that" Adelaide admitted.

He reached for her hand. "It's good for the wee ones"

"And for us as well"

"Very true" Neil looked out in the night.

"Will you tell me about Scotland?" Adelaide asked. "I know things were hard. Will you tell me about it?"

"Soon" Neil said.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Adelaide turned to him. "Are you prepared for Simon's behavior?"

"Are ye worried, lass?" Neil chuckled. "I'm a whole lot more stubborn and surly than the lad"

"In a battle of wills, you always win" Adelaide remarked, with a smile, remembering how often he said that to her when they would argue.

"I always do" Neil responded.

"I feel sorry for him" she said, softly.

"Don't let that affect your parenting, Adelaide" he retorted. "He's going to sense that and since you said that you are handling discipline..."

"I am handling it" she said.

"_We_ should be handling it" Neil responded. "Together"

"We will" she said, "Give us a few more days"

"A few days" Neil said, "Then we are sitting the young'uns down and laying it out for them"

She cleared her throat. "Even Simon?"

"_Especially_ Simon" he said, "I still think we should do so tomorrow. We are headed for trouble"

Adelaide frowned, but didn't respond to that, instead opting for changing the subject as the enjoyed the Spring night.

**A/N**: And the adjustment continues... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Simon went off to school, leaving Adelaide, Neil, and the girls. They had a fun, leisurely morning- going for a walk and afterwards, the girls painted pictures while Addie and Neil went over patient records together. Neil was pleased, but not the least surprised, by the meticulous records Adelaide kept of patient care while he was gone. It would make his life easier as he resumed his practice.

The girls went down for an afternoon nap and Adelaide and Neil went upstairs to take their own "nap". They were relaxing comfortably in each others arms making small talk when they heard a knock on the door and then another.

"Apparently, the lasses are up" Neil said, with a smile.

"Mama!" Julia's voice said. "Are you awake now? We are done with our nap. Can we get up?"

"Can we get up?" Neil laughed as he turned to her. "What do they think they are doing now?"

"I don't know" Adelaide chuckled as she untangled herself from Neil's embrace.

"Please Mama?" Annie asked. "We are ever so bored!"

"Why is the door locked?" Julia said, perplexed.

Adelaide's face turned red and Neil grinned at her. "I see we are going to have an interesting conversation with the wee ones now"

"Oh my Lord" Adelaide reached for her clothes and tossed Neil's clothes to him. "One minute girls"

"What are you doing in there?" Julia asked, curiously.

Neil pulled on his pants quickly and buttoned up his shirt. He unlocked and opened the door as Addie pulled on her dress and began to button it up, her faced flushed partly from their afternoon activities, partly getting caught in the afterglow of such activities.

"Let's go downstairs, lasses" Neil said and guided them down the hallway and down the steps.

"Why was the door locked?" Annie asked, inquisitively.

"Mama never locks her door" Julia said. "We can always come in if we need to"

Adelaide came down the steps after she fixed her hair, braiding it and then twisting her braid into a bun.

She sat on the couch with Neil and the girls.

"What are we talking about?" Adelaide asked.

"The reason why we lock our door" Neil said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, okay" Adelaide said, "Well, now that Papa is home..."

"But why does that matter?" Julia asked, curiously.

"First of all, lassie" Neil picked her up and placed her on his lap, "Do you interrupt Mama when she is talking to you?"

Julia pouted and crossed her arms. "I wasn't meaning to interrupt. I just really want to know" she insisted.

Neil gripped her chin. "No pouting"

Julia cleared her expression.

"That's a good girl" Neil said. "Now, sometimes, Mama and I want time alone not to be interrupted by our wee ones" He looked at them sternly, "That's why you should always knock, okay?"

Annie frowned. "But, I don't understand..."

Julia bit her lip, "What if we need you?"

"You knock" Adelaide said, firmly, "And we'll help you with whatever you need, but you may have to wait a few minutes"

"Why?" Julia asked. "What are you doing?"

Adelaide looked to Neil.

"You are the woman" Neil muttered.

"You are the one who was raised born knowing" she countered with her own mutter. "You were eager to be so blunt about this when we were courting"

Neil gave her a lopsided grin. "So not the same, lass"

"Born knowing what?" Julia pressed, still in Neil's lap.

"Nothing" Adelaide sighed. "Okay, ladies. Here's the deal: you knock and wait. Papa and I like to have time to ourselves sometimes where we don't have to worry about being interrupted by you two"

Julia frowned, "but what are you doing?"

"Grown up things" Adelaide shrugged, but the redness increased much to Neil's amusement.

"But you always tell us that if we are doing something that we don't want you to walk into, then we are probably doing something wrong" Annie said.

"That's right!" Julia said, "Are you and Papa doing something wrong?" She looked at them suspiciously.

"No" Adelaide said, quickly, "Of course not" She paused, thinking of something to say, "Papa doesn't like to wear nightclothes to bed, isn't that silly?" she blurted out.

"Adelaide" Neil chuckled, "That's not the way to distract the lasses. You just opened us up for so much more"

Adelaide leaned across Annie to whisper in his ear. "It was the only thing I could come up with"

Julia's eyes were wide, "Why not?" she asked Neil.

Neil laughed, "It's so hot all the time. Mama likes too many covers"

"Oh" Annie nodded seriously. "Mama says we have to wear our nightgowns to bed. It's not proper to not"

"Well, when you are as old as me" Neil said, "or married, you can decide for yourself"

"So, we can't come in because Papa is naked and a boy?" Julia asked. "Like how Simon doesn't want us to take baths with him because he has boy parts"

"And Grandma says we shouldn't see boy parts anyway" Annie offered, seriously.

"Was this a conversation?" Neil turned to Adelaide.

"A few months ago" Adelaide cleared her throat. "Right. There we go. All explained" she hopped up. "Let's have some tea. I'll make some. We'll have a tea party before Simon comes home"

"But why can you see boy parts and we can't?" Annie asked.

"Well" Adelaide shifted. "I'm..." she turned to Neil, who was trying to hold back a grin at how uncomfortable this conversation was making his wife. She paused, thinking it over, "I'm a nurse"

"Oh" Annie said, "So when I am a nurse, can I see boy parts too?"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Adelaide" Neil chided, "remember how your parents were with you, lass"

"They are four and a half" Addie protested.

"But you just said you could because you are a nurse" Julia said, questioning.

"I meant when you are married" Adelaide said. "I see boy parts because I'm married"

"But" Julia looked perplexed. "Are none of your patients boys?"

"Well, yes, but..." Adelaide paused, trying to think of what to say.

"What Mama means to say" Neil coughed, trying to fight his laughter over how much Adelaide was digging herself in with the lasses questions. "Is that if either of you become a nurse or a doctor, yes you will, or when you are a wife and a mama. But all of that is for when you are older. When you are older you can do things you can't do when you are younger, right?"

They nodded.

"Does it make sense to you?" Neil asked.

"I suppose" Julia said and Annie nodded.

"Papa" Annie leaned up on her knees. "What if Mama is away doctoring and we need baths? We aren't allowed to take baths without help"

"That's a good question" Neil said, seriously, putting his arm around his daughter. "I'll help you because Papas are allowed to take care of their children whether they are boys or girls, just like Mama does"

"Okay" Annie agreed.

Adelaide clapped her hands. "Go get the dollies for the tea party"

They ran off and Neil crooked his finger at her and patted his lap.

Adelaide sat on his lap and bit her lip. "Yes, my love?" She couldn't help but feel she might be headed for a tiny bit of a lecture.

"Now, Mrs. MacNeill" He shook his finger at her. "If our daughters become doctors or nurses, they won't be destined to deliver babies all their life, will they?"

"It was an instinctual reaction. Blame it on my parents. They instilled it in me" Adelaide said, holding up her hands.

"Yet, you know better" he poked her. "Our daughters don't need to be influenced by your Victorian sensibilities"

"I got a wee bit flustered" Adelaide said, "that was all"

"A _wee _bit flustered" Neil threw back his head and laughed. "I think that's a _wee_ bit of an understatement"

"I wasn't that bad" Adelaide said, inclining her head.

"Aye, you were" he traced her jaw line, "What are you going to do when it is time to talk to the lasses about the birds and the bees?"

"Send them to you" she said. "Since you are the expert and aren't shy about it at all"

"Think again" Neil laughed harder. "I suppose I'll have to write it out for you, huh?"

Adelaide sighed, "I guess I won't be able to distract them with tea parties then"

"No" Neil chuckled. "Just remember how much you loved our afternoon" he winked at her, "nap"

Adelaide giggled. "I hope their husband is as wonderful as mine"

"Of course he will be" Neil said, "it's the only way he is going to marry of them"

She laughed. "Poor ladies. My father wasn't hard on you when you asked his permission"

"They were eager to get you off their hands again. Your father said I was the perfect man to keep you in line" Neil joked and Adelaide poked him.

"What kind of man is going to keep our Julia in line?" Adelaide asked.

"That, my love, is a very good question indeed" Neil laughed and Adelaide kissed him before hopping up and putting the water on to boil for the girls' tea party.

* * *

Adelaide was cooking supper, the girls working on coloring, Neil continuing to review the patient records when Simon came home from school.

"Hi Simon" Adelaide greeted him with a smile.

"Simon!" the girls squealed and Simon put his books down on the table.

"Why don't you start your homework?" she said, "and I'll get you a snack"

Simon frowned. "I want to go out and play ball with the Holcolmbes before supper"

Adelaide paused, "You know your homework has to get done first. That's the rule"

"It's a stupid rule" Simon grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's been the rule all year" Adelaide retorted, firmly, "and you have never had a problem with it. Go sit down and do your homework"

"No" Simon told her, loudly.

Adelaide put down the knife that she was using to chop up some vegetables.

"Excuse me?"

Neil looked up from his reading, watching carefully. The girls stopped their coloring.

"I don't want to do my homework" he retorted.

Adelaide stared at him. "That's just too bad. Sit down and get started" He continued to look mutinous and Adelaide walked over and bent down next to him, squeezing his shoulder.

"Do your homework Simon and then you can play for a few minutes before supper"

"But I want to play now" Simon said.

"I know" Adelaide retorted evenly, "but your homework doesn't take that long and you know you are supposed to do it. You need to obey. I made your favorite pie for dessert tonight and I would hate for you to miss out on it because you are making some foolish decisions"

"Fine" Simon mumbled, "but I don't like you right now"

"Hum" Adelaide straightened. "Well, that's okay. You don't have to like me every moment of every day. Go do your work and I'll check over it"

Simon sat at the table and Adelaide looked at Neil and shook her head. He frowned.

He finished in record time and handed her the paper to look at.

"Simon!" Adelaide frowned deeply. "Redo it"

"What?" Simon whined. "I already did it. It's good enough"

"Half of your figures are wrong" Adelaide retorted. "And your penmanship is terrible. Two days ago you were saying it was all easy-breezy so I have to think you were being careless"

"What if I don't understand?" Simon said.

"I would have helped you" Adelaide replied, "But you finished in five minutes, Simon. That's not a lack of understanding, that's simply not caring"

"I don't care" he retorted and Julia's eyes shot up at that declaration.

"But I'd love to go to school!" She said.

"Me too" Annie said.

"Shut up baby face" Simon said and Julia responded by quickly rising and going over and pinching him hard and then kicking him. Simon responding with a smack of his own before Neil stood up and removed Julia from Simon, Adelaide pulling Simon back as Annie watched with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Both to your rooms" Adelaide commanded. "Now"

Both stared at her rebelliously.

"No!" Julia said, stomping her foot. "He called me a name. He should go to his room"

"He is going to his room"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are" Adelaide said, her voice rising, "Both of you"

Julia looked like she was about to throw a screaming fit, but Neil squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him. At his stern expression, she paused.

"Okay" Julia said, "but I shouldn't get spanked"

"We'll talk about it in a few minutes" Adelaide retorted. "Go now"

Both went off and Adelaide turned to Annie. "Annie, love, can you take your coloring on the porch for a bit?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetheart" Neil said, guiding her up. "Just obey your mama now. I'll be out in a few minutes to see how you are doing" He bent down and kissed her head and she went off.

Adelaide went back to cooking, this time chopping with a renewed vigor. "I'm giving us all a few minutes" she told him.

"Say the word and I'll handle both of them" Neil offered. Adelaide looked up.

"I think that will just make it worse" Adelaide groaned. "You are going to look at me disapprovingly now"

"Am I?" Neil asked. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not spanking either of them" she said.

"Addie, they deserve it. Simon, especially" he told her, firmly. "Would you normally?"

"Yes, I would. And I know they do" Adelaide said. "But I won't spank Simon right now with him so out of sorts and if I don't spank him it's not fair for Julia to be spanked"

Neil paused, "You have to let Simon know that no matter what he is feeling, he can't act that way and expect no consequences. The minute he spoke to you so defiantly, you should have punished him"

"He..." Adelaide shrugged, "Listen, he will have consequences" she countered. "And Julia will too, okay?" She put her knife down.

"Alright" he sighed, and reached to thread his hand through hers. "Parenting alone for the past two years would have to be difficult. I am their father. Let's set expectations so you don't have to be the bad guy always"

She bit her lip. "I'd rather be the bad guy than you right now. They need to know the loving side of you, not the strict, demanding side"

"They need to know both" Neil said. "They aren't mutually exclusive"

"I know that" Adelaide sighed and reached for the paper. "Simon needs to work on his penmanship"

"Giving him lines to do?" Neil asked and she nodded.

"And Julia?"

She paused, "lines too"

"She can't really write" Neil countered.

"She can trace though" Adelaide said.

"That's a lot of work for you" he inclined his head. "So much harder than a smacking"

"Yep, but this is what we are doing" she said. "And no dessert for either"

"Okay" Neil said. "I'm going to go and make sure our Annie is okay"

"Thank you" Adelaide said. "Ask Annie to set the table for me too. She loves helping"

"Aye"

A while later, Adelaide came out of Simon's room. Julia had already done her tracing and was sitting with Annie on Neil's lap, talking to him.

Neil kissed the girls' heads and slid them both off his lap. "Go play with your kitchen"

"I'll cook you something extra yummy" Annie said.

"Me too!" Julia chanted.

Adelaide went to sit next to Neil.

"Supper is ready, love" Neil said. "I finished it up for you"

"Thanks" She leaned over and buried her head in his chest.

Neil's arm instinctively came around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "How's the lad?"

"Not good" she said, softly. "I got him to do his lines, but I pretty much had to tell him it was that or I was spanking him"

"Well, he's lucky he didn't get a spanking" Neil said, "Why don't we let me try to talk to him, Addie? I think we need to put a stop to this"

"I just don't know" Adelaide murmured. "Let's see if he snaps out of it. We said he couldn't sulk in his room after supper, so we should stick by our original plan."

"You know the lad the best" he kissed her head. "Let's call the children for supper"

It was a tense supper even with Julia's continuous chatter. After they finished eating, Adelaide looked to Neil, who nodded.

"We are going to start having devotions after supper time" Adelaide said, "Papa is going to read us some bible stories so we can learn more about Jesus"

Julia frowned. "Like church? That's kind of boring" she remarked.

Neil fought a grin. "Well, wee one, how about this? We'll read a little bit and your mama and I will try to explain it to you and answer your questions"

"May I ask questions?" Julia jumped up. "Oh good!"

Simon frowned, "That means we'll be reading the bible all night long" he grumbled. "May I go to my room?"

"No" Neil retorted, firmly.

"I was asking Mama" he told him, glaring.

"And I also say no" Adelaide said, "Watch your attitude, Simon"

Simon murmured something unintelligible and Adelaide reached over to squeeze his forearm.

"You are a part of this family, Simon" Adelaide said, "and you will sit here and listen. You can ask questions too"

"What do you know?" Simon asked. "I could ask Uncle David. He's a lot smarter than you"

Julia crossed her arms. "Mama and Papa are the smartest people. Papa is a doctor and Mama is a nurse"

"Well, Uncle David is a lot smarter with bible learning" Simon retorted back.

"That is true" Adelaide told, nodding seriously. "so if we get stuck on anything you can ask Uncle David for us, okay?"

Simon nodded and Neil read to them for a while, Julia stopping to ask questions often. It took a lot longer than anticipated with that and afterwards, Adelaide shooed the kids off to play while she worked on the dishes. At bedtime, Adelaide insisted that Simon listen to their nightly story reading with the girls, which he did, but sulked the entire time, much to Adelaide's frustration. She was happy when she got the kids in bed.

"He can't just be allowed to ignore my existence or shoot me silent glares. Let's confront the situation, Adelaide" Neil told her in bed that night.

"I don't want you to push him further away" Adelaide said.

"He's six years old. I push back a bit and he'll cave, Adelaide. He's a child and we are catering to his moods"

"You were gone two years, Neil" Adelaide countered. "It's not just a mood"

"And if we unite he'll understand that I'm back and I'm not going anywhere for that long again. But I am his father, Addie, and I won't continue to be so disrespected..."

"He's not being disrespectful"

"Adelaide" Neil turned on his side to look at her. "Really? When he isn't blatantly doing so, he is by his attitude and you've tied my hands. I don't feel like I can say two words to the boy"

"You can say something to him" Adelaide said.

"And what will happen if I do?" Neil asked. "he'll then be blatantly disrespectful. I'm trying to prevent him from getting into more trouble, but this can't go on more than a few days"

"Just give us a bit more time" she said, "I'll talk to him again"

"That's clearly working" Neil muttered.

Adelaide shot him a glare. "Be careful"

"You shouldn't have to be the one doing all the talking" Neil argued, "I'm responsible for him as well, don't you remember?"

"I know" she reached and pulled back on her nightgown "I understand that" she responded, but her demeanor was considerably cooler than it had been a few minutes ago.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing" she went over to her dresser and reached for her hairbrush. She started brushing out her hair. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired"

"Really?" Neil asked, his eyes on her. "You are freezing me out worse than the lad, right now"

"I'm not sure what you mean" her brushing became more agitated in response to him calling her out.

"Oh, woman, you do" Neil told her, frankly. "Speak your mind"

"I know this is a tricky situation for us all" Adelaide said as she put her hair brush down and began to braid her hair, reaching for the tie and tying it at the end. She turned to him, "but Simon isn't entirely unjustified in his feelings"

"Don't you think I know that?" Neil told her, exasperated. "That's the only reason I'm keeping my temper with him."

"Fine" Adelaide said as she climbed back in bed. "As long as you know that"

"Hold on" Neil turned her face towards him. "Are you feeling any of what Simon is feeling?"

"Don't be silly" she retorted. "I'm happy you are home"

"I know you are" he told her, "but is part of you angry at me for the length of time I was gone?"

"We decided for you to go together" Adelaide said, "I have no right to be angry"

"Well, that doesn't mean that you aren't"

"I'm frustrated" she told him. "That's all. Leave it alone"

"Addie" Neil let out a long breath. "Lass"

"This is a hard situation for us all. Me. You. The kids. It will work out"

"You keep saying that"

"Because if I don't, I will go insane with Simon's behavior right now, okay?" she groaned. "I need to get sleep. Opal's baby could come at anytime and I need to be rested"

"Very well" Neil leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Night, love"

"Goodnight, Neil"

* * *

A week passed and things hadn't improved with Simon's behavior. But before they could confront it, Isaak came to tell Adelaide that Opal was in labor.

"I don't know" Adelaide frowned. "It's only been a week. I can send the children to Christy or send Isaak for Ruby Mae"

"Lass" Neil pulled her out onto the porch with him, shutting the door, leaving Isaak with the children. "You have to show the wee ones that you trust me with them"

"But Simon will be home soon" Adelaide frowned, "he's not going to be happy"

"He'll have to get over it" Neil said evenly.

"But what about bedtimes?" Adelaide sighed. "Julia and Annie..."

"I know, lass, they can show me what to do. I'm capable of brushing their hair out and tucking them in bed"

"Fine" Adelaide said. "Make sure they don't drink too much water before bed and that they go to the outhouse before you tuck them in. They still occasionally have accidents"

"Okay" Neil nodded. "I can handle it"

Adelaide looked outside. "It looks like we might have a Spring thunderstorm. Annie is terrified of storms"

"She's warming up a little bit more" Neil countered, "she'll be fine"

"She is _terrified_ of them, Neil" Adelaide emphasized.

"I'll hold her" he said. "She'll let me"

"I just don't know" Adelaide fretted. "Simon is still really antagonistic..."

"Adelaide, these are my children too" Neil looked at her, crossing his arms.

"I know that"

"Do you not trust me with them?" he asked her, outright.

"Of course I do" Adelaide said, "but I've been handling discipline..."

"And now, we are in a quandary because I have to be with them alone. But I can handle it"

"Neil..."

"Go help Opal now, woman" Neil told her.

"Fine" Adelaide stepped back inside. "Annie, Julia, come here for a minute"

The girls looked up from where they were talking to Isaak and ran over to their parents. She bent down to look at them.

"I have to go help Miss Opal have her baby" Adelaide said. "Papa is going to be here with you. You need to listen to him, understood?"

The girls nodded.

"We'll be fine" Neil told her. "Now girls, give Mama a kiss goodbye"

Adelaide gave the girls hugs and kisses and leaned over to kiss Neil. "If you need anything-"

"Go now, love" Neil told her firmly, "and tell Opal and Bird's Eye congratulations for me. If you need anything, send Isaak"

"I will" Adelaide nodded, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was worried. She didn't know how Neil would handle it, but she knew she had no choice but to let him try.

A/N: How will Dr. MacNeill handle his three wee ones for the first time alone? And will things come to a head with Simon?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for all who have taken the time to review! I appreciate your thoughts!

**Chapter 6**

The girls were playing in the yard and Neil was making supper when Simon came home from school.

"Where's Mama?" he asked, straight-away, not mincing his words.

Neil turned to look at him. "Delivering Miss Opal's baby. She'll be gone for a while"

He frowned. "I want to go back and stay with Aunt Christy. She won't mind"

"No, I don't think so" Neil said, "Sit down and start your homework"

"I don't have any"

Neil paused. It was clearly a blatant lie- he could tell right away. Lying was one thing he wouldn't tolerate from his children, but he knew if he came down harshly right now, it would escalate beyond what he wanted right now.

"Don't you?" Neil questioned. "You have had homework every day for the past week"

"I can do it later"

"No, you can do it now" Neil countered. "Is this really worth the argument, Simon? Start your homework. That's the rule"

"I want Mama here" Simon insisted. "I can go to Miss Opal's"

"No" Neil told him, firmly, "Start your homework. At the table here or in your room, but I will check it like Mama does"

Simon scowled at him and crossed his arms. "I don't want to be here without Mama"

Neil took a breath. "Well, I'm not sure what we can do about that. But I would watch your attitude if I were you"

"Or what?" Simon challenged him and Neil paused again, trying to choose his words.

"Do your homework Simon. If you don't, then you will get in trouble with both Mama and Teacher and I don't think you want to be in trouble with either of them"

"Okay" Simon said as he went to his room, "because I like them"

Neil forced himself to keep his temper in check before continuing with supper. Julia and Annie came inside.

"When is it time to eat, Papa?" Julia asked. "I'm oh so hungry"

"In a few minutes" Neil said.

"Mama gives us a snack when we are hungry" Julia said.

"I remember" Neil said, "But supper is a few minutes away. You'll be fine until then"

Julia pouted. "But, Mama..."

"Mama isn't here right now" Neil retorted. "Why don't you set the table?"

Julia's frown increased. "But I want to go back out and play. Mama always lets us play"

"Annie set the table the other day" Neil said, "And she did a really good job of it"

"I'll set it for her, Papa" Annie offered.

"That's really kind of you, Annie-lass, but I asked Julia"

"But if she wants to" Julia protested, "then you should let her. Mama says whoever wants to"

"Does she?" Neil inquired, his eyebrow raised. "Set the table, Julia"

Julia glared at him. "But I want to play" she stamped her foot. "And I'm going to"

"Very well" Neil told her. "Then no supper and you are oh, so hungry" he turned to her and looked at her sternly. "Set the table"

Julia huffed and puffed but ended up setting the table. Neil counted it as a victory, but it clearly had put Julia in a mood, so maybe he was a bit premature in his assessment of the situation.

Supper was ready and then kids ate it quickly and silently- Simon and Julia both sulking and Annie looking between her siblings and her father and wondering when she could escape to her room. Afterwards, Neil asked Simon to bring him his homework and the girls ran off to play.

He quickly cleared the table and Simon came with his homework.

Neil looked over it. "You have two mistakes. See if you can find them"

"But I don't" Simon insisted. "You don't know anything"

"When you go to college and medical school, then you can tell me I don't know anything. Until then, you would do well to remember that you are a child and I am your father and you need to be respectful" Neil told him, sternly.

"I don't care" Simon said, his voice strained.

"Okay" Neil handed him his homework. "Bedtime"

"NO!" Simon protested. "It's not time for bed yet. We just ate supper. Mama always lets us play after supper"

"Mama isn't here" Neil pointed out yet again.

"Mama's in charge" Simon told him. "I only listen to her"

Annie and Julia came out of their room.

"What's going on?" Julia demanded.

"Papa wants me to go to bed" Simon told his sisters.

"What?" Julia's eyes were wide. "It's not bedtime. Don't you know?"

"I get to pick bedtime especially when my children are misbehaving"

"I didn't do anything!" Simon protested.

"I don't think you get to pick bedtime" Julia said, seriously. "Mama does. You are supposed to follow her rules"

"I get to help Mama make the rules now" Neil explained. "Your brother is being disrespectful to me so he needs to go to bed"

"I didn't think you could punish us" Annie said, softly. "Can you?"

Simon frowned. Julia scowled. Annie looked contemplative.

"Does Uncle David punish Catherine and Davey?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes" Annie acknowledged, "but he's always been there"

"Annie's right" Simon said. "Uncle David was always here. I'm not going to bed. I'm going to see Uncle David. He's a least nice to us"

Neil tried to maintain his temper. "Simon, I guarantee you that when Mama gets home if she knows that you were disobedient, you will be punished"

Julia glared at him. "You are tattling on us"

"Papas don't tattle, Julia" Neil retorted. "And you need to stop glaring at me or you will go to bed too"

"I will not" Julia said, her hand on her hip, her scowl intensifying tenfold. "And you won't make me. It is _not_ my bedtime. I won't change into my pajamas. I won't go potty. I won't brush my teeth. I won't go to bed"

Neil crossed his arms. "Yes, you will, lass"

Julia pouted and crossed her own arms. "Simon won't either. Two against one. We win"

"Oh wee one" Neil shook his head seriously, "Papas always win"

"I'm gonna tell Mama on you" Julia said. "You need to go back to Scotland"

"I'm really sorry you feel that way" Neil retorted. "Go changed into your nightclothes now. You too Simon"

Simon stalked off to his room when he saw Neil's face. Something flashed in his mind- he didn't really remember Papa, but at times he thought he did almost. And these were one of those times. He knew not to push him. Julia, on the other hand, had no recollection of that. Neil's command led to a full out temper tantrum- when Adelaide warned him of them- she wasn't exaggerating. Screams, tears, stomping, flailing, loudly telling him just what she thought of the situation...

Annie frowned and went to sit on the couch, knowing to get out of her sister's way.

Neil looked at her display, sternly and then went to pick her up. "Stop that now. You are too old for these"

She rewarded him with kicks and scratches.

"Stop that now" Neil smacked her leg. "Or I'm spanking you"

"You can't spank me!" Julia scratched him again. "I'll hate you forever"

"I'm sure" Neil smacked her leg again. "Stop scratching me, Julia. You are sorely testing my patience. Hitting and scratching should definitely lead to spanking"

"You can't spank me. Only Mama can!"

"Calm down now"

"NO!' Julia wiggled and Neil grunted, "You need to calm down now"

"No, No, No" Julia continued with her tantrum and Neil put her down, which made Julia think she had gotten the victory until Neil dumped the contents of the full water pitcher on her, getting her soaked.

She stilled.

"Next time, I'm dunking you in the creek" Neil told her evenly. "That's not how we behave"

Julia started to whimper and Neil inclined his head.

"Did I get your attention, lassie?" he asked, quietly. "You need to calm down and go to bed now"

Julia began to cry hysterically now- from being soaked and having Papa mad at her. Neil, sensing the change, scooped her up and Julia snuggled right into his chest.

"I'll help you change, Julia" he told her, "and if you are a good lassie and go to the outhouse and brush your teeth, then I'll read you and Annie a story"

"But does Annie have to go to bed?" Julia asked.

"She will go in a few minutes" Neil said, "She's been a very good girl and deserves to stay up a bit longer"

Julia nodded. "I try to be a good girl" she pouted as she lifted her head to look at him as he carried her to her room. "I get in a temper sometimes"

"I know" Neil unbuttoned her dressed and Julia went to get her nightgown. "I have a temper too"

"Do you?" Julia asked seriously as she changed into her nightgown. "My dress is all wet. It's my favoritest dress in the world and now it's completely soaked!"

"We'll dry it" Neil said. "It will be fine in the morning"

"Okay, good. Did you have tantrums?" Julia asked as she climbed onto his lap and he reached for her hair brush.

"No" Neil shook his head, beginning to brush out her tangles. "I don't think so. My Mama and Papa would have spanked me right away the minute I stomped my foot. We weren't allowed to talk back or give any attitude or they would get a switch or a strap"

Julia frowned. "Mama never uses either. Only her hand. Simon says his schoolmates talk about how their papa will do that. Mama sometimes uses a spoon when we are really bad. That hurts!"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "But I learned quickly not to be so out of control and disrespectful"

"Mama understands us" Julia told him, seriously, "did your mama and Papa not understand?"

"They understood" Neil said, "They just had different beliefs than Mama does"

"Are you going to spank us when we do that?" Julia asked, wincing as Neil worked through a knot.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you also inherited Papa's hair as well"

Julia turned and looked at him. "I did. Do you not like my hair?"

"I love your hair" Neil assured her. "It's just a mess to brush through at times"

"Mama says that too" Julia said. "I wish I had Annie's hair. It's so pretty! Just like Mama's"

"Annie probably wants your hair" Neil told her, putting the brush down on the dresser.

"So are you going to spank us?" Julia asked, seriously.

"Mama and I are going to talk to you about it soon" Neil patted her hip. "What you did back then was very naughty. Hitting and scratching an adult is very bad, Julia even when you are in a temper"

"Are you going to spank me now?" she looked worried and a little fearful.

"No lass. Not this time" Neil kissed her head. "Go to the outhouse and tell your sissy to come back in for a story. I'm going to check on your brother"

"Simon doesn't like you very much" Julia told him, frankly.

"I'm aware of that" Neil said. "He doesn't have to like me"

"Does that make you sad?" Julia asked, curiously.

"He's my son and I love him whether he likes me or not" he patted her hip. "Just like I love you even when you are so naughty"

"Do you?" Julia asked, surprised.

"Of course, sweetness" Neil kissed her again, "I'm your Papa and even if you don't remember how it was before I was away, I do. I loved you the minute you were born"

Julia smiled. "Good. I think all Papas should love their children, don't you?"

"I do" Neil nodded, solemnly. "Now, go on now, love"

Julia left him and Neil went to Simon's room.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked.

Simon nodded.

"Would you like to come while I read to Julia and Annie?" he asked, his voice even.

He shook his head.

"Alright, good night, lad" Neil said. He shut the door to his room and leaned against it, taking a breath. The lad was breaking his heart these days. He had to convince Adelaide to let him talk to the children and set guidelines- if he had already, all of this could have been prevented. He didn't know why she was holding on to parenting the wee ones herself, but he would find out tonight.

He read Annie and Julia from their book, as the thunder began to rumble. He thought to take Annie out to the outhouse in case it got worse remembering what Adelaide said about accidents. Then, he tucked Julia into bed, the storm getting worse as Annie snuggled on the couch. By the time he finished, the thunder was shaking the cabin and he came back out with Annie's dollie as well as her nightclothes and hair brush. He handed Emma to her. Her face was pale and she was shaking and starting to cry.

"Sweetheart" Neil picked her up and put his arms around her, settling her on his lap. "Are ye scared?"

"I don't like storms, Papa" she told him.

"Shhh" Neil held her tight. "It's nothing to be fearful of lass. I have you. Papa isn't going to let anything hurt you"

The thunder clapped again and Annie buried her head in his chest, her arm clutching her doll.

"I want my mama" Annie whimpered.

Neil squeezed her again. "I know. Mama will be home soon"

"Is she out in the storm?" Annie looked up at him panicked.

Neil paused and studied her. "No, lass, she's with Miss Opal, remember? I'm sure she is still there. Birthin babies takes a while"

"I don't want her to get hurt" Annie whimpered.

"Mama will be fine. She's a grown up. No worries, Annie" Neil kissed her.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Annie sniffled. "I'm scared"

"No, sweetheart, not until the storm is over" Neil assured her. "You are going to stay right here with me. Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Now, what can we do to make ye feeling better? How about Papa tell ye a story?"

Annie sniffled. "What kind of story?"

"Hum" Neil thought about it. "What would you like to hear?"

"About a prince and princess" Annie said. "Those are the best stories"

Neil chuckled, "Aye, okay, fairy tale it is, wee one"

He told her a story as he cuddled her. When he finished, the storm was still raging, but Annie was rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Neil asked.

Annie began to shake at the thought of having to go to her room with the storm still so bad.

"I'm not going to make you go to your room" Neil said. "I promised, remember?"

She nodded.

"Let's get you in your nightgown and brush your hair then you can lay on the couch beside me and see if you can fall asleep. Would that be alright?"

Annie nodded and he undid her braids and brushed it out for her. "Mama usually puts it in one braid right?"

Annie nodded. "Do you know how to braid hair?" she asked, innocently and then jumped as the thunder clapped loudly.

"Well, I've seen your mama braid her own hair plenty of times" Neil said.

"Make sure you do it right" Annie said, a bit sassily and Neil laughed.

"Yes, ma'am"

He braided it and tied the tie, before kissing her head. "All done"

"Thank you Papa" Annie said, sweetly.

"Ye are very welcome Annie Elizabeth" Neil said. He reached for the blanket. "Now, put your head down here and try to sleep"

"Sing me a song, Papa" Annie said. "Do you know any?"

"Do I know any?" Neil chuckled. "Of course I do. What kind of song?"

"A mountain song" Annie said, "Like Mr. Jeb or Aunt Hattie sings"

"Hum" Neil rubbed her head.

_Down in the valley, valley so low__**  
**__Hang your head over, hear the wind blow__**  
**__Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow__**  
**__Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

"That's so pretty" Annie said, "I love that one. Aunt Hattie sings that real well. Did she teach it to you?"

"I love it too, lass" Neil said, "and she did...a long time ago. Now close your eyes"

She did and as the storm died down, she fell asleep. Neil looked over at his daughter. She was so different than Julia, but each girl was special in their own wonderful way. He was blessed.

After making sure she was asleep, he carried her to the girls room and tucked her in her bed. Julia was snoring softly and he went over to give her a kiss on the head before closing their door.

He headed to the lab to retrieve articles for his research. While there he picked up a few patient files he had neglected to read yet and from that a slip of paper fell out. Neil retrieved it from the floor. It was an envelope. He frowned. It was addressed to Adelaide. He looked at the return postage. It was from Asheville, but not from her parents. ES. _Edward Shaw_

He carried everything to the table and began to look over the patient files, putting them aside when he finished reading them. He sighed and reached for the envelope and pulled out the letter. He knew he should just ask Adelaide about it, but something compelled him to read it. He knew they exchanged letters after Simon's death, but when they got married, they had stopped writing, especially after Edward confronted Adelaide about giving up nursing. He frowned as he read it and then tucked the letter away for safe keeping. Yes, Adelaide and he had a lot to discuss when she returned.

* * *

Adelaide swallowed hard at Neil's face when she walked in the door. The cabin was quiet and Neil was sitting at the table, working on his research. When he looked up at her, she could tell right away that he was perturbed.

"How's Opal?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Wonderful" Adelaide said, "They had a beautiful little girl. Bird's Eye is besides himself with joy- he's so tender with the babe already. It really just warms my heart to see him melt over this tiny little life"

"She'll have him wrapped" he told her, matter-of fact.

Adelaide laughed, "You aren't one to talk, Doctor MacNeill. You are the tenderest man with our little ones. I loved watching you with our babies and with the girls now."

She took off her coat, hanging it up before sitting on the bench next to him.

"Thank you for that, lass" He smiled at her. "Did they come up with a name?" he asked her.

"They named her Fairlight" she replied, "she is a beautiful baby"

Adelaide didn't miss the tears that welled up in her husband's eyes. "That's sweet" he said, softly, "Fairlight would be honored"

"I thought so" Addie nodded. She sat beside him on the bench. "What are you working on?"

"I want to submit my experimental technique for peer review" Neil said.

"Wow" Adelaide put her hand on his forearm. "That's a big step"

"It is indeed" Neil said.

"Will you let me read it before you submit it?" she asked.

"Let you" Neil leaned over to kiss her head. "I need you to edit it for me and give me feedback"

"I can do that, of course, if you'd like" Adelaide said. "But I don't know how valuable my insight is"

"Quite valuable to me" Neil said. "Never doubt that. I went to Scotland by myself because of the war. I would have taken you with me if I had the choice"

"I know that" she replied. She paused, "Dare I ask how the children were?"

"We need to talk about them" he told her.

"Okay" she stood. "Let me make tea and we can talk now"

"There is already warm water on the stove for you" Neil told her.

"Are you angry?" she asked as she reached for a mug and began to steep her tea.

"No" Neil sighed. "Disheartened"

"Disheartened" Adelaide frowned as she brought her mug to the table. "Were the children that bad?"

"They don't see me as a father" Neil told him. "Simon gave me attitude about checking his homework. I threatened him with early bedtime, which he refused. Julia and Annie got involved and Julia was sassy"

"Oh no" Adelaide frowned, "Was she disrespectful?"

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Simon yielded on the early bedtime, but Julia threw the epic of all temper tantrums on me when I told her that because of her attitude, she had to go to bed. She told me that you make the rules and you would let her stay up"

"Well, that's wrong" Adelaide said, "She knows I make her obey you"

"Aye" Neil told her, "but she didn't think I could punish her. She was out of control"

"I told you that Julia throws those tantrums"

"You did" Neil rubbed his face, "but you also have made it impossible for me to deal with those tantrums"

"Me?" Adelaide put her mug down. "What did I do?"

"I told you days ago that we needed to have this conversation with the children and you kept putting me off"

"Neil" she sighed.

"No, don't argue with me" he countered. "You know I'm right. You have been putting me off"

"They weren't ready"

"_You_ weren't ready"

"That's completely unfair" the look of hurt was so evident on her face that Neil almost back down immediately. But still, maybe they needed to get it out in the open with them.

"Is it?" he challenged. "Is it truly, Adelaide?"

Adelaide looked at him and they met each other's gaze before Adelaide tore her eyes away.

"Addie" Neil's tone was gentler. "I'm sorry I was away for such a long time. I know the burden on you was huge between the children and my practice"

Adelaide put her head in her hands. "I would never try to punish you for being away when it was both of our decisions. That's not what I was doing"

"I don't think it was intentional if that's what you mean" he responded. "I think you don't know how to let go of the children and parent with me again and I'm not sure you want to"

"You don't think I want to" She removed her hands from her face. "I have dealt with _every_ tantrum, _every_ fight, _every_ poor attitude, _every _cold, _every _fever, e_very _stomach bug for the past two years. On my own" She swallowed hard. "That's not what I wanted. If I wanted to be a single parent, I could have had it years ago, when Simon died. I married you. I wanted to raise a family with you. And you left me. It was two years. Two years alone. Two years without my best friend. It was both of our decisions and I don't fault you, but one week can't magically erase two years of separation. It simply can't, especially for the children" She stood, but Neil's hand shot up and gripped her wrist, pulling her gently back down.

"No, you don't get to walk away, now" he told her. "You have to let me have the chance to respond to that"

"What could you possibly say?" she said, softly, "I know I'm being ridi..."

"No, don't do that either"

"Do what?"

"Dismiss your feelings" Neil retorted, "You've done it all our marriage. I want you real with me, Adelaide"

"Okay" she sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you let me leave?"

She pondered it for a few minutes as she stared at her hands, before she looked back up.

"I believe in your work, Neil. I have since the day I met you...even before I met you" She reached to place her hand on his arm, "The last thing I would ever want to do is hold you back. That's why I let you go" She stopped for a minute and then continued, "but while you were gone, it was harder to see that at times...because the truth of the matter is, _you_ could have chosen to stay here with me"

"I see" He waited a few moments before saying quietly, "I also wanted to help the war effort"

"And that is admirable" she countered, "but we have a battle going on here too...these people needed you too and doctoring them isn't any less admirable than doctoring wounded soldiers"

He stared at her, "This place sucks my soul"

Her eyes widened. "Neil...how can you say that?"

"It's always been that way" Neil said. "Always, Adelaide. I begged those doctors to choose me to send off to medical college. You know that. It gets too much sometimes. All the superstition, all the disease that is completely preventable...sometimes, I just want to be done fighting the fight here"

"I understand that" she responded, "truly I do, but the reason why you keep coming back to the Cove is because you care. These are _your_ people, Neil. Your friends, Your family..."

"And they need me"

"And they need you" She took a breath, "Do you want to leave?"

He paused, "If the right opportunity comes, I do. Not for a while. The children can't handle another adjustment right now especially the lad, but in a few years"

"Okay" she nodded. "as long as you take me with you this time"

"Of course" Neil paused, "what I said earlier remains true. I would have taken you with me"

"I know" she paused, "I just..."

"What?"

"I just can't help but feeling that you chose your research over me" she swallowed hard. "You wanted to do it. I know you gave me veto rights, but I wouldn't ever tell you no"

He frowned. "Do you really feel like I chose my work over you?"

"Part of me" she admitted. "And it is true"

"I didn't mean it like that" Neil countered. "I really didn't. If you had told me to stay, I would have. You are more important than my work"

"I guess I know that" Adelaide said, tapping her fingers on the table, "but at times it doesn't feel that way"

"That's fair" Neil reached for her hand and squeezed it once before letting go. "I hate asking you this, but I feel like I have to"

"What is it, Neil?"

He pulled a letter from a stack of journal articles. "I found this tonight. I shouldn't have read it when I knew it was yours, but I did"

She looked at the letter and frowned. "Where did you find this?"

"In a stack of patient records" Neil said, "Did you misplace it?"

She nodded. "I guess I did" she handed him back the letter. "You are my husband" she said, "I would have shared it with you if you asked me if you could read it"

"So?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Ed and I still exchange letters. You know we did before we married and after he came to examine me after we lost the baby, we resumed exchanging notes. They are harmless. Mostly about patients and such, you know..."

Neil nodded. "I know you would never do anything inappropriate knowingly, Adelaide, but you are naïve at times. This says he stayed a few months after the baby"

"Less naïve then you think" Adelaide said, looking at him. "You know Edward and I are friends. You knew it for all this time and I told you that he came after the baby"

"You did" Neil said, sighing, "I didn't realize he stayed for two months"

"Well, I didn't think I needed to tell you that"

"Hum" Neil looked at her. "How could he leave his practice for two months?"

"He had taken on a partner" Adelaide said, "and he saw that I needed help and I don't know...he wanted to help. It's admirable, not unlike you with the war"

"I didn't have a pretty woman enticing me to stay in Scotland"

"Enticing?" Adelaide squeaked.

"Not knowingly"

"Oh please" Adelaide rolled her eyes. "You and Bird's Eye are just alike. We are friends. He doesn't care for me more than that. See this" She held up her hand, "I'm married to you. If I wanted to marry Edward, I would have married him after Simon's death"

"Ah hah" Neil pointed to her, "so you admit that he would have married you"

"Well..." Adelaide paused, "I didn't think so at the time. I mean..."

"So, you do think he could be interested in you" Neil commented. "You just said..."

"We are _friends_" Adelaide reemphasized, "and besides all that, he would have driven me to insanity. He was never a viable option"

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" Neil asked, "And how smart and sweet?"

"I'm telling you- his staying in the Cove wasn't like that"

"And Bird's Eye drove him away according to this...so apparently, it was"

"Bird's Eye thought it might be, but it wasn't" Adelaide took a breath. "Listen, you were gone. I just lost the baby. I needed help. The kids enjoyed him being around and he helped me with _your_ medical practice. You should be thanking him"

"For having designs on my wife?" Neil snorted, "Unlikely"

"No, for taking care of my medical needs while you were away, Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide rose and slid out of the bench. "And for helping me care for your patients in your absence. Don't be a jerk, Neil" She turned her back on him to go upstairs, but Neil rose quickly and caught her by the waist.

"Adelaide" he pulled her against him. "Don't get your temper up" he whispered.

Adelaide's lip trembled. "You are acting like you don't trust me. I didn't do anything wrong, not even in my heart. I'm your wife. How could you think that? Do you not know me at all?"

"I know you" he said in her ear. "I just don't trust him"

"Why are we even talking about this?"

He turned her around to face him. "Because I want to know what happened while I was away. Edward staying two months in the Cove seems like something you should have told me about"

"That is fair" she looked in his eyes. "What's not fair is you thinking I would ever want a man that is not you or entertain the notion that I would ever open myself up for something inappropriate to happen. If I thought he felt that way, I would have sent him away myself even if he was providing me invaluable help here. It's being blown out of proportion"

He kissed her forehead. "Okay"

"Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay"

"Good" Her lip trembled.

"Don't cry" he entreated.

"I'm trying" Tears flooded her eyes. "Do you realize how much you just hurt me now?"

"Adelaide" his voice was strained. "I'm sorry, lass"

"You should be" Adelaide retorted, hotly.

"Adelaide, please" he reached to finger her hair, "I told you that I never doubted you, only his intentions. I know that you will always be faithful to me, but perhaps I was wrong to bring it up in the first place"

"No, you had a right to know. I should have told you that he was here longer than a medical visit"

"Aye" Neil nodded.

"And when I tell you that he doesn't see me more than a friend, will you take my word for it?"

Neil frowned, "You are..."

"I've been around. Married twice. I'm a mother of three. I know how things work. Take my word for it"

"Alright then" he twisted her stray piece of hair around his finger.

"You were right about one thing though" She closed her eyes. "There are parts of me that I want to tuck away from you. The parts where I'm frustrated that you were gone for so long, the parts that I wonder if I did something to make you chose your research over me. Those parts of me where I'm completely angry that you left me with so much to deal with at home. I want to pretend those feelings aren't here so I can focus on loving you"

"I understand that" Neil held her face in his hand, "but one doesn't preclude the other. You see even when you feel those things, I know you still love me. I understand that you feel this way and why. I understand what the lad is feeling. But for us to try to ignore our issues doesn't help Simon or the girls or ourselves"

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, softly.

"Sit the children down tomorrow before Simon heads to school and have a discussion with them. I am their father and we both make the rules and enforce them. And then when they act out, you have to allow me to take control of their discipline so they understand that we aren't just talking about it"

"Okay" Adelaide said. "We'll do that. Were they that terrible?"

"We had our moments" Neil admitted. "Annie was generally fine except for the storm. Poor child is terrified of them"

Adelaide gripped his arms. "It's because I was gone during that major one. She was young, but ever since then..."

"The storm you lost the baby in?"

She nodded.

"Oh poor lass" Neil frowned. "I suspected it was something like that. She kept asking if you were okay. She was really concerned"

"My sweet Annie" Adelaide sighed, "Did she let you hold her?"

Neil nodded. "Snuggled right into me" he smiled, "she is darling"

Adelaide smiled. "She is a precious gift to me- they all are. I'm going to go check on them"

"You do that" Neil said, "I'll clean this up and meet you upstairs"

Later, Adelaide and Neil were in bed, trying to go to sleep.

"Good job braiding Annie's hair by the way"

Neil chuckled. "She told me to do it right"

"Sassy Annie coming out"

He reached for her hand in the dark. "Adelaide, love of mine..."

She rolled towards him. "Yes?"

"You and the children...you are my life" Neil told her, softly. "I don't want you to doubt that for a moment. You do know how much I adore you, right?"

She swallowed hard. "I love you too, Neil."

He released her hand to grip her waist and pull her into his side, his arms around her. "And I love our lad and lasses...even if they are making it their mission to give me a hard time"

Adelaide grinned. "They'll figure it out that giving you a hard time only leads to harder times for them"

Neil chuckled. "So, now we come to it. It's going to get worse before it gets better"

"I know" Adelaide said, softly. "But it will lead to better. We're a team, right?"

"Absolutely" Neil agreed. "And I have the best partner in the world"

"So tomorrow we talk to them?"

"Tomorrow we talk to them"

**A/N:** Would love thoughts!

Up next: The talk and Simon continues to rebel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Continued thanks to all who continue to read & review this story! :)

**Chapter 7**

Adelaide woke the children up early the next morning to leave them enough time to have their talk with them before Simon had to go off to school.

They ate breakfast and when they were done, Adelaide looked to Neil.

"Go on Adelaide" he said, "you start"

"What's going on?" Julia asked, curiously.

"Well" Adelaide pushed aside her plate and folded her hands, "Papa told me that he had a little trouble with some of you—we won't say who—" she cleared her throat, "when I was off delivering Miss Opal's baby. We talked about it and were wondering if y'all didn't understand about how things are going to work now that Papa is home again"

"Do you mean like how Papa gets to punish us too?" Annie said, looking at her mom.

"Right" Adelaide nodded. "About that..." She paused, trying to figure out the best way to approach this, "I know Papa was gone for a long time, but that doesn't matter. He's home and he _is _your papa- that means he's the boss"

Annie asked, "Does Papa get to change the rules because he is boss?"

"Do I have to set the table now every night?" Julia asked too, looking quite forlorn at the prospect.

"I think Mama has come up with some good rules" Neil told his daughters. "I'm not going to change anything Mama has said. She's in charge too"

"But Julia" Adelaide said, firmly, "You refusing to set the table didn't follow one of my rules. Can you think of which one?"

"Listening to adults" Julia supplied. "I just forgot all about that rule!" she declared, quite dramatically.

"I'm sure it was just that, lass" Neil fought a smile when his eyes met Adelaide's.

"And Papa is right- you ladies should be doing a few extra chores now that you are a little older" Adelaide said, "It would be so helpful for me"

Julia frowned, "That's fine Mama" She sat up on her knees, "Papa" she turned to him, "are you going to spank us when we are bad?"

"Sometimes" Neil nodded seriously.

Annie bit her lip, worried, "Iris says Mr. Bird's Eye spanks her sometimes and it really hurts- that papas spank harder than mamas do. Is that true?"

"Maybe a wee bit harder" Neil said, "and it might hurt because spankings are supposed to, but it won't hurt too badly that it actually hurts you- do you understand what I mean, Annie?"

"I suppose" Annie said, "I really don't want to be spanked at all"

"And you are usually a very good girl so I don't think you will end up being spanked all that often as a wee lass" Neil told her, seriously, "But if you need it, you will get spanked so you learn your lesson and next time you think twice before doing it"

"But Mama usually doesn't spank us" Julia said, "unless we are super bad"

Adelaide frowned as she looked to Neil, who titled his head, "That's not entirely true. And regardless, that really doesn't matter what I do verses what Papa does. We both are your parents. Papa also gets to decide what would be an offense that would lead to spanking"

"Can you think of what might?" Neil asked.

"Like lying?" Julia asked, "Or kicking or biting?"

"Or disobeying?" Annie said, "or being disrespectful?"

"Probably all those things would lead to a spanking" Neil said, solemnly, "but if it is something little like forgetting your chores or having an argument with each other, it would probably be just a talk or maybe having to stay in your room for a time out"

"Okay" Annie nodded, "but..." she paused.

"What's wrong, darling?" Neil asked at her pensive expression.

"Sometimes we might not mean to do something and Mama knows that and won't spank us because of it"

"Or we try to be good but end of being bad anyway" Julia offered. "Mama understands"

"Hum" Neil thought about it, "So, you mean that Mama knows you better than I do so it's easier to know when you are being really bad?"

The girls both nodded.

"That's a good point" Neil said, "All I can tell you is that I'm your father and I love you. That means that I'm not just going to yell at you and spank you, but I'm going to ask you what happened and listen to you before I decide how or if you need to be punished. And I'll get to know you too"

"Okay" Annie said.

"Will you snuggle us too?" Julia asked. "Mama holds us afterwards"

"Of course" Neil said.

Adelaide smiled at the girls, before turning to Simon.

"Simon, do you have any questions for us?"

His head was down.

Adelaide looked at Neil who frowned.

"Respond to your mother, Simon" he told him, firmly.

"No, ma'am" Simon said. "May I go to school now?"

"Of course" Adelaide said, standing, "Don't forget your homework and your lunch"

Simon went and retrieved his homework and lunch and Adelaide gave him a hug goodbye before sending him off.

She looked wearily at Neil.

"You have to let him work it out, Adelaide" Neil said. "He'll sort through it"

"I hope you are right" Addie said, before turning to the girls and asking them what they would like to do today.

* * *

Neil visited some patients in the afternoon, returning home well before dinner time and spending some time with Adelaide chatting on the porch before she had to start supper. The girls had just woken up from their nap when Simon came home from school, accompanied by Evelyn, who was looking serious.

"Hello Evelyn" Adelaide said, "It's nice to see you. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"You too, Adelaide and no, thank you, I'm fine" she said. "I didn't want to talk to the Doc and you for a few minutes if that's okay"

Adelaide exchanged a glance with Neil who turned to Simon. "Why don't you go start your homework, Simon?" he said, "Mama has a snack on the table all ready for you and the girls are coloring"

"Okay" Simon mumbled with a worried glance at his teacher.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Simon" Evelyn said.

"Bye Miz Evelyn" Simon said and went inside, Adelaide following to make sure they got settled before stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind her.

Evelyn was sitting on the porch with Neil when Adelaide stepped back out and sat on a stool that the kids use next to Neil, who was occupying the other rocking chair.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Simon had a rough day at school today" Evelyn said honestly. "You asked me to tell you if he acted out"

"Simon is having a tough adjustment to the Doc's return" Adelaide said, "I'm sorry he misbehaved for you"

"What did he do exactly?" Neil asked.

"What didn't he do today?" Evelyn said, shaking her head. "He kept talking back and absolutely refused to do any work..."

"Did he refuse to do work?" Adelaide asked, concerned. "Simon loves his school work"

"I know" Evelyn said, "This is not normal behavior at all. Simon is a joy to have in school. I'm glad you started him this year, and this is the first bit of trouble he has given me all year, but it was bad day. Normally, I would just handle it, and I told him that, but then even after I sat him in the corner and kept him in for morning recess, he got in a fight at lunch time"

"Tell me he didn't!" Adelaide groaned as her eyes widened.

"He did" Evelyn said.

"With whom?" Neil inquired, his voice steady, but Adelaide could tell him was disturbed by Simon's behavior.

"Vincent McHone"

"Vincent?" Adelaide asked, shocked. "But he is quite a bit older than him and Simon is close to all the McHone children"

"I know you are good friends with Opal" Evelyn said. "And it surprised me. I couldn't figure out what the boys were fighting over and then Iris fessed up"

"What was it about?" Neil asked, curiously.

Evelyn looked uncomfortable. "I think the children mentioned how glad they were that you were back, Doctor MacNeill and Simon made a comment that the children didn't appreciate and Vincent told him that he is lucky that his pa is still living and pushed him a bit and Simon retaliated quite harshly. Isaak and Creed broke it up before it could get too rough"

"Really?" Adelaide's voice was hoarse. She looked to Neil, who rubbed his palms against his pants leg, clearly agitated.

"We will definitely take care of it" Neil promised. "Do you have to work he refused to do?"

"Actually" Evelyn reached into her bag and pulled it out, "I thought you and Addie might ask for that" She handed it to Neil.

"He'll have this for you tomorrow" Neil said.

"Good" Evelyn rose. "I'm sorry that Simon is having so much trouble. He is usually such a sweet child and he is so bright"

"That's kind of you to say" Adelaide said.

"It is" Neil nodded. "But that doesn't excuse his behavior and we will deal with it tonight"

"Absolutely" Evelyn nodded. "I knew you would"

"Let us know if he gives you any problems tomorrow" Neil told her.

"I will" she told them.

"Thanks for stopping by" Addie said, softly.

"Of course" Evelyn smiled. "Tell Simon I'll see him tomorrow"

"We will do that" Neil said, standing as well.

They watched Evelyn walk off and Neil turned to her. "Take these for me. He'll do it after him and I have a talk"

"Wait" Adelaide squeaked as she took the papers. "What are you going to do? Shouldn't we discuss this before you go off and punish him?"

He stopped and turned back towards her. "What do you think, Adelaide?" he asked evenly. "Disrespect, disobedience, fighting..."

"Neil" she said, her voice soft. "Please let me handle Simon. I think that would be for the best"

"Are ye out of your mind?" He looked at her incredulously. He paused and looked behind him. Even though the door was closed, he wondered if the children could still hear them. He took her hand and pulled her down the steps and across the yard, them standing a distance from the cabin.

"What?" She began to wiggle her hand out of his and he let go.

"I don't want the children to hear if we start arguing" he told her.

"Are we going to start arguing?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't think there is anything to argue about myself" Neil said.

"Good" Adelaide said. "Then, I'll just handle Simon" she turned around, but Neil caught her arm.

"Just a minute. We aren't done" Neil told her. "I'm dealing with this"

"I don't think that is a good idea"

"Why not?" he demanded, "We just sat the children down this morning and told them what would happen if one of them acted out and Evelyn made a trip all this way just to tell us how awful the boy was in school today"

"And why do you think he was awful in school, Neil?" Adelaide told him, disturbed. "We should have talked to him after school, when he had time to stew a bit while he was at home. We aren't thinking things through clearly"

"Really?" Neil asked. "I think I am"

"No, I don't think so" Adelaide said. "He shouldn't be spanked when we did a shoddy job of handling the situation. I should have made sure he was okay before he headed off to school and if he wasn't, I would have kept him home"

"At some point, Adelaide" Neil told her, "he will have to take responsibility for his behavior. He has gotten enough chances"

"I just think that..." Adelaide began but Neil interrupted her,

"Stop making excuses for the lad. Enough is enough. You can't back down now"

"He'll be punished" Adelaide retorted, heatedly, "I'll just do it"

Neil's patience which had been so stalwart this past week finally gave away.

"Stop pushing me away from the children" Neil thundered. "For the love of God, Adelaide, you are driving me insane with your behavior"

"Me?" Adelaide's voice rose too, "I'm trying to do what is best for everyone"

"You don't get to decide that on your own anymore" he told her, frustrated.

"Yes, I do" Adelaide said, passionately. "I do. I know these children more than you and I know what they need"

"It doesn't take a genius to know what the boy needs" Neil said, gripping her forearm. "You need to yield to me now"

"You have no right to ask me to do that" she said, tears springing up. "No right"

"No?" Neil's voice was low.

"No" Adelaide retorted, firmly, incensed by his demanding her submission. "You can't just come in here after two years away and demand that I submit to you like some weak woman who can't think for herself without her husband's guidance when you expected just the opposite from me when you were gone"

"And that is not what I'm doing" he told her. "I'm telling you that we are at a standstill and you need to follow my lead even if you think that you know best."

"That's entirely unfair!" she shot back at him. "You have no right to make any demands of me. None"

"I have _every _right" Neil said, his voice continuing to be low in volume, but carried the heat of his temper, even worse than if he yelled. "I didn't lose my rights as your husband or the children's father by being away for so long"

"I never said that" Adelaide told him.

"But you _are_ saying it...last night and today" Neil told her. "Do not undermine me with our children"

"That's not what I am doing!" Adelaide argued. "I wouldn't do that" she paused at his look before snapping at him, "but maybe you don't remember that about me because you were gone for so long"

He stared at her before telling her sharply, "Get it together, Adelaide" he told her. "I'm disciplining the boy"

"Neil" Adelaide groaned.

"We settled this last night. You can't go back now just because you are thinking without your emotions rather than your head" He pointed his finger at her. "You will support me on this"

"Or what?" she challenged. "Really, what do you think you can do here?"

"Don't push me, lass" Neil retorted, "You need a spanking more than the boy at this point. You are acting like a child"

"I'd like to see you try" Adelaide responded. "I'm not your child. I'm your wife...your wife who single handily kept your practice afloat and cared for your children while you were gone. I deserve more than you telling me to yield to you."

"And like the boy- that excuse for this tantrum is getting old fast"

"It's not an excuse! And it's not a tantrum" Adelaide glared at him. "I know he's hurting. The last thing he needs is for you to come down hard on him"

"And all your sympathy has gotten us nowhere with him" Neil retorted, equally infuriated. "Coddle the boy more and this will just be the beginning"

"He's a good child!" Adelaide protested.

"He isn't acting like one" Neil countered.

"You don't know him!" her voice raised a few notches.

"You aren't giving me the chance to know him!" he matched her volume.

"What does that mean?" Adelaide asked, balling her fists.

A throat cleared. "Sorry"

They were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't hear Bird's Eye approach.

Adelaide stepped back from Neil and they turned to see Bird's Eye holding Adelaide's stethoscope.

"Ye forgot this last night" he said.

Adelaide stared at him blankly. "I didn't even realize. Thank you" she mumbled, her color increasing at being caught in the middle of the intense argument with her husband.

He nodded.

Neil looked at him, "see if you can talk some sense into my fool-hearted wife, Bird's Eye. I'll be back in a few minutes, Adelaide, and you _will_ support me on this" He walked away without another word. Clearly, Neil wasn't embarrassed. She stared after him, before turning back to Bird's Eye.

He handed Adelaide the stethoscope. "I didn't mean to interrupt ye and the Doc"

"No" Adelaide's eyes filled with tears. "It's okay. How's Fairlight?"

"Such a purty, sweet thang" Bird's Eye said, proudly.

She smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow to check on everybody"

"I thank ye" Bird's Eye said, quietly.

"Is Opal getting her strength back?"

Bird's Eye nodded. "I've been trying to make her take it easy like you says"

"Good" Adelaide said, "her body needs time to recover"

"I know" he responded, before saying, "Miz Addie, ye know I would never pry on ye and the Doc..."

"I know" Adelaide replied, swiping her eyes. "We are just having a tough adjustment to him being back...Simon especially"

"The boy be still mad as a hornet?" Bird's Eye asked.

She nodded. "Doc had been pushing us to have a talk with the children about how he is their father and how he has the right to discipline them...he had a bit of trouble with them when I was gone last night, so we did and now Simon was upset and acted out at school and the Doc wants to punish him and I just don't think that is the best idea"

Bird's Eye frowned.

"What?" Adelaide demanded. "You have that look about you"

He shook his head. "Miz Addie, ye know I be as fond as I can be of ye..."

"but" Adelaide looked at him, wearily.

"Doc be right" Bird's Eye said, "he be their pa and ye have to let him be one, otherwise, it's just gonna get worse for ye both and the young'uns"

"I don't want Simon to push him further away" Adelaide argued.

"Do ye really think what ya'll are doing is workin?" Bird's Eye said.

Adelaide paused, "No" she admitted.

"Then, let the Doc try this" Bird's Eye said.

"I just" Adelaide sighed, before confessing, "he thinks I'm pushing him away from the children on purpose because I'm angry at him"

"Are ye?"

"I really don't know" Adelaide's voice was hoarse. "I don't want to think that's what I'm doing, but I'm protective of the children, especially Simon who took Doc's leaving so hard"

"Doc be protective of his young'uns too" Bird's Eye countered. "They be his babes. Spankin the lad over behavin poorly in school is doin what's best for the boy, not harmin him, Addie"

Adelaide took in his words. "I know that"

"Then stop fighting the Doc" he advised. "even if ye be mad at him"

She sighed. "I just don't want everything to unravel"

"Ye kept everything together the best ye could" Bird's Eye said, reassuringly. "Now it be time to let go"

"What if it all comes undone?" Adelaide said, twisting her pony tail, agitated.

"Then the Doc and ye will deal with it" Bird's Eye said. "If ye can't respect the Doc, your marriage might be headin for a heap of troubles..."

"I know" Adelaide said, quickly. "And I do respect him. I just..." she struggled, "I relate to what Simon is feeling"

"Even so, ye and the boy both have to let it go"

"I'm trying" Adelaide sighed. "I really am"

Bird's Eye nodded. "It will be alright, Miz Addie"

"I know" Adelaide sighed, "Don't think me terrible, but I handled everything in the past two years and part of me likes not having to answer to the Doc for everything, especially since he is such a know it all at times!"

"Pot and Kettle, Miz Addie" Bird's Eye chuckled. "ye be hilarious..."

"I'm glad you think my struggles in my marriage are so funny" Adelaide said, rolling her eyes.

"I think ye are funny" Bird's Eye said, "Ye moped around here for two years and now that the Doc is back ye are missing your independence. Ye can't have it both ways."

"It's not fair that he thinks he knows best because he is a man!"

Bird's Eye laughed harder.

"What?" Adelaide demanded.

"It's just" Bird's Eye fought his laughter, "woman, I be so glad ye be Doc's woman and not mine. No wonder the Doc just stormed off"

"He just told me that I deserved spanking more than Simon" she grumbled, "who says that to their wife?"

"I heard that" Bird's Eye said, chuckling. "And ye must have really annoyed the Doc for him to say that to ye"

"You mountain men stick together" Adelaide shook her head. Bird's Eye continued to laugh at her and she shook her head, "It's really not funny" she frowned.

"Let the Doc handle the boy" Bird's Eye said, becoming serious. "And trust the man ye married to provide for ye needs and that of your babes. He really be a good man. Ye know that."

"I know- he is the best man"

"And ye have done a fine job raising his young'uns- but a man needs to be a father. Ye tryin to prevent him from being a proper pa to his young'uns is goin against his very nature and is not fair to him or ye""

Adelaide thought for a few minutes. "I think you may be right" she said.

"Of course" Bird's Eye laughed. "I be a man. I be always right, woman" he teased her and her could sense the anxiety go out of her.

"Oh my goodness" Adelaide giggled. "Go on with you, Mr. Taylor. I'll see you tomorrow"

He nodded and turned but turned back when Adelaide spoke to him, "Bird's Eye?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Adelaide said, softly, "you always know how to make me feel more settled"

Bird's Eye chuckled, "Now, I don't hear that every day"

"Opal thinks that too" Adelaide offered, "take it as a compliment"

"I do" Bird's Eye smiled. "I'll see ye tomorrow"

"Have a good evening" Adelaide said, "Tell Opal I'm thinking of her and that sweet babe of yours"

"I will do"

Bird's Eye left her and Adelaide took a few deep breaths before headed back to sit on the porch and wait for Neil. He came out of the barn a few minutes later and walked across the yard to sit on the porch with her.

They were silent for a few minutes before Neil cleared his throat. "I'm going to go talk to Simon now. We'll go for a walk."

Adelaide said, "Are you sure that you want to deal with his behavior?"

He nodded. "And I need you to support me. That's the only way this will work"

"Very well, I will" Adelaide sighed. "Go on"

He stood and opened the door. The kids looked up for where Simon was working on his homework and Julia and Annie were coloring.

"Simon, can you come out here please?" he asked, his voice leaving no room for debate, but wasn't harsh.

Simon frowned, but put down his pencil and came out onto the porch. He looked to Adelaide.

She stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "Papa wants to talk to you about your behavior today in school" she said.

"But" Simon began to protest and Neil cut him off,

"We told you that if you misbehave, you'll have to deal with me too" he reminded him.

"I didn't really misbehave" Simon protested.

Adelaide frowned. "Simon, Miss Evelyn had to come out to talk to us about how you acted in school"

"I wasn't that bad" Simon said, "I really wasn't"

She looked at Neil, who was resolute.

"We'll talk about it" Neil said. "Let's go take a walk and you can tell me what happened"

"But, I don't want to" Simon looked at Adelaide.

"Simon" Adelaide took a breath. "You don't have a choice right now. Go with Papa. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"We will see you then" Neil said, his hand firmly on Simon's shoulder, guiding him down the steps and across the yard.

Adelaide sat on the porch for a long time, watching them before rising and going inside to start supper preparation.

* * *

"What happened in school?" Neil asked as he settled on a fallen log and pulled Simon down next to him.

Simon remained quiet and Neil waited a few minutes before nudging his leg, prompting him again.

"Simon, I told ye I would give ye the chance to explain your behavior" Neil said. "Tell me what happened, lad. I want to know"

Simon shrugged.

"You can either choose to talk to me now or we can go ahead and get your punishment out of the way and then you can talk to me" Neil said, evenly.

Simon stared out into the woods.

"Miss Evelyn said that you were disrespectful to her, refused to do your work and even got into a fight during lunch" Neil prompted. "If that's not bad, I don't know what is"

"Of course ye would think that"

"Simon, any one with good sense would think that" Neil retorted adamantly.

Simon crossed his arms. "I'm not talking to you anymore"

"That's fine" Neil said, his voice stern. "You don't have to, but I will. Your mother and I expect you to be well behaved when you are in school. You are always to be respectful to your teacher and other adults. If she tells you to do your lessons, you are to do it without arguing. Fighting, is absolutely, not a good idea, especially when it is with your friends"

Simon didn't look at him.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Neil asked.

He shook his head and Neil studied him intently. "Alright, then. What do you think should happen for your behavior?"

Simon shrugged.

"Simon, lad" Neil's voice was strict, but there was an underlying patience there, "shrugging is _not_ an acceptable answer. I want a verbal answer now"

"I don't know" Simon mumbled.

Neil shook his head. "Aye, you do, son" he challenged.

Simon shook his head.

"Alright" Neil sighed. "Let's get this over with"

Simon refused to look at him still, but Neil went ahead and spanked him. He wasn't harsh with him at all and Simon was quite stoic through it. When Neil thought he got his message across he stopped. He helped right the boy and then turned him to face him. He sensed that his defenses were crumbling even though he tried not to show it.

"Simon" his voice was quiet. "Please talk to me"

Tears filled Simon's eyes as he looked down at his feet.

"Acting out because you are angry isn't going to solve your problems. But telling me what you are feeling might"

His tears spilled down his face. He angrily tried to wipe them away and visibly force himself to stop crying, but Neil squeezed his arm.

"It's okay to cry if you need to" Neil told him seriously. "I cried so many times after I got spanked...it doesn't make you a baby"

Simon stopped swiping at his eyes and let the tears fall.

"There are times I remember ye and what it was like before" he mumbled. "I didn't think ye were ever comin back"

Neil closed his eyes as he tried to get control of his emotions. "I know, Simon, I'm sorry I was gone for so long"

"Are ye?" Simon asked, looking up at him.

Neil looked in his eyes. "Aye, I am, son. I'm sorry I couldn't take you fishing and play ball with ye and do all the things a pa should do with his boy, but I promised you were just a babe that I would and I aim to keep that promise now that I'm back. But ye have to let me"

"I didn't think Papas should ever be sorry" Simon said.

"Real men own up to them hurting other people" Neil countered. "And I know I hurt ye and your mama by being away so long"

"I told Vincent that I wanted you to die, but I really don't want you to die" Simon said, shamed face. "I'm sorry, Papa"

"I know that, Simon" Neil nodded, "People say and do things when they are angry and I forgive you"

"I did a lot of things today that was bad" Simon cried. "I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to be so bad"

"Aye, we know that" Neil squeezed his shoulder and offered him his handkerchief. Simon took it and wiped his eyes. "You will write an apology note to Miss Evelyn and do all the work you didn't do today, understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good lad" Neil looked at him firmly, "and if you ever act out like that again in school, you will be back over my knee. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir"

Neil stood and pulled him in for a hug. "Let's start fresh from here, okay?"

"Really?" Simon asked, resting his head on his chest.

"Aye, really" Neil nodded, rubbing his back, methodically.

"Will you leave us again?" Simon asked.

"I might go away sometimes to doctor people in Raven Gap and Low Gap, but God-willing, I won't ever be gone that long again" Neil pulled him away. "I know this is strange for you to suddenly have a father again, but I am your father, Simon and I wanted to be treated like your father, understood?"

Simon nodded.

"Good" Neil put his arm around his shoulders as he led him back to the cabin. "Now, when we go back inside I want ye to give Mama a hug and let her know you are alright"

"Is Mama mad?" Simon asked, worried.

"Mama is upset because she knows that you are hurtin something awful to act out like that in school" Neil said.

"I didn't mean to make mama sad" Simon said.

"I know lad" Neil told him. "Your mama will be fine once she knows that you are doing okay"

"She really is the best mama" Simon said, solemnly.

"I agree 100%" Neil said. "And you will do the work you didn't do in school as well as the rest of your homework and I want to check it over"

"Yes, sir" Simon responded as they entered the cabin.

"Simon!" Julia frowned as she saw her brother's face. "Did you get in trouble?"

Neil cleared his throat and looked at his daughter, sternly, "Mind your own business, lassie" he patted her head.

"But I want to know-"

"Julia Ruth MacNeill" Neil inclined his head, "Stop now or you will go to your room"

Julia sulked but kept silent.

Annie smiled at her brother. "I colored you a picture Simon!" she said, brightly. She handed it to him.

"Aw, thanks, Annie" Simon said. "That's right purty"

"That was sweet, wee one" Neil leaned over to kiss her head.

Adelaide turned around. "Supper is almost ready"

Simon walked over to give Addie a hug. "I'm sorry, Mama" he said, softly.

Addie leaned down, "I know you must be" she kissed his cheek. "I love you"

"Papa says I got to do my work" he told her. "And I'm going to do a real fine job of it, Mama!"

"I know you will!" Adelaide smiled at him.

"You can eat supper first, lad" Neil said.

"Good" Simon said, "I'm real hungry!"

"Perfect" Adelaide smiled, "I just whipped you up some cookies for dessert too"

"Thanks, Mama!" Simon's face lit up.

"Simon, will ye help your sisters wash up for supper outside?" Neil asked.

"Sure, Papa" Simon took his sisters' hands and led them outside.

Neil came around and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Mrs. MacNeill, bad behavior should not be rewarded" he whispered in her ear. "What kind of message does that send?"

"Hum" Adelaide said, "then you may not have any cookies, Doctor MacNeill" she whispered back into his ear.

Neil released her and then swatted her playfully. "Be careful. You are the one who has been quite argumentative"

"Me?" Adelaide asked innocently, "Surely not, Doctor" She turned to him and put a finger on his chest. "I'm only argumentative when you pull the 'wife, submit to me' load of rubbish"

"Is that what that is?" Neil grinned, sensing her mood was playful not mad. "I know what chapter of the Bible we are reading tonight"

"Read what you like" she said, impulsively kissing his cheek as the children came back in.

"Annie, love" Adelaide turned to her, "It's your turn to sit the table"

"Yes, Mama" Annie said.

Neil examined the cookies that were cooling, "These look delicious, Adelaide. We'll all have just one after dinner. Too many isn't healthy" he announced.

"Of course, Papa" Julia said. "Mama always just lets us have one"

"She is a nurse, you know" Annie said as she put the forks around the table.

"Meaning" Adelaide leaned over to whisper in his ear, "our lasses think I'm just as smart as their papa"

"Smart lasses" Neil chuckled. "I might have to agree"

"Neil" she murmured as he handed her a plate to start dishing out the supper.

"Aye, lass?"

"Simon seems better" she said under her breath.

"I think so" he responded in a low tone.

"Perhaps, I was wrong and overreacted a little bit"

"We'll talk about it once the wee ones go to bed" Neil told her.

"Okay" Adelaide said. "Good"

They finished up and ate supper. It was by far the most pleasant meal they had since Neil had come back. Afterwards, they did devotion and Simon did all his work. When he finished, he approached Neil, who was sitting on the couch, going over some of his own work.

"Are you done, lad?" Neil asked and Simon nodded.

"Good" he responded as he patted the seat next to him, "sit here and I'll check it over for you, okay?"

"I hope it is good enough" Simon said, worried, as he sat next to Neil.

"I'm sure it's just fine" Neil told him, patting his arm, affectionately. "If it isn't, then since I know you tried, we'll work on it together"

Adelaide looked up from her sewing. "I could help too if you want it, Simon"

"Nah" Simon shook his head, "I want Papa to help"

Neil leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I mean, no thank you mama" Simon said, "but that is kind of ye to want to help"

Adelaide fought smiling. "Well, okay. That's a wise choice, Simon" she nodded, seriously, "Papa is so much smarter than me with book learning"

Neil's eyes shot up from where he was looking over the papers, "Am I?" he asked, amused. "Is that what ye think, lad?"

"No, sir, I don't think that" Simon said, seriously, "I think ye and Mama are equally smart, but Mama works so hard nursing and takin care of us young'uns, I think she needs some rest from it"

Adelaide grinned, "Well, thank you Simon"

They heard a bang from the girl's room followed by squealing. "Hum" she frowned. "I'm going to get your sisters ready for bed. I'll leave you two men alone" she put aside her sewing and went to find the girls.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Adelaide demanded once they closed Simon's door.

"Now, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil tugged her arm and pulled her outside on the porch. "I didn't do anything but spank him and talk to him"

"He is like a completely different child" she said, looking at him incredulously. "What did you say to him?" She sat down next to him on the porch as Neil lit his pipe.

"Well" Neil said, "I told him I was sorry that I was gone for so long and couldn't do things a papa is supposed to do with his son and that if he will let me, I'll be a proper father to him now"

Adelaide closed her eyes. "You apologized to our child" tears filled her eyes, "my prideful mountain man husband" she murmured.

"My pride isn't as strong as you had always made it out to be" Neil told her, "I told our son that real men own up to their mistakes and I do own up to it, Adelaide" He put his pipe down and turned to face her. "We decided for me to go together, but you faced so much when I was away. I would not be overly surprised if you resent me"

"I don't truly" Adelaide told him. "I just..." she took a breath, "part of me gets angry especially when you come back in and try to take away my independence and tell me to submit to you again when I'm used to doing what I feel is right"

"I gathered" Neil said, chuckling at her. "You should have seen your face. I hadn't seen your temper spark at me like that in a long time. If my temper wasn't so up as well, I would have thought it pretty funny"

"Bird's Eye thought that was pretty hilarious when I told him about how I felt"

He grinned, "What did he say?"

"That he was glad I was your woman and not his"

"Aye" Neil laughed harder. "He would say that"

"But" Adelaide titled her head, "all kidding aside, Neil, I'm not sure I want to submit to you again"

"I know that" he told her, sobering up. "But we'll find that balance again, lass. It was the first time that we disagreed in a long time. I think we both needed to let go of some frustrations from the past week"

"True" Adelaide nodded and Neil reached to pull her up and onto his lap. He put his forehead against hers.

"I won't be heavy handed with you or our young'uns, Adelaide. Please trust me again to put your best interests and that of our family first"

"I do" she said, kissing him, "I saw how Simon responded to you. You are a good father. Thank you for loving Simon in spite of him pushing you away"

"He's my boy. I do love him, just like I love his mama and sisters" He kissed her. "You know I value your opinion the most in this world, Addie"

"Really?"

"Aye" Neil said, "but what you couldn't see is that you were allowing fear of everything unraveling to control you. That's why I insisted"

"You were right this time. I am sorry"

"As am I" Neil kissed her again. "I could have been a wee bit more patient with you. I lost my temper and didn't try reason through it with you. Forgive me?"

"Of course"

"Good" he kissed her once more before easing her off his lap and scooping her up.

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asked.

"We are going to make up properly now" Neil said. "Our first fight in years deserves some passionate making up, don't ye think?"

"I suppose I'm inclined to agree" Adelaide said. "If you insist"

"I most definitely insist, wife" Neil growled at her and she squealed as Neil ran up the stairs with her in his arms and they spent the next hour re-exploring the wonderful way of making up between them.

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in writing/posting this chapter. No, I haven't given up on this story. Stomach bug hit our house hard last week- I got it and our 9 month old baby boy. Not a fun week. But here is a brand new chapter...let me know what you think- I would love to hear feedback. It would probably make my day right about now. :) :) :)

**Chapter 8:**

Adelaide's parents decided to come for a visit for a week. Christy was expecting in August and Julia wanted to come and help her with Catherine and Davey so she could rest some.

"Adelaide" Julia put her arm around her daughter's waist after helping her clean up supper. The cousins were playing with William, David and Neil in the other room and Christy was talking with Evelyn and Miss Alice on the porch. "How are you doing dear?"

She led her back to the table to sit with her.

"We are doing well overall" Adelaide told her mother. "It's been an adjustment with the children and with us as well, but Simon seemed to turn the corner with Neil yesterday and the difference has been amazing"

"I'm glad" Julia said, relieved. "I was so worried about Simon especially. How are you finding having him back?"

Adelaide's voice was low. "It hasn't been easy for me either to be honest" she confessed.

Julia patted her hand. "Did you tell him about the baby?"

She nodded. "He was wonderfully supportive and comforting, you know Neil"

"I do" Julia responded, "I'm not surprised. So then what are you struggling with, darling?"

"Sharing a life with someone again, I suppose" Adelaide said. "It was just me and the children for so long...I'm having trouble sharing the decision making again"

"How does Doctor MacNeill feel about that?"

"I think he understands" Adelaide said. "Neil always at least tries to understand me. But he is still pushing me to let go and let him deal with the children as a father should and to take the lead in our family"

"You have to let him" Julia said. "He is their father and a good one at that."

"I know" Adelaide reached for her mother's hand. "Mother, I feel so out of sorts at times. I'm still anxious about things. I thought it would be better now that Neil is home, but it's not"

Julia frowned. "Have you talked to Neil?"

"Here and there" she said. "I try to focus on being happy that he is home. And things are going better...it's just...I really feel something is going to happen. Something bad. I'm just waiting for it"

"Just because you have faced so much heartache in the past few years doesn't mean that more is coming" Julia said. "You can't live your life afraid of what will happen next"

"I struggled with that after Simon's death and it's like that mindset is coming back" she admitted.

"I know"

Adelaide rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I want to be a little girl again like Annie and Julia and not have to worry about everything. The weight of all this responsibility..."

"I think you need a vacation" Julia said. "Why don't you come to Asheville for a few days?"

"I wish I could" Adelaide said, "but not with Neil just arriving home. The Cove needs him and we need to be spending this time rebuilding our family"

"After things settle down then" she insisted. "Maybe this summer. Don't rule it out"

"I won't" she promised. "I'll talk to Neil about it in a few weeks. Maybe you are right- maybe a vacation is what I need"

* * *

That weekend, Neil woke Simon up at the crack of dawn on Saturday to spend the day with him. They spent the morning fishing at the Creek in Neil's favorite fishing spot. Neil found that it was just the thing to get Simon to open up to him and talk about all sorts of things. Now that he had settled down with his rebellion, Neil agreed with Adelaide's assessment of their son- he was bright and personable and he could see many of the best characteristics of both his biological father and his mother blended together in him.

"We'll take these and skin them and Mama can fry up fish for supper" Neil told him.

"Mama said you usually let go of the fish" Simon commented. "Why did we keep these?"

"That's a good question" Neil responded. "But simple answer is that I want fish for supper tonight"

Simon laughed. "That be the best reason!" he said, excitedly. "I think fish makes a right fine supper. We almost never have it though- Mama be afraid of skinning it. She thinks its nasty"

Neil chuckled. He noticed already that in general when the children were excited their Cove talk came out- Simon more so since he attends the school. He knew it was a habit he and Adelaide would have to work on with the children if and when they moved out of the Cove.

He put his arm around the boy. "That's why you and I are going to do all the work for Mama and all she'll have to do is fry it up. She won't mind that"

"What does Mama get so squirmy when it's just a dead fish?" Simon asked curiously. "She doctors people up no problem!"

"Another fine question" Neil shrugged. "I'm not sure. You would have to ask her. Thanks for coming with me this morning, lad"

"It was so fun, Papa!" Simon said, with a smile, "Julia's gonna be so mad that you took me and not her"

"Hum" Neil chuckled again. "Well, no gloating. I'll take Julia some other time"

"She'll scare all the fish away" he responded, "She's so loud!"

"That is true" Neil acknowledged. "But you need to be kind to your sister, lad. She's younger than you. She'll settle down"

"Ye think?" Simon asked, disbelievingly causing Neil to laugh loudly. The boy was awfully astute for his young age.

"I do" Neil nodded. "In a few years. You'll see. Regardless, you are the older brother. You need to set the example for the wee lasses"

"Yes sir" Simon agreed. "But all they want to do is play dollies and tea parties and dance around the yard. I'm so tired of it!"

"That would be trying for a lad like yourself" Neil responded seriously. "Every boy needs to play with other boys at times"

"Mama doesn't let me play after school until my homework is done and then the only people I have to play with is Julia and Annie. And I don't wanna play dollies and tea parties all the time. I wanna play with the Holcombes or the McHones"

Neil thought about it. "I'll talk to your mother about maybe seeing if you can have some playtime before your homework is done especially now that the weather is warming up"

"Really?" Simon looked shocked and hopeful. "Would ye really do that?"

"I'm not saying yes, Simon" Neil told him, firmly. "I'm saying I'll talk it over with Mama and it would only be under our rules and if your work suffers or if you give Miss Evelyn anymore trouble, then we can easily adjust your schedule again."

"I know, Papa" Simon said, happily. "I'm just glad ye are askin Mama about it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Neil responded. "Ye are a lad. I know it must have been hard being around all these woman folk for so many years"

"I'm glad you are home, sir"

Neil grinned. "Me too, son"

* * *

Adelaide crinkled up her nose just a bit as she witnessed the fish that Simon so proudly displayed for her. "That's lovely. Thank you so much for catching supper" she smiled a little too brightly.

"You're welcome, mama" Simon said.

Neil tried not to laugh at Adelaide's earnest attempts to be positive about supper choices. "Simon and I were already planning on skinning it and fixing it all up for you. All you will have to do is cook it, lass"

"Oh, good" she sighed in relief. "I haven't quite gotten used to that task"

"What did you do when I was away?" he asked, curiously.

Adelaide looked sheepish. "Ruby Mae would do it for us if we got meat. And when Will came home..."

Neil raised an eyebrow and Adelaide continued, "Bird's Eye took pity on me after he found me gagging over skinning a piece of meat. Said he didn't want us to starve if I can't get past my citified ways"

Neil laughed heartedly. "Can't quite take the city out of ye, lass, can ye? How many years has it been, my love?"

"Very funny, Neil MacNeill" Adelaide poked him.

Simon tugged on her skirt, "Mama, how come ye can cut people and not a piece of meat?"

"Performing surgery is different than cutting a piece of meat" Adelaide said.

"How?" Simon pressed. "Seems to be it's just about the same thing. All guts and gory..."

"Simon!" Adelaide inclined her head, "You are six years old. That's entirely not proper talk"

"But I want to know the difference" Simon protested.

"Ask your father" Adelaide leaned down and squeezed his shoulder. "He's the doctor"

"I did" Simon said, "and he said to ask you. It seems silly, but Mamas should never be silly"

"Sometimes we are silly" Adelaide shrugged. "I think I will leave you two to take care of this" she turned to Neil. "By the way, your daughter has been a bear this morning ever since she found out that you took Simon fishing and not her"

Neil chuckled. "I'll talk to her after this is done"

"Good" Adelaide swallowed hard. "I'm going to check on the ladies now" She leaned over to whisper in Neil's ear. "It's like they are staring at me"

Neil laughed even harder. "Go on, lass"

* * *

"But" Julia frowned, "I don't want fish for supper" she whined as Adelaide was frying it up. "It looks icky"

"Now, Julia" Adelaide turned to her. "I know it isn't your favorite, but since Simon and Papa caught it, we are all eating it, okay? You can fill up on vegetables and only eat a bite or two"

"That's even worse!" Julia exclaimed.

"Set the table, please, love" Adelaide said.

"What?" Julia screeched. "It's Annie's turn"

"Annie is coloring nicely" Adelaide said, "You aren't doing anything. Set the table"

"No!" Julia's voice was close to screaming.

"What's going on here?" Neil asked as he stepped in the door. He had been called away that afternoon and just arrived home- unfortunate timing for little Julia.

"Julia was just going to set the table" Adelaide turned to look at her sternly. "Right?"

"It's Annie's turn"

"But I asked you" Adelaide said.

"You like her better" she accused.

"No, I don't" she said, "if you were coloring and Annie was pestering me, I would make her set the table. Now stop arguing and go"

Neil washed his hands as he witnessed the display.

"I'm not setting the table and I'm not eating supper" Julia crossed her arms. "And you can't make me"

"Julia MacNeill" Neil turned to her as he dried his hands, "That's enough of that"

"I'm not setting the table or eating yucky fish" Julia retorted.

"Yes, you will" He placed the towel aside and knelt down beside her. "You need to listen and obey now, lassie"

Julia's expression of defiance never faltered. "No, Papa, I don't want to"

"If you don't, you will get spanked, is that what you want?" he responded evenly.

Julia's lip formed a pout. "No, but I don't want to set the table and eat fish either"

"You have about five seconds to make up your mind" Neil retorted, "before I'm spanking you. But regardless, I'll spank you and then you'll have to set the table and eat fish anyway"

"Both of you are so mean! Mama likes Annie and you like Simon better than me. I want to go live with Grandma and Grandpa" Julia cried as she burst into tears and ran out the door.

Neil turned to Adelaide, incredulously. "She is only four. Is this really starting?"

"She's bright" Adelaide said. "It started earlier than this- I think some of it is just pure manipulation on her part"

Neil rolled his eyes. "I'm spanking her now"

"Good luck with that" Adelaide replied evenly. "I'll get the aspirin all ready for you"

"That won't be necessary" Neil swatted her playfully.

Adelaide laughed. "I'm pretty sure it will be"

"I can handle her" Neil insisted.

"I'm sure you can" Adelaide responded. "be my guest"

Neil came back in ten minutes later with a screaming Julia. "I don't like you" she said, "at all" she hiccuped. "Spanking me was not nice"

"Go on to your room and try to calm down now" Neil told her, "when you decide you want to act like a big girl then we can talk about your behavior"

"I want to kick you" Julia said, heatedly.

Adelaide turned towards her to watch Neil's reaction. He didn't even miss a beat,

"I would advise you against that" he told her, calmly, "or you will get another spanking"

"I didn't say I was going to...only that I wanted to" Julia said, stubbornly, "I'm feeling oh, so mad right now!"

Adelaide poured a glass of water and reached for a washcloth, soaking it in water. She handed both of them to Neil and inclined her head in Julia's direction.

"I can see that" Neil replied, "Go on and try to get yourself together. Drink some water and put this on your face" he handed her the water and washcloth. "I'll check on you in a few minutes"

Julia took the water and washcloth and stomped off and Neil shook his head, wearily, "Whose child is she again?"

"Yours, my love" Adelaide laughed. "Has that MacNeill temper to rival her Papa's...and a stubborn streak" she turned to Simon and Annie who were sitting on the couch, "Simon, Annie, time for supper"

Neil prayed for them and they began to eat- they were halfway through the meal when the loud crying came from Julia's room.

"What now?" Neil asked Adelaide.

"Now" Adelaide cleared her throat, "Julia realizes the error of her ways and is inconsolable thinking you are mad at her and that she was so naughty"

"Really?"

She nodded, "Really"

"And that is causing hysterical crying like that?"

"It is" Adelaide responded. "The guilt is inherited from me...I would have internalized it though- Julia never internalizes"

Neil frowned and finished up his supper. "Excuse me. It was delicious, Adelaide"

"I know just what I'm getting you for dessert" Adelaide teased.

"What's that, Mama?" Annie asked, curiously.

"Aspirin" Addie chuckled.

"That's not dessert, silly Mama"Annie giggled and Simon laughed too.

Neil rolled his eyes and went to Julia's room. He found her lying face down, sobbing into her pillow.

"Julia, sweetheart" Neil sat on the bed next to her and began to rub her back. "Stop crying so"

"I've been such a naughty girl" Julia said, "I was just so angry!"

"I know" he continued to rub her back. "But you were punished for being naughty and you still had an attitude. Do I need to spank ye harder to get through that stubborn streak?"

"No, it was hard enough" Julia sniffled as she rolled over on her back, "it hurt ever so bad"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Neil said, "I really didn't want to spank you, but you got plenty of chances to correct your behavior on your own. Next time, I won't give you so many chances. When Mama or I or any other adult ask you to do something, you do it without arguing, understood? No backtalk and no sassy behavior. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" Julia sniffled.

"Good girl" Neil kissed her head.

"I want a hug" Julia said, her lip trembling.

"I offered you a hug after I spanked you and you pushed me away"

"I was still so mad" Julia exclaimed. "I'm not mad now"

"I know" Neil scooped her up into his arms. "I will always hug you when you ask for it and even a lot of times when you don't"

"I'm sorry, Papa" Julia said, sobbing into his chest.

"I know, sweet lassie" Neil responded, rubbing her back as she cried. "Mama said you have been in a mood all day. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You took Simon fishing and not me" Julia lifted her head. "You love him more than me"

"Now, Julia" Neil wiped her tears, "that is simply not the case. Sometimes I will do things with Simon just like sometimes you and Annie and I do things too...like tea parties or play with your dollies"

"But" Julia hiccuped, "Mama says fishing is something that boys like to do together and I'll never be a boy and I don't want to be a boy because I like dresses and hairbows and dollies and I wouldn't want to give that up for fishing, but I reaaaaaalllly want to go fishing, Papa!"

"Mama didn't mean that girls can't go fishing" Neil explained, "Mama and I have gone fishing together. She just meant that boys like to do those kinds of things with their pa around here. You don't have to give up your dresses or hairbows to go fishing, but you do have to give up your chattering all the time. It takes quiet to catch a fish. We'll go soon- just me and you if you can try to be quiet"

"I can do that, Papa. I promise!" Julia promised, "but what about Annie? She has to come too. She might get her feelings hurt like I did"

"We'll take Annie too if you'd like" Neil said, kissing her head. "You are a good sister. Now, Mama saved you a plate. She baked bread. You need to eat two bites of fish and then you can have the bread"

"Okay" Julia said, leaning up to kiss Neil's cheek. "Thank you ever so much Papa for saving me supper. I don't really want to live with Grandma and Grandpa, though they have a person to set the table. That would be nice"

"Hum" Neil put her down on the floor. "I'm glad you would rather live with us even if that does mean you have to set the table"

After Julia ate her supper and Adelaide and Neil tucked the girls in bed and then Simon, Neil sat wearily on the porch, rubbing his temples.

Adelaide came outside with a glass in her hand, "Here you go, love"

"Thank you" Neil accepted it gratefully.

"You're welcome" she leaned down and kissed his lips. "Thank you for being such a good father to our young'uns" she took the glass from him, "You have really become quite patient in your old age"

"I had lots of practice with the young'uns' mother" Neil teased.

Adelaide giggled, "Did you and Simon have a good trip? I never did ask"

Neil nodded, "He really opened up to me. I think he really wants to play with some of the kids his own age. He is wee lad after all- he needs to be running around with his friends"

Adelaide sighed, "I just like him supervised- he is still so young. Making him do his homework first seemed to take care of that problem"

"Well, most of the kids he would play with have older siblings. I think he would be fine if he wanted to play a while after school"

"I would worry about him nonstop Neil"

Neil frowned. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "What if he breaks his arm climbing trees or something?" she fretted, anxiety creasing her features. "The Cove children are sweet, but we do get called to clean up a lot of mishaps. I'm just not sure I want to start that with our child"

"Simon has the benefit of having both of us as parents. If he gets scrapes or broken bones, we can handle that" Neil said, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Every child breaks something or needs stitching up from time to time. You and I both know that. We don't want him to live in a bubble."

"I do!" Adelaide protested. "I really, _really_ do. He's my baby"

"Hum" Neil pulled her down on his lap and took the glass back to place on the table next to them. "He's not a baby any longer, love. You started him at school- now you have to let him go some more. He needs to develop a sense of adventure and independence. He's a boy and since he doesn't have any brothers to play with and our lasses really love to do little lass activities, he needs to be around other boys. He has to learn to hang with the other children"

"Isn't he learning that in school?"

"Aye, but he needs this too. You can coddle him, Adelaide. You know all of this. I think we should try this" Neil told her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a breath, trying to fight against wanting argue with Neil about this.

"Okay" Adelaide acquiesced, "we'll try it... but you better lay down the law with him about expectations for his behavior"

"Of course" Neil swore to her, solemnly.

"And of course, now you get to be the hero to Simon. I suppose that doesn't hurt you either"

Neil smiled, "That thought never crossed my mind. I really think it is the right thing. Trust me?"

"Always" she kissed him.

* * *

Miss Alice found Adelaide after church the following day.

"I checked on Miss Hattie yesterday, Adelaide. She was under the weather. I'm actually concerned it will develop into something more. Would Doctor MacNeill check on her? I'm going to head to Raven Gap this afternoon like we discussed"

Adelaide bit her lip. "I'm sorry to hear she is feeling ill. I should be checking on her more often"

"Now Adelaide" Miss Alice patted her arm. "This is not thy fault. Thee has many responsibilities. I just wanted thee to be aware that she needs to be seen soon"

"Who does?" Neil came up behind her, his eye on the children, who were with Julia and William.

"Aunt Hattie is sick" Adelaide told him. "Miss Alice thinks we need to see her today"

"Okay" Neil nodded. "I'll go"

"If she is sick maybe I should go too" she said. "My parents are here. I could stay with her. She shouldn't be up on the mountain alone"

"Let's see how ill she is first of all" Neil told her. "Ask your parents if they can watch the children for the afternoon"

"I'll do that" Adelaide returned a few minutes later. "We are all set. Mother said we should just take the afternoon to ourselves and not worry about the children"

He reached for her hand. "Let's go then"

They returned home to pick up supplies before headed up to see Aunt Hattie. Adelaide sat next to her on her bed, while Neil examined her, talking gently to her throughout.

"Do you feel like you need Adelaide to stay, Aunt Hattie?"

"No" Hattie shook her head. "It's just be a spring cold. The fever is barely there. I think Miss Alice was being overly cautious"

"But it still is there" Adelaide protested. "I can stay and care for you. What if you get worse in the middle of the night and no one is here?"

"Child" Hattie clasped her hand. "Now stop ye frettin. I've been livin up on this mountain by myself for years- through sickness and everythin. I'll be fine"

"You have a cough" Adelaide told her. "It could easily take a turn"

"Her lungs sound clear, lass" Neil told her. "I'm thinking it is just a spring cold. We'll check again tomorrow and if her fever gets worse, you can stay with her"

"But..."

"What is it, Adelaide?" Neil asked at her anxious expression.

"Nothing" Adelaide stood. "Aunt Hattie, I'm going to brew you some herbal tea. And I brought some of Jeb's honey. We'll mix it together into a brew and it will soothe your throat and ease your breathing."

"That would be lovely, dear"

"Thank you, Adelaide" Neil told her.

"You're welcome"

Neil leaned over to kiss Hattie's forehead.

"I can hear the anxiety in Adelaide's voice" Hattie told him.

"Aye" Neil frowned.

"And now I can hear it in your voice" Hattie paused, "Everything okay?"

"Things have been going better with the children" Neil told her. "I think things are going well now. I'm not sure why Adelaide is so out of sorts right now"

"You'll figure out what she needs" Hattie patted his hand. "You always do"

"She has always had somewhat of a pensive streak to her" Neil admitted.

"She has indeed" Hattie said.

"Are you two talking about me?" Adelaide asked, turning around from where she was standing at the stove.

"Guilty" Neil responded, as he stood up and strode over to her. He kissed her, trying to distract her from worries.

Adelaide pulled away. "No kissing in front of your aunt" she poked him. "That's entirely not proper"

Hattie laughed, "I can't quite see, Adelaide" she reminded her. "I really don't mind"

"Unlike our children" Neil remarked.

"What's that about?" Hattie asked.

"This is when Julia would make some all suffering remark" Adelaide told Aunt Hattie.

Hattie laughed, "She reminds me so much of Neil. She is so outgoing and says exactly what she be thinking of"

"She does indeed" Adelaide responded as Neil put his arms around her waist, standing behind her. "I wish sometimes I was more like that"

"It gets me in trouble sometimes" Neil told her. "As it will Julia"

"Y'all certainly have your hands overflowing with those young'uns" Hattie said.

"Nah" Neil shook his head, "We have it handled, Aunt Hattie. I think we have some room for some more trouble in our family"

"Do you want more?" Hattie asked and Adelaide blushed.

"My wife is still quite a young'un herself" Neil said. "Only thirty this lass"

"You could have ten more then" Hattie teased.

"We could" Neil responded seriously. "Ten more it is, Aunt Hattie"

"Oh my" Adelaide choked.

"What do ye think, Adelaide?" Neil asked, his voice light.

She put a hand on his chest. "I think you will be bunking with our son if you keep up that kind of talk" she said.

Hattie laughed. "I would stop teasing her now, Neil. Ye don't want to be sorry about it tonight"

Adelaide giggled. "Wise words, Aunt Hattie" The tea kettle whistled and Adelaide began to work on fixing the tea.

They stayed over an hour with promises to check on her the next day.

"May I talk to you about something?" Adelaide asked as the stepped down off Hattie's porch and Adelaide linked her hand in Neil's arm.

"Of course, lass" Neil said. "This is a good time to talk. We have a long walk home"

She nodded. "Do you feel like you are adjusting well to being home?"

"I do" Neil said. "The children seem to be doing better and I love being their father"

"Good" She bit her lip. "Do you feel like we are connecting again?"

Neil paused. "How so?" he questioned

"I know physically we are..."

"Aye" Neil nodded. "That's never been a problem between us"

"No" Adelaide shook her head. "That's true. And that's better than ever, but Neil, are we using our love-making to distract us from really sorting through things?"

He pondered her question. "I don't think so. Why would you say that?"

"It's just for as much as we make love, there are times I don't feel close to you. Our connection isn't as deep as it was before you left"

"That's not on me, Adelaide" Neil said. "If there is distance between us, it's you putting up your walls. You have admitted that to me"

"And you didn't say anything in response to that"

"What am I supposed to say to that?" he responded, "If you need time, I'm giving you the time"

"But" Adelaide paused, "Do you have hesitations about fully resuming your practice?" her voice was soft.

Neil stilled. "What does my practice have to do with things?"

"We have been so focused on me and the children and I think that is part of the problem" Adelaide said, "Someone has to ask after you"

"You don't need to concern yourself about me right now" Neil said.

"Now, I don't agree" Adelaide gently pulled him along to start walking again. "I'm your wife. I have every right to concern myself. You haven't talked about your time in Scotland"

"Is this some way to put the attention off you and on me?" Neil asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" Neil stopped again and turned her towards him. "You question me before I can question you. It's quite brilliant, Adelaide. Childish, but brilliant"

"No" Adelaide retorted. "I really am concerned about you" she pouted, "but if you would rather me not be..."

"Now, don't get your feelings hurt, lass" Neil said, "I'm thankful you are concerned. And you are right. We haven't talked about it and maybe that has been wrong. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Scotland"

"Alright" Neil said, "If you will tell me what is on your mind, afterwards. Let's break down some of those walls that are you are talking about"

"Why I do believe that be a fair trade Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide said, with a wry smile, "Put em there" She held out her hand for him.

Neil chuckled and clasped her hand. "You are something else, wife"

"I am" Adelaide grinned, "Now go on"

Neil began to tell her stories about his time in Scotland- stories of the young, brave soldiers who touched his heart- ones that lived, ones that died.

They found a fallen log and sat and continued talking. Adelaide asked question after question and Neil opened up fully to her about his difficultly to come to terms with all the despair he faced while over there. Adelaide listened intently, offered support and encouragement as he struggled to express himself to her.

"You had to come to terms with so much" Adelaide wiped at her eyes. "I take for granted alot of times that you are just a rock and can handle everything with such steadfastness. I'm sorry, Neil"

"I love being that rock for you and our children, Adelaide" Neil said. "But you are right, I shouldn't do that at the expense of not letting you into what I'm thinking and feeling and about my struggles. That goes very much against my upbringing"

"I know and thank you for that"

He nodded, "It wasn't all horrors over there though. We did a lot of traveling as well"

"Tell me about that" Adelaide prompted, stretching her legs out.

He told her about his wealthy, well connected colleague and how they worked on the research and was successful. He described that connections he made to the wealthy elite of British society and the dinner parties and events he attended. He told her of the traveling they did.

"Estates were being turned into hospitals all over Britain" Neil told her. "Alistair and I would travel to visit wounded soldiers with eye injuries to consult on their cases."

"All those old British homes" Adelaide sighed, "The ones you read about in books...I should have forgo nursing school and had my season overseas"

"Listen to you" Neil jested.

"I would have done it solely for the traveling" Adelaide said, "I'm quite jealous. What was your favorite estate?"

"A place called Downton" Neil said. "Gorgeous grounds. Kind people. A bit stuffy, but they love Alistair so they were gracious, especially to my efforts to help the soldiers housed there. The Crawleys have an American connections..." He paused, "I didn't realize Simon's family was so wealthy, love. You both never acted like it"

"What?" Adelaide inclined her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Lady Crawley knew of them right away when I mentioned your previous marriage. Do know of the Levinsons?"

"Actually" Adelaide thought for a moment, "I have read about them in the papers a while back. They visited Asheville years ago. Caused quite the stir. I was dating Simon at the time, whose family was connected to them somehow. I don't quite recall how. We saw them several times they were there"

"Small world then"

"Indeed it is" Adelaide responded. "I married up in society when I married Simon, even though he was a doctor. His family was quite well connected. His grandparents came from England. In addition to their city house, they had a farm where they bred horses, which is how Simon was such a great rider, which was the reason why it was so hard for me to accept that he died when his horse threw him"

"He told me of the summers with his grandfather" Neil said, "The English do have an obsession with their horses"

Adelaide nodded. "They do. I think he has a lot of family still in England. When his parents died, I know he thought about moving to England, but he was never one for society. I think it just caused him to break away from its shackles. In terms of society, it was a well made match for me, but not necessarily for him, but at that point, he really could care less"

"So our son has quite a bit of money in an inheritance" Neil said, quietly. "I never knew how much. You two lived so modestly..."

"You never asked how much" Adelaide shrugged. "And I never wanted to offer that information. My father manages Simon's investments. It isn't important to me"

"Spoken like one with money" Neil said, wryly.

"You know that isn't important to me" she insisted. "Seriously, it isn't"

"But you really did married down when you married me"

"No" Adelaide shook her head. "I like to see it as marrying up again. I adore you and you are the perfect mate for me"

"You are sweet, wife of mine" Neil kissed her head. "I want to take you there, Adelaide" he told her, squeezing her hand. "I love it over there. We never did have a honeymoon. We should save up"

"Or you should look for another post over there" Adelaide said, softly.

"Are ye really open to that, lass?"

She nodded. "If you'd like"

"I really don't think we need to uproot our family right now"

"That's true" She conceded. "But you have to continue forging these connections, Neil. Your research is so important"

"Aye" Neil said. "Submitting the article for publication is a good start. Then, I'll look for opportunities to lecture"

"We still have connections in Asheville" she pointed out.

"That would be a good start" Neil acknowledged. "But also Atlanta, Boston, Baltimore. I've been in contact with several doctors there"

"Perfect" Adelaide nodded.

"Now, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil kissed her fingers one by one. "I've bared my soul to you. It's your turn"

"I don't know how to tell you this" She swallowed hard. "I need a break from nursing" she confessed.

"Okay" Neil responded, slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I think that would be best for me to focus on the girls and Simon" Adelaide said. "I can still be your sounding board with your research, but I don't want to go on patient visits or pull out any more bullets out of people or assist in surgery"

"Midwifing?"

"I'll do that, I suppose" Adelaide sighed. "Just because I know this is going to put more strain on Miss Alice be backing away again, even with you back"

"Can I ask you why?"

She shrugged. "I'm tired, Neil. And I feel bad because I know you must be too, but this is your passion and calling, so I think you also find it invigorating at times, especially with your research..."

"And it's not yours?"

Adelaide frowned, "I'm not sure to be honest"

"I just..." Neil stroked the side of her face, "since I have known you, you have always been so passionate about medicine and doctoring"

"I know" Adelaide's eyes filled with tears. "Do you feel like we don't have anything in common without medicine?"

Neil shook his head swiftly, "I'm not implying that, sweetheart. We have plenty in common. It's just I'm trying to understand. Are you letting your fear drive you again?"

"And if I am?"

"Then I'm going to challenge you on it"

"And if I tell you that I don't know if I am?"

"Then I'll give you space to figure it out"

She nodded, "Thank you"

Neil kissed her forehead. "There is so much going on in your head right now" he put his hand on her heart, "and in here. Perhaps, all you do need is a break to gain back your perspective"

"That's what I'm asking for" she leaned over to place her head on his shoulder, "let me just be your wife and a mama to your children"

"You will get bored" Neil countered. "You need something to occupy that pretty head of yours"

"Well..." Adelaide thought it over, "I could try my hand at writing"

"Writing?" Neil squeezed her hand. "What kind of writing?"

"Romance novels?" Addie suggestion and Neil poked her.

"I think not, young lady"

"Okay, maybe not anything scandalous, but maybe I could write our story, Neil" Adelaide said. "Let me try to dabble in it"

Neil thought it over, "Try your hand at it, lass. Just for our amusement. Get your thoughts out. Go back to your journaling too"

"I will" She sighed deeply, "You do know that having the ability to talk to you face to face like this is a blessing and a gift I will never take for granted again"

"Me either, lass" he squeezed her tightly in his arms. "Do you feel better about the state of our marriage?"

"Actually, yes" Adelaide nodded, "I feel closer to you than I have in the longest time. Thank you for that"

"Absolutely" he kissed her gently. "Now, let's go rescue your parents from our young'uns"

"They love them" Adelaide said, smiling as he pulled her up. "They don't mind"

"I know" Neil said, "but I miss them" He offered her his arm and they walked back to the mission, both feeling refreshed by their time spent together that afternoon.

A/N: I seriously could not help the Crawley mention...I LOVE Downton Abbey! Lol :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Life settled in for the MacNeills. Aunt Hattie was right- she just had a spring cold and she mended soon after their visit.

Neil took the lead in his practice again and was gone often. Adelaide was thankful for the bit of a break from medicine. The past two years had been grueling for her and emotionally, she needed rest. Neil was running himself ragged trying to readjust to the demands of doctoring the Cove. Adelaide felt guilty that she wasn't trying to share the burden, but Neil understood and let her offer to help when she wanted to, which wasn't often.

"You are exhausted" Adelaide commented as she rubbed his shoulders in bed one night.

"Aye" Neil yawned. "That feel so good, Addie. Thank you sweetheart"

"I was thinking that maybe I should help again, if you need it so much. The girls are older. There really is no reason for me not to"

Neil turned back over on his back to look up at her. "The reason is that you need a break from nursing and you are going to get that break"

"But what about your break from everything?" she asked. "You need it too"

"This is the way I provide for our family- it's my career" Neil told her. "I don't get one"

"That doesn't seem quite fair" Adelaide said.

Neil chuckled, "There are perks to being the provider, my sweet lass"

"Like?" Adelaide asked.

"Getting to boss you around" He winked at her.

"Oh I see" Adelaide said with mock seriousness. "Well, when you put it that way, I will do my best to obey you to make it worth your while"

Neil chuckled. "And then there is this..."

He reached over to swing her over to rest on top of him, pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

Adelaide pulled back breathless. "But you see this benefits me too"

"Aye" Neil said, "Ye work hard too though raisin our young'uns" He kissed her again, rolling her over so he was on top of her. "Speaking of that, I aim to put another babe in your belly soon" he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Maybe now"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide. "Neil. Such talk from you"

Neil chuckled and kissed her again.

"Neil" Adelaide pulled away slightly from him.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"The thought of me carrying another child..." her voice broke and Neil's heart lurched at her vulnerability. "I want to give you what you want, Neil, I honestly do, but I'm not sure I can do that again"

"Shh" Neil hushed her as he pushed the hair away from her eyes. "If and when you do have another one of our babes, I'll be right here to help you through it. I promise"

"If anything happens to you or one of our children..." Adelaide's chest grew tight.

"Why so pensive, lass?" Neil asked.

"I don't know" tears spilled over and he kissed them away.

"Let's just enjoy this moment and not worry about it one way or another" Neil whispered in her ear as he began to caress her gently. He spoke to her tenderly and patiently until she relaxed, him taking her mind away from her troubled thoughts.

* * *

Of course, as it happens, right when she felt that she was getting in a new routine again with the children and staying home, sickness hit their household, propelling her back into nursing and bringing all those feelings of loss and dread back to the surface again.

"Sweetheart" Adelaide sat on Annie's bed and felt her head. When Annie didn't wake up from her nap 30 minutes after Julia did, she went and checked on her and found her burning up, congested and generally miserable. "Do you not feel good?"

"My throat really hurts. It hurts to swallow. I'm really stuffy" Annie said. "And I'm really hot but cold"

Adelaide's mind started to race. _Scarlet Fever_. _Tonsillitis. Measles. Does she have a rash? _

She could feel her chest get tight at the thought of Annie having some terrible disease. Was this the start? She tried to even out her breathing.

"Mama?" Annie asked, her voice soft. "Ye look scared"

Adelaide took a breath. "I'm not, sweet girl. We are going to figure out what is going on and how to make you feel better. I'm going to go get your Papa. He's the best doctor in the world. You close your eyes again"

"Neil?" Adelaide called to him and recognizing the distress she was trying to hide in her tone, he came quickly in the room.

"What's going on?" His eyes were on Adelaide first and then glanced at Annie, still in bed. "Is Annie alright?"

"Are there any other children sick?" Adelaide demanded, wringing her hands, her breath becoming labored.

"Some fevers, but nothing dire" Neil told her. "Why?"

"Annie is burning up" Addie said, "I wanted to know if there is something you hadn't told me" Her tone was almost accusatory and Neil paused at her flushed face. She didn't quite look like herself.

He looked at her, confused, "Like an epidemic I hadn't mentioned?"

She nodded. "Is there? What haven't you told me? Are other children sick?" She wrung her hands more. "I need you to tell me the truth now. What are we dealing with?"

"Mama?" Annie's voice was soft. "I really don't feel good"

Neil shot Addie a warning look as he went over to feel Annie's head. "Annie-lass, I'm going to go get my medical bag and check you over to see if we can figure out how to feel better"

"Can I have some medicine?" Annie asked, softly.

"We'll see" Neil sat on her bed. "A good doctor has to examine his patient before giving out medicine. What do you think I need to do?"

Annie thought, "Listen to my chest"

"Aye" Neil smiled. "What else, lassie?"

"Look in my throat and ears?"

"Good girl...and?"

"Feel my tummy and take my temperature?"

Neil leaned forward to kiss her head. "You'll make an excellent nurse like your mama, Annie" he praised.

Annie gave a small smile. "My throat really hurts"

"Aye, I know" Neil stood. "Now don't get out of bed. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay" Annie said, softly.

Neil grabbed Adelaide by the elbow and guided her out the door.

"What is your problem?"

"Tell me what illnesses are happening in the Cove right now. I need to know" Adelaide's eyes were wide.

"Nothing" Neil retorted. "Minor illnesses. A few colds. Nothing major"

"Are you sure?" Adelaide questioned, intently. "A sore throat could be the start of Scarlet Fever"

"Adelaide" Neil sighed, "Let me just check over Annie. Did you even take her temperature?"

"Not yet"

The children looked up at their parents from their spot on the couch. Neil glanced at them and back at Adelaide.

"Okay" He pulled her again by the elbow and led her to the lab where he retrieved his bag. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are acting really bizarre. You are the best nurse I know, but you would never know that from how you are acting like. You are scaring the children with your tone and your talk of Scarlet Fever. They know that's serious- they are our children, for God's sake. We shield them the best we can, but they still know more than they should"

"I'm not trying to scare the children, but I'm trying to figure out what is going on. I need to prepare myself for what we are dealing with. Don't you get that?"

"Adelaide" Neil's tone softened a tad. He knew that while he was gone, Adelaide lost patients, including her friends. Coupled with the loss of their child, no wonder any medical illness would cause her distress and waiting for the worst to happen. "I seriously doubt that Annie is in any grave danger, love. You are jumping to conclusions without examining her and that is seriously unlike you"

"I..." Adelaide tried to take a breath.

"Yes?"

"I feel like we are going to lose her"

"What are you talking about, woman?" Neil asked, sharply. "What is going on with you?" He opened up his medical bag.

"I know it's irrational-"

"Aye" Neil confirmed, "It is"

"but since you left, I panic now when one of our kids get the least bit sick" she confessed.

"You have always gotten a bit stressed and irrational when the kids catch something" he reminded her. "But usually it's _after_ you diagnosis them and not during this initial stage. Take a breath and try to think logically about it"

"No, Neil. You aren't listening to me" Adelaide took a breath, "I _really_ panic"

Neil paused from pulling out his stethoscope from his bag. He turned to her. "Explain"

"I get this horrible sense of dread and doom and I become panicked. My chest gets tight and I get all clammy"

"Like some sort of spell?" Neil frowned, reaching for her hand. "Your hand is all clammy"

She tugged her hand out of his.

"Don't make me sound mentally unstable" Adelaide protested. "Look, I'm not the patient here. Go doctor your daughter"

"I will" Neil retorted. "But I'm coming back to you" He poured her a glass of water. "Drink this. I'm going to go examine Annie"

"I should be there"

"No" Neil shook his head. "We'll be fine without you. Stay here and try to get yourself sorted. I don't want you scaring Annie into thinking she is going to die. You know how sensitive she is" he told her frankly.

"I wouldn't do that" she protested.

"You usually wouldn't do this" Neil insisted. He pushed her down on the bed. "Lay down. You look faint"

"Neil"

"Don't argue with me right now" he told her. "Get yourself together. Annie is going to need her mama to give her cuddles while she is sick and to do that, you have to take the time to work through whatever is going on here"

He left her, stopping to tell Julia and Simon to stay put and tell Julia that because Annie is sick she shouldn't go in her room until they tell her she can. They both agreed and Neil knew they would be fine for a bit on their own.

"Annie, lass" Neil helped her sit up. "Let's take your temperature"

"Where's Mama?" Annie asked, her lip trembling, "I want my Mama"

"She'll be back in a few minutes" Neil told her. "But you'll have to settle for your Papa doctoring you. Is that okay?"

She nodded. "I've heard you are a very good doctor" she said seriously. "Mama said you are the best doctor in the world"

"Well, that's very kind of your mama to say that" Neil smiled. "Now no talking" he stuck the thermometer in her mouth.

"Hum" Neil frowned. "Let me look in your throat. Nice and wide"

"Is it all yucky?" Annie asked.

"Pretty much" Neil admitted, as he rubbed her lymph nodes and Annie whimpered.

"Poor lassie" he murmured. "I'm sorry. Let's listen to your chest" Neil blew on his stethoscope to warm it and then listened to her chest. "Deep breath. That's a good lass"

He helped her lie back down and felt her stomach. "I really don't feel good, Papa"

"I know sweetheart" Neil kissed her head. "I'm going to mix you up some fever reliever to see if we can at least get that down"

"Okay" Annie said as she rolled back onto her side and Neil pulled the covers back up on her. "And then I'll have mama make you some tea and soup which will feel good on your throat"

"And will you read me a story, Papa?" Annie asked. "It's lonely in here already"

"Of course, my Annie" Neil said. "I'd love to"

Neil went back into the lab. "Tonsillitis"

"Do you think we'll have to remove them?"

"I'm not at the point I want to consider doing that" Neil shook his head. "Infection from surgery is too risky out here unless it is absolutely necessary, especially with her high fever. Let's see if she can fight it"

"It could turn into something worse" Adelaide said, bleakly. "And if she is sick, Simon and Julia are next"

Neil turned to stare at her. "Adelaide, that's enough" he snapped at her.

"Don't yell at me"

"Am I yelling?"

"Your tone is yelling"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Go fix Annie some soup, love. And brew some of your herbal tea. I'll fix Simon and Julia supper and then give them something to occupy their time while I sit with Annie. She wants me to read to her"

"You think I'm mental" Adelaide said, biting her lip.

"No, lass" Neil reached to grip her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head. "I think you went through your own war when I was away and we are dealing with the after affects. I at least had other doctors around me and it wasn't all on my shoulders. We need to get you to the place that you don't always think the worst will happen- that you have your faith again to trust and believe just like you had after you lost Simon"

"I feel so lost right now" Adelaide admitted, "I don't want to react this way"

"And I know you don't" Neil kissed her again, "Let's focus on Annie and we'll talk more about this. You should have told me. I was blindsided, Adelaide, and didn't give you my best reaction"

"I didn't want you to think me ridiculous" she sniffled, "I don't want you to think me anything but the best nurse or mother you could have chosen, not some crazy person who can't think straight anymore"

"I will always think you the best nurse, mother and wife a man could ever ask for" he reassured her. "Now, we need to focus on the wee one. Soup for Annie, lass, and tea. I need to get this in her"

"Alright" she stepped out of his arms and towards the door.

"Mrs. MacNeill?"

She turned, "Yes"

"I love you no matter what" he told her, simply.

"Thank you for that, Neil"

"IF I could get into your head and take away all these thoughts that are plaguing you, I would"

"I know" she walked over to him quickly, kissing him again, before heading to the kitchen to work on the soup.

* * *

Simon and Julia did follow Annie in getting sick and for a week, Adelaide and Neil had their hands full with their three wee ones. They soothed and snuggled, sponged off feverish bodies, coaxed liquids, read them stories to try to comfort them.

There were times that Adelaide would just take a break from it all and shut their door to their room, lean against it and cry.

Neil would follow a few minutes later, hand her his handkerchief and remind her that all children have these illnesses and usually pull through just fine. Adelaide would remind him of Orberball and Fairlight and Tom and their own sweet babe. Then, he would pull her into his arms and hold her tightly, trying to take away her fear as she fell apart in his arms.

Miss Alice came to help them when she could, but she was busy trying to cover Neil's patient calls for him. During that week if Neil was needed, she would come and stay with Adelaide.

It was a trying week, but Annie's fever broke first, followed by Simon's and then Julia's last.

Even Neil looked relieved and more upbeat and that was when Adelaide realized that she wasn't the only parent terribly concerned about their children.

They had a reprieve of a few days before Neil's cough started. He managed to push through until Addie bullied her normally energetic husband to bed when his fever started. His illness was different than the children- sore throat, congestion, cough and Adelaide worried that he had bronchitis.

"Just let me listen to your lungs" Adelaide said as she nudged him. "Come on"

"I'm fine" he protested. "And no need to take my temperature again either"

"Neil MacNeill" Adelaide poked him. "You are the patient and I'm your nurse, so you will let me listen to your lungs and keep track of your temperature. Do not give me a hard time. Please let me take care of you..."

"It would serve you right for all the hard times you gave me all these years of doctoring you" Neil grumped.

"It would" Addie acknowledged, "but I'm worried about you. _Really_ worried. You are also my husband and I need you to do this for me, okay?"

"Don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"You know very well what look" Neil snapped. "The look I can't deny. I don't want you to take care of me so don't try to coddle me"

"Would you give up your inane mountain man pride for one minute and just let me help you?" she said, exasperated.

"No" Neil said, "I can't give up who I am. And I don't want you to help me right now. I'm fine"

"You aren't fine" Adelaide said, as he began to cough again.

"Just leave, woman" Neil said. "I don't need your help"

"That's just too bad" Adelaide's voice turned stern, "Sit up now or I swear to you, when you get better, I won't make love to you for a month"

"Seriously?" He began to have a coughing fit that caused his whole body to shake.

"Do I look like I'm joking Neil?" Adelaide asked, evenly. "Do you even hear your cough? I need to listen to your lungs. I'm serious."

"You wouldn't be able to deny me" Neil said, confidently, "You never have"

"Watch me" Adelaide said. "Keep arguing and not only will I deny you, but I'll sleep naked for that month too. Be a good boy, Neil, and I'll sleep naked for that month and you'll get to have your way with me whenever you want"

"My Lord, you never used your body as a bargaining chip" Neil swallowed as he tried to sit up, "I didn't think you had it in you to be so manipulative"

"I'm desperate" Adelaide groaned, "and you are being so damn stubborn. You should have been in bed days ago, which I tried to tell you. And now your cough is so bad and you are giving me a hard time"

"Are you angry?"

"No" Adelaide said, "I'm worried. I'm anxious. This is the first time since I have known you to be ill. If it is bronchitis, it could turn into pneumonia and that's serious, Doctor MacNeill. So let me listen to your lungs. Do you want me to take your shirt off for you?"

"You don't have to be so damn bossy" He told her as he tugged off his shirt for her.

"And you don't have to act worse than our babes" Adelaide countered as she sat behind him. "I didn't hear them complaining about my nursing like this"

He had a coughing spasm and Adelaide frowned.

"Neil, that doesn't sound good" Adelaide's voice trembled and Neil sighed.

"You know what to listen for, lass. I'm feeling dizzy, so you need to..."

"Okay, deep breath"

She examined him and her frown increased, "Neil, I think it is already into pneumonia"

"I suspected as much"

"I should have listened to your lungs yesterday" Adelaide said, "no more fighting me. I'm calling Miss Alice for a second opinion"

He nodded weakly and Adelaide helped him to lie back down.

"Adelaide" he whispered when he saw her pale, strained face.

"No" Adelaide held up her hand. "I'm fine. I'm holding it together but if you say 'Adelaide' like that one more time, I'm going to burst into tears"

"Okay" Neil said, "Call for Alice"

Adelaide shut their door to their room, leaned against it and tried to catch her breath. She had to fight with her whole being the panic that was overtaking her. She wiped her clammy hands on her skirt and focused on breathing. After a few minutes, she pushed on and went downstairs to call Alice.

Alice came and listened to his lungs too. "I think thee are correct. But thy husband is strong, he should be able to fight through it"

"See?" Neil reached to squeeze her hand. "I'm a strong as an ox, Mrs. MacNeill"

"Don't you mean as stubborn as one?" Adelaide shot back.

Alice chuckled and there was a call in the yard.

"I'll go" Alice said. She came back a few minutes later.

"It's Bird's Eye and Creed" Alice said, "Isaak has been shot"

Adelaide jumped up. "What?" she practically screeched.

"Got himself into trouble fooling around with the O'Teale boys" Alice said, "Thee knows he has not been himself since Tom's death"

"I know, but this?" Tears sprung to her eyes. "How bad is he?"

"Bird's Eye seems concerned" Alice said.

"Damn it" Neil tried to hoist himself up again. "I need to go to him" he struggled to get up.

"No" Alice and Adelaide said at the same time.

"I'm the doctor here. And if he is that bad off..." Neil said as he reached for his pants. He stood, took a step and swayed as Adelaide rushed forward to catching him by the arms, he leaning against her.

"My God, I never knew how heavy you were" she grunted as she pushed him back into bed. "You are to stay in bed, Doctor MacNeill" she told him. "You have pneumonia. You can't be pulling bullets out of anyone"

"It's Isaak"

"I know" Adelaide pulled the covers over him. "Do not attempt that again. For one, if you fall, I'm going to have to call David to help you back in bed"

"But, I have to do this"

"Neil MacNeill, if you want to act like a child, I will treat you like one" Adelaide said, "now do be quiet and let me talk to Miss Alice and figure this out"

"I think thee is better equipped to handle it" Alice said.

"I'm going to fix him up and then give him a piece of my mind" Adelaide said, passionately.

"Poor lad" Neil said. "I should really be the one..."

"You have a 102 fever and coughing spasms that cause you to buckle over. You need to rest. This is serious, Neil. You have to save your strength to try to fight this off"

Adelaide turned to Alice. "Can you handle this one?" she asked, gesturing to her husband, "He's a bear. You would think he would feel too terrible to act this surly"

"I'm sure we will be fine" Alice responded, seriously.

"Ah, she'll boss me around even more than you" Neil tried to assure her.

"I want a good report, Neil" Adelaide poked at him. "Understood?"

"Now, Addie..."

"Do not _Addie_ me, Doctor" Adelaide said, "you are to follow orders and not get out of bed. If you are the least bit rebellious, then the threat I made earlier will become a reality"

"Will you please tell my wife, Alice, that she can't threaten to withhold my marital rights..."

Alice looked between them, amused.

Adelaide cleared her throat. "And I'm telling you that if that causes you to behave, I will do that because _I _also have rights...and if you are dead, then neither of us are getting anything"

"Point taken" he said, sullenly.

"See that it is" Adelaide said, leaning over to kiss his head. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can"

He reached out for her hand, "Adelaide, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I hope" Adelaide took a breath. "You always say I rise to the occasion"

"And you do" he squeezed her hand. "I love you. Watch for infection diligently"

"I will" Adelaide looked to Alice, "The children..."

"We will all be fine" Alice assured her. "Go on with Bird's Eye"

Adelaide rushed downstairs and went to the basin to wash her hands thoroughly before heading into the lab to pack their supplies.

"Miz Addie" Bird's Eye followed her into the lab.

"How bad is it?"

"A lot of blood"

"Okay" Adelaide reached for Neil's medical bag, his surgical instruments, and started pulling out cloths and bandages. She rummaged around for her apron and stethoscope.

"Miz Addie" Creed's face was pale. "Do ye want me to stay with the young'uns?"

Adelaide looked to him. "Yes, actually, Creed, please. I don't want to send them to Christy with her expecting and Doc is not doing well. Alice will probably have her hands full trying to tend to him"

"I'll stay"

"Simon can explain bedtime with the girls" She reached to pat his arm. "Try not to worry about Isaak"

"I know ye can fix him up, Mrs. Doc"

Bird's Eye took Addie's bag and they left together.

Adelaide tried to shut off her mind and focus, but she was becoming more panicked.

"Are ye alright, Miz Addie?" Bird's Eye asked.

"I'm fine" she said. " or at least I'll be fine by the time we get there"

"Okay" he didn't push her, seemingly knowing that she needed her space to work through it.

They made the rest of the journey in silence and arrived at the cabin.

Opal's eyes were wild as she was trying to stop the bleeding. Fairlight was screaming and the boys and Iris were clearly frightened out of their mind.

"Okay" Adelaide reached for Opal's hands. "Bird's Eye, I'm going to need your help. Opal, I need you to put more water on the stove" Opal stared at her.

"Opal" Adelaide's voice was sharp and she squeezed her arms. "Let me take care of Isaak now. Water on the stove and Fairlight needs you to feed her. The children are scared. You need to care for your other children now. I'll take care of Isaak"

"Miz Addie" Isaak's voice was weak.

Bird's Eye took Opal's arm, "Come on, Opal. Ye need to listen to Miz Addie"

Addie went to Isaak. "It's going to be okay, Isaak"

"It hurts to breathe"

Adelaide bit her lip hard. "Okay, let's take your shirt off, so I can figure this all out"

"Where's Doc?" Isaak asked.

"Shh, save your strength" Adelaide instructed. "Doc is sick with pneumonia. He nearly fell over when he tried to get out of bed. He wants to be here to help you, but you'll have to settle for me"

"Ye be the best" Isaak said, softly, "Even better than the Doc in my book"

"Thank you, Isaak. That means so much for you to say that, especially since I know how highly you think of the Doc" Adelaide said, softly. She continued to talk to him in low tones as she examined him. "You cracked some ribs which I think is why you are having a hard time breathing. And the bullet is still in there, which is not good"

"That doesn't sound good" Isaak said, weakly.

"It's going to be fine" Adelaide told him, firmly. "Everyone is going to be fine. You, the Doc, we are all going to be just fine" And Adelaide kept repeating that as she prepared him for surgery.

* * *

The surgery went well, but Adelaide was concerned about infection. After she cleaned up, she went out into the yard to sick up her lunch.

"Are ye expecting, Adelaide?" Opal asked as she handed her a cloth.

She shook her head, swiftly. "No"

"Are ye sure?" her eyes were on her, "ye never do this"

"I am" Adelaide nodded, confidently. "I..." her voice broke, "I'm not as strong with nursing as I once was, I think"

Opal put her arm around her waist and they walked back to the porch, Bird's Eye joining them.

"You should be with Isaak" she said sitting down as Bird's Eye handed her some water.

"I just checked on Isaak" Opal said, "and he is resting comfortably. I can't do anything for my boy now, but maybe I can do something for ye, Miz Addie. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing" Addie put aside the water and buried her head in her hands.

"Adelaide" Opal was shocked. "What is it? Is it Isaak?"

"No" Adelaide shook her head, "Barring infection setting in, I think he will be fine. We just have to watch him carefully"

"Then what be the matter?" Bird's Eye asked.

"Doc has pneumonia" Adelaide's voice caught as she kept her head buried. "The children just got better and we were so worried about them and now Doc has pneumonia"

"That's serious" Bird's Eye said and Adelaide nodded.

"Yes, it is" Adelaide raised her head, tears in her eyes.

"I don't think Doc has ever been sick except that time right after Miz Margaret's death" Opal said.

"Not since I've known him" Adelaide said. "He's acting like himself, but it's tricky. He could easily turn and..." her voice broke again. "I can't bear to think of that"

"I have know the Doc all my life, Miz Addie" Opal said, "The Doc isn't going anywhere anytime soon"

"Opal is right" Bird's Eye said.

"But you don't know that" Addie whispered. "He seems okay now, but it can easily progress until..."

"You have to believe, Adelaide" Opal said. "Just like I am choosing to believe my Isaak will be just fine"

"But other people weren't" Adelaide said, softly, "Tom, Fairlight...how can you believe in spite of it? You are much stronger than me, Opal"

"I'm not" Opal shook her head, "ye be just forgetting ye strength, Addie. Ye buried your husband once before and still sent the Doc away with your blessing and helped all of us in his absence. Ye are strong whether you believe so or not"

"I think about something happening to one more person I care about and I panic. I physically panic" Adelaide said. "Doc thinks I'm having some kind of spells, which just makes me sound crazy"

"I'm sure Doc doesn't think ye are crazy" Bird's Eye said.

"He does" Adelaide said. "You should have seen the way he looked at me when the children were sick- like I might break at anytime...and the thing is, he was right"

"You will not break" Opal told her, firmly.

"How can I not?" Adelaide shuddered.

Opal took her hands in hers. "Because ye have three beautiful young'uns at home who love their Mama and who need you no matter what happens. And no matter what is goin on in ye head right now, ye always seem to find what ye need when ye need it. Look at what ye just didn't for Isaak" she said.

"I hope you are right"

"She is" Bird's Eye nodded and Adelaide looked at him curiously.

"Because in spite of ye being a fine citified woman and Opal just bein a fine woman, ye two are two peas in the same pod. She didn't break after Tom and Fairlight and ye won't either. Now dry your tears, woman. No use cryin on what hasn't happened yet"

Adelaide wiped at her eyes and Opal reached to squeeze her hand.

"Thank you two" Adelaide told them, gratefully. "I really don't know what I would do without you"

"Listen to ye" Opal said, "Ye just saved my boy's life. What would we do without ye, Mrs. Doc?"

"Opal be right. Ye aren't some outsider from the level lands anymore. Ye are one of us now. And we take care of our own"

"She's gonna start cryin again" Opal told him. "stop sweet talkin the Mrs. Doc"

"He can't help it, Opal" Adelaide laughed through her tears. "He's a sweet man"

Opal giggled. "Aw, Miz Addie, if anyone else told him that, they'd be in heaps of trouble"

"I'm going to leave ye womanfolk alone now" Bird's Eye said, "before ye get yourself into that trouble" he walked away from the cabin and they could hear him muttering, "Sweet, I be"

Adelaide and Opal laughed harder and for that sweet, blessed moment between friends, all the trials in the past and yet to come were forgotten.

* * *

Adelaide stayed overnight and a full day with the Bird's Eye and Opal, keeping in contact with Alice through Creed. She had thought they would switch, but Neil had insisted that Addie stay with Isaak.

"Let's clean that wound" Adelaide told Isaak that night. "We'll put a fresh bandage on it too. I'm sorry, it's going to hurt again, but it's better for the pain now than for it to become infected"

"That's alright, Mrs. Doc. It's my own fault" Isaac said, seriously.

"Why did you do it, Isaak?" Adelaide's voice was low. "You are practically a grown man now, you should know that fooling around with guns is downright foolish"

"I just suppose I don't care anymore" Isaak said. "Why should I? Pa's gone and Ma remarried that man that Pa hated"

Adelaide poured the antiseptic on and Isaak groaned.

"The thing is your Pa wouldn't have wanted you to act like this" Addie said, "He was a good man and a good husband and father. That's what he would want you to grow up into. So what if your ma remarried? I remarried after Doc Simon and I believe that Simon would have wanted me to marry the Doc and had a family with him. He's gone. Nothing can change that, but wallowing in self pity was never the life he would have wanted for me. And your pa wouldn't want that either"

"Do ye think Doc Simon would have cared?"

She shook her head swiftly. "Simon told me not to give up. He would have been happy for me finding a good life with the Doc. And your ma is happy and Bird's Eye does treat her well. Have you ever seen him mistreat her?"

"No" Isaak pondered that. "Not at all"

"He's changed from when you were a boy" Adelaide said, "People can change for the better...but also for the worse. I would hate to see you changing for the worse, Isaak. I care about you and want the best for you. Doc and I both do" She began to tape the bandage on him. "Please consider what I'm saying"

"I just get so frustrated" Isaak said. "Why did Pa have to die?"

Adelaide frowned as she cleaned up her supplies. "Well, I don't know. I often think about that night. I'm sorry I never made it here, Isaak. Truly I am"

"Nah, Miz Addie, nothin about that night is your fault" Isaak shook his head.

Adelaide opened her mouth to respond, but there was a hollering from the yard.

"What in the world?" Adelaide asked as Creed ran in.

"Mrs Doc, ye got to come"

"Creed, what is it?" Adelaide asked as she turned to him and the look that he was giving her made her tremble in fear. Opal and Bird's Eye came to her side.

"Miss Alice says ye need to come home. The Doc is taking a turn."

"A turn? His fever broke?" Adelaide asked, trying to stay calm, but Creed shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Doc, for the worst. She thought it might be happening and wanted to come for ye, but Doc refused to allow it. She called ye parents this morning. They are here with that fancy Doc friend ye like."

"No" Adelaide shook her head. "No"

"Mrs. Doc, ye have to come. The Doc Shaw said ye need to come home"

"I have to get to him" Adelaide whispered, her heart lurching. "I have to..." she swayed as she turned to Bird's Eye who quickly took her arm and stabilized her.

"Come on, Miz Addie. I'll get ye to the Doc"

"Stay with her, Bird's Eye" Opal said, adamantly. "We'll be fine. Creed ye stay here in case we need Miss Alice's help"

He nodded, them glancing worriedly at Adelaide's pale, strained face. They shuddered to think what would happen if the Doc didn't pull through. The loss would shatter the cove, but none would feel that loss more than Adelaide. And that would be a loss they were not sure that she would recover from.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** thanks to all for the lovely reviews for the last chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hopefully it wasn't too long to wait :) For this chapter, I tried to stay true to the spirit of the book, which you'll see. Would love feedback Disclaimer: only written for enjoyment- characters belong to Catherine Marshall.

**Chapter 10:**

Adelaide stepped into the cabin and put her bag by the door. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Where are the children?"

"Addie" Edward came up to her and gripped her arm. "Your parents took the children to their cabin"

"Has he gotten that bad?" Adelaide asked, her face pale and her hands shaking.

"Unfortunately" Ed's face was grim. "You need to prepare yourself for the worst"

"No" Adelaide shook her head swiftly as she glanced at David, who had come down the stairs. "He's not leaving me. Does everybody here understand? He is not dying on me. I refuse to let him"

"Adelaide" David stepped in front of Edward and put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to be realistic. I know this is tough..."

"Don't, David" Adelaide shook her head. "He's my husband and I'm fighting for him. He just returned after two years away. The children just got used to him. There is no way he is dying on us. No way" She turned to Bird's Eye, "Tell them, Bird's Eye"

"I reckon if Doc has Mrs. Doc in his corner, he has a fightin chance" he said. "Ye can't ask her to give up on him while he is still alive and fightin"

"Addie" Ed's voice was low. "We need to try to get his fever down. It's raging and the medicine is not working. Let's start there"

"Okay" Adelaide said as she circled around David and up the stars to their bedroom. She turned back to Edward when she saw Neil clearly delirious. "Has he been lucid at all?"

"Not for a while"

"Hum" she sat on the bed and reached to take his hand in hers. She sat on the bed next to him, "I was gone one day and look what trouble you got yourself into, Doctor MacNeill"

He tossed his body and she gripped his hand tightly.

She turned to Miss Alice. "Miss Alice, I'm worried about infection with Isaak. Opal said that she would send Creed if she needs help, but I'd much rather you monitor him"

"That is a good idea" Alice reached to squeeze her shoulder. "Creed will wish to come back."

She nodded. "Let him. He is practically family to the Doc and I"

"Let me know if thee needs anything"

"I will" Adelaide nodded as she reached for the basin and cloth. "I'm home now, Neil, and I'm not leaving you again until you get through this. But you have to fight for me. I promise I'll fight for you, alright?" she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Addie" he murmured and tossed in his sleep. "Adelaide lass" He thrashed about.

"I'm here" she reached for his hand. "Let's try to get your fever down" she began to wipe off his forehead trying to cool him down.

She turned to Ed. "He's breathing is really labored. Is there something we could try?"

"We can give him more aspirin in about an hour. We could try to give him an injection of oxygen"

"Do you have that?"

He nodded. "I brought whatever I could think of at the time. There is also the treatment of digitalis and we can try that as well"

"Digitalis?"

"Glucose and sodium bicarbonate given intravenously" he suggested. "It isn't proven but it was effective with soldiers during the war"

Adelaide bit her lip. "What do you think?"

"We should try" Ed said. "At this point, I don't know what else to do"

She turned to him. "Thank you for coming, Ed. I'm really relieved to have you here"

He nodded. "When you parents said your husband was so sick, I wanted to come. I know how important he is to you"

"You are a really good friend"

"What does Neil think?"

She gave him a small smile. "You being here might cause him to fight more"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing" Edward told her, frankly. "Let's get to work, Adelaide"

* * *

Annie broke down into tears as she walked back from the outhouse.

Creed came along side her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come talk to me before ye go back inside, Annie-girl"

Annie went to sit on a rock and Creed sat on a larger one beside her.

"I think my Papa is going to die, Creed" Annie sobbed. "I don't want my Papa to die"

"Ye don't know that he is, Annie" Creed said seriously.

"Grandpa and Grandma think he is" Annie said, "I can tell and Aunt Christy is cryin all the time. And they won't let us see him and hush up when we are around"

"He is awfully sick, but plenty of people get this sick and take the turn for the best. Ye mama is the best nurse in the world and now that she is home from doctoring Isaak, the Doc is goin to fight for her- you'll see"

"I think I gave him my sickness and made him this sick" Annie said, "I was the first one to get sick. This is all my fault"

"No sweetheart" Creed plopped her up onto his lap. "I promise ye that this is not your fault. The Doc would not want ye sittin here blamin yourself. He loves you, Annie. That's plain as day"

Annie put her arms around Creed. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Tell ye what" Creed said, "I'll go check on Doc for ye and come back and tell ye what is goin on. Would that be okay?"

Annie nodded. "Thank ye kindly, Creed"

Creed left Annie with Simon, who was also looking very worried and went on to the MacNeill cabin. Bird's Eye was sitting on the porch.

"Annie is sobbin up a storm" Creed said.

Bird's Eye frowned, "Poor gal. She's always been the sensitive sort"

"How's the Doc?" Creed asked.

"Doin poorly" Bird's Eye admitted. "The fancy city Doc said if he makes it through tonight, it will be a miracle"

"I can't tell Annie that" Creed muttered.

"Tell the gal that her Pa is fighting and that he loves her" Bird's Eye suggested. "that's all that she wants to hear"

Creed nodded. "How's Mrs. Doc"

"Holdin her own too" Bird's Eye said. "She refuses to give up on him. I always told the Doc he had a gem in that woman. I hope he remembers and fights"

"He will" Creed said. "Doc has always been right crazy about the Mrs. Doc"

"That's true enough" Bird's Eye said. "No two meant to be more than those"

* * *

"No" Neil thrashed in her sleep. "Simon, no! Ye got to fight man. Take you back to Adelaide? I don't think ye will make the journey"

Adelaide lifted her head from where she was resting, her head buried in the covers.

"Adelaide, I'm so sorry" he muttered. "So sorry. There is nothing I can do. Adelaide please, don't ask me..."

Adelaide trembled as Edward roused. He walked over to where she was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to try to get him to drink" he said.

She nodded and tried to give him a bit of water on his lips which he instinctively licked off.

"That's good Neil" she said, but jumped when he grabbed her hand, looking wild-eyed.

"What were you doing romping around in a snowstorm? Don't ye know that ye could have died? The babe, Adelaide, do you not care if you lose the babe?"

"You delivered him" Adelaide said, soothingly. "A little boy. He's your son now"

"My son?"

"Yes, yours" She nodded. "You've raised him since he was 6 months old. He adores you, Neil. He's your son now"

"My son" He closed his eyes again, but continued to moan.

Adelaide shook uncontrollably. "Ed" her voice was strained. "I don't think I can do this"

"You have to" Edward's voice was low. "This is normal with that high of a fever and with pneumonia. Tonight is crucial"

"His fever has to break" she said, softly. "If it doesn't, we are going to lose him, right?"

"Yes" his voice was sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Adelaide"

"You are doing everything you can" she said, quietly as she wiped at her eyes. She sat back down and Ed returned to his spot across the room.

She buried her had in her hands, her heart in agony. Neil continued to toss violently, his delirium plaguing him.

"Margaret!" Neil screamed, "Margaret, ye got to let me in to see her. _Margaret!_" He began to sob.

Adelaide squeezed her eyes shut only for a minute before sitting on the bed with him.

"Love" She rubbed his arm. "It's okay, love. I'm right here"

"My wee lass. Such a bonny one just like her Mama" he shook rapidly, "So bonny. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing" Adelaide reached for the cloth and wiped his forehead. "Neil, that was a long time ago" she tried to comfort him, "everything is okay now"

"Addie?" Neil groaned.

"That's right" Tears flooded her eyes. "It's Addie. I'm here"

"Adelaide, why didn't you tell me you were scared? I would have understood? I love you"

She took deep breaths, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too. I'm scared now, Neil"

"I'll help you" he murmured. "I'll help you, Addie. Ye don't have to be scared. Take the chance with me. Face your fears with me"

"I did. That was the best decision of my life"

"Good lass"

He fell quiet.

She turned to Ed, but continued to hold his hand tightly.

"This is torture" she said, honestly.

"I know. You are doing well with him" Edward said, "Just keep trying to soothe him through the memories. That's all you can do. And pray"

And for the first time in a long time, she began to pray fervently for her husband, feeling completely shattered and helpless as she entreated the Lord to save her husband.

* * *

Hours passed and Neil still was unsettled. Adelaide tried to best calm him and Ed was right by her side.

"Simon" Neil's voice was a whisper. "I tried to take care of her. You were right, she is special. She'll always be special"

He stopped for a moment, "Your son is perfect. Who's that? She's a pretty wee thing. Got Addie's eyes. So big and blue"

Adelaide's eyes grew wide with horror. "My Lord" she put her hand over her mouth. "No, please God, no"

"What?" Edward asked, coming to her side as she began to shake with trepidation.

She couldn't answer him, her mouth still covered, not wanting to admit what she knew must be happening.

"He's delirious, Addie" Edward tried to calm her.

"I know" she swallowed hard and continued to pray as she gripped his hand.

"Ma, is that Samuel? I want to hold him"

Adelaide buried her head in the covers, fear gripping her core. "We are losing him, Ed" she sobbed.

"Who's Samuel?" he asked.

"Samuel is the name we gave to our son we lost" Adelaide explained, terrified. "Please, Neil, no" she moved to sit on the bed.

"He is so beautiful. Hello, wee one"

"Neil, no!" Adelaide's voice rose. "Neil, you have to listen to me. _Listen to me_"

"Adelaide?"

"I'm right here, love"

"It's so pretty, Adelaide. It's our spot. Samuel is in our spot. There's Fairlight"

"Neil, listen to me" She gripped his hand. "You have to listen to me. I don't know what is going on, but I need you to fight. I can't live without you" She gasped for breath, "You are my best friend- the love of my life. I need more time with you. The kids just got you back. They need you so much. Everything was wrong when you were gone. I was so lost. I know I've been angry with you at times and not that pleasant, but I love you with everything in me. I can't bear this life if you leave me forever. Please, Neil, I'm begging you to fight for us. _Don't give up on us_"

She lowered her head on his chest and began to sob, heart-wrenching sobs. "Don't give up. I want to grow old with you. I want to raise our children with you. We need you so much"

His body stilled and Adelaide's heart split apart. "Oh Lord, no. Don't take him from me. Please God"

She felt his fingers twitch in her hand.

"Neil" she lifted her head.

"I'm not leaving you" he murmured and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She turned to Edward. "What just happened?"

"Your husband chose to fight" Ed said, "It's not over yet"

"What should we do?"

"Let him rest" he advised, "his body needs it"

She curled up next to him in bed, not wanting to be far from him. She fell into a restless sleep as well. She woke to the sheets drenched around her and Neil patting her hip with his hand.

"What does a man have to do to get your attention, wife?" he joked, his voice weak.

She sat up quickly and turned around in the bed. She felt his head, which was cool to her touch.

"Your temperature broke" she said in amazement. "Edward"

Edward stood up and reached for his stethoscope. He rolled him over to lie on his side. "Take a breath. Good. Your chest sounds better than yesterday"

"Aye, still feel horrible" Neil said. Edward helped him back onto his back.

"You will for a while" he responded, but he turned to Adelaide, "but I do believe you will be just fine"

"Oh thank the Lord" Adelaide said, breaking down and sobbing into his chest again.

"This is supposed to make you happy, lass" he told her as he moved his hand to tap lightly on her hip, unable to lift it further.

"I am" she cried harder. "I thought you were going to die last night"

"I thought I was too" Neil said.

"Addie, let's allow Doctor MacNeill to save his strength" Ed said, "There is time to chat about this later. Let's try to get him some broth. He needs to be hydrated to recover"

"I'll go get it" Adelaide jumped up. "And some more water. And fresh sheets. Now, don't move an inch. You need to rest and recover" she told him sternly. "And be prepared, I will feed you myself"

"You better not argue with her, Doctor" Edward said, "she gets bossy when she is nursing"

"Aye, I know" Neil responded, "That's fine, Nurse Addie. I'll be compliant. I'm too weak not to be"

"I love you so much! You can be as grumpy with me as you want for the rest of our lives"

"I must have really given you a fright, love" Neil said, quietly.

"You have no idea" she said, "but you are safe and that is all that matters. It's a glorious morning" she declared, her voice upbeat as she left Neil with Edward to go downstairs.

* * *

Neil spent the day resting- his body exhausted from the fight. He woke late that evening, Adelaide slumbering next to him in bed. It was unconventional for Adelaide to share his sickbed, but Edward didn't make a comment on it and she felt the intense need to be close to him after their previous night. She had almost lost him and that scare was going to be something that would take them a lot to recover from.

She felt his stir and turned back towards him, "Are you awake?" she whispered in the dark.

"Aye" Neil said, "I'm not tired right now after sleeping all day"

She sat up and reached to turn up the lamp. "Edward said we should continue to feed you broth if you wake up in the night. He's sleeping downstairs now. I'll go get you some and be right back. I think you and I can manage, don't you?"

"Aye, lass"

She returned a few minutes later. "I heated it up for you. Let's see if I can help you sit up" She grunted as she attempted to put her weight into her task.

"I never really realized how big you are compared to me" Addie said, softly as she sat crossed legged on their bed beside Neil. "You could easily crush me..." her voice trailed off.

Neil raised an eyebrow. "During love making"

"Um..." Adelaide looked sheepish as she cleared her throat. "Thank you for being gentle with me all the time"

Neil chuckled. "Of course" he said, "You are my wife. I love being tender with you"

She spooned him some broth. "I really thought I was going to lose you, Neil. Last night was torture"

"I know, sweet lass" Neil said as he swallowed.

"Is it too hot?" She blew on it for him and gave him some more. "You kept saying these things. You were delirious—Part of what you said was memories and then...well, I wasn't sure. You talked about Simon and your mother and Fairlight...and about Samuel. Do you remember?"

"Aye" Neil said quietly, "I do remember it all"

"What was happening?" She gave him another spoonful.

"I think I was dying. I'm not sure"

She bit her lip, pondering it. "Was it a vision?"

"Call it what you want, but I saw them" Neil said, quietly. "It was so peaceful and I as at peace, yet, I couldn't stay there. I wanted to, but then there was your voice breaking through- calling me away"

"You heard me"

"I heard you" Neil nodded.

"And that was enough?"

"You have my heart, Adelaide MacNeill, always. I wouldn't give up on us when you were begging me not to. It wasn't my time" He lifted a heavy hand to wipe her tears. "I know we need more time as a family and I was going to fight to give us that. I want to grow old with you too"

"Thank you for fighting for us" Adelaide said, quietly. "I need you"

"I know"

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you at times these past few weeks"

"I never thought that you didn't want me here" Neil assured her. "I always knew that you did"

"It was the darkest moment of my life, Neil" she told him, quietly. "It was worse than losing Simon. Worse than that night with our son"

"Samuel"

"Did you really see him?" she questioned, softly.

"Aye"

"How did he look?" Adelaide asked, her voice cracking.

"Healthy" Neil said, "And very much like a MacNeill"

"And Simon..."

"Peaceful" he rubbed her cheek. "He had a babe with him- a wee lass"

She licked her dry lips. "Neil, do you really think that was the baby I lost?" her voice cracked and she looked at him in wonder.

"Aye, I do" he replied evenly. "I think that was your daughter with him. She was your spittin image- looked a lot like our Annie" He paused before adding, "I think he is happy with the way things turned out for you. I think he watches over the lad...and us"

"Do you really think all that was real?" Adelaide asked. "I want to believe, but it seems so unfathomable...I just don't know"

"I do believe it was, lass" he told her, "and you know what a skeptic I once was. There is a heaven and you and I will be there one day"

She sighed. "I begged God to let you live" she said, "my faith has been so weak. I turned away"

"So, you should see it as a new chance for us" Neil continued to finger her cheek, "and an invitation turn back to Him. He gave me life again- gave us life again. Be thankful"

"I am" She nodded. "Pray with me, Neil" she laid the bowl aside and offered her trembling hands. He took them in his, squeezed them and they bowed their heads, giving thanks to the one who restored Neil's health and spared his life.

* * *

"Papa" Annie sniffed as she came into the room. "Are ye sleeping?" she asked, her voice just a whisper as tears puddled in her eyes.

"No, lassie" Neil put aside his bowl of soup on the nightstand. "Shouldn't ye be at Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"I should" Annie said, "but I snuck over here. I had to see ye and Mama said to come up. She sent Creed to tell Grandma and Grandpa that I was here"

"Ye shouldn't leave without telling Grandma and Grandpa where you are, sweetheart" Neil told her, sternly. "Come in though" His heart broke at the tears streaming down her face. "Come and sit on the bed with me. I need a snuggle from my Annie-lass"

She climbed up on the bed and Neil pulled her into his arms. "This is just what I need to make me feel all better"

"Are ye feeling all better, Papa?" she asked.

"I am" Neil said, "Doctor Shaw and your mama have fixed me up really well. I haven't had a fever for three whole days and I'm feeling much stronger"

"I thought ye were going to die" Annie said, "And it be all my fault!"

"Woah" Neil pulled her away and gripped her chin. "Why in the world would it be your fault, sweetheart?"

"I was sick first"

"Oh no" Neil pulled her close to him again. "Were you blamin yourself while I was sick?" he asked, his tone gentle.

The tears continued to flow. "I'm so sorry, Papa. I didn't want ye to get sick from taking care of me"

"Love, it's my job to take care of you when you are sick. I'm a doctor _and_ I'm your Papa. And I could have gotten the sickness anywhere. You had something called tonsillitis and I had something called pneumonia. Totally different things"

"Are they?"

"They are" Neil looked around. "Go ask Mama to find my medical book and bring it up here so I can explain it to your properly. Go on now"

She returned a few minutes later and Neil opened the book.

"Okay, back up here with me" Neil told her. "Let's see if I can explain it to you"

Neil pointed to a picture of the insides of the throat. "See this here?"

"What are those hangy things?"

"Your tonsils" Neil said. "Remember when I looked in your throat and I said it was all yucky? Well, these were what were all yucky"

"Oh" Annie's eyes were wide. "What did they look like?" She asked curiously.

Neil glanced at Adelaide who was standing at the door, her face lit up in delight at the medical lesson he was giving their four year old daughter.

"Oh, they were all red and huge with white spots" Neil said, "Very yucky indeed. That caused you to have a really bad fever and made it hard for you to swallow because they were so sore and big"

"And what was wrong with ye?" Annie asked.

Neil turned the page. "Pneumonia has a lot of symptoms but it settles in your chest. Mama, when you listened to my chest, what did you hear?" Neil turned to her.

"Well" Adelaide came and sat beside them on the bed. "Crackling, bubbling, rumbling when you took a breath in"

"Exactly" Neil said, "I didn't hear any of that when I listened to your chest and I made sure I watched for that a lot"

"Were your tonsils all icky?"

"No" Neil shook his head solemnly. "We had entirely different illnesses, so no worries there"

He squeezed her tightly. "And I was very sick, but I am all better now. I don't want you to worry"

She nodded. "You just got back" Annie threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Papa"

"And I love you too, Annie"

Adelaide leaned over to kiss Annie's head, "Do you feel more settled, darling?"

"Yes, Mama"

"Okay, then I want you to go back to Grandma and Grandpa. You and Simon and Julia will come back in a few days. But all of you can come for a visit later today when Papa is a little more rested"

"Annie, your father needs his rest" Ed poked his head in. "I can take her back, Addie"

"Go with Doctor Shaw, sweetheart" Neil kissed her head one more time and eased her off the bed.

Annie took Ed's offered hand. "Doctor Shaw, did you know that my tonsils were all icky and yucky but Papa had bubbles in his chest?"

Ed nodded seriously, "I did hear that, Miss Annie."

"Is Papa really all better?"

"He is" Edward squeezed her hand. "But he needs rest so his body recovers. He'll be in bed for a few more days. But he is doing so well, that I'm leaving tomorrow. Now, would I leave if he was still so sick?"

"No" Annie shook her head.

"When you come back with your brother and sister, I'll let you listen to your Papa's chest if you'd like so you can hear that it is all clear and he is better"

"That's a great idea" Neil said. "We'll let Simon and Julia listen too"

"Simon wants to be a doctor just like Papa" Annie told Ed.

"I think that's a fine idea" Ed said, "Now come along, Miss Annie"

"Thanks, Edward" Neil said.

"Yes, thanks Ed"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Edward asked as they left the room.

"I don't know- I'm only four!" Annie exclaimed.

Addie and Neil chuckled as he opened his arms for his wife, who laid against him.

"The poor wee one" Neil said, "she was so convinced she caused this"

"I know I should have scolded her for running away from my parents like that, but I didn't have the heart" Adelaide responded. "She was so distraught. I should have explained it better to them"

He kissed her head. "No, you are doing the best you can"

"How did the broth go down?" she asked.

"Better than yesterday" Neil said. "I do feel stronger. Thank you for letting me feed myself without a fuss"

She nodded. "I don't want you to overdo it through. Ed said no medical calls for a month"

"That's quite impossible" he grunted.

"It _is_ quite possible" Adelaide countered. "Dr. Ferrand is due for his visit so he can help and Alice and I will of course be helping too. You were gone for two years, a month away and we'll manage fine" She paused, "We don't want a relapse. We were all so scared, especially the little ones. Please do this for your family"

"When you put it like that, of course I will take it easy" Neil said. "Annie's face today was enough to break my heart. I want to see Simon and Julia tonight"

"Of course" Addie leaned up to kiss him. "It's already arranged, but you need a nap first"

"Yes, ma'am"

She untangled herself from him and reached for the empty bowl, "Call if you need anything"

"I will" he promised.

* * *

"I made you a picture Papa!" Julia said, happily as she hopped up on the bed with him, not waiting to be asked. She plopped it on his lap. "I remember how much you like pink so I made it extra pink just for you"

"It is very pink" Neil laughed as he reached to hug Julia, "thank you, sweet lassie. I'll treasure it always" He kissed her head.

"I'm so glad you feel better" Julia said, "we were so scared that you were sick. Were you going to die, Papa?"

"Julia" Simon grunted, "you don't ask people that"

"Come sit here, Simon" Neil patted the bed. "And where's Annie?"

"I'm here" Annie said as she came in the room, holding Adelaide's hand. "I made you a picture too, Papa!" She handed it to him and he smiled as he looked at it.

"Thank you. It is beautiful. Lots of blue"

"I thought you might like a boy color better though Julia thinks you love pink" Annie said, seriously.

"I love both" Neil assured his lasses. "Come sit up here too, sweetheart. I want to talk to you three"

They climbed up on the bed and Neil put his arm around Julia, patted Annie's head and squeezed Simon's shoulder before ruffling his hair up. Adelaide sat in the chair next to the bed, her heart soaring at the sweet site of Neil with their children. It was unfathomable to her that a few short days ago, she was wondering if he would ever be able to share a moment with their children again.

"Now, I wanted you to know that I was very sick, but I am feeling much better and I am going to be just fine"

"Were you going to die?" Julia asked.

"I was close to it" Neil said, honestly, "But Mama prayed really hard..."

"I prayed too, Papa" Julia interrupted, "ever so hard"

"Good" Neil nodded, "God answered to all those prayers and He made me all better"

"I'm so glad" Julia said. "We love you, Papa and we wouldn't want you to go back away again"

"And I would hate to leave you three and your mama too" Neil said, looking at them before turning his head towards Adelaide. "Now, tell me what you have been up to with Grandma and Grandpa"

Julia began to pepper him with stories of their past few days and Simon and Annie intervened every now and then when Julia was taking liberties with the details.

Neil kept exchanging glances with Adelaide, but they would both quickly look away, afraid they would burst into laughter at their children.

Neil coughed a bit and leaned his head back, feeling a bit weak.

"Are you sure you are better, sir?" Simon asked, his forehead creasing in worry. "Ye don't quite look like you usually do"

"You are awfully white" Julia added, her face creasing with worry as well.

"It takes a while to recover. I get tired more easily" Neil tried to explain.

"Should we leave?" Annie asked.

"Stay for a few minutes longer" Neil said, "This is making me feel better"

"Are you sure you are fine?" Julia crossed her arms. "Should we ask Doctor Shaw what he thinks?"

"If you'd like a second opinion, feel free" Neil said, amused.

Julia hopped down to and returned a few minutes later with Ed in hand.

"I heard the children are questioning your prognosis" Edward said, amused.

"Aye" He looked at Annie. "Annie, do you remember what we were telling you, earlier?"

"Yes, sir" Annie nodded, seriously. "that ye had bubbles in your lungs but now they should be better"

"Bubbles?" Julia asked, giggling. "That sounds so silly!"

Edward laughed, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Now, what do we use to listen to people's chest?" Neil asked.

"Stethoscope" Simon answered, easily.

"Aye" Neil said, "Who wants to listen for bubbles?"

"Me, oh, me!" Julia bounced. "I want to listen!"

"Alright then" Ed said as he picked up Julia, "Nurse Julia is first" He placed the stethoscope on Neil's chest and put the earpieces in. "Listen carefully as he takes a breath in"

Neil breathed and Julia giggled.

"Papa, ye sound so funny" she laughed. "What's all the swishy noises?"

"The air" Simon rolled his eyes. "Can I try?"

"Of course, lad" Neil said as he and then Annie listened.

Annie was last and she looked so contemplative. "I really don't hear bubbling" she said, seriously.

"See, Papa is all better" Adelaide said as she stood. "Now, all of you, let's go downstairs. Grandma and Grandpa are there waiting for you. It's almost your bedtime. Give Papa hugs and kisses"

They did and Neil said goodbye to all of them as Addie ushered them downstairs.

"How many of your children do you think will go into the medical field?" Ed asked, smiling.

"They are curious about it all, aren't they?" Neil laughed.

"It's in their blood for sure with you and Addie" Edward said. "They are good children. You are lucky, Neil"

"Aye, I am" he acknowledged. "Speaking of that, I don't know how I can thank you enough for coming here"

"Think nothing of it" Edward said, "Addie is my friend. I wasn't about to let her husband die when I could come and help her"

He nodded. "Well, thank you"

Edward sat down in the chair. "I am interested in your trachoma research though. Will you tell me about it? Addie says you are writing a research article on it"

"I'd love to" Neil began to explain it and Edward and him talked a good hour about it- him offering ideas and suggestions.

Adelaide came back upstairs and sat with them and listened to their discussion, sitting on the bed with Neil.

"You should really come to Asheville and lecture" Ed said. "Let me know when you are ready. I have teaching privileges at the University. My colleagues would be really interested in this. Summer session is about here. Maybe this Fall?"

"Adelaide and I have talked about me wanting to do that" Neil said, "The fall would be perfect"

"It would" Adelaide said, "I can't leave the Cove until after Christy's child is born and I most definitely want to come along"

"Of course, lass" Neil told her. "Can't go on any more adventures without you"

"I was just meaning that I want to see your lecture" Adelaide said, seriously. She looked at Ed, "that would be okay, right?"

Neil laughed loudly, "And if it isn't..."

"She would just sneak in" Edward winked at her.

Adelaide put her hands on her hips. "I only did that _once_..."

"And you got a husband out of the deal too" Neil teased.

"I think Simon found it even more attractive that you would be so bold" Edward said.

"I'm not so sure about that" Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe just naïve" he suggested.

"Well, regardless, times are changing, boys. Best get with it"

They both laughed.

"Fair point" Ed said. "I'll be in touch then. "I'm glad you are better, Neil" he offered his hand.

Neil shook it. "Me too"

Adelaide looked to him, "Edward, can you remind Neil of your orders for him?"

"Take it easy, man" Edward said, seriously. "No medical calls for a month. You need rest and I know how demanding practicing medicine is here"

"Okay, I'm sure Adelaide will bully me into following those orders"

She gave him a smile, "You know I will"

He looked at her, an impish grin coming across his features as he turned back to Edward, "When can I resume _other _activities?"

"What kind of activities?" Edward asked and Neil inclined his head in Adelaide's direction. Edward chuckled and Adelaide groaned.

"Really? You almost died and all you can think about is when you can take me back your bed?" she asked, aghast.

"Adelaide" Neil chided, "Such improper talk from you" he shook his head, playfully.

"What _would _your mama say?" Ed teased.

"I've been married to this one too long" She pointed her finger at him.

"Probably so" Neil laughed, "So, I only ask because you know she'll insist on not"

Edward thought about it, "When you can eat normally and have your energy back then it would probably be fine"

"That's what I think" Neil added.

"Oh my" Adelaide shook her head. "It's going to be a long month being your nurse"

"Good luck with that, Adelaide" Ed said as he reached to squeeze her hand. "I'll see you in the morning"

"I'll make sure I'm up to cook you breakfast and see you off"

"Now, no fuss"

"Well, you saved my husband's life, there has to have some fuss"

"Annie made me a nice card" Edward commented. "That's a sweet little girl you have"

"Aye" Neil smiled. "Thanks again, Edward"

"Take care" Edward nodded. "I'll be in touch about lecturing"

He left them, closing the door to their room.

"He's a good man" Neil commented.

"Yes, he is" Adelaide inclined her head, "which is what I tried to tell you"

"Okay" Neil grumped, "You were right"

"You are exhausted after the children's visit" Adelaide said, "I should probably go downstairs and let you have some rest"

He patted the bed again, "Let me hold you. I'm not too exhausted for that"

He lay down and Adelaide curled up against him, his arms around her waist.

"Seeing you with the children nearly broke my heart" Adelaide admitted as she snuggled into him.

"Because...?"

"I realized how close we were to you never having that moment with them again" her lip trembled, "What would have done?"

"You would have picked yourself back up and survived" he told her. "raised our children beautifully. Don't sell yourself short. You are a strong woman"

"I'm just saying I'm so grateful that I don't have to" she turned into him. "I want at least 40 more years, understood? And matching rockers on a big wrap around porch"

"Noted" Neil put his finger under her chin and tipped up her head to kiss her, softly. "40 more years, wrap around porch and..."

"Our great-grandchildren running around"

"And our great-grandchildren running around" Neil said. "We are going to continue to have a beautiful life, Adelaide as long as our love remains strong"

"It always will" she clung to him. "I promise"

A/N: Please review!:)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Keep letting me know what you think. It really does help encouraging the writing process! :)

**Chapter 11**:

It did take Neil that full month to feel back to himself. True to form, Adelaide made sure he took all the time he needed to recover- bullying him to take it easy. Neil knowing the ordeal that Adelaide went through tried not to give her too much trouble and obeyed most of the orders of his lovely nurse with only a bit of harassment. After the month, Neil resumed his doctoring duties and Adelaide was relieved that she didn't have to answer any more medical calls and could once again back away from nursing.

Neil was always an attentive husband and father, but since his illness, he was even more so. After their scare, they were closer than ever- the friendship that started their relationship renewed. They found themselves many an evening on their porch, talking about everything with ease, similar to when they were courting and first married. It was during those times that Neil began to try to sort through with Adelaide her reluctance to have anything to do with medicine and her anxiety. It was clear to him that this was a problem that wasn't just going to go away on its own and he was determined to provide her the support she needed to face it.

"Here is your tea, lass" Neil said as he sat down on the porch next to her, the air still cool though the days were getting a lot warmer.

"Thank you" Adelaide smiled up at him. "You don't have to wait on me"

"I don't mind" he responded, reaching for his pipe. "You do so much for me all the time"

"I don't feel like I do much" she admitted, sipping her tea.

"My children are being raised, household run, meals on the table, laundry done..." he titled his head, "need I continue, Mrs. MacNeill"

She tossed her head side to side. "I just don't feel like those have actual importance" she admitted, "maybe besides the raising your children, but they are good kids, they practically raise themselves"

"Julia?" Neil quirked his eyebrow.

"I said _practically" _Addie smirked.

He chuckled and they fell silent for a few minutes, enjoying the night and the quiet, Addie drinking her tea and Neil smoking his pipe before he broke the silence.

"It concerns me that you don't think you are doing something of importance" he told her, honestly.

She shrugged, "Running your household isn't very stimulating"

"Aye" he nodded, "but you still are squeamish about helping me with medicine"

"I..." she took a breath, "will settle for mediocrity"

"Adelaide" Neil was aghast. "Come now, I don't think you are mediocre because you are choosing to be a mother and a wife over a nurse"

"Maybe that was the wrong word choice" Adelaide put her cup down and began to twist her hands. "I'm doing what is expected of me. I'm being ordinary. I'll settle for being ordinary"

"But _you_ are not ordinary" Neil challenged, "nor will I have you settle for that. If you can honestly sit here and tell me that is truly what you want... to wash your hands of medicine forever, then I'll support you"

She frowned, "You are pushing"

"You need a good push once in a while" Neil said. He put his pipe down and turned her rocking chair so she could see him better, "I almost died, Adelaide. We can't settle"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Yes, you did almost die. And I still get panicked thinking about you or one of the kids or my sister or my niece or nephew or Opal or Bird's Eye or Ruby Mae or Creed or Isaak or the list can go on and on- but I still get physically panicked thinking of one of them ill and dying. It's too hard"

He paused, "When did that start, Addie?" he asked.

"Are you doctoring me?" she retorted.

"Aye" Neil responded, "when did it start?"

She paused thinking of when it did start, "I suppose it was after Fairlight passed away"

"It's hard to lose a friend, lass, especially after losing your child"

"I don't want to lose anybody else" Addie looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. "I just want to run away sometimes" she added, honestly.

"Physically?" Neil studied her, intently.

"No" Adelaide shook her head, swiftly. "I would never want to leave you or our children. You know that"

"I do" He paused, taking it in and then looked at her sharply, "you kept your distance from me emotionally when I returned...that was your way of running away, wasn't it?"

"Wow, you are being really deep tonight, Neil" Adelaide reached for her tea, stood up to make her escape, but Neil was quick to grab her arm and ease her back down.

"Getting too close, am I?" Neil asked, knowingly.

She swallowed hard, looking down at her tea cup, the tea still swirling from her sudden movement. "Perhaps"

"I thought so" Neil responded, "But then you realized you can't run from me even emotionally, but you could separate yourself from medicine as a way not to deal with your fear"

She shut her eyes, "Neil" she protested. "please"

"Or are you simply punishing yourself for what happened?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Because you are my wife and I love you" Neil told her, quietly. "I think you are acting out of fear and it's leaving you unsatisfied"

"I don't have to do anything with medicine. I find joy in our children and you"

"I'm not negating that. I know you find joy in our marriage and being a mother, but you also have a keen mind, Adelaide" Neil told her, "You just told me you don't feel like you are doing things of importance. Are you bored?"

"A little" she bit her lip, "but I don't have to do anything with medicine" she repeated.

"No, you don't, but Adelaide from the time you were a wee thing you wanted to be a doctor. And I know you love it"

"I did love it, until I realized how horrible it was" Adelaide said, "I was naïve and idealistic"

"No, you weren't" Neil leaned forward. "That's the thing. You saw death before and it never once swayed you from practicing medicine, but you got it in your head that somehow life and death were all on your shoulders. I once felt that way and it's a horrible burden to bear. No wonder you are running from it"

"Let's change the subject" Adelaide said, "to something a little more light-hearted. Want to know what Julia did today?"

"Aye" Neil said, "later you can tell me all about our children's antics, but for now, we are talking about this. Stop running, love"

"I almost lost everything" Adelaide's lip quivered. "Do you know how that felt?"

"Yes" Neil replied, evenly, "I do. And I wasted years of my life being unhappy and cynical before you came along"

She paused, contemplating it, "What would you have me do?"

"Listen, sweetheart, it's fine for you to continue with a break if that's what you want. But I still want to teach you"

"Neil"

"Hear me out" he held up his hand, "I think this will pass, but honestly, Adelaide, you are not twenty two anymore. If you are still serious about wanting to be a doctor...no, stop and listen" he waited for her to close her mouth, "then we need to be working towards it to keep your options open"

"I have the kids" Adelaide said, "and you want another one"

"Aye" Neil nodded, "that is why I would work with you to make sure you are in a good position if and when medical schools opens up down the road"

"I just don't know"

"You loved it" Neil reminded her, "so much our first year of marriage, we had months of tension because I inadvertently shut you out of it, remember?"

Adelaide gave him a small smile, "How could I forget?"

"That feeling just doesn't go away" he told her, "you have to remember all the people who have helped along the way. You have a gift. Don't waste it because you are so self centered as to think that you have the control over who lives or dies"

Her eyes widened, "That was harsh" she admonished.

"I speak from experience" he told her, quietly. He moved closer to her and extended his hand towards her. "Take my hand"

"Do you think holding your hand will make this conversation easier?" Adelaide said, wearily as she put her hand in his.

He rubbed his thumb in circles around her hand, "No, but I think it will remind you that I do love you. There is a time for me to be gentle with your feelings and there is a time for me to challenge you, just like you do me, but at every time, I love you no matter what"

She closed her eyes and let his hand in hers and the nature of his thumb rubbing against her skin soothe her burnt pride.

"Adelaide" his voice was low.

She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember the first time I took you to our place?"

She nodded, "How can I forget? I was so nervous. I didn't understand what was happening, but I felt so much for you. I was falling so hard"

"Do you remember what you said when I asked you what you wanted out of a marriage?"

"I wanted someone who understood me, not necessarily agreed with me, but challenged me to be better if I needed it"

"Aye" his voice was soft.

"It's hard when you do that" she told him.

"And don't you think it is hard for me when you challenge me?" Neil countered, "and you do, Adelaide"

She nodded. "I know" she swallowed hard.

"Take some more time, but I do need your help here" Neil told her. "And you have a gift. Don't waste it because you can't see past your fear"

"My fear is real"

"I know" Neil said, "and understandable, so you tell me when you feel it, and you and I will work through it...together. No more internalizing your feelings, Adelaide. If you get it out, then it may help your physical symptoms of your anxiety"

"Okay" she bit her lip.

"And when you have those panicked feelings, you need to tell me"

"Are you going to watch me all the time now?"

Neil gave her a smile, "probably so lass, but that's not abnormal"

She sighed and Neil pulled her up and moved her to sit on his lap.

They sat in silence for a good long while like that, watching the night when Adelaide turned to him again,

"Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded.

* * *

The weeks passed by and Neil began to mentor Adelaide in medicine again. Again, he was impressed with her sharp mind and natural gift for medicine. However, for as well as their theoretical training was going, in practice, there were moments when Adelaide faltered emotionally.

"Neil, you have to take over" Adelaide insisted, her voice heavy with emotion as she attempted to remove Iris's appendix.

"You are fine. Go on" he pointed, instructing her on the next step, but Adelaide was frozen.

"Neil, _please_"

Neil's voice was steady. "You have this in hand, Adelaide. I'll take over when you need me and not before that. You have done this before. Steady your hands and take a breath and continue"

"It's Iris" her voice was quiet. "Opal's child. I can't do this. Isaak just was shot not so long ago, it's one thing after another..."

"He's fine"

"I know, but if something happens to Iris" her voice cracked, "It's Iris"

"Aye" he told her, "Pretend it isn't and continue. You need to be objective"

"Neil, please"

"No" Neil insisted, "You took out Lundy's appendix without any help from me and on your own. You can handle this"

She frowned. "_Doctor MacNeill_"

"Adelaide, you have to work though your anxiety or you'll never get past this"

"I can't"

"You can, go on" Neil reached to cover her hands and began to make the movements for her. "There you go. Now continue"

She took a breath and steeled herself, continuing on with the surgery.

"Good, Adelaide. Appendix is out" Neil praised, "Keep going"

She managed to get through the surgery and after they cleaned up and disinfected everything, Neil gave instructions to Alice who had come to relieve them and stay with Iris for the night.

Adelaide and Neil began the long walk home in silence, Neil not sure what to say to her and Adelaide reliving every moment in her head.

She stopped walking abruptly.

"What is it?" Neil turned back to her.

"I..." she struggled, "Go home"

"Adelaide" he frowned.

"No, seriously, leave me alone. I'll come home soon"

He could tell her anxiety and he shook his head, "You don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm not leaving you. Tell me what's wrong"

"You should have taken over" Adelaide cried. "I needed you too"

"But you didn't!" Neil exclaimed, "you were brilliant as usual. When will you get it through your head that you are more than capable of whatever you set your mind to?"

She took a shuddering breath. "I panicked. _Panicked_. You say I can do this, but not if I continue to respond like this"

"I know you panicked" he retorted, evenly, "and I was right there with you. You aren't alone anymore, Adelaide. It's not all on you"

"Why are you pushing me to do this?"

"What did Simon tell you when he died?"

"What?" She swiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Why are you asking me that?"

"You know why"

"It's been over seven years"

"Aye" Neil responded, "but what he told you hasn't changed. What did he tell you, Adelaide?"

"He said not to settle for ordinary" Adelaide swallowed the lump down in her throat.

"That you were meant for extraordinary things" Neil added, "and I believe that too. I'm not going to be the man who just lets you settle. If you wanted that, you should have married Ed and been the perfect society wife"

"Neil!" Adelaide glared at him.

"It's true" he responded, frankly. "You are doing great things raising our children but I believe you can do more...that you should do more. I believe in your talent and in your skill" At her stony expression, his voice became tender, "If I'm pushing you too hard, I'm sorry, lass"

She stared out into the night, her expression softening. He sensed her mood shifting and he walked back over to her and put his arms around her. "I would have stepped in if I honestly thought you need it. And I was there, but even if I wasn't, you still wouldn't have been alone. You have to settle that in your mind, Adelaide"

"I know that's true" she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Sometimes I lose sight of that"

"I know" He pulled away, kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to back off?"

She shook her head, swiftly. "No"

"Okay then" Neil put his arm around her shoulders, "let's go home, love. You did good work today, but you must be exhausted"

"I am tired" she admitted, yawning.

He chuckled, "I can tell"

They walked a few more minutes in silence before Adelaide turned to him, "I do love you"

"As I do you" Neil responded.

* * *

There were more of those moments, but as Neil continued to patiently work through them with her, she found that they were becoming few and far between. She learned to let Neil know when she was beginning to feel overwhelmed and panicked and eventually that acknowledgement and Neil's response was enough to abate it. She began to realize that the reason she became so stressed was because she was doing this alone after Neil and then Edward left and that there were many moments when she was expected to have the skill and knowledge of a physician when she was only trained to be a nurse. She had more knowledge and skills than an ordinary nurse due to Simon and then Neil's mentorship of her, but she was still lacking in her education. She also learned to differentiate patient outcomes and realize that certain things were beyond her control. As Neil began to tutor her more earnestly and she relied on him when she did feel over her head, she became more comfortable with helping out with his practice again. She was so thankful for his support and encouragement- she really did feel like she married the best man in the world.

Besides medicine, Neil and Adelaide's life was filled with their children, who while Adelaide was correct, they were generally very good children, there were moments when drama happened.

They were spending a quiet morning at home- Adelaide and Neil going over the trachoma surgery he was planning for that afternoon on a little boy in Raven Gap who had caught the disease when loud screams and cries came from the girls' room. Adelaide and Neil both rushed over to them to find Annie and Julia sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of their hair- the blonde curls and dark tresses splayed out around them.

"What happened?" Adelaide's eyes were wide as the girls continued to scream. "What did you do to your hair?"

The screams got louder at Adelaide's horrified look.

"We'll never be able to go outside again" Julia sobbed.

"Not like this" Annie added dramatically. "It's horrible. All my hair is gone. We'll have to stay here _forever_!"

"Why would you do this?" Adelaide demanded, her voice loud, her frustration evident. The girls got even louder if that was even possible under Adelaide's censure.

"Stop screaming girls" Neil commanded and the girls stopped screaming instantly, quiet, strangled sobs taking over the hysterics.

"There we go, all that hollering is not acceptable" he told them and scooped a lass up in each arm. "Get your tears out, wee ones, and then we'll talk about it when you are calmer" Neil told them, "we can't solve problems when you are hysterical"

He sat on Julia's bed with them and Adelaide sighed and sat next to them reaching for Julia, who buried her head in her chest, Annie's head buried against Neil.

Adelaide turned to him, shaking her head in exasperation, but Neil leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Calm down, it's not the end of the world. You are making it worse"

She leaned over, "it's their beautiful hair"

He leaned back, "Hair grows back, lass."

She sighed, knowing he was right.

When the sobbing subsided, Neil nudged Annie up, "What happened, Annie?"

"I don't know" she hiccuped.

"Surely you do" Neil said.

"I don't want to get spanked" Annie said, quietly. "We made a mess"

"Okay, did you disobey or lie or do something dangerous or hit or kick?"

She shook her head, "No, sir"

"Then I don't think this mischief making warrants a spanking, sweetheart" Neil told her. "Don't be afraid to tell the truth because lying _will _get you a spanking for sure"

Adelaide poked at Julia, "Julia, why don't you tell us?"

Julia looked at her mom. "We thought it would be fun to cut some of my curls like we cut paper"

"Fun?" Adelaide was aghast, but Neil responded,

"For a four year old, it probably would be" he acknowledged with a nod to Julia.

She sighed dramatically, tears still falling, "and Annie said it looked horrible and I saw that it did-"

"How did you know?" Neil asked.

"I looked at my picture in my drinking glass" she answered, as if this was the silliest question in the world, much to Neil's amusement.

"And then what happened?" Adelaide prompted.

"and then I got so mad...so very mad and..."

"I told her she could take some of mine too" Annie admitted. "to make her less mad, but..." she paused and Neil patted her back, "I really wish I hadn't" she whispered to Neil.

"I would think not" Neil fought a chuckle.

"Oh my" Adelaide sighed, "well, Papa is right- hair does grow back. We'll just try to even it up and you two can wear lots of ribbons and bows until it grows out again. That will be so pretty!" she tried to be encouraging.

"Papa" Annie hiccuped, "how bad does my hair look because Julia's looks really bad? I didn't look in the drinking glass, I was too scared to"

"Yours looks horrid" Julia answered, with a pout.

Annie began to pout again.

"Now lassies" Neil's voice turned firm, "let's withhold judgment until Mama works on fixin it. She cuts my hair and does a great job with it"

"But I don't want short hair" Julia whined.

"Me either!" Annie added.

"Well, you two should have thought about that before you decided to take the scissors and start cutting" Adelaide retorted.

"I'd like to wager the lasses will think about it before they do so again" Neil said and both girls nodded.

"Oh we will, Papa" Annie said, solemnly, wiping her hand across her eyes.

"Promise" Julia said, fervently.

"Okay" Adelaide eased Julia off to the bed. "I'm going to go get water and we'll see if we can fix this mess"

It took about an hour between the two girls but Adelaide managed to salvage their hair, it falling just above their shoulders.

"Can we look at it?" Annie said, frowning as Adelaide put a ribbon in her hair.

Adelaide kissed the girls and went upstairs to retrieve her mirror.

"What's going on?" Neil looked up from their work.

"They want to see the result" Adelaide said. "this might be dramatic"

He laid his work aside and stood, stretching. "I think I'll go in to see if I can soothe their little girl vanity"

"Do they deserve to have their vanity soothed?" Adelaide asked, "and they shouldn't be vain to begin with"

"Well, they aren't being overly vain" Neil argued, "it's understandable that they need their pride soothed, just like you would need it if it happened to you. And you _have _had your moments since I have known you"

"My moments?" Adelaide questioned.

"Aye" Neil retorted, "refusing to make love to me because you thought you still looked pregnant. Isn't that vanity? There are other instances too through the years"

"Well, now" Adelaide put her hands on her hips. "You just put me in my place"

Neil leaned over to kiss her forehead. "And you aren't vain at all, only sometimes need reassurance. Just remember, for a little girl, this must be quite earth shattering"

She groaned, "I just want to be frustrated with them. They should know better"

"Aye" Neil retorted, "but I really do feel like they have learned their lesson and they are curious wee ones, Adelaide. And you do let them borrow your scissors for their art projects without supervising them"

"And they are usually good with them" Adelaide protested, "how was I supposed to know they would get this idea in their head?"

"Because they are our lasses" Neil chuckled.

"Okay, so that is true" Adelaide conceded. "Come on, Neil. You can tell your daughters how lovely they are and be that excellent father that you are. I think your opinion is the one they value most anyway"

"And I hope that is always the case" Neil said, with a wry grin.

"Probably" Adelaide said, mischievously, "Until some boy comes along and then they care more about what he thinks"

"I'm still the one that has the final say until they are out the door and married"

She laughed and patted his arm affectionately, "Keep thinking that, love"

He swatted at her, playfully. "the final say with you at least, then"

She giggled, "Keep thinking that, love" she repeated.

Neil laughed in response and followed Adelaide into the girls' room.

Julia and Annie both took turns looking in Adelaide's hand mirror.

Annie frowned, "It's so short"

Neil picked her up in his arms and kissed her head. "You look beautiful, Annie lass, short hair or not. And one day, who knows? Short hair might become popular"

"What about me?" Julia insisted and Neil put Annie down to pick up his other daughter. "I love it, Julia" Neil told her. "You are beautiful" he smoothed down her curls- them extra bouncy without the extra weight of her long hair. "It makes your curls so much curlier and I think that's really nice"

"Thank you, Papa" Julia threw his arms around him.

"What if Simon teases us?" Annie tugged at Neil's shirt.

"Then, he'll get in trouble, lass" Neil told her.

"Plus" Adelaide fought chuckling, "if Papa says you two look beautiful, then he is the boss"

"I think he knows more than Simon" Julia told her sister, seriously.

"That's right" Annie looked up at Neil, adoringly.

Addie picked Annie up and hugged her, "I hope you two remember not to use the scissors to cut your hair"

"I'll remember, Mama" Annie said.

"Me too" Julia said.

"Thank you so much for fixing my hair" Annie added.

"You're welcome" she kissed her. "Now, Papa and I have to finish our work, but I will put on some tea for you ladies for a tea party. After your morning, you need something to calm you down"

"Yay" Julia clapped her hands, "A tea party! My favorite"

"So exciting" Annie added, "And we have our ribbons already in our hair and everything. This will be so much fun"

"And maybe if you are good you can have each have a cookie Mama baked yesterday" Neil added.

"That will be perfect" Julia said, excitedly.

Adelaide put Annie down and she and Neil went to the other room.

"A cookie?" she asked as she put the kettle on the stove. Neil put his arm around her waist.

"Aye" he said, "Kind of like how you baked Simon cookies after he got spanked that one time"

She turned to him. "I expect it from me, but from my mountain man husband?"

"I can't help it love. I look at them and I think about you as a wee girl and I want to protect them and love them so they grow up to be as lovely as their mama"

Her expression softened. "You really are sweet, Neil"

He leaned to whisper in her ear. "If you tell anybody, I'll deny it"

She laughed, "Okay, I won't tell a soul" she promised.

* * *

The months passed and August rolled around. Neil kept the children at home while Adelaide helped Christy give birth to her new baby. She returned home, exhausted, but invigorated at the same time.

"How did it go?" Neil asked.

"Are the kids in bed?" she said as she sat down on the porch next to him.

"Aye" he said, "they wanted to wait up, but I told them no, knowing you could be a while"

"Good decision" Adelaide retorted, "Alice is there and told me to come home. It's been a long day"

"That was a long labor for her third child" Neil commented, "I almost came over, but I figured that you would call for me if there was a problem."

She nodded, "I had to turn the baby, but I managed. You almost got a frantic call"

"I thought you checked earlier"

"I did, but the head was turned funny and I couldn't tell that earlier"

"That's painful" Neil shook his head, "Poor Christy" He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. "How's Aunt Addie?"

"The proud auntie of another little girl" She grinned at him. "You'll never guess what they named the child, Neil"

"Hum" Neil paused, "It's not something awful, is it?"

She giggled, "No, not unless you think my name is awful"

Neil's smiled was wide. "After you, lass? Is there another Adelaide in this world?"

"There is indeed" she reached for his hand, "I could hardly believe it when they told me. It means so much to me"

"It should" Neil said. "I'm not the least surprised. You are special, Adelaide, to all of us. I don't want you to forget that"

"Thank you" Adelaide squeezed his hand. "How were the children?"

"No drama to speak of" Neil said, "Julia was a little put out at bedtime though that she couldn't wait up for you, but I was able to squash it before she got in trouble"

"Good" Adelaide smiled, "What else did I miss?"

Neil reached for a piece of paper on the side table. "A letter from Ed"

"Oh good" Adelaide took it from him and read over it. "So, we are going to Asheville in October"

"Looks like it" Neil retorted, "Simon is in school"

"He'll miss a few days" Adelaide said. "Or he can stay with Christy if she isn't too overwhelmed with the children"

"Either way" Neil said.

She handed him back the letter. "There is so much to plan" she said, "I need to talk to my mother tomorrow"

"What is there for you to plan?" Neil asked, "I have to figure out my lecture and..."

"Oh, Neil" Adelaide shook her head, teasingly, "You have a lot to learn. Ed says there will be a reception. If you want to get funding for your research, we have to plan. We are going in to the den, we have to be prepared"

He shook his head, "Again, I don't see what you have to do"

"Now, think about it" Adelaide inclined her head, "You went to functions overseas, you should know how this works"

"Is this about your wardrobe?" he asked, incredulously.

"And yours" Adelaide added, a bit mischievously.

"Oh boy" Neil shook his head. "How much money is this going to cost us?"

Adelaide shrugged. "We can talk that over later"

"Adelaide" Neil groaned.

"I'm special" Adelaide tossed her head. "Just remember that" she said as she stood.

Neil swatted her. "You are special alright"

"Just remember I'm doing this for you" Adelaide said.

"This should be interesting"

"Indeed, it should"

**A/N**: would love thoughts. Up next: the MacNeills head to Asheville. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks to all who took the time to review last chapter. Please continue to let me know what you think!

**Chapter 12**:

"Are you sure you want to attend?" William asked. "You know how these lectures are. It could be embarrassing for Neil if they don't allow you admittance"

Adelaide smiled at her father. "That's why I'm meeting Edward there so he can accompany me in. Don't worry"

"But Adelaide, darling, I'm not sure it is at all proper to..." Julia began and Adelaide turned towards her mother, her look silencing her from continuing.

"Now, mother, before you say anything, maybe I should tell you how Simon and I truly met" Adelaide said. The girls were upstairs so she could speak freely about her first husband. Simon still didn't know about his biological father- Neil and her felt that he wasn't quite ready to understand. It had been over 6 months since Neil returned and they didn't want to shake up the contentment they had finally reached together as a family.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious.

"I sneaked into a lecture of his and he noticed me. That's why he came up and spoke to me at the party" Adelaide said. "It feels so freeing to finally tell you the truth"

Julia and William stilled and then turned at the same time to look at each other then back at her. William's face finally broke out into a smile.

"Did you?" William chuckled. "And kept it from us all this time"

"I did" Adelaide put on her hat, pinning it on. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine"

"Clearly" Julia shook her head, not knowing quite how to respond to that confession so many years later. Truth be told, she wasn't overly surprised that Adelaide would do something like that. "I'm going to go make sure your daughters are not getting into too much trouble unlike their mother"

Adelaide laughed, "You missed me here" she went up and gave her mother a kiss. "I know you did"

"Of course I did" Julia declared. "You must come for visits more often. Next time, during school break so Simon can be here as well. I miss the boy"

"We miss him too" Adelaide said, "But he was excited to spend the time at the mission and Christy and David..."

"adore him" Julia finished for her.

"I hope Christy isn't overwhelmed"

"I doubt it" Julia responded, "Miss Alice and Evelyn will help. Simon isn't usually a bit of trouble"

Adelaide titled her head. "Neil gave him a stern lecture before we left. Simon wouldn't dare step out"

William chuckled, "Did he give you the same lecture about coming here?" he teased her.

"No" Adelaide's eyes were filled with mirth. "He knows that is futile"

Julia just shook her head and left Adelaide with William.

William kissed her cheek, "Good luck, darling girlie"

"Thank you, Daddy" She told him as she headed out the door.

* * *

Adelaide looked around for Edward, who wasn't there yet. She frowned. The older men lingering in the hallway were giving her looks. She had almost forgotten what it felt like all those years ago, but the memories now came flooding back. She didn't miss this part one bit. Even eight years later, the same biases and prejudices were still there. She put her hand absently on her stomach, which was churning. She was nervous about being here more than she would admit and that with the rich food that she wasn't used to eating, she had to quell down the queasiness. She knew that she would be okay once Edward arrived, but in the meantime, she did feel out of place and out of sorts.

"May I help you, miss?" One of the younger men came up to her- a handsome one and she felt like she may have found an ally by his jovial smile, which made her feel better already.

"I'm just waiting for a friend" Adelaide said.

"I don't think we have met" he extended his hand, "Dr. Thomas Smith"

"Adelaide MacNeill" she shook it. "Very nice to meet you"

"MacNeill" he studied her hand and the wedding ring on it, "your husband is giving the lecture"

"He is" she nodded.

"I must admit I'm fascinated by his trachoma research" he told her.

"It is fascinating" Adelaide agreed with a nod.

"Are you aware of the particulars of his research?" Thomas asked, curiously, but before she could respond, they were interrupted by a familiar face from the past.

"Adelaide" Dr. Grant exchanged a look with his colleagues as he swept over to her.

"Dr. Grant" she greeted him, her voice sweet. "It's so very nice to see you"

"This is no place for a woman" he whispered to her. "I would have thought you would have stopped that foolishness when you married your country doctor"

"My country doctor" Adelaide's voice turned considerably cooler.

"I don't know why Edward arranged this lecture. We do have standards"

"His research seems promising" Thomas interjected, but Adelaide's temper was lost, unraveling under Dr. Grant's words. How dare that man who basically left her father for dead insult her husband, whose guidance helped restored her father's health? Neil was a million times better doctor than he ever was. And what was he even doing here? Wasn't he retired?

"His research is promising" Adelaide said, firmly, "I'm not sure what you mean by standards" her tone captured the attention of others, who were watching the exchange carefully, but Adelaide was so incensed she failed to notice,

"but Doctor MacNeill studied in the finest medical school in Scotland, completed his residency in Jefferson Hospital and just spent the past two years helping soldiers with Trachoma at a research hospital in Scotland, traveling all over England with the most esteemed doctors in the field. He is more than qualified to speak at this university. He's chosen to continue to practice in Cutter Gap, where the need for a competent physician is so great, especially one who specializes in trachoma, which plagues the people there"

She paused, noticing the attention of the others and added, quietly, "It's really quite noble of him, but I'm afraid I might be a bit biased as he is my husband. I'm sure you as well as the other doctors here wouldn't deny a wife the opportunity to support her husband. It is really so kind of you to allow me admittance"

Thomas looked amused as Dr. Grant just shook his head, exasperated. "Be that as it may, this is no place for a lady" Dr. Grant said.

"I can be both a lady and attend this lecture" Adelaide said, with a genteel smile, sure to impress even Julia. "Surely, you have to admit that at least is true"

He frowned. "You aren't doing your husband any favors by you being here. If he wants to be taken seriously, then he better leave you at home where you belong"

"I hardly think that is a fair statement" Thomas interjected again. "Woman all over the country are being admitted to medical school"

"Times _are_ changing" Adelaide said, evenly, trying to reel in her temper. Knowing she was being watched, she swallowed hard and forced herself to remember her manners, determined to make her mother proud by her propriety in this moment. "But we don't need to have a debate on the merits of woman doctors right now. You are looking well, Dr. Grant, I thought you retired years ago" she said, her voice turning sweet again. "Are you feeling well?" she acted so concern for his health and wellbeing that Dr. Grant backed down from insisting she didn't belong.

"I'm fine" he grumbled, "And I did retire, but I attend lectures"

"That's lovely" Adelaide said, "I'm glad you are in good health. Oh, Edward, there you are" She met his eyes, which were twinkling, having overheard some of the conversation.

"Adelaide" Edward kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. You look lovely today. That color suits you" he turned to the others, "Dr. Smith, Dr. Grant, how nice to see you both. Is everything alright?"

"I was just talking to Mrs. MacNeill" Thomas said, "I'm quite interested in this research and Mrs. MacNeill seems to know about it"

"She would" Edward said, easily, "as she is Dr. MacNeill's nurse. One of the finest there is, though I do think she should have attended medical school ages ago"

"Really now?" Thomas said and Doctor Grant huffed.

"Dr. Shaw is being too kind" Adelaide demurred. "but I do thank you for the compliment"

"Nonsense, I'm being completely truthful" Edward responded, kindly, "Dr. Grant, isn't Adelaide looking well today? I'm so glad you two have gotten the opportunity to catch up. You have been her family's physician for so long before your retirement. I'm sure you have inquired after her children and health"

Dr. Grant, shifted awkwardly, "How are your children, Adelaide?"

"They are well" Adelaide said, with a smile, "How kind of you to ask"

"You have twins, do you not?"

"Yes, the girls are five now and Simon will be seven in December"

"They are adorable children and smart as can be. Must be the result of her stellar parents and Adelaide's genteel mothering" Edward said as he offered his arm. "Come, Adelaide, let's find a seat"

"I'll come with you" Thomas said.

"Dr. Grant, so good to see you" Adelaide said, kindly, "I hope to see you again while we are in Asheville. I know how highly my parents think of you- always have"

He nodded and the left him to go into the room.

"I'm glad you are here" Adelaide confessed. "I should have sneaked in like before"

"Do you make a habit of attending lectures?" Thomas asked as he walked with them.

Adelaide's color heightened as Edward chuckled.

"Adelaide was married to Dr. Simon Napier before his death" Edward said.

"Dr. Simon Napier?" Thomas asked, "I've read several of articles of his work. He is quite well esteemed at the university even all these years after his death"

"He was a good doctor and a good man" Adelaide said, "and I'm glad his legacy is living on. He interceded for me plenty of times with the old guard"

"I think you handled the old guard just fine by yourself" Thomas said, "There are some friends of mine. Excuse me. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. MacNeill"

"You too, Doctor Smith"

Adelaide took a seat next to Edward and turned to him, "I'm not causing Neil too much of a problem by being here, am I?" she looked troubled, "I just wanted to support him"

"Don't worry about that, Adelaide. Thomas was right- you were surely handling yourself quite well. I'm not sure Dr. Grant knew what to make of you asking after his heath in retirement so sweetly"

"Now, Edward" Adelaide smiled, "I was just trying to be nice"

"You are so different half the times, I forgot that you were raised by Julia Huddleston" He laughed, "And to be frank, Neil wouldn't have it any other way. He wouldn't be half the man we both know he is if he tried confining you. Unthinkable" he patted her arm, affectionately. "I'm going to go introduce him"

"Thank you, Edward for doing this for Neil"

"It's my pleasure, Adelaide" Edward said, "I believe in his work too"

Edward made his introductions and then sat next to Adelaide while Neil gave his lecture. Neil was a complete natural and a dynamic lecturer, which Adelaide shouldn't have been surprised given his personality. He seemed to be in his element up there. She was so proud of her husband.

Edward leaned over, "I'm not sure your husband is long for Cutter Gap"

Adelaide shook her head. "No, I don't believe so" she murmured.

* * *

"You were brilliant" Adelaide said as they relaxed in Edward's office at his practice. "Absolutely brilliant"

"High praise" Neil told her.

"Coming from Adelaide, that is high praise" Edward said. "I'm going to go fix us some tea and scrounge up some biscuits. The water should be boiling by now"

"Let me do that, Edward" Adelaide said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Adelaide responded, "I remember this office quite well"

She left them alone and Edward turned to Neil. "Adelaide had a run in with Doctor Grant"

"Did she now?" Neil asked, "Did Doctor Grant survive the encounter?"

Edward laughed, "I think he did, though he retreated pretty quickly once I arrived. Adelaide looks well, Neil. So much better than the last time I saw her. Her color has changed"

"Do you think so?" Neil asked, "I suppose she was strained by my illness, but I haven't quite noticed a difference"

"She has a glow" Edward said, "Asheville must agree with her"

"I wouldn't go that far" Neil chuckled, "though she did admit to me that she likes the opportunity for new clothes"

He laughed, "Simon did always say that Addie had a weakness for pretty dresses" He paused, "You really should consider looking for a post at university. They would have the resources for you to advance your research. I know you and Adelaide love Cutter Gap, but it seems like you would do well elsewhere"

"We have talked about it" Neil admitted, "but we thought the children could use some time without any major changes and I'm not sure Adelaide is ready to leave. I have had made contact with some hospitals"

"When you are, let me know" Edward said, "I'd do whatever I could to help"

"To help with what?" Adelaide asked.

Neil looked at her as she handed them the tea, "Finding a post at a university"

She sat down and sipped her tea. "You should explore the options at least, though I'm not sure if you have the type of wife who can advance your career. I quite think I may be a liability for you"

"Listen to her" Edward chuckled, "Are you scared of the busybodies, Adelaide?"

She shook her head from side to side. "Not particularly. It's just I know how this works"

"Imagine their surprise when my wife instead of catering to it all decides to shun it all and go to medical school" Neil said, with a small grin.

"Really, Adelaide?" Edward asked. "You should. That would be brilliant. If it is the right university, it wouldn't adversely affect Neil's career"

"Now, not you too" Adelaide countered. "We'll see"

Neil's smile was wider, "That isn't the outright no that it was a month ago"

She shook her head, "It's a maybe" she conceded. "but we still have to get through tonight"

"You'll be fine" Edward said, amused, "You'll have to save me a dance or two"

"I thought this was just a reception" Adelaide groaned, "Do we really have to dance?"

Edward laughed loudly, "Yes, and if I'm reading this situation correctly, Adelaide, you'll charm everybody tonight, but that most likely includes dancing"

"But I'm married" Adelaide protested.

"Which makes it even more acceptable" Edward countered. "You do remember how to waltz, don't you?"

"Yes, of course" Adelaide said.

"Well, I do hope" Neil laid aside his teacup, "that my wife will save a few dances for her husband"

"Now, do you know the dances?" she asked, frankly.

"I just spent a two years attending fundraisers for the war in England" Neil nodded, "I can hold my own, Mrs. MacNeill"

"Well, when you put it that way, maybe we should go home" Adelaide said, rising.

Neil and Edward looked at her confused.

"Is everything okay, Adelaide?" Edward asked.

"I need to practice" Adelaide said, "it has been eight years since I have attended a function and dancing in the Cove is so different than in Asheville. I'm nervous now that you have proclaimed yourself an expert, Neil"

"Are you serious or teasing?" Neil asked, standing too, not sure how to read her expression.

She gave him a small smile, "A bit of both. And it's going to take me hours to get ready"

"Now, that part is true" Edward said, "Simon and I always waited hours for Adelaide when I convinced the two of them to go to these things"

Neil just shook his head, "I don't see how it could possibly take you hours to get ready"

"You'll see" she laughed, "This is going to be a completely new and different experience for our marriage, love"

"I'm beginning to realize that" Neil confessed.

"I know you want to talk to Edward while everything is fresh in your mind" Adelaide said, "I can see myself home"

"Are you certain?"

Adelaide laughed. "Of course I am. This is my hometown. I'm more than capable of navigating it"

"But who will you practice dancing with?" Edward teased.

"My father is an excellent dance partner" Adelaide said, her eyes twinkling. "We used to practice all the time"

"Did you realize she was such a daddy's girl when you married her?" Edward asked Neil.

"I had my suspicions, but as I feel the same way about Julia and Annie as William does about Christy and Addie, I can't say I find fault with it" Neil responded, with a chuckle.

Adelaide grinned, "And that is why I adore this man" She leaned to give him a kiss, "I'll see you later tonight. Ed, thanks for helping me out today"

"Always" Edward nodded, "I'll see you tonight. Don't step on my toes"

"A lady never steps on the toes of her partner. I wouldn't dare. Wouldn't that be the talk of the old biddies?" Adelaide said, with mock haughtiness, leaving the men to their laughter.

* * *

Adelaide turned to her mother as she put on the long gloves on her hands and pulled them up her arms. "Do you suppose this will do?"

Julia inclined her head, "I should say so, darling. You look like you have never left Asheville"

"The dress is stunning" Adelaide said, "I'm so glad I splurged on it"

The dress was black, beaded with turquoise sleeves and a turquoise wide belt that fell into a sash that was so popular in fashion these days.

"and the headband and the long pearls" Julia said, "do you think Neil will mind you are wearing jewelry Simon bought for you?"

She shook her head. "I asked and he said to go ahead and wear what I want"

"Simon did have exquisite taste" Julia responded. "You look gorgeous, Adelaide"

"Thank you, mother" Adelaide smiled as the girls knocked on the door and bounced in.

Julia's mouth fell open, "Mama, you look like a princess"

"You do Mama!" Annie's eyes were wide. "You are so pretty!"

"Well, thank you ladies" Adelaide said, leaning down to give each of them a kiss and slip on her shoes. "I need to go find Papa"

"He's with Grandpa downstairs"

"Okay" Adelaide turned again to her mother. "Wish me luck, mother"

"You don't need it, darling" Julia said, adamantly. "looking like that, no one is going to say a word to you about where you have been living these past years"

"What's wrong with where we live?" Julia the younger asked, curiously.

"Nothing, sweetheart" Addie told her, firmly, "we love the Cove. It's just that people in the city sometimes look down on people who live in the country. That's why it's important for Papa's career that we make a good impression tonight, so they can see him more than just a country doctor"

"Are we moving?" Annie asked, perceptively.

"We don't know that" Addie said, quickly. "Papa is just looking to get some more funding for his eye research. No worries"

"Good" Julia said, "We love the Cove" she paused, "although, I like the water in Grandma and Grandpa's house and we don't have to use the outhouse"

Adelaide laughed and bent over to whisper to the girls, "Me too! That's the thing I always missed most about the city"

She left the girls with her mother and walked slowly down the stairs, her hand holding the end of her sash and the other hand on the banister. She walked into the living room and Neil rose.

He stared at her, not quite knowing what to say. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, between the dress and the rosy glow on her cheeks which was now intensifying under his scrutiny.

She glanced at her father, who looked amused. The silence was getting awkward and Adelaide finally spoke up.

"In all my time that I have known you, I don't think I have ever witnessed you speechless before" she smiled at him, "Do I need to change?"

"No" Neil said, slowly.

"Is there a problem?" she inquired.

William cleared his throat and rose. He clasped his son-in-law's shoulder. "This is where you tell me gorgeous daughter that she is beautiful and offer your arm" he teased. "How many years have the two of you been married?"

"Apparently long enough that he is immune to my charms" Adelaide teased as well.

"Immune?" Neil said, shaking his head, "how about completely captivated?"

William chuckled. "That's more like it, Neil" he stopped to kiss Adelaide cheek, "You are beautiful, girlie" he told her before heading upstairs to find Julia and the girls.

"You are acting in a way that I've never seen you act before" she said.

"I forget sometimes..." Neil told her huskily, "you are so entrenched in life at the Cove and you are beautiful always, but I forget how stunning you truly are. You deserve this all the time"

"I never wanted this" Adelaide said, reaching to grip his hand, "I wouldn't trade our life for pretty dresses or comforts of the city. You are what makes everything worth my while. You and Simon and Julia and Annie"

"Still" Neil reached for her hand and spun her around so he could study her. "How about we forgo this party and I take you back upstairs?"

Adelaide laughed. "I don't think so"

"For a bit then. We won't be long" Neil suggested and Adelaide blushed even more.

"Neil MacNeill, such words from you" she chided.

"I can't help it" he replied as he leaned over to kiss her neck, "You smell like lavender too. Why won't you humor your husband?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get ready?" Adelaide said, with mock sternness. "You will behave. You have people to impress. And then if you are a good boy, I'll let you undress me tonight" she added, mischievously.

He offered his arm, "I will take you up on that" he told her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am" she took his arm.

"By the way, lass, this isn't the first time you have rendered me speechless" Neil told her, lightly.

"Oh, really?"

"Aye" he turned his head to look at her as they left her parent's house. "I seem to remember not being able to put two words together at our shivaree until you broke the silence"

She smiled at the memory. "Yes, that is true"

"And it put that pretty blush on your face too, though then all I had to do was look at you a certain way and you would get all red-faced" he teased.

She laughed, "That's because you made me so nervous with your intensity"

"It's a good thing for a husband to be intense about his wife, is it not?"

"Yes, you taught me that" Adelaide said, turning to look at him.

"You do look beautiful tonight, Adelaide" he told her, "I hated when you told me that you were wearing black, but you knew what you were doing"

"Are you telling me that I was right and you were wrong?"

"Don't get used to it" Neil told her, "but in terms of this, I concede to your superior knowledge and judgment"

Adelaide giggled, "Well, thank you very much, Doctor. You look quite dashing yourself tonight"

"Thank you, love" Neil said. "I hate these getups"

"You might have to get used to it" Adelaide replied. "If you are serious about this, this is our future"

"Let's see how tonight progresses" Neil said, "One step at a time. It's about the dance, Mrs. MacNeill"

"Very fitting analogy for tonight" she said, wryly. "Let's just hope we don't get muddled up in the steps that we forget to enjoy the dance"

"Very nice, Adelaide" he chuckled, approvingly at her wit.

"Why, thank you, Neil" she grinned.

* * *

"Did you know that she lived in the wild for the past eight years? That she chose that for her child is downright neglectful" Adelaide recognized Grace Thompson speaking- a girl that she had grown up with in school.

"But her husband- he's so rugged and handsome. Did you hear is accent?" another woman that she didn't recognize countered.

"And my husband says he is quite brilliant. That is probably why Adelaide married him"

"But she had all the Napier money. It's distasteful she would need to lower herself. As well as he is presenting himself, he is still beneath her"

"I hardly think that is fair" Susan Evans spoke up, "Adelaide has never cared about such things. She's always been such a sweet, lovely person"

"You are just happy she refused your Stanley once upon a time"

Adelaide coughed. "Hello ladies. Mind if I join you?"

"Adelaide, darling. You are looking well tonight. You haven't aged a bit in the past eight years"

"That's so kind of you to say"

"And your figure...how many children do you have now?" Grace asked.

"Three" Adelaide responded, lightly as she looked in the mirror and adjusted her hair.

"Three?" she laughed. "Two was far too many for me"

"You don't say? I adore my children" she responded, and continued to adjust her hair.

"Even without a Nanny?" the unknown woman asked, aghast.

Adelaide gave a sweet smile, "Of course"

"You were always different" Grace said. "How do you do it living out there?"

"I suppose having my ruggedly handsome husband there helps enormously" Adelaide said, dryly.

The other woman fell silent, finishing adjusting their dresses and then said their goodbyes, but Susan stayed behind.

"It is good to see you, Addie" Susan said, sincerely.

She turned to her. "Thank you, I'm glad to have a friend here"

"Don't mind the others. You know how it is" Susan said, softly.

She nodded, "Yes, I do know. That doesn't mean I have to like it"

"You were never one for all of this, were you?" she asked.

"Does it show?" Adelaide frowned.

"No" Susan responded quickly, "You are charming, Adelaide, truly. Your husband is making quite the impression too"

"I'm surprised to see you here" Adelaide admitted.

"Stanley is a benefactor for the university. He loves supporting these causes that better the lives of the poor"

"That's noble" she said.

"It is" Susan rose. "I better be getting back. Are you coming?"

"Soon" Adelaide said, "I need a bit of a break from dancing"

"You have been called upon a lot tonight" Susan said. "Have you danced with your husband yet?"

"No" Adelaide said.

Susan smiled, "Make sure you do that. He is so ruggedly handsome, it would be a shame to miss that opportunity"

Adelaide laughed and Susan left her alone.

She took a breath and leaned against the vanity table, gripping it. Her stomach wanted to rebel- maybe from the food, maybe from the dancing, maybe from the glass and a half of champagne that she wasn't used to. She looked at herself in the mirror and took some deep breaths. She could do this. She would do this and try to ignore the comments. This is the way it worked. She knew the moment she married Neil that coming back to this would be next to impossible without the catty remarks. Still, it was frustrating and hurtful nonetheless. Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't know why she was so emotional about it all, but she was. She spent a few more minutes alone, before pulling herself together and heading back to the party.

* * *

Adelaide reached for another glass of champagne, sipping it slowly.

"How are you, Adelaide?" Edward came up beside her as he took one from the waiter.

"Just wonderful" Adelaide gave him her most proper lady smile.

Ed laughed. "Don't let them get to you"

"Who?" Adelaide asked, still drinking her champagne.

"Whoever is putting that look on your face" Edward said, "It's not worth it" He reached to take her glass of champagne. "Come dance with me. You promised me a dance and you have been so occupied all night long"

"I know" Adelaide sighed as she spoke in low tones to Ed, "Why do they all want to dance with me?"

"Well, this is partly a reception for your husband. But more than that, the benefactors here are people you grew up with in society. They remember you and you have always been an enigma. It's incredibly attractive quality for any man"

"I've danced with quite a few doctors tonight"

They began to waltz.

"You made quite a stir coming to the lecture. Again, it's the enigma. And you look absolutely lovely tonight. And frankly, they want to dance with you because you are a stunning woman and it is always enjoyable to dance with one so beautiful"

"You mustn't let Neil hear you say that" Adelaide murmured.

"He knows it" Edward laughed, "He's commented on it all night to me. It's a shame that he is forced to be occupied with making contacts and discussing his research with the doctors who are here. It's driving him mad"

"Really?" Adelaide asked, surprised.

"Yes, really" Edward responded. "Are you surprised?"

"He loves talking about his research- it's his passion"

Edward laughed. "You are his passion, Adelaide. Be confident and don't let those women bother you. They are jealous"

"They said I've lowered myself"

He laughed harder, "Jealous, Adelaide" he insisted. He stopped dancing and took her hand, "Come, Addie"

"What are we doing?" she asked.

They approached Neil. "Excuse us" Edward said, "but this lovely woman would like to dance with her husband and I think since this is the final dance we should oblige her"

"For sure" Thomas Smith said, "How are you, Mrs. MacNeill?"

"Well, thank you" she smiled.

"Did you enjoy the lecture?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Immensely" she responded as Edward gave her hand to Neil.

"We'll see you later then" Thomas said.

"I haven't seen you all night" Neil complained as he took her to the floor. "Well, I've seen you dancing with all but me"

Adelaide laughed as they began to waltz easily- them in complete natural unison with each other. "Edward said you might be a bit jealous"

Neil chuckled. "That's an understatement"

"I'm so surprised" she said, honestly.

"You would be" Neil told her frankly. "I have the most beautiful wife in the room, yet I have been unavailable to enjoy her charms tonight"

"My charms?" Adelaide chuckled. "I didn't know I had any"

"You have it in spades" Neil retorted. "And there is no one I would rather dance with than you"

"It's feels so perfect when we dance together" Adelaide said.

"We were made for this dance, Adelaide" Neil told her, appreciatively. They finished the waltz and Neil kissed her head. "Thank you for supporting me with this"

Adelaide took his hand in hers, "I'll always support you, Neil. Always"

"I know that and I am so grateful to you for it, lass" Neil told her, squeezing her hand. "Come now. It's getting late. We should go home"

* * *

Later, Neil turned the lock to their room, its click breaking the silence that they found themselves in. He strode over to her. "I do believe you made a promise to me tonight" he told her, his voice intimate.

"I did"

"Give me your hand" he told her and she complied, him reaching to tug off the long glove from her hand. "Now the other, lass"

She stared at him as she put her other hand in his and allowed him to take over her glove. He stepped closer to her, his presence filling their room, the fire was in his step and in his eyes. She was already light headed from the champagne and the look he was giving her just intensified the feeling.

He reached around her to unclasp her pearls, catching them with his hand. "These are beautiful, Adelaide" He put them on the vanity that they were standing next to and reached for her headband. "And this" he slid it off, "You were the most stunning woman in the room"

"You are flattering me for a purpose" Adelaide teased.

"I am" Neil put his hands on her waist and with a quick movement turned her around, her squeaking in surprise. "But it still remains true" he pulled her against him. "Look at you, Adelaide. I can't believe I was only able to dance with you one time. What's the good of you looking this perfect if I can't enjoy you?"

She cleared her throat. "You are enjoying me now, are you not?"

"Aye" Neil responded, "Immensely, but do you know what I'll enjoy more?"

"What's that?" Adelaide asked, lightly.

"Taking this off you" Neil told her. He began to kiss down the back of her neck and around, rubbing her hands up and down her sides.

"Neil" Adelaide's breath in was sharp as he continued to kiss her neck and began to unbutton her dress, his touch intimate.

"You promised" Neil murmured, breathy.

"I did, but maybe I shouldn't have" she coughed slightly, "We are at my parents, remember?"

"In the opposite side of the house and everyone is asleep and the door is locked" Neil continued his attentions, now kissing her shoulder. "Relax, I've been wanting to do this all night. Don't spoil my fun"

She remained quiet and focused on watching what he was doing, facing the mirror. The women were right about one thing tonight- her husband was ruggedly handsome. And brilliant. And compassionate. And his accent made her swoon. They were insane to think she would trade him for this. The dress slipped to the floor.

"Blast it" Neil groaned as he witnessed what she was wearing underneath. He reached to undo her corset. "I hate that you are wearing these things"

"Of course I have to wear them" Adelaide said. "They aren't half as bad as they used to be when I lived here 8 years ago. Now, that was uncomfortable"

"Simon should have put his foot down and told you no. He was a doctor. He should know the stupidity of these things"

Adelaide laughed, "Love, he knew the necessary evils of this life. They aren't as dangerous as they were fifty years ago. I wouldn't have worn those, but these are fine"

"Then why don't you wear them at home?"

"Because no one does" Adelaide said, easily. "I have to wear it while I'm here because everyone does"

"You have always been a rebel, why not with this?" He leaned down to kiss her skin. "It left marks" his tone was disapproving.

"Because I'm still not used to it. It's fine, I promise" Adelaide retorted. "Now, get on with it"

"Demanding, Mrs. MacNeill" Neil slide her corset down and helped her step out of it. He turned her around.

"It's the two and a half glasses of champagne I drank" Adelaide said. "I forgot that champagne goes straight to my head"

"Wait" Neil froze. "How many did you say?"

"Two and a half, I think. I'm not really sure" Adelaide leaned over to untie his bow tie and began to work on the buttons to his shirt. "I've had a glass or two before at parties and we would always have wine with dinner. Simon never had a problem with it. I didn't think you did. Do you?"

"Of course not, lass, but it's been eight years" Neil said, "You are going to pay for that tomorrow"

She giggled, "No, don't be silly" she pulled off his shirt. "I'll be fine"

"I'll remind you of that tomorrow" Neil told her. "Are you up to this? Do you feel lightheaded now?"

"You just undressed me and now I just took off your shirt" Adelaide said, "Of course I do. I'm about swooning over here from the attentions of my husband" she mimicked a proper southern drawl, an accent that she only carried slightly, but could bring it out in full force when need be.

"Just quiet already" Neil chuckled as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"What if I don't want to be..." Adelaide's voice trailed off as Neil deposited on the bed and proceeded to effectively silence her. And she decided she was just fine with not talking.

**Up next**: Their Asheville visit continues...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**:

"Don't say anything. I am not in the mood to hear that you were right and I was wrong" Adelaide grumbled, between retching, as Neil held her hair out of the way for her.

"I wouldn't dare" Neil said, amused. "Get it all out, lass. You'll feel better" he waited, "There you go. Better?"

"I'm still quite nauseous"

"Water and something in your stomach then" Neil handed her a wet washcloth.

Adelaide leaned over with her head on her knees. "Is being this lightheaded normal?"

"Afraid so" Neil leaned down and scooped her gently up and headed back to their room. "Do you have a headache?"

She shook her head, "No, I just feel dizzy and nauseous"

"Okay" he laid her down on the bed and pulled up the covers around her. He reached up to feel her forehead, but Adelaide caught his hand.

"Please don't" she pulled his hand down next to her.

Neil frowned. "Don't what?"

"Doctor me or whatever you are tempted to do right now" Adelaide said, tears springing to her eyes, her voice cracking.

"You love my doctoring" Neil reminded her, lightly, but in truth he was confounded as to why Adelaide seemed to be so upset.

"It's the champagne" her voice was soft.

"Sure it is" Neil nodded. "May I feel your head anyway?"

She shook her head. "No, you may not" the tears spilled over.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his confusion evident by his tone.

"I don't know" Adelaide sobbed. "I just am. Does there have to be a reason for everything?"

He studied her intently in silence. She could tell that he was trying to analyze the situation and that bothered her to no end.

Finally, he spoke. "Adelaide, do you think..." he paused, visibly stopping himself from finishing his question. "Never mind. I'm going to go get you some toast and tea. You'll feel better once you have something in your stomach. I'll be back in a few minutes" He stood and walked to the door, but Adelaide stopped him before he left.

"Neil?" Adelaide asked and he turned to her at the door.

"Aye?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't know what is wrong with me right now"

"It's okay, lass"

"Thank you"

He nodded.

"And Neil?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Please don't tell my mother" she seemed so scared at the prospect.

He laughed, heartedly. "I won't, love. No worries there"

He went downstairs to the kitchen and asked the housekeeper to make up a plate for Adelaide which she happily agreed to.

"Everything alright?" William asked, coming into the kitchen with the newspaper.

"Adelaide is feeling a wee bit under the weather" Neil said.

William's forehead creased in worried, "Do you think she is getting ill?"

Neil shook his head swiftly, "She asked me not to tell Julia, but I think she drank too much champagne forgetting that she hasn't had a drop of alcohol in eight years"

"Ah" William chuckled, "Poor girlie. Take care of her"

"I will do that" Neil replied.

"I know you will" William said, "I'll keep Julia and the girls occupied so you all can have time for Addie to feel better"

"Thank you" Neil left the kitchen and went back to sit with Adelaide.

* * *

Adelaide slept the morning away, Neil shooing the children away when Julia and Annie sneaked away from their grandmother to check on Adelaide. She woke up around noon, feeling better.

"We are supposed to be having tea with Ed today" Adelaide said.

"Aye" Neil nodded. "Do you want me to make excuses for you? He'd understand. We are just reviewing more particulars of my journal article. I know you like to contribute though"

"I do like to contribute" she said, sitting up. "I really am feeling much better"

"You should be" Neil said. "You didn't have that much for the effects to last all day"

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't know, Neil, I don't think Asheville agrees with me"

Neil piled the papers he was reviewing into a stack on the dresser and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"What do you mean, lass?"

"I've just felt strange since I've gotten here" she admitted. "I think it is all the rich food we are eating. My stomach isn't used to it anymore"

Neil frowned, "That's possible. Do you have pain or just nausea?"

Adelaide shrugged, tears again spilling over.

"Why are you crying?" Neil was aghast. "Ye are so weepy today"

She sniffled, "I don't know"

"Adelaide" Neil reached to push a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Did something happen last night?"

"No" Adelaide shook her head, "Not really. It's not about that. I could care less what people say about us, Neil. I just feel like crying today"

"Are ye sure?" his eyes were intense.

She swallowed hard. "Yes"

He continued to look at her, struggling with what to say next, not wanting to go wrong. Usually he was so blunt, but if his suspicions were correct, the situation required delicacy. Adelaide was not in the frame of mind to deal with it. It was moments like this that he wished he could just be her husband and not her doctor.

"Why don't you stay home?" Neil suggested. "I'll make excuses for you."

She shook her head swiftly, "I need a distraction, love"

"Why?" he pressed.

"I'm not sure" Adelaide sighed, "Please take me at my word. Nothing is wrong"

"Will you not let me look you over just in case?" Neil asked. "There could be a simple explanation for what you are feeling"

"No" she responded, firmly, "I'm healthy as can be" she tapped the side of his leg to push him out of her way.

"I'm not denying you are healthy, Adelaide" Neil turned from his spot on the bed to watch her slip her nightgown off and begin to dress.

"Then, I don't see why I would need a doctor" she told him, exasperated, her mood shifting again. "You are being entirely annoying today" she added, frustrated.

"Adelaide" his voice was low.

She backed off, quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Neil" Adelaide said, shyly. Feeling contrite and embarrassed for snapping at him quite unreasonably when he was being so kind, her tears overflowed again. "I'll get dressed and be ready soon" she said, quietly.

"Take your time" Neil told her, watching her as she dressed. With her back turned to him, he allowed himself to smile. He had a suspicion of what was "wrong" with his wife and while it was going to have its challenges, he couldn't be happier if he was right.

* * *

"Are you feeling well, Adelaide?" Edward asked as they had their tea.

"I think I had too much champagne last night" Adelaide admitted, "it has been years since I've had a drop. I was feeling better but now I'm not so sure"

Ed chuckled, "Poor Addie"

Neil turned to her, "You still shouldn't be feeling this poorly"

"Now, now, Doctor MacNeill" Adelaide countered, "I am fine. I'll just have more tea" She rose to get more tea, but the movement caused her dizziness to increase and she swayed, Neil quickly rising to stabilize her and push back down in the chair.

She leaned over, putting her head on her knees as he grabbed her tea cup so she wouldn't drop it.

"What were you saying?" Neil asked, wryly.

"Would you please hush?" Adelaide retorted. "I'm trying not to faint right now and that is taking effort"

Edward walked over to where Neil was crouching down next to Adelaide. "Maybe you should be looked over, Addie. You really do not seem like yourself and Neil is right, you didn't have that much for it to affect you for this long"

"Don't you start too, Edward" Adelaide lifted her head, "I'm fine"

"You are stubborn, woman" Neil countered. "I think Edward is right. You should have him examine you"

"Why him?" Adelaide grumped.

"Because I tried to this morning and you nearly bit my head off and then burst out into tears" Neil countered, evenly.

"Did you really?" Edward asked, frowning. "you burst into tears over that?"

"You aren't supposed to tell him all of our secrets" Adelaide huffed.

"He's your doctor" Neil said, as if that justified it.

"Am I?" Edward asked.

She turned to Neil. "You promised me that when we first got married that you would be my doctor even if it was exasperating at times."

Neil chuckled, "I know I did, but Ed took care of you in my absence and you did fine with him"

"I questioned him quite a bit" she told him. "He found it annoying"

"She did" Ed nodded, solemnly. "but I didn't really find it annoying- I just said that to make you hush and to keep you from getting too worked up about it"

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Yes" Ed said, easily, "I really don't mind you as a patient, Addie. You aren't the most difficult I have ever had"

"Now, you are just being sweet" Adelaide said, "Neil readily admits that I am"

"Because you are difficult with me" Neil told her, "But regardless of all of that, you trusted his opinion and his doctoring and I just think it might be prudent to continue for him to provide your care if we are in town"

"Prudent for whom?"

"For both of us" Neil leaned up and kissed her head. "When we are home in the Cove, I am the only doctor. But here in Asheville, I gladly relinquish that responsibility to Ed, so I can be your husband first"

"That's very convenient" Adelaide frowned. "I really am fine"

"We are at my office" Edward said, "It seems completely sensible for me to do so. This is not normal for you"

"Really? I thought woman got light-headed all the time" Adelaide said, sarcastically, "We are the weaker sex"

They laughed at her.

"Now, Adelaide" Neil retorted, "You can be a good girl about this"

"Not really" she responded. "I'm not in the mood for this. You two are being entirely unreasonable"

Edward cleared his throat. "I'll be back"

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asked.

"Getting Stella. She'll get you situated while I talk to your husband for a few minutes"

Adelaide glared at him. "I don't like to be discussed"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, Adelaide, I'm quite aware of it. We can talk about you with you present if that is what you would prefer" he told her as he patted her shoulder and headed out the door.

"Don't give Edward a hard time about it" he told her.

"I don't appreciate you being..." Adelaide paused, searching for the right word.

"a leader?" he supplied.

"Why is this necessary?" Adelaide groaned, but then a wave of dizziness and nauseousness hit her and she leaned against Neil, practically buckling over under it's force.

"That's why" Neil whispered. "It's not the champagne, Adelaide" he said softly.

"It is" Adelaide insisted. "It is the champagne. I know it is. It's the _only_ logical explanation"

"Not the only logical explanation" Neil countered, "but you are too scared to admit it"

"I don't know what you mean!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"If you thought about it, you would"

Edward came back in the room before Addie could reply. "Stella is in the middle of unloading supplies in our exam room. She needs a few more minutes"

"That's okay" Adelaide said, "There really is no hurry"

"Do you still feel dizzy?" Edward sat across from them.

"Yes" she responded.

"How much would you say?"

"Not as bad as earlier, but it comes in waves"

"I see" Edward "What do you think is wrong, Adelaide?"

"Me?" Adelaide asked as looked at her hands and then back up again. "I just think it's the champagne and rich food. It's _him_ who thinks it is something else"

"Do you have any other symptoms?" Edward asked.

"Nausea" Adelaide admitted. "Intermittent"

"When did that start?" he questioned.

"I noticed it yesterday at the lecture but I thought it was just nerves" she paused, "actually it's been coming and going since we arrived in Asheville, which could definitely be attributed to the food"

"Vomiting? Stomach upset?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Anything else?"

"I have been a bit moody lately, but that isn't _entirely _abnormal"

"Abnormal enough, I think" Neil retorted.

Edward frowned, contemplating it. He looked to Neil, "How freely do you and Adelaide talk with each other?"

"You don't have to tip-toe around Adelaide and I" Neil assured him.

"That's true" Adelaide added, "It doesn't bother me to talk about certain things in front of him if that is what you mean. I lost my sense of propriety ages ago much to my mother's chagrin"

Ed nodded. "When did you have your cycle last, Adelaide?" he asked.

Neil looked at her, expectantly, but she remained silent, biting her finger. Finally she dropped her hand and spoke.

"I had it in September, I think" Adelaide paused, "I think I did at least..." she bit her lip, "Actually..." she thought for a few moments, a frown on her face. Finally, she turned to her husband, "Neil?"

He shrugged. "I tell you to write it down for a reason, Addie"

"Well, I forgot" Adelaide said, "Now, I'm not sure. With the twins birthday and us planning this trip, everything is jumbled. Don't you remember?"

"I have no idea"

"You are supposed to know" she said, exasperated.

"Me?" Neil chuckled. "It's your body, woman. I was gone a lot last month"

"Do you remember having it in August?" Edward asked, amused by the two of them and how open they were talking with each other when most proper Asheville couples would be horrified by this discussion in front of each other.

"Yes" she bit her lip, "I really don't see how this is relevant" She paused, staring at him, "what are you implying?"

Neil nearly snorted. "Adelaide, love, you know _exactly_ what Ed is implying"

"Is _that_ what you were getting at before?" Adelaide asked, shaking her head. "Well, it's _entirely_ not possible" she said, which caused Neil's mouth to open in shock as he stared at her.

"No?" Ed asked, intervening, "I think it is. The symptoms seem fairly obvious"

"They aren't obvious" Adelaide countered, "I would know if I was expecting."

"You didn't with the lad" Neil pointed out.

Adelaide turned to him, glaring. "I had just lost my husband. It was an easy oversight." She added, "I want a second opinion"

"Naturally" Edward looked at Neil. "Doctor MacNeill"

"Not from him!" Adelaide blurted out.

"You are in fine form today, Adelaide" Neil couldn't help but laugh at her.

"It's not funny" Adelaide insisted, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh bother, I'm going to cry again. Just stop laughing at me, Neil"

"I'm sorry" Neil sobered up quickly, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Adelaide"

He reached over to thread his hand through hers, "I concur actually. I thought that this morning when you still weren't feeling well. The last time I've seen you dizzy and nauseous and this moody was when you were expecting"

"I did notice a change in your color when you arrive" Edward said, "I told Neil that just the other day"

"The city air is good for me" Adelaide protested.

"Is it?" Neil said.

"I usually think it is the other way around, wouldn't you say?" Edward interjected.

"I simply don't think it is possible" Adelaide insisted.

"Really?" Edward inclined his head, challenging her. "Impossible in what way?"

Adelaide frowned and Ed continued, "Is it impossible because you just had your cycle or is it impossible because you physically haven't engaged in activities that would result in you becoming pregnant?"

"That was delicate" Neil said.

"Yes, you should take a lesson" Adelaide told him, her head spinning, her heart beating wildly.

"You need bluntness more times than naught" he replied. "It's possible, Ed"

"I'm fairly certain given the two of you that it was" Ed nodded.

"That was less blunt" Adelaide chided.

"He's your doctor and our friend, so he can be open with you. And you are awfully surly for someone who feels so bad" Neil retorted.

Adelaide glanced at Neil, then fixed her eyes back on Ed. "I don't know why Neil and I have such a reputation." she shook her head, exasperated.

Edward chuckled, "I heard stories while I was helping you when Neil was gone"

Neil laughed, appreciatively and Adelaide took her hand out of his and elbowed him hard.

"From whom did you hear stories?"

"Oh, here and there" Edward waved her off. "I know it's a good possibility"

"Okay" she acquiesced, "Yes, technically it is, but...are you sure about it?" she took a breath, her stomach churning.

"No, not completely" Edward said, "not until I check you over further"

"I get horribly ill when I'm expecting" Adelaide said, "I'm not bedridden. I think you two are wrong. Very wrong"

"It could be coming" Ed said as Stella came in the room. "Let me examine you and we'll talk more"

Adelaide bit her lip and turned to Neil. "I'm feeling teamed up on"

"It's your emotions playing tricks on you, Adelaide" Neil told her quietly, "There is no teaming up. I really think you might be expecting"

She looked horribly afraid at the prospect and it caused Neil's heart to sink. The wounds from his time away were coming back again- right when he thought they had moved past it.

"Go be a brave girl, lass" he told her, easing her up.

"Come on, Addie" Stella put her arm around her. "It will be fine"

"I'm glad you are still here, Stella" Adelaide said, "And that Ed hasn't run you off yet"

Stella turned to Ed, "After eight years, I think I am here for good" Stella said and Ed looked at her hopefully, a look not missed at all by Adelaide or Neil.

Stella took her out of the room and Ed turned to Neil, "What's going on?"

Neil frowned, "I think it must be the baby she lost. When I returned, she made it clear when we talked about it that she was uncomfortable with the prospect"

"Freely speaking, Neil, she looks downright terrified with the prospect" Edward said, "Was this planned?"

Neil shook his head, "No, but it wasn't prevented either. I think Adelaide thought when it didn't happen right away that it wasn't going to happen and she was fine with it. She loves the children, but her pregnancies have had some challenges"

"This is going to be a hard nine months for you two, isn't it?"

"I think it might be" Neil said, "Will you continue to be her doctor if it is?"

"Of course" Edward agreed quickly, "I can make trips out to the Cove if Adelaide has complications. I'd be happy to do that" He looked over her records, "I treated her for her miscarriage when she was married to Simon"

"Aye"

"And her pregnancy with Simon was..." he paused. "Did you deliver Simon or Miss Alice?"

"I did" Neil said. "Her pregnancy was normal besides the cord wrapped around the babe's neck in delivery"

"What about the girls?"He paused, "I remember Julia and William staying in the Cove for a few weeks. Adelaide had health problems with the girls, correct?"

"Aye" Neil nodded, "She was on bedrest starting at 32 weeks. Bleeding, contractions and 2 cms dilation"

"Any complications during delivery?"

"Annie was breech"

Edward looked up. "I didn't know that"

"I don't think that should affect her pregnancies. Annie was turned and Adelaide seemed to heal well from it"

"And then she lost the child while you were gone at 24 weeks"

"Around then" Neil said, "but that was due to her falling in the storm. Do you think she should stay in Asheville if she is expecting?"

"Are you asking me?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid my judgment has always been clouded when it comes to Adelaide, especially when she is expecting. I really want you to be her doctor here. She trusts you and I'm going to have focus on being supportive as her husband without having to make those decisions as her doctor"

Ed thought it over and then shook his head, "No, unless complications arise. I don't like that she was on bedrest with the twins, but we don't know how her last pregnancy would have progressed as time went on. I really think she needs to be cautious with this one, but she can be cautious in Cutter Gap"

"Adelaide always pushes herself"

"I know" Edward frowned, "but she'll find ways to get in trouble in Asheville as well, especially if you are in Cutter Gap. Not to mention, emotionally, Adelaide can't be separated from you again. And the children need her. I wouldn't make any decisions right now. I really don't mind coming to the Cove if your family needs me, Neil. Since my partner left, I've been quite busy, but I'm about to take on Thomas Smith...you met him yesterday, yes?"

He nodded. "I did. Seems like a good choice"

"I think so" Ed responded, "I want to talk it over with Adelaide"

"If you'd like" Neil shrugged. "She won't care. She owns the building, but even if it started out as Simon's practice, after eight years, it is yours"

"I know that" Edward told him, "but all the same, I like keeping her informed"

Stella knocked and came in and Edward rose. "I'll be back in a few minutes"

* * *

"Do you want me to talk to you now or wait with Neil?" Ed asked.

"Now" Adelaide responded, "You know that I have final say over my medical choices. You have to allow me that"

"Of course" he nodded as he washed and dry his hands and then sat next to her. "But as much as I adore you, Adelaide, I do have my limits and unlike Simon and now Neil, I'm not legally bound to put up with your bullying so you will be a good patient" she knew he was teasing her in part, but part of him was serious.

"I will" Adelaide nodded. "As long as you tell me everything I want to know. I have to trust you to explain things to me, you know that"

"I do know need that" Edward nodded. "And I will, I promise. But you also have to trust my judgment, especially if you can't make the decision on your own"

"I do, Edward" Adelaide nodded. "I trust your skill and your judgment, I really do. Your skill helped save my husband's life. I just get really anxious when I'm the patient"

"That's why your husband will be your husband and I'm going to be your doctor" Edward said,

"Okay" she sighed, "Am I expecting?"

"Yes"

"How far do I think I am?" her voice cracked.

"Why don't you get dressed and we sort it out in my office?" Edward suggested.

"I can put on more tea for you all" Stella suggested. "I have those herbs you brought for our stock that will help with your nausea and light-headedness"

"Perfect" Edward said, "Do you want me to tell Neil, Addie?"

She nodded.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then" he reached over to squeeze her shoulder, his hand comforting.

They left her alone and she put her head and her heads and wept. She truly wanted to be happy, but all she could feel was that moment when she gave birth to her son and how it felt to lose him.

She managed to compose herself and dress heading to Edward's office. The door was open and Ed beckoned her in. She sat next to Neil, not saying a word to him or even looking at him. He didn't push her to do so, seemingly knew that he needed her not to.

"Edward?" Adelaide asked after they figured out that the baby would make it's appearance sometime in May. He looked up to where he was documenting her chart.

"I have a few questions if that's alright"

"Of course" Edward put aside his pen. "What are your questions?"

"Are you sure that physically I am okay to have this baby?"

"I think so, Adelaide. But I want you to not push yourself. Between your pregnancy scare with the twins and you losing your last child, those are causes for concern that I don't want us to dismiss entirely"

She bit her lip. "How likely do you think it is that I will carry this baby to term?"

"I think it is very likely that everything will be fine with this pregnancy, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be cautious. At the same time, don't be anxious either, that's not going to help the situation" Edward said, "We'll handle what comes. You know what to be looking for that would indicate a problem. If you think there is one, I'll come to Cutter Gap"

"Will you?" her voice was quiet.

"I will" Edward nodded.

"Will you deliver the baby?" she asked.

"If you want me to be there, I will" Edward said.

"Alright" she swallowed hard. "I always preferred Miss Alice or Opal delivering the babies or Neil, but I think I would like you to just deliver him or her. If it is a situation that a quick decision has to be made, I think the world of both Miss Alice and Opal, but they don't have the skills or training of a doctor. And Neil is called away so often." She paused, "Is there something I should be doing?"

"You know everything, Adelaide" Edward said, "Don't add unnecessary stress to yourself"

She took a breath, "Okay. We do remember I have three children, right? Stress is inevitable"

"Aye" Neil finally spoke, "but they are older, so it won't be like when you were expecting the babes"

"I understand that they are older, but that doesn't mean that they are self sufficient, Neil" Adelaide retorted.

"Of course not, lass" Neil told her, "you know that's not what I meant"

"I want to still midwife" Adelaide told them adamantly, "and help"

Edward frowned, "For now that's fine, Addie, but you need to know your limits"

"I do know my limits" she said.

"Good" he nodded. "I trust you do"

"Very well" Adelaide turned to Neil, "Do you have anything to add or can we change the subject?"

He studied her, "Nothing at the moment, lass"

"Great" Adelaide gave them a smile, "Can we talk about Doc's research now? Or the weather? Anything to get the attention off of me"

The men laughed and the subject was changed.

* * *

"I have to wear it, Neil" Adelaide's voice rose even higher. They hadn't said two words to each other about her pregnancy, being uncharacteristically silent from the minute they left Ed's office. Adelaide went home to rest and Neil shut himself up in William's library. But they began arguing the minute that Neil came in to dress for supper and found Adelaide's plan to continue to wear her corset. They had been arguing in circles for five minutes- their voices raised so that the whole house could hear them.

"Otherwise, I don't have the appropriate dress for supper tonight"

"It's just Edward, Stella and your parents" Neil's voice rose to matched her. "This is our child you are risking by continuing to wear this thing"

"You are being dramatic" Adelaide insisted, "Women in Asheville wear corsets all the time while expecting. You are making it sound worse than it is"

"You aren't wearing this and that's final, lass" Neil told her, loudly.

"I am" Adelaide put her hand on his chest when he came closer to her, "I don't have a choice. Be reasonable"

"This is our child, lass" Neil exclaimed.

"And you are not my doctor anymore, Neil, so I'm using my best judgment" Adelaide said, "we have two more days in Asheville, I've been wearing this for the past couple of days. I don't care"

"You could act a little more excited and invested in this pregnancy, Adelaide" Neil told her. "I'm sorry you don't want our child"

Adelaide froze at his words.

"That's completely not true" Adelaide exclaimed. "I can't believe you would even think that of me"

"You have been looking like we got terrible news all afternoon" Neil shot back, "And I'm tired of it. If you wanted to prevent the pregnancy, we could have..."

"I knew you wanted another child" Adelaide's voice lowered. "I did this for you. I want to be excited. I can't right now, okay?"

"I can live with that, Adelaide" Neil told her, "but not with you doing things that could possibly harm the baby"

"If I for a minute thought it would, I wouldn't wear it" Adelaide said, her voice rising again. "How dare you accuse me of that?"

There was a knock on the door. "Adelaide?"

Adelaide tied the sash around her dressing gown. "Come on in, mother"

"We can hear you two downstairs" Julia told her. "I wouldn't presume to intrude, but your daughter is now crying her eyes out"

"Annie?" Addie asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes, and Julia is asking William questions as to why you two are yelling at each other" Julia said, disapprovingly. "Ed and Stella will be here in an half an hour. I can get the girls dressed for supper if you'd like"

Neil shook his head, exasperated. "I'll go talk to the lasses and then help them get their dresses on. I know you must have things to do to prepare for supper, Julia"

She nodded.

"Don't tell the girls about the baby" Adelaide told him, firmly. "I don't want to tell the children until we know everything will be okay"

"I wouldn't tell them without you, Adelaide" Neil said, "Don't wear that corset"

"I can't wear anything if I don't" Adelaide began to cry now. "Stop being so unreasonable"

Julia looked between the two of them. "We can loosen it, Adelaide, and you can wear one of my dresses if you'd like. If we loosen it, it would surely be fine for a day or two"

Neil looked stormy, but nodded.

"Neil?" Adelaide turned to him. "Don't speak to the girls when you are still angry at me"

"Of course not, lass" Neil said.

"I'll come in and do their hair" Adelaide said, "after I get dress"

"That's fine" he nodded and shut the door behind him.

Julia reached for her hand and squeezed it, "Wait here. I have the perfect dress for you. You'll love it"

She came back with a deep purple dress that Adelaide adored.

She helped Adelaide with her corset and then buttoned the dress up, "When did you learn you were expecting?" Julia asked, her voice soft.

"This afternoon" Adelaide said. "Neil asked Edward to examine me because he thought I might be"

"Did you not know?"

"No" Adelaide shook her head as she began to pin up her hair. "Mother, I had no idea. I'm already over two months along"

"There seems to be tension between you and Neil" Julia said, "I haven't seen that since right after he came home. You seemed to reach an understanding after his illness"

Adelaide paused as she put a glittery bracelet on. "Neil thinks I'm unhappy about it and is reacting to that, I think"

"Are you unhappy?" Julia asked as she reached to put a clip in her hair. "The girls will be almost six when this one arrives. It's quite the spread"

Adelaide nodded, "I'm not unhappy. It's just..." she sighed, "I don't know. I'm scared. He doesn't understand because he's never had the responsibility of carrying a child"

"He has lost a child before" Julia pointed out, "with his first wife. He may not have been here to go through the pain of losing your child with you, but I do think he carries the responsibility of caring for both you and your unborn child"

"I know he does" Adelaide responded, studying herself in the mirror. "I think this works. Are you sure it's okay having the girls at supper tonight?"

"Edward loves the girls" Julia said, "I wouldn't dare banish them to the kitchen. He'd likely go in and eat with them"

She laughed, "That is true"

Julia reached to squeeze her hand, "You and Neil are stronger together than apart. Don't let tension into your marriage, Adelaide"

"I'll try, mother" She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for your wise words"

"You're welcome, dearest" Julia said. "Now, go tackle Julia's hair. It may take you a while"

She laughed, "She has her Papa's unruly curls, that's for sure" She smirked at her mother, "That's not all she inherited from her father"

"She inherited a great deal of that from her mother as well" Julia laughed and gently guided her out the door.

* * *

"Why are you and Mama mad at each other?" Annie asked, her lip trembling.

"Ya'll are hollering up a storm" Julia added, solemnly, "What are you fighting about?"

Neil had both girls in his lap, one on each knee.

"Now, that's none of your business" Neil told them solemnly, "Sometimes, mamas and papas fight, just like sometimes you two fight with each other" he reminded them.

"But we are little girls" Julia exclaimed, "ye are grown ups"

"Aye, I suppose we should know better, wee one" Neil kissed her head. "But both your mama and I have tempers"

"Do you need a time out?" Annie asked, innocently, wiping her tears.

"Or a spanking?" Julia giggled.

"Probably both at times" Neil chuckled, now kissing Annie's head. "Just remember that we all love each other. Mama and I fighting shouldn't scare you, Annie- love"

"I wasn't scared Papa!" Julia bounced on his knee. "I just wanted to know why ye were fighting"

"I was a little scared Papa" Annie whispered in his ear.

"I know, wee one"

"Ye love Mama still?" Annie asked.

"Ah, lassie, I love your mama more than anything" he assured her. "You still love your sissy when you fight with her, aye?"

Annie nodded. "Of course, but I may not feel like I love her all the time"

Julia made a face at her sister.

Neil chuckled, "It's the very same way with adults, but with adults it's not fighting over sharing toys or something like that"

"I'm so glad I'm not a grown up" Annie declared.

"I am too" Neil squeezed them both. "I'm not ready for my lasses to be grown all ready" He put them down. "Now what dresses do you want to wear tonight? Doc Shaw and Miss Stella are comin for supper"

"I love Dr. Shaw" Julia declared.

"Me too!" Annie nodded.

Neil held up two dresses. "Which color?"

Annie reached for the purple dress and Julia took the blue.

Neil helped them get them on and was buttoning them up when Addie arrived in the room.

Annie squealed, "Mama!" she flung herself at Addie, Addie leaning down to hug her. "You are wearing purple just like me!"

"I know" Addie said, happily. "I love purple and Grandma said I could borrow her dress!"

"It's so pretty" Julia added. "I like your sparkly bracelet. I wish I was old enough to wear one"

Addie smiled. "Well, Grandma found these for you two" she held up two bracelets, smaller but similar to what she was wearing.

"We have to go thank Grandma!" Julia said as Addie helped the girls put them on.

"Go, hurry and come right back" Adelaide said, "I need to fix your hair"

"Okay" Julia ran out the door, Annie following, but before she made it, she turned around, "Papa says he still loves you even though you and he were hollering at each other"

Adelaide's smile was bright, "That's right, Annie. And I love your Papa. Go on with you"

The girls left and Neil reached for Adelaide. "I love purple on you, lass. It reminds me of that day you stitched up my hand and started to heal my heart"

Adelaide practically melted under his tender words. "I'm not unhappy, Neil, I'm scared"

He kissed her lips. "I know. And that's alright, sweetheart. Be hopeful though" he put his hand on her stomach, "and if you can't be, I'll be hopeful for all three of us"

"All three of us" Adelaide murmured as she marveled at his words.

"Well, really all six of us" Neil corrected himself.

"Six" Adelaide whispered. "I'm so glad you are home this time around"

He pulled her close to him, kissing her head, tenderly, "As am I, love"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'd love your feedback for this chapter. Thanks to all who continue to read :)

**Chapter 14**:

Adelaide's morning sickness hit full force the next day, putting them in a difficult situation. After much debate, Neil returned to Cutter Gap, staying at the mission with Simon and the Grantlands and doctoring the Cove. Adelaide and the lasses remained with her parents, under Edward's care, the latter who checked for signs of dehydration daily. Neil checked in often, concerned about his wife's health both physically and emotionally.

The worst of it passed after two weeks and while Adelaide was still fighting nausea, she was able to keep most foods down and Neil came to Asheville to accompany Addie and the girls home. She was so thankful to be home and settle into life again.

A few weeks later, Neil had come home late after two days away. He sneaked into the children's rooms to give them kisses and then ate the supper that Adelaide had saved for him. He filled Adelaide in on his patient visits and then asked her what happened while he was away.

"Anything interesting happen?" he asked as he was eating the leftover stew and bread.

"It's always interesting at our cabin" Adelaide said, wryly.

"Aye" Neil chuckled, "With our three wee ones, it surely is...how were the children while I was gone?"

"Annie and Juila fought because they both wanted to play mama and cook in their kitchen..."

"Oh boy" Neil chuckled, "did they pretend to burn the meal like their mama?"

Adelaide swatted him with the dishtowel she was twisting. "No, I hardly ever burn meals anymore as you very well know"

"Seven years and you have become quite proficient" Neil said, teasingly, "I still remember all the burnt piles of food I found in your hiding spots around the outside of the house"

"I was so concerned of what you would think of me" Adelaide told him, "I didn't want you to regret marrying me"

"As if that could ever make me regret marrying you" Neil smiled, "I knew very well your domestic abilities or lack thereof when I did marry you. It didn't stop me"

"I know" Adelaide smiled, "but I was young and wanted you to think the best of me"

"You are still young" Neil told her. "And I will always think the best of you, wife"

"Thank you" Adelaide reached out to touch his arm, her hands light across his shirt sleeve. "Anyway, so they had a huge fight- screaming, hair-pulling, pinching"

"Hair pulling and pinching" Neil raised an eyebrow, "Our lasses?"

"Yes" She nodded, "and it was a good thing Papa was away because they both got spanked and you would have had to spank our Annie..."

He frowned, "I haven't done that yet, have I?"

"I told you she has a side to her" Addie inclined her head, "it's coming, Neil"

"I know it's coming" Neil nodded, "but she has such a tender heart, it's going to be hard"

"I know it is hard" Adelaide offered, "she was so repentant and out of sorts the rest of the night. She asked me not to tell you about it"

"Poor lassie" Neil said, "she does like to please me. What did you tell her?"

"I told her not to worry about it and that even if I did tell you, you wouldn't punish her again. She was so worried you would be upset with her too"

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow" Neil said, "how was Julia?"

"Repentant but she got over it quickly" Addie said, throwing the dishtowel down, "oh and Simon won the spelling bee in his class"

"That's my lad" Neil smiled, "smart as a whip that one"

"He is" Addie said, "Oh, and the babe moved" she added, causally.

His fork clattered down, "Way to drop that one on me. Truly? Did you have the quickening?"

"I did" she smiled, "and the little one has been fluttering ever since"

"Do you feel better?" Neil asked as he moved to sit next to her and cup her belly bump, rubbing it soothingly.

"I had the quickening with Samuel, Neil" Adelaide said, quietly, "and I lost him"

"You lost him under very unusual circumstances. You have to have hope, Addie" Neil told her, gently stroking her belly. "I can't wait until I can feel too" He patted her belly, examining the spread of it. "You are getting round. The children are going to start asking questions. We need to tell them now that the babe has quickened"

Adelaide bit her lip, "what if we lose the baby?"

"Then we mourn as a family" Neil told her, firmly, "but we can't deny that this is happening, Adelaide. This is our child inside you"

"The children will ask all sorts of questions" Adelaide said.

"Probably" Neil told her, "but their aunt just had a babe, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock"

"It's different when it's their mother" Adelaide pointed out.

"That's true" he nodded, "I'll help you with our wee ones questions"

"Good" Adelaide declared, "because we are going to need all the help we can get answer Julia and Annie's questions!"

Neil chuckled in response, knowing she was absolutely right.

* * *

After supper the following night, Neil led devotions and then put the bible aside and looked to Adelaide.

"Mama and I would like to talk to you about something" Neil told them.

The kids looked at him, curious.

"What is it, Mama?" Simon asked her.

"Well" Adelaide took a breath, "Papa and I have the most exciting news ever!"

"Ever?" Julia squealed. "Oh, what is it? I really want to know!"

Neil chuckled, "Mama is going to have a baby come May"

There was silence.

Adelaide looked at her children, "A baby! Like Aunt Christy has baby Adelaide. Isn't that exciting?"

More silence.

"Addie is so cute and snuggly" Adelaide continued, "don't you love your cousin? Now, you'll have a little brother or sister to love"

Complete silence until Julia started to kick her legs against the table. Adelaide looked to Neil, not quite knowing what to make of their reaction.

"Julia and Annie, you can help Mama take care of the baby like ye do your dollies. That would be so much fun, don't ye think?"

Again, silence.

"Okay" Neil put his hands against the table and slapped it. "What's going on here? Mama and I thought you would be so excited to have a baby brother or sister"

Julia frowned. "Addie is cute but she cries an awful lot"

"Iris says that baby Fairlight kept her up all the time" Simon added. "She couldn't get her homework done with all that hollering and then she got in trouble with Teacher"

"We don't need a baby to snuggle. We have our dollies. Lizzie and Emma don't cry and we like it like that" Annie said.

"I see" Neil nodded solemnly, "well, babies cry- that is true. But then they grow up too so you will have another person to play with. You'll have to teach the babe all sorts of things. You'll like that"

"I reckon that would be okay, Papa" Simon said, seriously, "as long as I don't have to change diapers"

"Yes!" Julia said, emphatically. "No diapers. They smell. Lizzie and Emma have pretend diapers and we like it like much better!"

"Where is the baby now?" Annie asked.

"It is in Mama's tummy, just like Addie was in Aunt Christy's tummy, remember?" Neil responded, patiently. "It is real small right now, but it will grow bigger"

Adelaide absently rubbed her belly, "I can feel it now, but soon you'll be able to feel it. Simon felt you two when y'all were in my tummy"

"Did I?" Simon asked.

"You did" Neil nodded, "You loved to feel the lasses kick"

Annie paused, "How did the baby get in Mama's tummy?"

Adelaide swallowed hard, "Papa, how did the baby get into my tummy?"

"Don't ye know, Mama?" Simon asked, innocently.

"Of course I do" Addie said, "but Papa is so better at explaining things than me. He's such a good doctor. He knows everything"

Neil cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. "but Annie asked you, Adelaide"

"I did" Annie said, "How did it get it your tummy, Mama? I really want to know!"

"Well" Adelaide struggled, "God put the baby in Mama's tummy" she offered, quickly.

"Hum" Julia thought it over, "Could God put a baby in my tummy too?"

"Not exactly" Adelaide said. "You have to be an adult"

"But..." Annie frowned, "how can God put a baby in your tummy?"

"He's God, silly. He can do anything!" Julia retorted.

Simon looked contemplative, "Iris says that her Mama and Mr. Bird's Eye did something and that's what gave them baby Fairlight"

"Oh" Annie's eyes were wide. "What did they do?"

"She said they make a bunch of noise and they lay..."

"Simon!" Adelaide looked shell-shocked.

"What did I do?" Simon asked, curiously.

"Nothing, lad" Neil quickly, intervened, "That's probably just something you and I should talk about privately whatever Iris told you. It might not be something that the wee lasses should hear since they are younger than you"

"We are five years old, Papa!" Julia protested, highly offended by his statement. "We can hear it too. Why did they holler?"

Neil tapped her nose. "Mama will explain it more to you when you are older"

"You and Mama sometimes make noises when we are tryin to sleep" Julia said, frowning. "Was that you trying to get the baby in Mama's tummy? Was it not working or something?"

Neil threw back his head and laughed loudly, unable to stop himself. "No, lassie. It was working quite well"

"Okay" Adelaide stood, abruptly, shooting Neil a deathly glare. "Who wants to help me wash dishes?"

"How long does the baby have to stay in your tummy, Mama?" Annie asked as she began to help Addie clear the table.

"Nine months" Adelaide responded, "and then the babe is big enough to live outside my tummy"

Annie titled her head, "How does the baby get out?"

"Through girl parts" Simon answered.

The dishes clattered on the table as Adelaide dropped them, startling everyone.

"How do you know that?" Addie demanded.

Simon shrugged. "I heard it from somewhere"

Adelaide put her hand on her hip. "where did you hear it?"

"I don't know, Mama" Simon said.

"Is Simon in trouble?" Annie asked.

"No" Neil stood. "That's right, lad, but it's not something we should really talk about in front of your sisters, alright?" he went over to squeeze the boy's shoulder. "Let me look over your homework. Annie and Julia, help your Mama with the dishes"

"Yes sir" the girls replied and the subject was dropped for the moment.

* * *

"I can't believe he knew that" Adelaide stewed as she roughly flipped the page on the book she was reading, sitting by Neil on the couch. "Where did he hear that?" she demanded.

Neil continued to smoke his pipe in the living room, the nights too cold to settle on the porch. "Now, Adelaide, I've told you how things work around here"

"Not for my children!" Adelaide insisted, she looked over at him. "We are so careful to protect them from that. He is only seven years old. There is no way he should know that at his age"

"He's in school" Neil said. "Don't get worked up over this. I talked to him when I tucked him in bed tonight. He doesn't understand anything more than the baby comes out girl parts. And Iris didn't tell him more about than just that they were loud and that's how she thinks babies are made. You know Iris. She thinks she knows everything"

"But that's still too much" Adelaide shook her head, "Should we send him to boarding school? I'll send inquiries out tomorrow. If school is a bad influence, he should be attending school in Asheville"

"Ye are actin crazy, woman" Neil told her, putting his pipe aside. "You have these moments with every pregnancy. All your common sense leaves you"

"I am not acting crazy!" she protested. "Our son is talking to us about where babies come out of!"

Neil laughed. "Adelaide, come now, sweetheart. You are blowing it out of proportion. This is how Julia would respond"

She glared at him. "And I wouldn't blame her one bit. My mother is quite reasonable"

Neil threw back his head and laughed again. "Now I know you are really far gone into your mood"

Her eyes grew wide as her hand twitched, holding the book she was reading.

"Don't ye dare" Neil told her, adamantly. "Now, that is not an example to set for our wee ones throwing a book at their poor Papa's head"

"They are in bed" Adelaide pointed out, "and you are anything but poor. You are asking for it"

He reached out to grasp her hand, pulling the book out of her hand and moving it to a safe spot. "Let's take away the temptation. Your aim isn't great, but still, best not take chances"

Adelaide rolled her eyes, but Neil reached to pull her up off the couch, so she was sitting on his lap instead of just beside him. "Now, Mrs. MacNeill"

"What?" she grunted.

"You are a nurse and I am a doctor. Our children are bound to know about some ways of life"

"Julia says she hears us" she buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm so mortified. We shouldn't make love ever again"

Neil chuckled, "That is not the solution, lass"

"I think it is a fine one" Adelaide told him.

"No you don't" Neil poked her side. "We can sneak outside if you feel inhibited now"

"It's wintertime" Adelaide shivered at the thought. "Too cold even with you to keep me warm"

"Regardless" Neil kissed her cheek, "It's not as big of a deal as you are making it out to be. Julia has no idea what she is hearing and Simon is fine. I took care of it. And for the time being, the Cove school is appropriate for him to attend. We'll discuss it further if more concerns arise. In the meantime, that's enough out of you about it"

She leaned back to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"We are done talking about it" he told her.

She slid off his lap. "I don't appreciate you just dismissing me like that" her fire was up again.

"And I'm not going to listen to you go on and on irrationally about it" he countered. "somebody has to stop the madness"

"Well" Adelaide reached for her book, "at least we won't have to worry about making too much noise and waking the children tonight" she added, rubbing her belly.

"Now, now, Adelaide" he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "You don't have to act so wounded. You know you needed someone to snap you out of it"

"You are such a know it all" Adelaide told him, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, wife" he added, kissing the tears that began to fall. "I just wanted to stop you before you got completely worked up and you don't stop easily these days. Don't cry"

"I don't want Simon to know about girl parts" Adelaide sniffled. "He's going to get married young like Ruby Mae"

"No" Neil shook his head, "We won't allow that to happen"

"He'll get some girl pregnant"

"Trust me" Neil told her, adamantly, "he won't. I'll make sure. I grew up here and I didn't marry at fifteen or get any girl pregnant."

"Because you wanted to leave" she said.

"Simon has ambitions even at seven" Neil told her, "I'm not afraid of talking to our son frankly about it. And who knows we might be somewhere else by then"

"What about Julia or Annie?" Adelaide asked, "what if they fall for one of the Cove boys?"

"Not a one of the Cove boys or a city boy will lay their hands on either one of my daughters. Are ye kidding?" Neil told her. "The girls friendship with Bird's Eye is enough to scare off any Cove boy"

She chuckled, "that's true"

"There's that laugh" he rubbed her cheek. "Now enough of this" he dropped his hands to rub her stomach. "It's not good for this sweet babe"

"Are we really that loud?" she asked, biting her lip.

Neil continued to rub her belly. "Nah. Cabin walls are notoriously thin, remember?"

"I remember" Adelaide sighed. "Why do our children have to ask so many questions about everything?"

He grinned, "It's good for them"

"You just like to see me embarrassed" she covered his hands with hers.

"Aye" he chuckled, "It is hilarious watching you navigate it all. You should have seen your face when Simon told you where babies come out of. I'll think I'll remember that moment for the rest of my life"

She reached up to kiss him. "Oh just stop already"

* * *

Adelaide continued to grow fuller and rounder- the babe becoming quite active. At the six month mark, Edward came to the Cove to check on her again, this time with his new wife in tow. She told him it wasn't necessary, him having examined her just last month when they were in Asheville for his wedding, but he insisted due to the fact that this was around the time she lost her last baby.

"Doctor Shaw" Julia said happily, "We missed you!" she ran and gave him a hug.

Edward leaned down and picked her up. "I missed you too, Julia!" He leaned down and patted Annie's head, "And you too, Miss Annie"

He put Julia down to greet, Adelaide. "Addie, I can tell already the baby is growing nicely" he told her, looking at her round belly.

She put her hand on her hip, "Charming, Ed. Really" She kissed his cheek, greeting him. "How you ever coerced Stella into marrying you, I'll never know. Congratulations again"

Stella laughed as she came in and gave Adelaide a hug. "It's good to see you again, Addie. It was so sweet of you and Neil to come out to the wedding, especially with it being so last minute"

"Neil and I know all about last minute weddings" Adelaide said, with a smile. "And it's so good to see you too"

"How long were you and Neil engaged for? Two days?" Edward teased. "That's what it seemed like to all of us"

"Well, it is somewhat true" Adelaide said, laughing.

Julia tugged at her shirt, "You and Papa were only engaged two days, Mama?"

"No, baby" Adelaide smiled at her daughter, "We were engaged for a few weeks"

"At least Stella and I knew each other for a long while"

She poked at him, "That's not something to boast about Ed. It took you long enough to get your act together"

Stella laughed at that. "Very true, Adelaide. I thought he would never speak"

Adelaide put her arm around her. "I'm very glad he did. You two are perfect for one another"

"Thank you, Addie" Stella responded.

She smiled, "Have a seat" She turned to the girls. "Ladies, why don't you go to your room and color for a bit."

"We will color one for you, Miss Stella" Annie said, shyly.

"I'd love that" Stella responded, brightly, as she and Ed settled on the couch.

Adelaide stepped towards the stove, to put water on to boil for tea.

"You settled into my parent's cabin alright?" she asked.

Stella nodded, "It really is lovely"

"Mother always spares no expense even out here" Adelaide said, "but I have to say I'm surprised you all want to stay a few days"

"Call it another honeymoon" Ed said.

Adelaide giggled, "In Cutter Gap in February?"

"Well, yes" Edward said, "I'm always the romantic, Adelaide"

"Listen to him" Adelaide shook her head, teasingly.

"Where's that husband of yours anyway?" Ed asked.

"I don't really know" she responded, "he was called away on an emergency yesterday, but I'm hoping he will be home tonight. We do never quite know"

"How do you do it?" Stella asked, "Ed is called away and I already get so lonely. I can't imagine if he is gone for days"

"I guess I'm used to it by now" Adelaide said, "And I have the kids" she sat in the chair across from them, while the water heated. "I do remember that first fall and winter with Simon. I was so lonely and scared out here alone"

"Scared?" Edward asked, surprised.

She nodded. "There are terrible storms that blow through in the fal..." her voice trailed off, "well" she absently rubbed her belly. "you know about that" she bit her lip, her face falling as she remembered the last storm she had been so frightened in.

Edward looked at her. "Do you want to wait until Neil gets home to examine you?

She shrugged. "I don't think it matters"

"What will Neil say?" Stella asked, knowingly.

"Probably to wait" Edward responded for her.

"Probably so" Adelaide said. "He's a little put out by me at the moment where that is concerned"

"Why is that?" Edward asked, curiously.

"I refuse to let him examine me" she said. "Since you couldn't find the heartbeat last month, he has been hounding me to let him listen for it, but since last time he found two heartbeats, I'd rather you do it. It's likely he would find three"

Edward chuckled, "You do remember that you are either pregnant at this point with one, two, or three babies or not, right?"

"And that is why he is a bit put out by me" Adelaide said, "but I am expecting and if I want to be irrational about it, then that is my prerogative"

Stella laughed, "I'll have to remember that one"

Adelaide rose and went to fix the tea for them, steeping it.

"Let me carry the tray, Adelaide" Edward said, standing up.

"Thank you" Edward carried the tray for them and Adelaide handed Stella a cup of tea and then Ed and herself.

"Is Simon in school?" Edward asked.

She nodded, "He is. He is excited that you'll have supper with us tonight. He was quite upset that he missed out on both our Asheville visits"

"I'm sorry he missed out on both your Asheville visits" Edward responded, sincerely. He shifted, glancing at Stella, before adding, "Adelaide, I really do hope as Simon gets older that I can have more of a relationship with the boy"

Adelaide took a sip of her tea, "You were his father's best friend. I hope so too" She said.

"When do you think you and Neil might tell him about his father?" he asked, "I'm not pushing you to or prying, I just was wondering. He is getting older"

"Soon" Adelaide said, "We've talked it over and gone back and forth. The timing has never felt right with Neil being away so long and now the baby. Especially if this child is a boy, I don't want Simon to have to feel out of place in his own family"

"Better to adjust to the baby and then talk to him" Edward nodded, "I just wanted you to know that whenever you do, I would be happy to talk to him about Simon"

"Doc and I would appreciate that" Adelaide told him. "Neil and Simon were close at the end, but you had more of the relationship with him"

"Do you think it will be hard when you do?" Stella asked.

"Maybe" Adelaide put down her tea cup and absently rubbed her belly, "but Neil is such a good father and Simon adores him. I think Neil will be able to ease whatever worries he has about his place in our family"

The girls ran in the room with their pictures for Stella and the subject was dropped.

* * *

"Papa, Papa!" The girls squealed.

"Let me wash my hands first, lasses" he told them, "Then I'll give you lots of snuggles"

Neil washed his hands and went upstairs to change, coming down and picking up both of the girls in his arms, squeezing them tightly.

"We miss you, Papa!" Annie said.

"Ever so much" Julia added.

He kissed both their heads before putting them down, "I missed my lasses too" He walked over to squeezed Simon's shoulder.

"Glad ye are back, Papa" Simon looked up at him.

"Thank you, lad"

Adelaide leaned over to give him a kiss and Neil kissed her head and rubbed her belly. "Edward and Stella should be here any minute for supper" Adelaide said. "We waited for him to examine me until you got home"

"Very good" Neil nodded, "Since I have to provide your emergency care, it's important that I'm a part of this too"

"Of course" Adelaide smiled, "and if he hears twins, I want a second opinion"

"I'll just hear triplets" Neil poked at her. She giggled and kissed him again, this time more passionately until they heard a throat clear.

"Who are the newlyweds here?" Edward asked, teasingly.

"They do that all the time, Doc Shaw" Simon said as he ran up to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you, Simon" Edward patted his back.

"All the time" Julia bounced up and down. "Do you and Miss Stella kiss all the time?"

"We don't ask that question" Neil went and scooped Julia up and extended his hand, "Ed, thanks for coming"

"My pleasure" Edward shook his hand and then leaned over to whisper to Julia, "all the time, Julia"

"ewww" Julia responded, much to the adult's amusement.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Supper will be ready in a few minutes" Adelaide turned to Edward. "You better be careful, Ed. These girls ask a lot of questions. Better not open yourself up to it"

"What kind of questions?" Edward asked, poking at Julia.

"The kind about babies" Adelaide said, inclining her head.

"Oh, those question" Ed chuckled as he sat on the sofa with Stella. "Maybe ask Grandma about those questions"

Stella patted his arm, "Edward, stop"

"Yes, please" Adelaide said, rolling her eyes. "Ask Grandma. You are such a trouble maker"

"Papa, should we ask Grandma our questions about the baby?" Julia asked, still in his arms as he sat in his chair.

Neil laughed, "No, lassie. Ask me or your Mama and we'll answer them"

"Papa" Annie tugged at his shirt and Neil put Julia down with a kiss to turn to Annie.

"What is it, Annie?"

"Is the baby alright in Mama's tummy?"

"Why would you ask that?" Adelaide stopped to where she was preparing supper to turn to Annie.

"Doc Shaw is here" Annie said, "the last time he was here was when Papa was dyin"

Neil picked her up in his arms and gave her a huge hug. "Doc Shaw is here to check on your mama and the babe. That's what doctors do when they have patients who are expecting or if you are living out here, Mama checks on the patients because she is what is called a midwife and she delivers babies"

"Oh" Annie said, taking in the information, "okay" she nodded.

Edward smiled at her, "I'll take really good care of your Mama and your brother or sister, okay?"

"I know that" Annie said, smiling back at him.

"Now, go help Mama set the table" Neil said, with a pat, "Simon, are you done with your homework, son?"

"Yes, sir" Simon came over to give him his work to check his work.

Neil checked it over, "Very good. Go put it in your room and then get water for Mama"

He nodded. Neil looked to Julia, "Julia, lass, are ye being helpful to your Mama?" his voice was stern.

"Oh, I am" Julia nodded, seriously, as she colored on paper, lying on the floor, "I'm makin decorations to make it look pretty in here"

They all fought laughter with Neil adding, "That's a fine idea, but Mama really needs you to set out the glasses if Annie is working with the silverware"

Julia sighed dramatically, scrunching up her nose, "Okaaaay, but if it looks less pretty in here it's all your..."

Neil cleared his throat, "Julia MacNeill, I would stop talking now and move" his voice was gruff and Julia knew not to protest more. Papa was wonderfully understanding most days, but he didn't like talking back and that would only lead to a spanking and Papa spanked much harder than Mama.

"She's going to be a fun teenager" Edward said, smiling in her direction.

"Absolutely" Neil chuckled.

* * *

Edward looked up, "Just one" he told her, smiling. "Doctor MacNeill would you like to hear?"

Neil nodded and went over to take the stethoscope from Ed, listening carefully. Stella was downstairs entertaining the children while Neil and Edward consulted over Adelaide.

Adelaide looked to Edward, "Is the heartbeat strong, Ed?"

"Very, Adelaide" Edward told her, reassuringly, "And you are measuring perfectly. Any pain or discomfort?"

"No more than normal" Adelaide said.

"Back?"

She nodded, "And soreness around my belly sometimes"

"Be careful with how much you are lifting" he advised, "especially when Neil is gone"

"Yes, sir" she made a face at him.

"Mature, Adelaide" Edward laughed.

"Behave, Adelaide" Neil told her, with mock sternness as he handed the stethoscope back to Ed.

"Yes sir" she made another face, this time directed at him.

"And" Edward continued, from his spot next to her on the opposite side of the bed, "I want you to rest in the afternoons"

"Why?" Adelaide asked, "I'll rest if I am tired"

"No" Edward countered, "You'll rest even if you aren't"

"Tell her why" Neil said, "or she'll won't follow orders"

"Your blood pressure is a bit up and your ankles are swollen"

"You and Neil make me nervous" Adelaide said, "It's an abnormal reading" she dismissed.

"We don't make you nervous" Edward responded, "And you know very well if it is a problem, it's just going to intensify as you get further along and I want to make sure we keep an eye on it. Doctor MacNeill will take your blood pressure every day so we can make sure it was just a fluke"

"I really do feel well" Adelaide said, rubbing her belly.

"So, you are pushing yourself" Neil told her, "Ed is right. You are expecting. Resting in the afternoon is appropriate. Don't argue"

"I wouldn't dare" she frowned, "What else?"

"Bleeding, contractions, anything, tell Neil immediately and he'll call me to come down"

"Of course" she nodded. "Ruby Mae's baby is due in a month- do you think I can still deliver?"

"Hum" Edward sighed, "I'm not going to tell you no, but do be careful with how much you stand"

"I will" Adelaide said.

"And I'll check you one more time before we leave" Edward said, "but otherwise barring an emergency, I'll be back down for a couple days around your due date"

"And will Stella help me labor?" she asked, "especially if Miss Alice is gone, I want her and Opal to help"

"She wouldn't miss it" Edward winked at Adelaide, "plus, I like bossing her around too much"

"Oh my" Adelaide laughed, "It's a good thing she is down with the children instead of hearing this"

Edward just laughed, "We'll stay a few days too and help you adjust to the baby"

"Thank you" she responded, sincerely, "it really is a blessing to have you and Stella here"

"Adelaide's right" Neil added, "We appreciate your friendship and your help"

"We are happy to do so" Edward patted Adelaide's arm. "Nap in the afternoons, young lady"

"Yes, Edward" Adelaide squeezed his hand.

"Now, I'm going to go find my wife and see what shenanigans she and your children are up to"

"She's so good for you" Neil said.

"That she is" Edward replied and headed downstairs.

Neil leaned over and kissed her belly. "Doing great, wee one. Few more months and we get to meet you"

Adelaide's face turned pained, a look she tried to cover quickly, but Neil didn't miss it.

"It's going to be fine, Adelaide" he reached to pull her into his arms.

"Part of me is trying not to become attached" she said, quietly. "but then you kiss my belly and talk to our babe or he or she kicks and I am hopelessly so"

"This child is a part of us- a part of our family" Neil told her, "of course you are. And you should be. Don't be afraid to love him, Adelaide"

She buried her head in his shoulder, knowing that he spoke the truth. She was hopeful, yet with that hope, she was also afraid. She would be so thankful when May came and she was holding this child in her arms instead of carrying him or her in her stomach.

A/N: would love thoughts! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**:

"Oh no" Annie said, her hands on her cheeks, "Poor Emma is dyin!"

Julia jumped up and down. "We got to save her!" she exclaimed, dramatically.

They carefully laid her out on Annie's bed, leaning over her, studying her with serious expressions. They pretended to take her temperature and listen to her heartbeat.

"She needs surgery!" Annie declared, her braids bouncing.

They paused at that proclamation.

"But what can we use for surgery?" Julia asked her sister.

Truth be told, the girls weren't exactly sure what exactly surgery was but they knew that Papa and Mama talked about it all the time. They also saw that Mama practiced using instruments cutting things open with something that looked like a shiny knife without the handle, so it must have something to do with it.

"I'm sure Papa has something we could use in his doctor bag" Annie suggested. "Let's go look"

Julia stilled. "Do you want to go into Papa's doctor bag?" her eyes were wide, that her sister would even suggest such a thing.

"Papa is busy and Mama is gone to help Miss Ruby Mae have her baby" Annie said, "he wouldn't know"

"But" Julia frowned, "if he does know, he'll spank us and Papa spanks _really_ hard, Annie. It's much worse than Mama's spankings. I'm not sure we should"

"But we have to save my Emma, Julia" Annie said, seriously. "We have to save her! Please, Julia, please help me"

And in that moment, fantasy melted into reality and Annie was convinced that Emma really did need saving and the thought of her precious dollie dying was enough to defy her father.

Plus, truth be told, she had always wondered exactly what was in Papa's bag...and she really wanted to be like Mama. She was such a good nurse, only Annie- in her heart of hearts wanted to be a doctor instead of a nurse. She would be a great doctor and save her dollie.

Julia looked at Annie's stricken face and decided that Annie was right- Emma was dying and they just had to save her- _right now_!

Papa had gone out to the barn a few minutes earlier to tend to Charlie, so they knew he would be gone a while. Annie and Julia went into the living room, where Papa kept his bag by the door.

"I don't want to touch it. I'm scared to" Julia said. "You do it, Annie"

She nodded. Annie knelt beside the bag and carefully unsnapped it. She fiddled through it. "What are all these things for?" she asked, curiously.

"I don't know" Julia twisted, jumping up to look out the window, "Hurry before Papa comes back!"

She found a case that held Papa's instruments and took them.

"I got them" Annie said, "Let's go save Emma!"

They ran back to their room, not realizing that Annie never snapped the bag closed. Annie opened the instruments on her bed.

"Oh, these are shiny!" Julia said, wide-eyed, "Annie, are ye sure we should do this? Maybe we can pretend instead"

Annie nodded, "I want to save Emma, Julia! And pretending to save her is not really the same as really saving her. What if pretending won't save her? I want to be a real doctor"

"Okay" Julia said, "What will you do?"

"Take off her dress" Annie said, seriously and Julia quickly obeyed. Annie picked up an instrument and slid it across her doll, making a cut and also slicing open her finger.

"Ouch" Annie said, crying. "That hurt!"

"Emma is all torn up!" Julia said, "Look at her insides, it has all this white poofy things in it. Is that how our insides look?"

Annie began to cry earnestly, "I think I must have killed her! My Emma is dead" she held her finger against her, "and I hurt my finger"

"Girls! What do you think you are doing?" Neil's voice thundered at them and then Julia burst out into tears at Neil's arrival.

Neil strolled over to where Annie was sitting next to her torn up doll. "For the love of God" he yelled, "put that down before you hurt yourself Annie" he took the scalpel from her. "Of all the absolutely foolish things...I should make you go pick out switches and tan both of you real good for this. What were you thinking?" his voice continued to be raised, a moment his temper unchecked.

"We wanted to save my dollie" Annie said, her lip trembling as she held her finger against her. At Annie's sweet voice, Neil's temper subsided...just a bit.

Neil took a breath, trying to control his temper. "Let me see your finger"

Annie was frozen in her spot, but Neil's voice turned low, "_Now_"

Annie held out her finger.

"You are lucky you didn't cut off your finger, Annie. You know better" he reached for a cloth that was lying next to the basin in her room. "Hold this to your finger" He plopped her up on her bed. "Julia, get on your bed and do not move an inch. I don't want to hear one word coming from this room, do you understand? Not one word" he shook a finger at them, reached down to pick up the mutilated doll and gather his surgical instruments and then stalked off.

Annie and Julia looked at each other, terrified. They had never quite seen Papa that angry before. This was not good.

He put the doll on the table and then his surgical instruments back in his bag. He would have to sterilize them later.

Neil paced around the living room, taking a few minutes to gather control of his temper. The last thing he wanted to do was discipline them out of anger. He knew he scared them with his temper, but it was so well deserved. He couldn't even fathom what would possess them to do such a thing. The moment he walked into the cabin from tending Charlie he saw his bag was awry and then he just knew. The girls have never tried anything like this before with his or Adelaide's bag, but they were so curious and creative in their play, he should have known it was a matter of time. Still, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Annie holding the scalpel. It was so foolish- foolish and dangerous. He went in to talk to Simon, telling him to stay in his room for a bit. One look at his face, and the boy didn't argue. Adelaide was off delivering Ruby Mae's baby, but even if she was home, he would have handled this himself. Adelaide was so sweet and tender with the children, and although she would spank and discipline them, he knew that it wasn't the same.

He went into his patient room and gathered antiseptic and a bandage and took it in the twins' room. Without a word, he sat down next to Annie who was crying and shaking.

He held out his hand, but Annie refused to look at him.

"Let me see your finger, lass" he prompted.

Sneaking a peak at her father, Annie bit her lip and gave him her finger. He still looked stern and scary, but not quite like he was going to yell at them anymore.

"I don't think ye will need a stitch" he told her, "but it should be cleaned none the less"

He poured a bit of antiseptic on a clean cloth and cleaned her finger. He knew it stung, but Annie didn't cry, only whimper slightly. He wrapped it with the cloth, trying to stop the bleeding. When it stopped, he released her finger and gathered the supplies to take them to the other room. When he returned, he went and he sat again on the bed with Annie for a few minutes, the room silent.

Finally, he spoke again, "Tell me why you girls would do something that you know is so wrong...not to mention dangerous"

Annie and Julia looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Julia looked at how upset her sister was and scared of being spanked by Papa and she knew what she had to do.

"Girls" Neil inclined his head, "one of you better start talking now"

"I..."Julia swallowed hard, "Pretending wasn't the same, so I said that we should go into your bag and get your instruments so we could save Emma"

Annie's head shot up, looking at her sister, in shock.

"But..." Annie's voice was small, "I..." her voice trailed off.

He shook his head, wearily. "Julia, that was downright naughty and foolish for you to suggest that and Annie, I can't fathom why you would agree to it. You could have hurt yourself badly and my medical instruments are important. They aren't to be played with. You both know better and I'm sorely disappointed in both of you"

"Papa" Julia's voice was soft and contrite, "are ye really going to make us pick out switches?" her forehead creased in worry at the thought. They had never been switched before but some of their playmates had and they said it stung something awful, much worse than an ordinary spanking.

"No" Neil said, "You can go get Mama's wooden spoon though" he responded, his voice even. "Go on, Julia"

The girls winced. That was bad, but not as bad as switches, and if anything called for that, it was this. Mama hadn't used the spoon on them in ages since they were really little and Papa never did either, but they really didn't get spanked all that often.

Julia tried not to cry more and be brave. She went to the kitchen to get the spoon and handed it to Neil, before scrambling back on her bed, wanting to put some distance between herself in the dreaded spoon.

"Okay" he took another breath. He decided he would handle Julia first since he had already spanked her before and she didn't have the fear and angst that was radiating off of Annie. "Annie, go upstairs and wait for me."

"But" Julia protested, "Annie shouldn't get spanked, Papa"

"Annie was the one cutting up her doll" Neil retorted, adamantly, "She very well should get spanked for her part in it, but I'm really disappointed, Julia, that you would lead your sister to do something that is so very wrong"

"I know, Papa" Julia hung her head and Annie looked sick.

"But..." Annie shook her head.

"Go upstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes" Neil gently pushed her off the bed. "Sit on Mama and my bed and think about what you did. Obey now" he gave her a swat to push her forward.

Annie looked heartbroken, but left anyway.

* * *

After disciplining and comforting Julia, Neil walked across his bedroom, plopping the spoon on the nightstand before sitting down next to Annie on the bed. One look at her and he knew she was taking this to heart and flogging herself over what she did. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"Do you want us to talk about it first?" he asked, taking care to keep his voice stern, yet not harsh. He didn't want to be too kind to her, but he also wanted her to feel secure and loved even if he was about to spank her.

She shook her head, unable to look at him. Papa was being so kind even though he was about to spank her and she didn't deserve that kindness one bit. Not only did she do something so wrong, but she allowed Julia to take the blame which was even worse. Papa would never forgive her for that and she couldn't quite get up the courage to confess.

"Are you sure, Annie?" Neil asked, "I'll still spank you, but if you need a few minutes, we can discuss it first" he rubbed her back some more.

She shook her head again, her shoulders slumping forward, tears falling in drops onto the bedspread.

"Okay" he sighed and reached for the spoon. He made sure that he punished Annie and Julia the same way in case they compared notes later on. As much as he hated it, he made sure he spanked them hard enough to remember this moment when they were tempted to go through his medical bag again.

Afterwards, Annie allowed a hug, but didn't cling to him like Julia did. He kissed her head and rubbed her back, his heart tearing.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled and he had to strain to hear her.

He nodded his acceptance.

"I love you, Annie" He told her, his voice not stern anymore. She didn't say anything else to him, unable to still look at him, but Neil knew she internalized everything that happened. It would come out soon, but perhaps he shouldn't push it. He would just continue to offer her his acceptance and deal with the floodgates when they finally opened.

He reached for her hand and took her downstairs and into the room with Julia. "Let's get you ready for bed. I'll read you a story"

"Still?" Julia asked, surprised.

"Of course" Neil nodded, seriously. "You have been punished and now it's over. Things are back to normal"

"Will you brush our hair out?" Julia asked.

"Do I usually when Mama is gone?"

"Yes" Julia nodded.

"There's your answer" Neil squeezed Annie's hand. "Nightgowns and go use the outhouse, lasses. Go on" he let go of Annie's hand.

A few minutes later, he worked through Julia's tangles and then sat Annie on his lap. She was still so pale and quiet and looked so unsettled. He undid her braids and began to brush out her hair gently.

"Annie, is there something you and I need to talk about?" he asked her, while Julia went into the other room to retrieve their storybook.

"No sir" Annie said, quietly.

"You do understand that while I am disappointed in what you did, I forgive you and I love you no matter what"

She nodded and Neil left her hair unbraided. He kissed the side of her head. "Alright then, let's get you tucked in, sweetheart"

* * *

"Julia?" Annie's voice was trembling.

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell Papa it was your idea?"

"I didn't want you to get more in trouble" Julia said.

"But it was all my fault" Annie said, sniffling. "And now Papa thinks worse of you and that's not right. He must think we are the worst girls in the world"

"Papa doesn't think that!" Julia insisted as she sat up in her bed. She hopped down and climbed in bed with Annie.

She put her arms around her sister.

"I think he is still mad at us" Annie began to cry.

"No, he isn't" Julia insisted, hugging her tightly.

"Papa spanks hard" Annie hugged her sister back. "It hurt"

"I know!" Julia said, "my bottom is still a little sore"

"I wish Mama was home so she would spank me" Annie said, "Papa makes you feel so bad about it"

"I think Papa would have still spanked us anyway if mama was home" Julia said.

"Do you ever think he would make us pick switches?" Annie asked, worried.

"I asked him" Julia said.

"Did you?"

Julia nodded. "He said if we do it again, he will, but it's only if we are really, really bad and do something really dangerous. He said he should have done it today, but that we are still little and learning to make good decisions"

Annie frowned, "I'm sorry you got spanked with the spoon"

"Me too" Julia rubbed her bottom.

"My tummy hurts so bad" Annie said, tears springing to her eyes.

Julia rolled over onto her stomach. "Go tell Papa. He can fix you right up"

Annie was going to tell her no, but Julia had fallen fast asleep in her bed.

* * *

Neil continued to update his patient records at the table, going through each one meticulously. It had been a long night with Adelaide away delivering Ruby Mae's baby and the girls acting up. He had to admit three children were a lot of handle on one's own and they were adding a fourth. He was reminded of how thankful he was for Adelaide's patience and love with their little ones. His thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle.

He looked up to see Annie, rubbing at her eyes to adjust to the light.

"What's wrong, Annie?" he asked, his eyes on her, studying her in his typical discerning manner.

"Is Mama home yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, lassie" Neil said, "Can I help you with something?"

"My tummy hurts" she sniffled again, her eyes filled with tears. She put her hand over her stomach for emphasis. "Really bad"

"Oh no, let's have a look" Neil said as he put down his pen and rose from the table to go over and scoop up his daughter into his arms. At that gesture, Annie's defenses melted and the floodgates opened up, her unable to hold it in any longer. She started to sob into his shoulder and that action caused Neil to know right away what was going on with his wee lass. She had handled the punishment with stoicism beyond her years, allowed a hug while Julia practically clung to him and offered no argument at the early bedtime, going to sleep without a fuss. But he was worried she was internalizing what happened and clearly his instincts were correct.

"Annie" he sat on the couch with her in his lap. "Does your tummy hurt because you think papa is still mad at you?"

"Don't be mad at me" Annie entreated, hiccuping."Please, Papa, I really am so sorry!"

Neil's heart about tore in two. He had to punish the girls and did a thorough job of it, yet it broke his heart to do so, especially with Annie.

"I'm not" Neil said, soothingly, hugging her tightly. "But you deserved that spanking, lass. You know better than to go into my bag and especially take out my surgical instruments and play with them. Even if Julia tries to convince you..."

"But it was my idea, not hers" Annie cried. "And I feel so bad about it"

"What? Let's back up for a moment. Look at me, Annie" Neil nudged her back so he could see her. "Julia said that she suggested it. Did you girls lie to me before?" he asked, his voice becoming stern.

"Julia didn't want me to get into more trouble" She hiccuped. "But I wanted to play doctor so bad, Papa and pretending wasn't the same and then I got to thinking that pretending might not be enough to save Emma and I wasn't sure...I really think she did need saving"

"I see" Neil frowned. "Regardless, you shouldn't let your sister take the blame, Annie, lass, even if you are afraid of my reaction. That's not being a good girl either. Lying is very naughty indeed. You know how I feel about that" He shook his finger at her.

"I know" Annie bit her lip, tears running down her face. "Please don't spank me again"

"No, I won't" Neil assured her, "Once is enough for all of this, but why would you even suggest a thing knowing it was wrong? You usually know the difference between real and pretend, so what was the reason?"

"I was curious" Annie said in a small voice.

"Hum" Neil stroked her hair before pulling out his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off her face. "Stop carrying on. I'm not mad, but I do want to talk about it. It doesn't seem like you, Annie, to suggest something so overtly wrong"

"Overtly...what does that mean?" she asked, hitching her breath.

Neil paused, "Obviously wrong...like you knew it was wrong and you still did it. Being curious doesn't seem like a good enough reason for a spanking, lass, and you knew it was coming the minute you opened that bag"

"I know" Annie sighed. "I wanted to pretend I was like mama"

"Like mama?" Neil asked, surprised.

She nodded. "except a doctor"

"I see" Neil kissed her head. "You have a keen mind. You would be an excellent doctor if that is what you want"

"Julia would be a better one than me" Annie sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Neil asked, curiously.

"Everyone likes her better" she said, resigned.

Neil's heart melted even more towards his daughter, if that was even possible. Julia was adorable and energetic, said the wittiest things and garnered the attention of whoever she was around. Annie was already picking that up at five years of age.

"Now, that is just silly, Annie-love" Neil put his hand on her face. "You have a way about ye that is just like your mama and everyone loves her" He paused, "when you get older if you still want to be a doctor, I'll help you with it, okay?"

She nodded and he continued, "And the next time ye are so curious about something ask me and I'll see if I can help satisfy your curiosity in a way that won't result with you over my knee. I always want you to come to me for help especially when you are tempted to do something wrong, understood?"

"Yes, sir" Annie buried her head in his chest. "I just really wanted to see what was in your bag and it is so interesting"

"Okay" Neil slid her off his lap and onto the couch. He stood, found his bag and brought it back to the couch, unsnapping it.

"Go ahead and go through it, Annie" and Annie look to him, shocked.

"Go on, lassie" Neil said, "ask me anything you want to know too"

Annie pulled out the contents of his bag, asking what certain things for and Neil answered all her questions patiently in a way that a five year old would understand.

"Does that help you?" Neil asked as he snapped back his bag.

She nodded.

"Good girl" He leaned down to kiss her head.

"But don't you think I'm a bad girl now?" Annie asked, softly. "I feel like I'm the worst girl in the whole Cove. No, maybe the whole world" Her lip pouted and trembled again and now Neil felt truly awful that he punished his sweet Annie so hard when she always did a fine job of punishing herself without his intervention. It was the first time he had ever spanked Annie and he prayed it would be his last- otherwise, he might yield to her and even though William often did that to Addie, he was determined that if his children deserved punishment, he would give it to them without letting his heart get in the way. But with Annie, that was hard. She was so like her mama.

"Annie" Neil picked her up and settled her back on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, snuggling her tightly. "Listen to me now"

Annie started to sob again and Neil rubbed her back. "Are you listening?"

"Yes sir" she hiccuped.

"Of course I don't think you are a bad girl. You are a very good girl indeed. You did something bad today and was punished and now it's over. Learn from it and move on. You take everything to heart, lass. Just because you do something wrong doesn't mean I or your mother loves you any less. Remember that."

"I won't do it again" Annie promised and Neil rocked her.

"You better not" he told her, sternly.

"Julia said you'll switch us next time" Annie said.

"Aye" he nodded. "but there won't be a next time, will there, Annie?"

"No sir" she paused, "I'm scared of that though" she said, honestly.

"Hum" Neil squeezed her tightly, "if that causes you to think twice about your actions, then I think that might be a good thing indeed, however, I don't want you to me scared of _me_. I'll never hurt you, Annie even though spankings might hurt for a bit and your bottom might sting for a while"

"Iris says the O'Teale's Papa hurt them when he comes home" Annie said, frowning, "She said that their Papa uses a belt and hurts them real bad, but sometimes Mr. Bird's Eye uses his belt or a switch when she misbehaves, but it doesn't hurt her that badly. I don't understand"

Neil nodded, "It's very wrong for a Papa to actually hurt their child. Spanking is one thing, Annie, love, but hitting or beating to hurt is an entirely different. I know the difference and so does Mr. Bird's Eye"

"Would you ever spank us with a belt?" Annie asked, biting her lip.

He paused, thinking it over. He knew that he most likely wouldn't, but didn't want to completely dismiss the option. He was raised that way.

"When you are older, if it is well deserved, perhaps, I might, but Annie, sweetheart, really, you don't have to be afraid. And if I think you are honestly too terrified of it, then I won't. I want you to think about your actions, but I don't want you to fear me. I love you very much, you know that"

"I know, Papa" Annie said.

He held her for a few minutes, talking to her gently trying to reassure her before patting her hip. "You should go back to sleep, sweetheart"

Annie frowned, "My tummy still hurts, Papa. And I miss Emma. I wanted to try to save her and I ended up hurting her. I haven't slept without Emma and I'm not sure I can" the tears started all over again.

Neil's heart lurched. "Well, lass" he stood and walked over to where Emma was still lying on the table, cut open and stuffing falling out... "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ye get to watch me stitch up Emma. I'll fix her good as new" Neil promised, "though, she'll have stitches for the rest of her life, her dress should cover it. I don't think she'll mind"

"You would do that even when I was bad?" Annie asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course lassie" Neil said, "I'm a doctor and I can fix her up and you can be my nurse"

"Can I?" Annie jumped up excitedly. "Just like Mama?"

"Just like Mama" Neil said, solemnly. "Even better I'm sure, but you have to stop crying now because I need your full attention. Dry your tears, wee one"

Annie wiped her tears away and managed to settle herself down.

He took Emma to the couch and began to sew her back up sticking the stuffing back inside, having Annie hand him different things and participate. When he was done he put her dress back on her and kissed Emma's head before handing it to her daughter.

"Emma is all better" he declared.

"Oh, thank you Papa" Annie said, hugging Emma close to her, "thank you ever so much"

She leaned up and threw her arms around him.

"You are very welcome my sweet Annie Elizabeth" Neil said, "Now, do you feel better enough to go to bed?"

Annie thought for a few minutes. "When I don't think about it, yes, but then I do and my tummy hurts all over again"

"Okay" Neil said, quietly. "How about you lie here on the couch and close your eyes? I have work to do but I will bring it over here. How does that sound?"

"Good"

He slid her off his lap and went to reach for his pile of papers and pen. "Lay down now". Neil reached for the blanket that Adelaide kept on the chair and pulled it over her as she laid her head against his leg. He started writing with one hand and with his other rubbing Annie's head, soothingly.

"Papa?"

"Aye?"

"I think you are the best Papa in the world even if you did spank me and it hurt a lot" Annie told him, seriously.

Neil chuckled. "I'm honored, Annie. Now go to sleep, wee one"

Adelaide came in later finding them like that. "What's going on with Annie?" she asked, frowning.

"Your daughters decided to play doctor today" Neil told her and Adelaide sighed.

"Do not tell me..."

"Aye" Neil said. "Surgical instruments and everything. They cut up poor Emma"

"Oh my" Adelaide's eyes were wide. "Did they? They could have really hurt themselves"

"Aye, I know. My temper exploded at them, I fear"

"Deserved for sure" Adelaide said, "But you probably put the fear of God into them"

He nodded. "I had to calm myself before punishing them"

Adelaide sat next to him on the couch, on the opposite side from where Annie was lying. "That's okay. My temper would have exploded too, I think"

"Spanked them quite good too" Neil said. "Poor girls were in hysterics...Julia at least. Annie is more stoic"

"But she feels it so much more, Neil" Addie replied, softly.

"I know that. I think curiosity got the best of our little Annie" Neil told her.

"Was it Annie's idea?" Addie asked, putting her bag down. "That surprises me"

"Me too" Neil told her. "I didn't bat an eye when Julia took the blame. Annie confessed later on"

"You should talk to Julia about that"

"I was already planning to tomorrow"

"Good" Addie sat next to him.

"I'm glad they are pretty good usually. Spanking them definitely tugs on the heart something awful. Poor Annie has been so repentant and remorseful- I hate to see her struggle with it so. It's the first time I ever had to spank her and I pray it's the last. I'm not sure if I can do it anymore"

"You?" she fought laughter. "She has you so taken, Neil"

"I hardly think it is as bad as that" Neil huffed.

Addie giggled and went over to rub her daughter's head. "Is that Emma?" she gently untangled the dollie from Annie's grasp. "You do know that the girls got these dollies when you left for Scotland. I think they grew so attached to them because they missed their Papa so much. They have always adored you"

"I didn't know that"

Addie looked closer at Emma and then looked up at Neil.

"Neil MacNeill" Adelaide grinned widely when she saw the stitching, "You _are_ such a softie"

"Now Adelaide" Neil crossed his arms, "I spanked them pretty hard...used the wooden spoon and everything. Trust me, I wasn't soft with them"

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a minute" Addie said. "And yet..." she sighed, contentedly, still holding Annie's stitched up dollie against her swollen belly, now seven months full, "I love you more than words can express at this moment"

The paradox of her husband was beautiful- he was strong and stern, sometimes gruff- a true mountain man, but underneath, such a gentle and wonderful father. He loved their children fiercely and with that tried to provide for their needs not only physically but emotionally and that was something to treasure.

"I love you too" Neil said, reaching to pat her belly, "And this one too"

"Are you ready to add another precocious child to our family?" Adelaide said, smiling.

"Aye" Neil nodded, "They are a joy and a blessing even when they make you want to pull your hair out from frustration"

"Isn't that the truth?" Adelaide laughed, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you, Neil"

"For what, Adelaide?" he asked.

"For being the man that you are" she told him, simply.

He nodded. "I'm going to get Annie in bed, then you should go upstairs and go to bed yourself"

She yawned, "I should"

Neil scooped Annie up in his arms and Adelaide handed him Emma. "Was it a girl or a boy, lass?"

"Another bonny lass" Adelaide said, "with red hair like her mama"

"Perfect" Neil chuckled and went to tuck his own bonny lass back in bed, glad that the girls were asleep and this night was finally over.

**A/N**: Would love thoughts! Up next: the newest MacNeill babe arrives. :)


End file.
